RP Series Episode 3: the Wrong Side of Right
by Lady Starscream
Summary: third story of the RP series. Upon their return from the smoky mountains, Alpha and Hammertread make their escape & Jade follows after. Also, an Autobot from Jade's past stirs up trouble when he comes looking for the Marauders.
1. Character Profiles

First off, I'd like to forewarn you these are modified RPG logs, pretty much. There's quite a few fancharacters, but also canon characters. The Decepticons won't be appearing, just to let you know ahead of time. 

This is the sequel to _"The Art of Revenge"_, and _"Rocky Top"_. It is not canon to my fic-verse. (Believe me, if I wanted to instantly and permanently Mary-Sue my fancharacter, I would have written this into my series. But I haven't, so it's not)

Also, this is the result of one too many late-nighters, and seeing just how far I could push my character to Mary-Sueness without the other RP-ers saying something.

they still haven't.

hahahaha!

(actually, Rampage's Girl, who plays Alpha and I were kinda having a drama queen contest at one point, so it came out kinda ...um... dark, I guess you could say. grins )

I'm also forewarning you now. Heavy drama, violence, and picking on canon characters in a not-so nice way, and some OOC-ness in the next-to last chapter or that area.

You don't like it, the back button is over there. (points)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is just the fancharacter profiles, but they're here in case you get confused at any part of the story.

the list (In short:)

**RedEyesDarknessDragonLady:** Stardazer (Daze), Sandi, Snowfeather, Terrablast (no profile), Forceblock (no profile, snow and Terra's creator), am I missing anyone?

**Rampage's Girl:** Alpha, Omega, Kit, Orcas

**Rattlecat:** Compass

**Lady Starscream:** Hammertread, Driveby, Ty, Beacon, Cap, Gunlock, Cable, Klutch, Indy, Jade

**Other Characters:** Prowl (traded off between LadyStarscream and Rampage's Girl), Optimus Prime (done mostly by LadyStarscream) Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Skyfire, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Trailbreaker, Ratchet, Wheeljack, various others.

--------------------------------------

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady

Name: Stardazer.

Faction: Autobot.

Function: Hacker/ sniper.

Alt. Mode: RAF Tornado Fighter.

Personality: Very careful when she's doing things, gentle, shy, terrible at hand-to-hand combat.

Appearance: Silver body armour, black wings and hands, green optics, wings fold back down her sides and allow just enough clearance for her to move her elbows back.

Weapons: Sniper gun, small hand-gun.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Various computer-orientated things, portable laptop.

Special Abilities: None.

History: Stardazer was sparked an Autobot and just stayed with the army, she's quite young and naïve.

Love Interest: Bluestreak

Stories Featured In: None.

Name: Snowfeather

Faction: Autobot.

Function: Warrior.

Alt. Mode: None.

Personality: Calm,

Appearance: White femme, big snowy feathered wings, gold optics, gold 'hair' (think mechanical angel)

Weapons: Bow and arrow.

Gadgets/ Equipment: None.

Strengths: Aiming, heals fast.

Weaknesses: A bit of a loner, obsessed with her wings.

History: She was a Con experiment to try and create stronger, more efficient warriors, but managed to escape and joined the Autobots.

Name: Sandi.

Faction: None.

Function: None.

Alt. Mode: Armadillo lizard.

Personality: Normally hyper, easily scared.

Appearance: Sparkling, comes roughly up to Armada Prime's knee, dark browns and tans, tail remains in place in robot mode, claws fold back along hands/feet and lizard head becomes chest.

Weapons: Small blaster.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Spare plasma charges.

Special Abilities: None.

History: She's a neutral that lost her parents in a raid. Now she lives alone but somehow still manages to survive and be hyperactive most of the time. She's currently living on Earth.

Love Interest: None.

Stories Featured In: None.

-  
Rampage's Girl

Name: Alpha (Short for AlphaFighter)

Age: (In human) 17

Gender: Femme

Faction: Autobot

Function: Medic/Warrior

Alt Form: A blue truck Bio: Alpha was once a 'Con medic, but after being trapped in ice and rescued by Jazz, the young femme turned to an Autobot. It took some time to trust her, but eventually most of the 'Bots came around. Her brother, Omega (Short for OmegaFighter) is still on Cybertron with the 'Cons. He thinks she's dead.

Name: Omega (OmegaFighter)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Faction: 'Con until he meets his sis

Function: Warrior Powers: He has an invisablity cloak like thingy...Alpha can duplicate herself

Family: AlphaFighter

Alt Mode: Black Jet

Name: Kit. (Short for Kittar)

Age: 3-4

Gender: Female

Faction: Autobot

Function: none yet

Powers: Eh...dunno.

Family: Alpha and Omega

Alt mode: A white tiger

History: Kit's family died when she was young...er and she's lived on the streets. Coming from a planet that is runned by 'Cons, that's saying a lot. On a visit to their planet, Alpha and Omega met Kit while running from some 'Cons. They took her back to the base and she was made a mini-Autobot by Omega. While she doesn't fight much...at all, she still considers herself an autobot and is stubborn. She has taken Alpha in as her mother and Alpha took her in.

The twins history: Before becoming 'Cons, Alpha and Omega were taken from their home as sparklings by Vector Prime, who saw potentional in the twins and trained them. He saw their powers and their names and knew that he had to save them from their fate. He trained them up until they were twelve then let them go. Vector Prime was saddened when he saw them join the Decepticons, but knew he couldn't interfer anymore with their lives.

Lee: black car

Leu: dragon

Lee is kinda alpha's ex. Leu is his best friend. (no profiles available)  
---------------

Rattlecat

Name: Compass

Faction: Autobot

Function: Navigator, Cartographer

Primary Weapons: Magnetic boomerangs and mounted crossbow right arm, laser targeting system

Transformation: GPS Navigational System (connects to Bluestreak's hood in alt mode)

Motto: "If you can't stick to it, don't do it." (Find me a good quote, my mind was so in the gutter here XD)

Strength: 05

Intelligence: 07

Speed: 04

Endurance: 04

Rank: 08

Courage: 06

Firepower: 03

Skill: 09

Profile: Compass is a light-hearted spark of the Autobots. His constant want to be out exploring always gives him something new to find and do, especially since landing on Earth. Beside his faults of having things stick to him every now and then, he doesn't mind the jokes that tend to show up, especially from Jazz or Sideswipe. He is usually mistaken as a long lost brother or twin of Bluestreak, mainly from the antics they cause together. Compass helps Bluestreak frequently whenever he notices the 'bot beginning to wonder off into bad memories, and the two don't mind the constant road driving, as long as the both of them have their minds on something else. When he's not around the Ark, he's usually creating maps to generate into his built-in navigation system for later use by the Autobots.

Strengths: Aside from being a more-than-effective navigational system for the Autobots on Earth, his ability to create weapons for battle is astonishing. He can manipulate the poles of the magnetics on his body in order to attract or repel items and weapons, or adjust them in order to create a weapon of his own, namely his well-known crossbow. While the firepower of his weapons aren't as efficient as one would like them to be, he still is able to supply the Autobots with information about the land enough to give them the upperhand.

Weaknesses: While Compass may have the ability to point the Autobots in the right direction, sometimes direction in itself is difficult for him. Being able to control the poles of the magnetics in his body doesn't always mean they'll obey based on the condition they're in, and he frequently finds himself stuck on someone else. In times of battle, he usually has the attention drawn to him when Laserbeak is magnetically attracted to his arm, or Ravage receives whiplash from the rear. In GPS mode, he is completely vulnerable to any attack, and depends on Bluestreak to keep him intact until they reach the battle. Sometimes his mind alone will become distracted by his constant state of the other Autobots, making it difficult for him to ressurrect a sufficient weapon to use against the Decepticons.

Trivia: Compass has a habit of shedding after using his magnetics for too long, leaving magnetic "shards" about the Ark and wherever he goes. At one point, Jazz becomes victim to the magnetic shards, and finds himself and Compass heading to Ratchet in order to assist in pulling them apart.

And yes...I know that there are tons of people who are into the whole Twins/Blue or Sideswipe having Bluestreak as a 'partner in crime', hence why Compass is usually at the end of the Tug Of War rope with Sideswipe. But yeah...this was a random thing that popped into my head when I imagined an arm for some reason repositioning itself into a cross-bow. Forgive me. ;

UPDATES: Just a few questions some cellmates asked me about him, so I can clear it up here.

hm... the "magnetic boomerang" is a bit weird... Not sure exactly how that works. Don't really know how effective that would be in a battle, but it's workable. A diamond edge, or something? I dunno... c.c"

It's a redundant joke between a cellmate and I. Boomerangs come back to you, and it's magnetic like him, so technically, if they're the same poles, it repels from him, or if they are opposite, it comes back to him anyway.

... how does he transform into a GPS system? o.o; That's more like a computer program, isn't it? Unless he's some sort of satellite/reciever?

He has a navigation built in system in his chest, the rest of him just morphs into the outer layers. His chest area contains the computer programming itself of the system, where he stores his hologram maps and such. When he tranforms, the magnetic parts of his body, become the upper and lower base of the GPS, which connect to whatever he wants---so long as the poles are right. His programming and other electronics are also not reliant on the magnetics, so if he walks by Teletron, he won't affect it other than the screen sizzling a bit.

(and why specifically Bluestreak?)

Specifically Bluestreak because originally, a cellmate and I were thinking that he came from Praxis, Bluestreak's home city, but then I was like "Because of his personality, people would think he's a Bluestreak rip-off" and I didnt want that. Also because Compass to me, seems like he'd get along with Bluestreak, especially when it comes to talking about randomness.

It sounds like he's a walking magnet. o.o;; Rather risky, that. c.c

This is why Compass has control of the poles on his body. But sometimes, they can be a problem to certain Autobots if they're not situated a certain way (which he changes constantly when talking to different Autobots. For example, there's a point where Ravage tries to attack him but gets whiplash since Ravage is on the same pole as Compass' feet at the time) And just like real magnets, after too much use, the magnetism within the poles dies out. If he changes the poles too much within a small time frame, they will die out quickly, and he tends to 'shed' and has to wait for them to recharge, leaving him a few hours of not having to worry about anything sticking.

Also, what do you mean about his mind beomcing distracted by the state of the Autobots?

He cares alot for the safety of the other Autobots, which is why he gets distracted in battle. If Bluestreak goes down, or Jazz, and he knows, he'll start worrying. And when he does that, he can't imagine the structure of whatever weapon he's trying to create on his arm in order to battle. To begin with, he isn't really meant for battle.

And... erm... how does one shed magnetics?

It's technically lead that stick to the magnets. When he's walking on asphalt or such, or he goes through a town, things stick as I say, and they're usually magnetically charged. So he sheds after the magnetism dies out. But by then, if he's picked up anything larger, it's usually crushed into little bits by the time it falls off.

What's with him having doorwings? Is that...possible?  
His GPS alt mode has two door switches in the back which open to the main motherboard. They aren't honestly 'doorwings', but resemble them enough.  
-  
Lady Starscream

Name: Hammertread "I'm the reason they call us 'Ground Pounders"

Faction: neutral (ex-Decepticon) (lost his memory)

Function: Heavy Artillery/ ground assault Alt. Mode: tank (not sure. I think its an N:75 Weasel (not sure of numbers)

gender: male age: about 4 million years size: Huge. He stands shoulder height to Optimus Prime, but he's very bulky.

Personality: Loud, obnoxious (kinda), rude, likes to have fun and loves to fight. likes to beat up anyone who gets in his way, whether they be friend or foe. Always loking for a fight. Would rather rip an enemy to scrap metal by hand then shoot them.

Appearance: olive drab, camoflauge color. When he transforms, his main turret becomes a very large shotgun, treads become part of lower part of legs, arms from the sides of the tank. unsure as to what else goes where.

Weapons: carries two mini-missile batteries that can be used ground-to-air or ground-to-ground. Also has a missile turret with heast-seeking, energy-signal-seeking programmable, or radar-guided missiles. The radar-guided only have a ten-mile range, however.

Gadgets/ Equipment: is night-vision capable, but is easily blinded by bright light.

Special Abilities: none

History: Was a Decepticon who was part of the army that attacked Iacon just prior to the Ark's takeoff. Was shot off a ledge (where an explosion had created a hole in that level of the city) by the Autobot tactician, Prowl. Although Prowl was trying to save his girlfriend at the time, she was also knocked off the ledge by an explosion (Deceptijets dropped cluster bombs). They both survived, but lost their memories completely. The Autobot femme was rebuilt, and her name was changed to DriveBy. Hammertread kept his name. And his psychopathic ways. The two became boyfriend/girlfriend for a while, but DriveBy broke up with him because of his obsessiveness and abusive relationship,and he eventually left their group. He kept staking her, so she left the group. Gets flashes of his past, but not enough to realize who he really is. Is obsessed with finding and getting back his ex-grilfriend, and getting revenge on Prowl for trying to kill him.

Love Interest: DriveBy

Stories Featured In: none

Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl (not mentioned by name, but the tank at the end who gets shot off the ledge. That's him.)

Name: Driveby

Gender: female

Faction: Kintari/Marauder

Function: sub-group leader/strategist (Marauders) (the marauders are a group of Kintari, led by DriveBy. Kind of like the Insecticons and Constructicons are a group of Decepticons)

Alt. Mode: white Toyota Camry Personality: calm under fire, much like Prowl. A thinker who can strategise in a difficult situation. Not as emotional as other femmes. Believes in achieving a mission first, rescues later. Appearance: white, pink, beige

Weapons: laser pulse rifle

Gadgets/ Equipment: none

Special Abilities: none

History: Rebuilt version of Verona, and Autobot femme who was knocked off a ledge on Cybertron just before the Ark's launch, while trying to rescue her boyfriend. Lost her memory in the fall/process of being rebuilt, and joined a group of refugees/neutrals. Fell inl ove with Hammertread, but relationship went sour. Left the group and later joined the Kintari to get away from her obsessive/psychopathic ex-boyfriend, Hammertread. Believes in her own survival first and foremost. Doesn't remember anything of her past as an Autobot, although she sometimes has dreams about it. Doesn't usually remember them, though.  
Love Interest: none (too busy trying to forget the last one)  
Stories Featured In: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl

Name: Cable

gender: male

Faction: Kintari/Marauder (the marauders are a group of Kintari, kinda like insecticons and constructicons are a group, but still decepticons)

Function: communications/ communications surveilance and signal interception

Alt. Mode: Ford Festiva hatchback

Personality: Always talking to someone, or listening to some intercepted transmission, whether it be a local radio station, or the television at a nearby house.

Appearance: about the height of a minispy, yellow and blue in color, although he seems to change his paint job from time to time.

Weapons: laser pistol, force-shield

Gadgets/ Equipment: a variety of audio/visual equipment. Anything from AV cables to specialty tools.

Special Abilities: has very good hearing, Has fingetip sensors that can pick up sound vibrations through 1 foot of wall. metal or wood is the best. He had trouble with cement. Rock is impossible for him to hear through. Fingertip "microphones" also extend to 2 (transformer) feet in length, and can be used to spy around a corner.

History: undetermined

Love Interest: none

Stories Featured In: none yet

Appeared in: none yet

Name: Cap

Gender: Male

Faction: Kintari/Marauder

Function: Demolitions/Heavy artillery

Alt. Mode: small tank (Challenger2) (http://en. a happy, sprigtly fellow, allways chuckling at some made-up joke in his thoughts. Likes to see how may mud-puddles or how much muck he can tromp through without getting stuck. Loves offroading ("Baha-ing", as he calls it) Allways taking shortcuts. Whether it's a single tree or an entire forest, he'll mow it down and tread over it, just to get to his destination. Likes to think no obstacle can stand in his way.

Appearance: mud colored. (actually camoflauge painted, but he rarely ever washes)  
Weapons: artillery cannon in tank mode that shoots both missiles and high-level plasma-pulses, in robot mode has a handheld rocket launcher, photon rifle, shrapnel, pulse, and Ion (flash) grenades.  
Gadgets/ Equipment: the usual. Radio, radar, signal tracker.

Special Abilities: can roll over about anything you put in front of him (or at least he'll try to), takes things lightly, easygoing.

History: Was an Autobot who got seperated from his troup on a mission, and when he found his way back to where they had been, he found he was the only survivor. He camped out in the ruined city where they had been, near the location of his friends, and was soon found by a traveling group of neutrals. He never told them his actual name, just goes by 'Cap'. Those neutrals later became known as the Kintari, who after a while found their way to Earth.

Love Interest: none

Stories Featured In: none yet

Appeared in: none yet.

Name: Gunlock

Gender: male

Faction: Kintari/ Marauder

Function: weapons specialist, sniper

Alt. Mode: delta-wing stealth jet with hanglider mode

Personality: takes everything seriously. Very quiet, even when he speaks. Also walks quite quietly.

Appearance: midnight blue, black, dark (almost-black) green

Weapons: varies. Anything he can get his hands on, really. Always trading his weapons for better ones, or getting upgrades somehow.

Gadgets/ Equipment: carries extra ammunition, scopes, silencers, night-vision binoculars, other various stuff.

Special Abilities: none

History: unsure

Love Interest: none

Stories Featured In: none yet

Appeared in: none yet

Name: Tie-Rod (Ty for short)  
gender: female

Faction: Kintari/Marauder (the marauders are a group of Kintari, led by DriveBy. Kind of like the Insecticons and Constructicons are a group of Decepticons)

Function: mechanic/ transport

Alt. Mode: Chevy Blazer

Personality: same as the rest. Down-to-business

Appearance: black with bright teal sidestripes

Weapons: laser rifle, also has a shrapnel gun that can be loaded with any leftover metal bits and whatnot.

Gadgets/ Equipment: various spare parts, mechanic supplies

Special Abilities: none

History: undetermined

Love Interest: none

Stories Featured In: none

Appeared in: none

Name: Klutch

Faction: Autobot

Function: Caretaker (warden) of the (yet unnamed) center, a facility in Britain, which used to house and train new Autobot recruits. Now serves as a Prison for Decepticon criminals, and a research center fo the advancement of anti-Decepticon technology. (Autobot weapons that are modified to produce a powerfull narrow beam that can pierce tritanium, (the indestructible metal that houses a transformer's lasercore) The original weapons had a design problem, that if the power was turned all the way up, the secondary power cell would overload, making the gun explode. The only one made was a prototype, which Jade stole from Klutch after he almost shot her with it. Afterwards, the problem was corrected with a power limiter circuit, which is the sniper-style rigle Klutch now carries, besides his normal blaster.

Alt. Mode: Lotus Elise Sport (#6)

Personality: young, arrogant, controlling and jealous with Indy, his girlfriend/assistant. Hates Decepticons, and not afraid to shoot one in cold contempt. Will stop at nothing to rid the world of Decepticons, or those who he thinks may be affiliated with them. Including those who he believes have betrayed the Autobots. Fights underhandedly, and can make it look like anyone is a bad guy. (kinda like Megatron did in the G1 episode "Megatron's master plan")

Appearance: blue with yellow/grey sidestripes, #6 emblazoned on hood. When he transforms, is pretty much the same as any other 2-door car. Hood on chest, back wheels become feet and lower legs. Blue optics.

Special Abilities: none

History: unknown as of yet. Although Jade and a couple others have traded rumors he's actually a rebuilt Decepticon, even though his optics are blue. Found Jade after she tried to join the Decepticons and Megatron found out about the device. Thought she was a Decepticon because she had the symbols on her wings, and tried to dismantle the jet -while awake-, which led to jade's movable wings swinging back and sandwich-smacking a human behind her, injuring him and putting him in a coma, leading to Klutch saying Jade killed a human. (He didn't die, though. He was just threatened into hiding after waking up.) Klutch will stop at nothing to rid the world of Decepticons, or those who he thinks may be affiliated with them. Including those who he believes have betrayed the Autobots. Fights underhandedly, and can make it look like anyone is a bad guy. (kinda like Megatron did in the G1 episode "Megatron's master plan)  
came a hair from shooting Jade, but Megatron attacked, and shot down a news helicopter, which had the family of the supposedly- killed worker. Jade wound up saving them, and the verdict against her was repealed, so long as she never re-united or recreated her old faction. Klutch has been watching her ever since, still believing she's a traitor, and looks for reasons to get her in trouble again.

Love Interest: Indy

Stories Featured In: story still being written

Appeared in: none yet (still being written)  
official profile can be found at: not up on site yet

Name: Indy

Faction: Autobot

Function: Autobot scholastic and battlefield trainer (teacher)

Alt. Mode: 1986 Corvette Indy concept car

Personality: quiet, although cheery most of the time. Stays pretty well out of Klutch's 'business', unless he calls on her to help him. Rumors have it he implanted her with an obedience chip, but she actually does what he says because of how much she loves him.  
Appearance: cherry-red colored, top of car rests on chest in robot mode, not sure what else. Red helmet, blue optics.

Special Abilities: is kinda-psychic. Can read people's minds if she concentrates. Which allows her to see someone's true intentions, and whether they are really an Autoobt or Decepticon.

History: snuck on board the Ark and hid in one of the storage containers in the storage bay. Later, after being sent to a training center somewhere in Britain (not sure of exact location,  
she fell for Klutch, a fellow student there. Later, they dicovered the training center not only housed new recruits, but was also using the technology center (supposedly to provide training weapons) to create upgraded technology to use against the Decepticons. And one of the old storage hanger was being used for a much more dubious purpose. To dispose of Decepticon crimnals. The local government knew about the darker side of the place, however, and kept funding it. Soon, when there were no new recruits to train, the place was turned into a prison of sorts. but there were rumors floating around that the research center was being used for chemical and technological experimentation...

Love Interest: Klutch

Stories Featured In: story still being written

Appeared in: none yet (still being written)

official profile can be found at: not up on site yet

Name: Jade

Faction: Kintaari/Autobot

Function: aerial reconnisance/combat support

Alt. Mode: f-15E eagle (jet)

Personality: young, sarcastic, sometimes quite spontaneous. Uses sarcasm to conceal the fact she's uncertain of the outcome of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. And, somewhat, of her own place in the Autobots and her own future.

Appearance: similar to Starscream (colored body, grey wings), muave (rose) upper body and helmet, blue torso, shoulder plates, and forearms. Red and white wingstripes (white inner stripe, red outer stripe) Has a helmet style similar to Hot Rod, rather than the classic seeker style. Green optics.

Weapons: two energy pistols, an extra set that are usually stored in subspace, but holstiered barrels-crossed at the back of her waist. Also has small, usually-sheathed spikes on her forearms (wrist spikes) and the underside of her arms (elbow spikes) which are prettymuch never used.

Gadgets/ Equipment: just the stuff a jet normally has.

Special Abilities: none

History: was a human that was was transported to the TF-verse via a cylindrical-blinky plot device... uh.  
the story is longer than that, but that's pretty much it. with a bunch of her friends (five, I think), who were trying to survive and not get blasted to bits before they could find a way home (the Kintari). Eventually they did, but Jade stayed behind because her husband (High Road) was there.

At one point helped hatch a plan to turn Megatron human, using the transmognifier, and have Bullet (a mimic on her team) replace him. Megatron came back, however, and after the fight, Jade crash-landed and met Klutch, who thought she was a Decepticon. she later got out of that trouble, until now...

Love Interest: umm... (glances around) Jazz (blushes/ runsandhides)

Stories Featured In: fanchar100 (writing challenge)

Appeared in: Ey, Macarena; April Fools are Fools, Allways; Transformers: Rebellion, 28 Prowls (ficlet challenge)


	2. Prologue

"hang on, you're not seriously thinking of leaving, are you?" Jade said. 

"If it saves our friend's butt...yes..." Alpha sighed, looking at the ground.

"wait, hang on a minute, I just thought of something. If I help him escape, I can't stay here. And I can't go home, either.." Jade eyed the door as though someone were about to come through them.

"Maybe you should consider staying and going through with this hearing. Even if you use the maintenance shaft, they'll know I told you. I'm the only one who knows it's there. Except for Prime and Prowl... They know."

"Then don't." Alhpa said, looking at Jade. "Don't help him escape." she shrugged.

"Vector Prime."

VP looked at Alpha. "My child, think about-"

"I've been a nutral, I've been a 'Con. I've been an Autobot. Just open a slaggin' portal so HT can get out of here..." Alhpa said, looking at the ground.

"I can warp the tapes so they don't see you, Master."

"but-"

"Please."

"I can't just let him walk away." Jade said.

Hammertread snorted. "Like you can stop me?" Jade facepalmed. "I don't even know why I bothered to suggest that. I just know I'm gonna get in trouble again."

"If you leave... She sighed and looked away. Please, just think about it. It can't be all that bad, I mean, Prowl might have been mad at you in the mountains, but he's probably calmed down some."

Alpha looked at the cameras. She clenched her fists. "Now."

VP opened a portal.

"Go."

He watched HT go through. "You're going as well?"

"I have to." Alpha stated, backing through the portal. She unclenched her fist and then tumbled the rest of the way out.

"Wait!" Jade glanced around, then ran for the gate. She skidded to a stop at it's edge, not sure whether she wanted to follow or not. To do so meant leaving everything. But to stay might mean worse.

"Once forgiven, twice condemned." she sighed, and stepped through.

Vector Prime watched it close and then stepped through his own gate.

Chapter One --------------

Alpha looked around. They were in HT's ship. "Heh. Guess master knew where you would want to go, huh, HT?" She asked, dusting herself off.

Jade regretted it the instand her feet touched the other side. "Too late now."

the portal closed behind them. She looked around, realizing she was in a ship. And Alpha and Ht were right in front of her. She gulped, wishing she had stayed at the ark. "Prowl is never gonna forgive me now." she muttered.

"Well, I could call Master...he could reopen it for you...but it would take you where he is..." Alpha sighed as she looked around the ship. the femme created a copy of herself.

The jet looked around. "Where are we?"

Hammertread seated himself at one of the consoles. "my ship." he replied. "It won't ever fly again, but it makes a pretty good place to hide out."

Alpha nodded as she walked over to where she had sat when she had been kindapped and sat down. She looked at the dried energon on the walls and then sighed, covering it with her back.

"Well...at least we can't get in TOO much trouble now..."

Hammertread flipped on one of the outside cameras, and a blue-colored sportscar was racing along the desert. The low-slung Lotus Elise sport was doing about 80, and Jade's optic widened when she recognised it. Alongside it, a cherry-red 1986 Corvette Indy cuised alongside, headed for the Ark.

"Oh yes we can!" she gulped.

Alpha looked up. She yawned. "Exactly WHO are they?" She asked, then looked over at another camera. Her optics widened at the sight of a dragon and jet mech flying next to each other in the sky.

"Klutch and Indy." Jade deadpanned.

"Klutch is the blue one, Indy is the red one. I had a run in with Klutch once... he thought I was a Decepticon."

Hammertread gave the jet a dubious look.

"No, really. What do you think the Autobots do with the worst crimnals, keep them locked in the brig until kingdom-come? Klutch runs a... let's say a prison of sorts. I was trying to get into the 'cons for reasons usefull to my faction, and Megaton found out about the device. I escaped, but crashed nearby Klutch's... facility.." she trailed off. The tank looked up at her, smirking.

"Really, you were a con?" he was hiding a chuckle.

"I wasn't a con, we were trying to get rid of Megatron."

Alpha stepped away from the group and looked at the monitors once Jade was finished. She looked like she was looking at the first one, but what she was really looking at was the one with Lee and Leu (the Dragon and car) in it. The femme bit her lip.

"How close are they? All four of them, I mean..."

"about ten miles west. I don't think they're going to see us." They might see each other, though. and then we'll get to watch a fight." HT leaned back in his seat and laced his hands behind his head

Alpha swallowed. "At least they're not close..." She muttered, taking a seat. She looked at the ground. "But if I know Leu...he'll fight anyone, but Lee...no...he won't...not unless something's in it for him..." She mumbled to herself, "As much as enjoys causing pain, he wouldn't fight..."

"Where are you?"

Alpha jumped. She looked around and then realized the voice was coming from inside her mind.

"No...not again..."

"You're close...where are you?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Make me, dear..."

This isn't good." Jade started pacing. "I'm glad I left, but.."

"That was why I didn't want you to leave. I've been in trouble for supposedly switching sides before..." she trailed off again, not wanting to say the rest of the story.

"Oh cry about it." Hammertread snorted, watching the screen with interest.

"I wonder how he found out." She watched the blue car with the #6 emblazoned on his hood, and the red corvette, who resemble a lamborgini gallierro more than a corvette.

Alpha got to her feet. She walked over to her previous spot.

"What do you want? You've done enough." She hissed.

"What do you think I want?"

"Stay away from me." Alpha hissed turning away from her friends.  
"You hear me?"

"Aww...but Leu wants to have fun too...can you really deny him that, my love?"

"Don't call me that! Listen to me you evil, twisted, monster, you can kiss my aft for all I care, but I will not let you find me again!"

The voice chuckled. "Have it your way, but I'll find ya soon enough...


	3. Chapter 1

((the Orcas/ Snowfeather part of this kinda starts out just before between the end of The Art of Revenge and the beginning of Rocky Top, in case you're wondering why Alpha makes an appearance. I just had to find a way to put it in here. :-) ))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow (Snowfeather) had gone out with Kit, the white tiger cub, trying to learn how to fly, and the two had gotten seperated. The next thing she knew, she was pounced upon by a white wherewolf.

If only she knew who he was...

Orcus sniffed Snow. He cocked his head. "You think you're the only one to be tested on? My dear, the Maximals tested on me enough. I've been alive for so long they thought I was immortal"

The femme whimpered and tried to twist out from under Orcus.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

Orcus pulled out his knife and pointed it to the femme's chest.

Snow felt panic well up inside her and her optics widened. She somehow managed to free one hand and grab his wrist.

Orcus moved his dagger to her wings.

Snow whimpered again and tried to move away from him.

Orcus glanced at the femme. He looked her over. "So much fear in you, my dear..."

"You'd be scared too if you'd been an experiment in a Decepticon base and somone with a knife was pinning you down too," Snow answered, keeping her attention on the knife hovering just above her wing.

Orcus simply blinked, his face full of no emotion. "DO not fear me, young one"

Snow whimpered again and tried to move the wing away from the knife.

"Why not"

"Because I know what you went through...I do not think I'll hurt you much..."

Orcus said softly as he moved the knife away from the wing.

"Much? You won't hurt me much?" Snow snapped. "Is that supposed to be a good thing"

"Compaired to what I can do..." Orcus touched her chest with his knife.

Snow swallowed and looked down at the blade resting on her chest. It looked very sharp.

Orcus moved it up to her face and then cut her cheek.

Snow yelped in surprise and pain as the energon started running down her face.  
The white femme tilted her head back slightly, away from the point of the knife.  
Orcus finished with that cheek. Snow whimpered, feeling the mech fluid starting to flow too. She coughed and tried to raise a hand to her cheeks, but Orcus was pinning her.

Orcus looked at the femme and then felt her pain. He ran a hand over her wings and then cut a fistful of her hair off. He got off the femme and then subspaced the hair as well as the feather he had tore off earlier.

Snow cringed, then stood up, raising her hands to her face.

Orcus hopped into a tree.

Snow staggered slightly, looking down at the energon on her hands.

Orcus watched the femme for a minute and then ran.

Snow walked shakily over to the lake and used the water to wash the energon off her face The white femme stared at her reflection in the water, and the cuts across her cheeks that were still bleeding steadily.

The twins (Alpha and Omega), sighed as they walked through the base.

"Bored. So Bored"

Kit looked around as she ran out of the base. "Where'd Snowy go"

Using another handful of water, Snow wased the new energon away. Then felt a slight panic. It wasn't that the mech had cut some of her hair. It was that the feathers he'd pulled out were flight feathers.

Kit ran through the woods. "Snow! Snowy"

The femme quickly cut off some more of her hair, making it more or less even, and heard someone shouting her name. She turned around to see Kit running towards her.

Kit ran over to the femme and hugged her. "Snowy, you okay?"

Snow glanced down at the sparkling.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Just a bit dizzy"

Snowy nodded and then hugged Snow. "C'mon, everyone's worried"

The femme blinked, wiping away more energon.

"Why?" she asked "Because of all these attacks, we're not allowed to be out alone." Kit said innocently

"What?" Snow asked, bending down to wash her face again.

"After Daze and Jade's attacks, we're not supposed to be out alone"

"Who attacked them? A mech?" the femme asked, tilting her head and turning.

"Yes." Kit nodded.

"What did he look like"

"He's a white werewolf." Kit said innocently.

Snow caught Kit's tone.

"Why are you talking like that?" she asked, sighing and turning to try and wash the energon away again.

"Because I can." Kit smirked. "It always works on mom and uncle"

"Well it's not working on me. What do you want? And can we go to the med bay now"

"I never said it worked on you. I was just testing." Kit smirked. "Sure."

"Kit..." Snow sighed. "This really isn't a good time for that."

"I was just testing." kit shrugged. "come on. Let's getcha to the med bay"

"Why were you testing?" Snow asked, covering her lower face with one hand.

"Cause I can." Kit shrugged, smiling.

"No, really," Show said quietly, taking her hand away and seeing it covered with even more energon. "It's not a good time"

"Why won't they stop bleeding?" Snow thought.

Kit's face fell. "Let's go get those looked at." She said softly, taking her hand.

"come on"

Snow let the sparkling lead her back to the base. She kept one hand over the cuts.

Kit led Snow to the med bay.

Alpha saw the femme and smiled slightly. "Alright, sit here"

Once that was done, Alpha looked at Snow. "Will you let me work on you now or do you still want Ratchet"

Snow glanced at her, hand still covering the cuts.

"I'll let you do it..." she answered.

Alpha nodded. She got out her tools. "Let me see"

Reluctantly, Snow uncovered her face.

Alpha gasped, but quickly recovered. She got out her tools. "okay"

Snow sat still, tilting her head back slightly.

"Is it that bad?" she asked nervously.

"No, not at all...it's just...something about the markings..." Alpha shook her head.

"Don't worry." THe femme went to work.

Snow flicked her wings slightly in agitation, but held still.

Alpha finished and then nodded. "There"

Snow blinked and touched the small grooves where slight scars had been left.  
Alpha smiled a bit as she put her tools away.

Snow sighed and fingered the face mask covering the scars. She sighed again and walked out of her room.

Orcus grabbed some of the feathers and some of the hair. He poured them into a bowl with energon and oil and a few other things.

Orcus whispered a spell.

Snow staggered slightly, and leaned on a wall, one hand on her head.

Orcus looked up. "Come." He hissed quietly. "Come to my lair"

The white femme's optics dulled slightly, and she stood up, walking out of the base Orcus waited outside for her.

Snow stopped in front of him, optics still dull.

"Come with me." Orcus smiled.

Snow followed him, something in her processor saying it was wrong.

Orcus lead her to the Decepticon base. "I'm here to...deliver something"

Once inside, he glanced around the Decepticon base. "Where's the

femme's...creator?" He asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Here," a voice answered.

A grey mech with yellow highlights walked out of the shadows. He glanced briefly at Snow.

"Where did you find my little Snowy then?" he asked, walking over to her and snapping his fingers in front of her face. Then he took off the plating on her chest and fiddled with some wires.

"She...came to me you could say." Orcus shrugged. He glanced at Snow.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Right now? I'm wiring a restraint chip into her circuits. If she tries to run away again it'll paralyze her by delivering a shock to her spark," the mech answered.

Orcus flinched. He hated scientists. Ever since those blasted Maximals tested on him because they thought he was immortal...

Orcus shook his head to clear it.

The mech nodded. "I see"

The mech had noticed the flinch.

"It shouldn't kill her. It'll hurt a lot. That's what paralyzes her. They're designed to hurt and not kill," he assured. He snapped his fingers in front of her face again.

"What did you do to her"

"Just a simple spell." Orcus shrugged. He looked at Snow and whispered a few words in a forgotten Cybertronain language. "That should snap her out of it."

Snow's optics brightened, just as the mech fastened her plating on again. She looked at him and screamed.

Orcus covered his ears. He whispered a few more words and the femme shut up.

"Frag! I probably should have predicted that." Orcas rubbed his audios.

Snow whimpered and backed away from both mechs, wings flicking nervously.

She glanced at Orcus, then the grey mech, and looked like she was about to run.

Orcus looked at Snow and then at her creator. "She doesn't seem to like you very much"

The mech kept one optic on Snow, wating as she backed away.

"You wouldn't like your creator either if he was the one who signed for the experiments"

Orcus glanced over at the mech. "You signed her up for these experiments"

The mech sighed. "No. I was told to create her, I decide which experiments she does and doesn't do." He shook his head as Snow bolted. "Wait until she gets out of this area."

Orcus watched the femme and he felt a twang in his spark. He hated scientists and everything they stood for. As much as he loved causing pain, he hated the was experiments were done...for "science" they said.

Ha.

At least he admits why he does it...they lie.

Snow only got to the door. When she reached it, she doubled over in pain, clutching the area over her spark. After about a minute, she fell forward.

The mech sighed and shook his head.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Orcus."

said mech said as he walked over to Snow. He bent down and then looked at her.  
"She'll live, right?

"She should do," came the answer as Snow's creator watched her come around.

She looked up at Orcus and scooted away from him, then curled up in a corner, whimpering.

Orcus stood up and then looked at the mech. "What's your name again?" He asked, glancing at Snow.

"Forceblock"

Orcus nodded. He looked at Snow and then at ForceBlock. The mech blinked.

"Do you care for you creations at all?" He asked, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"I care for them more than anyone else will. They are my creations after all."

Snow curled her wings around herself, fixing her face mask on more firmly.

Orcus frowned. "Doesn't mean you have to care for them." He stated plainly, leaning against the wall.

Forceblock shrugged, walking over to Snow.

"They were created to be experimented on. Getting attached when they could die at any moment is pointless"

"Why create something knowing its going to be in pain?" Orcus asked, optics glossy like he was going through a painful memory. "I mean, what's the point of giving something a mind and the ability to feel if you know it's only going to feel pain"

Forceblock's optics flashed slightly as he crouched down in front of Snow.

"Would you rather we captured random Transfomers? This way is easier and better"

"I would perfer it if you wouldn't put such beings who have done nothing wrong through so much pain."

Orcus walked over to Snow. "Their only crime is being created by someone who doesn't care what happens to them"

Forceblock didn't answer. He forced Snow to open her wings and touched the face mask.

"Do you know why she's wearing this"

"Yes, actually, I do." The mech nodded.

Forceblock frowned, then touched the mask at the back, taking it off.

"What happened?" he asked, levelly.

"I happened." Orcus shrugged. "Could have been worse, though. I could have squeezed her spark."

Snow's optics widened, and her hands flew up to her face, covering the scars.

"What did she do to you?" The mech asked, grabbing Snow's wrists and forcing them back down to inspect the scars.

"Nothing." Orcus shrugged. "And for that, I didn't squeeze her spark."

"Oh? And what were you saying about not inflicting pain on innocent beings?"

Forceblack asked, touching a scar and making Snow flinch back

"Hey, I do it because I need to." Orcus said, looking at Forceblock.

"You, on the other hand, condem them the moment you think them up to a life of pain."


	4. Chapter 2

I should probablt forewarn you, Klutch and Indy both have a strong british accent, so there's a little dialogue-skewing to make it sound like the accent. It's not a misspelling. Just letting you know that.

--------------------------------------

The blue Lotus and Red corvette sped along the desert, the occupants of the nearby ship watching. Jade glanced over at Alpha from the concole she was at.

"Wonder who she's talking to." she thought, but didn't say anything.

Leu smirked. "Found her?"

"Yes..." Lee smiled.

"Leave me alone." Alpha hissed. She tried to block him.

"Uh-uh. remeber what happend the last time you tried that?"

"Yes." Alpha sighed in defeat. She stopped.

"Well well well, what 'ave we 'ere? " Klutch pulled up at the top of the ridge and transformed. "looks like a couple 'a cons, aye?"

He canted a grin at Indy, who pulled her rifle out of subspace.

"Looks like our investigation 'a those new 'formers is gonna 'ave ta wait." he smirked and aimed at the pair, sighting the car's tires.

"They're gone!" Bumblebee had gone to take a couple energon cubes to the group at Jade's quarters.

Prime turned as he came running into the command center.

"What do you mean? That's impossible." Prime replied, allready getting a feeling he knew how they got out.

Omega jumped up. "WHAT?! How'd they go? I mean..." He trailed off. Tears came to his optics.

Lee transformed. "She's around here somewhere..."

Leu transformed as well. The dragon looked around. "Where?"

"I don't know. But I sense her..."

BLAM!" the blast narrowly missed Lee's audio.

"Bugger! I never miss!" came an exclamation.

The duo whirled. another shot whizzed past the dragon's shoulder.

Leu jumped into the air. He transformed into dragon mode and blew fire towards where the shots came from.

"Easy, Leu!" Lee sighed. "Who's there? Why are you attacking us?" He asked, looking around.

The two cars ducked down to a squatting position, making themselves less easily seen. "I can't believe I missed." Indy hissed. The blue mech glanced at ther. "after all I taught you, and you still can't shoot straight." he shook his head and aimed again, completely ignoring the fact that he missed first.

Hammertread leaned back, watching with interest.

Prime hurried to Jade's quarters, and found it empty.

"Oh no. This can not be good.."

"Escpecially with you-know-who on his way." Bumblebee sounded from beside him. "Well, at least Klutch isn't here after Jade. But we should warn Driveby and her group he's looking for them." Prime replied, heading back to the control room.

Lee looked around. "Screw this. I gotta find her."

"I'll happily join you..." Leu smirked, "Once this is over with."

Lee rolled his optics.

alpha walked over and watched the screen. "Alright, Who're you going for?"

Omega ran into the room. He shook his head. "No. ALPHA!"

Nothing.

"Alpha?"

"Prime, Alpha won't answer me!" Omega said, looking at Prime.

"My credits are on the cars, although I think the dragon and car are gonna rip them to shreds." HT replied. "too bad I can't help" he thought.

The blue mech took aim, this time at the dragon. The red femmecar beside him aimed for the car's chest...and hit his shoulder. Klutch fired and hit the dragon in the leg. It roared louder. his weapon suddenly gave a buzz. "Damn. energy transfer circuti's jammed. Give me yours." The red femmed handed him hers, and he handed her his.

"Fix that." He said.

He fired again, this time purposely hitting the ground in front of the two.

"I just hope she is safe, Omega. But we will find a way to rescue her. That I promise." Prime said. He headed for the command center.

Omega, you said you know where Hammertread's ship is?"he asked after a moment.

Alpha looked at Hammertread. "I'm hoping the cars win."

The dragon growled and blew fire at the two cars.

Lee smirked and fired his blaster at the two cars.

Omega shook his head. "N-No, I don't! I shouldn't have left her when she told me to! Why didn't she contact me? Tell me something?" He asked, looking at the ground. "What am I going to tell Kit?"

"Tell me what?" Kit asked, looking at Omega inoccently.

Jade gave the femme a glare. "Not if you knew him. He's one of the meanest Autobots I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. There's rumors he's a reprogrammed Decepticon."

she turned back to the monitor.

"It's a pity I can't help them scrap him."

HT looked up and grinned.

Jade galnced at him.

"No you cannot do that for me."

his smile fled.

"darn."

"Speaking of cars." Jade glanced at another monitor. HT looked over. There was Driveby, in her white Toyota camry alt. mode, speeding along the desert towards the Autobot base.

Klutch saw the movement and fired.

"I thought you were with alpha when she rescued Compass from Hammertread's ship." Optimus asked him.

"If you knew those two, you'd know why I want the cars to win." Alpha said, wrapping her arms around herself. She sighed and then leaned against a wall. "Creds are on the cars."

Lee dodged.

Leu continued to blow the fire.

"Well...yeah..." Omega looked at the ground. "It's a bit fuzzy, but i think I could take you there...however, I could be wrong...after all, the teleporting we did kinda...eh...our memories..."

Driveby swerved whne Klutch's shot hit her side. She transformed and stumbled to her knees, then tried to pick herself back up

Klutch ducked out of the way as the flames barely missed him.

"That 'lil flamethrowouh ain gonne help eu." the blue sportscar fired again, this time putting a hole in the dragon's wing.

"got it." Indy handed him his rifle, taking hers back. She fired off a shot at Lee

HT looked over at the other monitor. "Dri?" His optics widened at the sight, and he jumped up.

"Prime nodded. Just try to remember, that's all I ask."

Teletraan beeped, and the screen came on, showing two sportscars, one red, the other blue, fighting off a Dragon and a car. Driveby was off at an angle, trying to get her feet back under her, but seemed to be extremely dizzy.

alpha looked at HT. She looked at the monitors. "I have a feeling we're going to go help, huh?" She asked, pulling out her sword.

Leu fell to the ground and let out a roar.

"What? Dri?" Omega asked. "I will, Prime."

Hammertread growled threateningly in reply, and stomped over to the hatch. The trio transformed and sped towards the fight.

Klutch fired at Lee, but he dodged it. "Stay still." Indy muttered under her breath, taking carefull aim.

Driveby was dizzy. It felt like the world was whirling around her. She transformed and tried to drive in a straight line, wondering where the laserblast had come from.

"Driveby's in trouble." Prime said. "Maybe she knows where Hammertread would be. Do you think you could help her out by yourself?"

Alpha transformed once they were near the battle. She pulled out her sword.

"I'll take the cars. Jade, can you take Lee and Leu? Thanks. HT...no need to say it, but...find Dri." She said, noticing how worried and angry HT was.

Lee shook his head. He fired at them and then walked over to Leu, who had a vail of acid in his hand.

"Throw it."

Leu nodded. He threw the acid at Klutch and Indy.

"I'm on my way, Prime." Omega transformed. He flew towards out towards where they had seen Driveby.

"Wait! the cars are Autobots. I hate to say this... " Jade called.

"I really hate to say this, but they're on our side." she said.

The vial landed, the green liquid splattered against Klutch's chestplate and Ind'y legs. The metal hissed as it melted. Klutch blinked. "Okay, now I'm mad." he turned and fired straight at the mech that had been holding it.

Diveby tried to swerve and go right, but instead wound up going straight. almost right up to the dragon and car.

The tank snarled and leapt at the dragon and car.

"Hey, I'm not an Autobot anymore, remember?" Alpha asked, leaping at the two, but HT got there before she could.

"Right..." She turned and saw Driveby attrach the attention of Lee and Leu.

The two smirked as they dodged and then noticed the femme.

"Hey!" Leu reached for the femme, only to be tackled by Alpha.

"Oof!"

"There you are." Lee grabbed Alpha. He pulled her off Leu and held her tightly.

"Found ya."

"Fraggit." Alpha kicked.

Omega flew through the air. He spotted the group

Hammertread turned around and looked at Klutch, who had shot Driveby, then at Lee, who had Alpha and looked like he was going to run.

"Slag!" the tank snarled and fired at Lee, hitting him in the leg. Driveby transformed and looked at the two. Klutch grinned and looked at her.

Jade landed in-between the group, and glanced at HT, who was trying to wrestle with Leu, then at Driveby. The white car transformed and stumbled, but drew her gun. "Driveby to base, I need backup out at the flatland sector."

"Be right there." a voice replied.

Jade suddenly felt something touch the back of her helmet and whipped around.

"Allo, love. Ben a long time, 'asn't it?" The blue car grinned.  
Jade snarled. "ah-ah-ah." Klutch chided. He pulled out his high-accuracy rifle and aimed at her head. It kinda resembled an ak-47 sniper rifle, but with a heavy power cell where the bullet clip would be.

"Like it? I got a new one after eu stole m'last wun."

"Jade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look out!" Indy yelled. Klutch turned and fired at Driveby. The narrow beam cut through the car's armor, sending her back down. The blue Lotus Elise sport grinned.

"Now." Klutch turned back around.

"where were..." Jade had her own rifle out, and aimed at the blue car's head as he turned to aim his on her.

"Ah. I see." He grinned behind his gunscope.

"Seems we've got a staylmayt, ey?" Jade narrowed her optics and smirked.

Lee dropped Alpha and clutched his leg.

Alpha opened her hand to use her powers, but was grabbed.

Leu held the vial of acid to her chest. "Don't think about it, love." He hissed. "I told you you'd pay for what you did to them..."

"Ever heard of breath mints, Leu?" alpha asked, glaring at him.

Lee stood up and growled. He fired at HT.

Alpha looked oer at Jade and the other two mechs. "Seems we've got trouble, huh?" She asked, smirking, but yelled as Leu poured some of the acid onto her chest.

Hammertread didn'y know who to go after first. Alpha screamed, and Lee fired a shot at him.

Hammertread growled and his optics lit lava red. He glanced at Driveby and Indy, who were trading fire from behind cover. He snarled and charged at Lee, knocking him back. He delivered a one-two puch to the car's face, and turned to the dragon. "Let her go." He snarled, voice low.

"You're messin with da wrong mech, Jayde, I'm not 'ere afta you." Klutch said, staring back at the jet.

"Really. Leave us alone, Klutch."

"Ah, so yer fends are back, are dey?"

Jade didn't answer.

"I take that as a yes, den?" the blue colored sportcar-mech didn't even twitch.

"No."

Leu shook his head. "Never." He said, pouring more onto her chest.

Alpha bit her lip, refusing to cry out. She started to struggle.

"LEMME GO, LEU!"

"No." The dragon answered, pulling out another vial. He peered at HT. "Make a move and this goes strait through her chest onto her spark."

"You wouldn't." Lee growled, standing up. He glared at leu.

"You said you'd let Me kill 'er!"

"I will...once I'm done..." Leu snarled, then turned back to HT.

The blue sportscar looked over Jade's shoulder. "lower your gun."

"why should I?"

"how about because yoa friend's in trouble. We're not enemies, Jayd. Or at least.." he stifled an arrogant snicker "I hope yoa not stupid inuff ta make me an enemy."

Jade growled, tightening her grip. She lowered her gun, and the mech grinned. He took carefull aim and fired at the arm Lee had around Alpha.

Lee let out a yell and backed off.

Leu let out a startled gasp and turned.

Alpha elbowed Leu and then held a hand over her chest, pulling out her sword.

Lee smirked and stood up. "well come on, then, if we really must do this, love."

"STOP IT!!" Alpha screeched, diving at Lee. She stabbed him right through the stomach. "I told you never, NEVER to call me that again!!"

HT roared and leapt at Leu. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He backhanded the mech. In the background, Klutch watched as though it were a movie. Jade started to take a step, but Klutch grabbed her shoulder.

"Let 'dem handle it. 'e lookes like 'e can handle 'em.

Lee growled as he looked at the sword in his stomach and the mech on the ground in front of him. He snarled and then backhanded Alpha, sending her sprawling. "You'll pay for that one."

He pulled the sword out from his stomach and sliced her armor quickly, revealing her markings.

As soon as they were revealed, Alpha's optics widened with fear. She whimpered and tried to back away, but ran into a tree.

Lee smirked and placed Alpha's sword on her markings. He started to trace. "One last time, eh? Maybe this time you'll die..."

"St-Stop..." Alpha whimpered as he traced the "A" on her shoulder.

Leu growled and glared at HT. He lunged at him, firing.

Hammertread charged, igrnoring the weapon blasts as they bounced of his thick armor. He tackled the mech away from Alpha, and started punching him non-stop. Jade heard an engine, and Cap, the small mud-colored tank, zoomed over a nearby rise, the yellow and blue ford festiva, Cable right behind him. A black delta-wing jet and smaller grey spyplane, Gunlock and Beacon, whizzed overhead, firing at Leu.

Alpha whimpered and held her shoulder as she watched Lee try to fight HT, but failed miserably. The femme's vision dimmed as she clutched her shoulder even harder.

"F-Frag..."

Leu yelled as the attacks hit. He transformed and flew away.

Lee tried to kick at him, but Hammertread just kept puching him.

Jade heard a 'click' and turned around. Klutch had his gun leveled at her head again.

"drop it." he said.

Jade growled and dropped the gun.

Indy shouted something as Gunlock flew overhead and lauched a missile, blowing the rocks she was hiding behind to rubble.

Klutch smirked. So, yer friends came 'ta rescue ya, huh?" Jade realised what he meant.

"You mean...you were after them."

"Gee, yer not as dumb as ya look after all." he clicked off the safety.

"And eu were told ta neva recreate yer old faction. Dat makes eu der accomplice."

Alpha whimpered and entered stasis.

Lee snarled and fired at HT. "GET OFFA ME, YOU BIG BRUTE! THE GLITCH DESERVES EVERYTHING SHE'S GETTING!!" He yelled, firing.

Ht snarled and ignored the blast. It hit between armor plates, and the pain only made him madder. He leaned in, putting more weight on the mech. "Leave my friend alone." he growled.

Klutch eyed the fliers. "Tell them to land. They shoot me, I shoot you." he said.

"They don't take orders from me." the jet replied, trying to keep a note of fear out of her voice.

Indy dove behind another set of rocks, this time firing at the two fliers as they passed overhead.

"Make me." Lee smirked. "I've chased her this far for this long. Even if you rip me apart, I'm just gonna get repaired and come after her again like I have been for the past couple steller cycles." He looked up in the air.

"Leu"

Said dragon mech swooped down and hit HT off of Lee. He grabbed the Con and both flew off.

Lee fired at HT one last time before he and Leu were out of sight.

HT dove out of the way, and the shot hit the ground near Klutch, who jumped and instinctively fired back. Jade grabbed her gun, and they both aimed at each other at the same time.

again.

"De ja vu, anyone?" Klutch said.

HT growled, but went over to see if Alpha was allright.

"I don't think you want to mess with them. That big tank that just pounded the living daylights out of that car, he's on their side." she said, finger hitting the safety of her own weapon.

"So ew admit yer friends, then?" the two turned in a circle, still facing each other.

"I never said that." Jade replied.

"and I didn't steal your rifle. I confiscated it after you tried to shoot me with it."

"shouldn'ta betrayed yer own faction, den."

Jade growled. "I didn't. You only thought I did."

"that's not what the judge thought." Klutch smirked.

Jade snarled out loud and shoved his gun away, firing at him. Klutch shoved her and laughed, shooting the rifle away, aiming once again at the jet. "Eu really thought I'd let ue get away? I allways knew eu were a traitor."

Alpha whimpered as she opened her optics. The femme looked around and then at HT.

"They're gone?" She asked, letting go of her energon covered shoulder. She looked over at Klutch and Jade.

"What?" She stumbled to get to her feet, ignoring her bleeding markings.

"Jade!" The femme pulled out her blaster and aimed it at Klutch.

"Puddit down, luv. we're on da same side." Klutch smiled at her.

"You jus' been hangin out with dis crazy brod too much. Takin' new recruits, Jade?"

the blue Autobot lifted an optic ridge. "Jade growled, fear evident in her optics.

"They won't care if you shoot me, but if you do, who's gonna protect you from them? if i don't shoot you first myself." she said.

He smirked. "You think I'm really dumb enough ta travel wit out backup?" Jade's optics widened. "He probably brought half the air force with him!" she thought.

Alpha growled and walked over to them, laser up. "Drop it. Now. Or I'll make you." The femme threatened. "I can do that, you know."

Klutch's face suddenly became cold and unemotional. "yer messin with da wrong mech, luv."

he put his gun down, and jade grabbed it. A shot came whizzing past,narrowly missing Jade's cockpit, hitting the blue mech squarely in the chest. he fell, unconcious. Jade turned and gave Driveby a look.

"What? he was getting annoying." she shrugged.

There was a scream and a shout. HT had snuck up and grabbed Indy from behind in a bear hug hold.She kicked at him and screeched. "Let me go!"

Jade looked over the new weapon "Hmm...looks like an upgrade. I wonder if they ever got the power cell problem fixed. she glanced up.

Alpha smirked. She walked over to Klutch and tapped him with her foot.

"No, you were messing with the wrong group of Transformers." The femme looked over at Indy and touched her mind. The femme shut up. "There. Now maybe she'll quit screaming."

Omega became visable. "sis?"

Alpha turned. "Oh frag!" she jumped.

"Sis..." Omega walked over to Alpha. "What..."

"Tell me you didn't bring anyone with you..."

Indy reached out with her own mind and smacked Alpha.

Forceblock shrugged. "It's the pursose of their existance," he stated flatly. "Would you deny them that?"

Snow whimpered again and tried to shuffle away from him. Forceblock glared at her.

"Stand up," he ordered, smirking as the femme did so. He checked her wings. "I presume it was you who pulled out two of her feathers aswell...?" he asked Orcus.

Orcus nodded.

Indy screeched as HT threw her over one shoulder. Jade glanced at the blue figure. "We should get going. When we wakes up there's gonaa be big trouble. We'll explain as we walk."

she turned to Driveby. "You can't go back to your base, Klutch already knows where it is."

she glanced over her shoulder.

"So what do we do with the chick?" HT growled, walking up. Indy squeeked and wiggled in his grasp, trying to free herself.

"And please don't tell me take her with us." HT half-groaned.

Jade grinned.

"You read my mind, HT."

The tank snarled "I thought I told you...

"not to call you that." Jade and Alpha both chorused, sighing.

Jade looked down at the unconcious Klutch, and aimed her rifle at his head.

"Too bad it would bring an armada after me." then lowered it.

"pity."

She turned and walked away.

Alpha paused. "Hang on." The femme ran over to her armor and slipped it on over her bleeding markings. She then followed the two.

"Why are we stuck with her again?" HT asked, hiking a shoulder and bouncing Indy. Jade turned to Indy. "Tell em, Indy."

The red car squiggled to get free.

"I doent know whut yoar talken about!"

Jade shrugged. "She's a semi-psychic." Jade glanced at her.

"I read your file. Why haven't you used it lately? Klutch won't let you?"

Indy tried to kick at HT, who just threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!! I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Indy skreeched and kicked and pounded on his back with her fists, but to no avail.

"This is humiliating! Did you even hear me? I said put me down!"

Hammertread ignored her, and started to hum some tune or another. He turned around, almost smacking Jade with Indy's head. "Does this seem familiar somehow?" he asked Alpha, and grinned.  
"Shut up!" Alpha growled, folding her arms. She looked away, but smiled and laughed a bit.

Snow tried to inch away from Forceblock, but stopped when he growled and raised a hand.  
Orcus growled. "don't you raise your hand to her."

Forceblock grabbed her arm, giving her back to face mask, and pointed to a cell. Snow seemed to undersand, and walked over to the cell.

"Why not?" the mech asked, turning to the werewolf.

"Because she doesn't deserve it." Orcus growled, standing up straight.

Forceblock arrowed his optics.

"She didn't deserve to have her face used as a drawing board, but you still did it." he answered, locking the cell and walking out, ignoring the femme huddled in the corner.


	5. Chapter 3

"So? I didn't do to her what I've done to others...also, those markings have a purpose...plus..."

Orcus glared at FB. "I didn't condem her to a life of pain."

The grey mech shrugged. "Here's your payment," he said simply, tossing Orcus a bag of credits.

"Now, unless you want to watch, I suggest you leave"

He cast his gaze over to Daze, then turned on his comm.

"I want Room 6 in ten minutes," he ordered.

Orcus took it and then looked at Snow with a look that truly said "I'm sorry.

Snow didn't look up. She was fixing her mask back on, and thinking about exactly what 'Room 6' was for.

Orcus leaned against the wall.

Jade looked over at Omega. "There's no Autobots following you, is there?"

Omega looked around. "Not that I know of, but that's not saying anything..."

Alpha backed up and looked at HT and Jade. She looked at Omega, tears in her optics. "Go." She opened her fist and Omega flew back. "HT, Jade, go!"

The two glanced at each other. "Driveby, come on." Jade called. The white femme looked at HT and then Alpha and blinked. "Get your troups out of your base and come on."

"Waitaminute!" HT argued. "How do know she's not gonna tell the Autobots where I am!?" he demanded.

"Because." Jade looked at Driveby. "If we go back to the ark, we're as good as scrapped. That's why. I'll explain when we get to the ship." HT looked at Alpha, and Omega.

He turned and went, Driveby and company looking over their shoulder at the pair.

"you're gonna just let her fight her brother like that?" Driveby spat at HT.

"No. here."

he shoved Indy at the group and went back. "So, how are we supposed to find his ship without him?" she said.

"I now where it is." Jade said.

Omega stood up. "Alpha?" He asked, voice breaking.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Omega." Alpha said, tears in her optics. "I love you, I really do, little brother. but..."

Omega yelled as he was thrown back. The mech stood up and then opened his hand. "I love you too, sis."

Alpha yelled as she was thrown back.

Both twins were about to cry as they opened their hands. A large, purple mass of energy grew in the middle of the clearing. Alpha and Omega looked away and then lowered their hands.

The energy exploaded, knocking both away from each other.

Alpha hit a tree and was knocked out.

Omega hit the ground. He looked up at his sister and started to crawl over to her. "Alpha...I really am sorry, sis..." Tears fell as he continued to crawl.

The tank rolled up to the edge of the ridge and transformed, watching the scene. He was about to go charging in when the explosion hit, but the look on Omega's face stopped him. Instead, he cautiously walked forward.

Omega bent down next to alpha. He held his sister in his arms. "Alpha...? Alpha wake up please..."

Alpha let out a groan. "Wha'? Five more minutes, Master."

Omega smiled softly. "Alpha, get up please..."

"Make me."

Omega dropped Alpha.

"Ow!" Alhpa growled. She sat up and pulled her arm back to punch Omega, but saw it was him. She lowered it.

"Were you really gonna punch me?"

"Yep"

Omega smiled softly. He let out a soft groan. "ooh...remind me never to do that again"

"Seriously..." Alpha held her head. "Ow..."

HT smiled. "You can both join us." he tilted his head to one side. "Omega?"

Omega looked up. He blinked as his vision blurred. "Wha'?" He asked, standing up.

Alpha stood up as well and helped Omega stand. She put his arm around her neck.

"What is it, Hammertread?" Omega asked, looking at the mech.

"There's a mech somewhere around here, about yay high, blue in color. He's after all of us. Alpha because she joined me, Dri and the others just because they're not Autobots, and he might target you because you're his brother. He's got a lot of troups backing him up, humans, and they're going to be here any minute looking for us. I say we get back to my ship before they arrive." he glanced up at the sky and around to make sure there were no vehicles approaching.

Omega nodded. He looked at Alpha. "Well whaddya say sis, mind if'n I join ya?"

"Of course not!" Alpha hugged her brother. She frowned.

"Sis?"

"I'll tell ya later." Alpha whispered as she helped Omega walk. "Back to base, right HT?"

the tank nodded, and transformed. Apha and Omega followed.

Prime heard footsteps approaching, and turned around from teletraan-1's screen. "ah, Omega, I see..."

"Sorry, 'es not ere right now."

Prime turned. "you..."

The figure parted from the shadows in the doorway, and walked up.

"Allo, Prime. Been awhile, asn't it?"

'"Klutch." Prime narrowed his optics.

"Woah, easy, big guy. I'm 'ere on a mission." the blue mech held his hands up in a surrenderful motion.

"A 'lil birdie told me the kintari came back. I thought I'd come check it out." he said.  
The twins transformed once inside the ship.

Omega looked around. "Not bad."

Alpha smirked and rolled her optics. She duplicated and the copy glomped Omega.

Alpha rolled her optics again. She looked at HT and the others. "Now what?"

"Perhasps I should tell Prime that..." Omega trailed off.

"What? I wasn't going to tell him where we are! Just I'm with you..."

"But what about Kit?"

"forgot about her..."

"Snow and the others'll take care of her." A copy smiled.

"I have a sneaking suspicion Prime allready knows." Jade stepped forward. "And I have no clue what we're gonna do. HT shoved Indy towards the back of the ship, and the field clicked on. "I don't see why we brought her he grumbled.

"Because, she can tell what people are thinking." her eyes met the femme.

"And she can tell Klutch right where we are!" Cable yelled from the back of the group.

"Didn't think about that, did you?" HT said.

Jade looked at Alpha. "Can you block her?"

"I need to call Ty and tell her to leave the mountainbase." Driveby said. HT nodded, and pressed a button on the console next to her. "It's good to have you back with me, Dri." he whispered in her audio. Driveby gritted her teethplates, but only said. "It's too bad the situation has shoved us back together, you mean."

Alpha frowned. "I can tell what people are thinking!...it just takes a lot of energy..."

Omega facepalmed.

"And yes, I can easily block her." Alpha said. She walked over to the feild and touched it. She cut off her optics.

Omega nodded. "She's blocking it." He said.

"Hey!" Alpha huffed, "HT's not that bad! I mean, sure he needs anger management sometimes, but still!"

"You don't know him like I do" Driveby said. HT frowned, but let it go. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Dri." he said.

"Dri?" Cap said. "that's a funny nickname..." he trailed off when Driveby gave him a dark look.

"sorry, boss."

Klutch walked up to the Autobot leader. "Yeah, turns out there's a group of 'em here on Earth. I met 'em erliah. Jade and one 'a yer other femmes, I think 'er name was Alpha, was with 'em." He looked over at the other Autobots in the room, who were giving him cold looks also. "I jus' need ta use yer computa fer a second is all."

Prime stepped out of the way, but flatly said: "I highly doubt Alpha or Jade would risk their freedom, nevertheless their very existence to join such a group."

Prime's tone dropped a little, to hover just above threatening. "Not to mention they have both taken an oath to uphold the values and beliefs of the Autobots. He leaned over, so he was just barely towering over the shorter blue sportscar. "And nothing you say can convince me otherwise."

Alpha rolled her optics. "Whatever."

Omega sighed and poked alpha's copy.

"Stop it." the copy muttered.

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause I can't bug my sister."

The copy grabbed him and flipped him.

"Ow! Okay, you're Alpha's anger."

"Got that right!"

HT turned and lifted one optic ridge at the two. "What exactly did you do to make this "klutch" person mad at you?" he asked.

"I told you." Jade scuffed the floor with the toe of one foot.

"he thought I was a 'con." she shrugged. "he's got a prison-type place in britain, and they also develop new technology, which is how I got my rifle."

"You lying!" Indy stood up.

"Tell 'em da rest of the story, Jade. Go on. Tell them about the human worker you killed!"

Jade whirled. "I. did. not." she hissed.

she turned and foded her arms, glaring at the floor.

Klutch tapped a couple more buttons.

"Yes, well, dat's all fine an' well, but I know what I sawl. Your loyal friends and that tank fellow, hammertread I think 'is name wuz, kidnapped Indy. I jus' hope she's olrite." he turned to the computer and started to tap buttons. Prime glanced and nodded at a black-and-white shadow, who dissapeared out the door.  
"What?" They blinked.

Jade clenched her fists. "Fine. You wanna know the truth." she pulled out a vid disk and put it in the reader at the console.

She turned away as the newscast came on.

The news woman was standing on the edge of what looked like an old gravel pit, with a large whit building in the background. "Today, Lansington authorities held trial for the suspected decepticon jet that crash-landed here at the edge of this gravel pit a week ago. The femmeseeker is responsible for the death of one human, who the caretaker of the facility claims was attempting to disconnect the jet's flight systems..."

The voice went on in the background as the scene switched to one of security cameras, showing the inside of a hangar bay, with metal strewn around the place. "The defense submitted this footage of the jet, awake and concious, while workers dismantled and discarded peices of the jet's armor. The prosecution, who were representing the facility, argued that it was merely to get to key systems, in order to go through with a quicker shut-down process of the jet's systems.

A blue figure walked into the scene from one side. "I want that thing in spare parts bfore morning." he said. "Start with the wings." A pair of humans hurried behind the jet with a ladder. The jet twisted in the restaints, making clicking noises as though trying to talk.

Jade cringed. There was a screech and a clang, and a bunch of shouting the video flicked off. It flipped back on overlooking a valley, with several people around, and the jet, who had since gotten her armor back, kneeling at the edge. Klutch aimed his rifle at the kneeling seeker's head. There was a scream and a shout from above. "Don't mind us!" a scratchy voice cackled. "Starscream!" someone growled. "We're just here to rescue a friend!" he cackled.

Thundercracker and Skywarp swooped down. The news helicopter circled the scene.

"Are you getting this? Rob! are you getting this!?"

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it!" The next words were cut off with a sharp cry of

"Look out!" and a missile from one of the seekers blew the back end off the helicopter. It hit the ground, and everyone scrambled out. The cameras were still running, hearing soft whimpers in the background. A crash sounded.

The vid flipped again. One of the cameras at the edge of the gravel pit had caught the same video from the ground.

Klutch had been distracted by the seekers, allowing Jade to run over to the crashed news helicopter, where the family of the worker had been. The worker's little brother was trapped. Jade extended a wrist spike and shattered the window on the side, taking the door off. She grabbed the ten year old up and ran as the helicopter exploded. Klutch turned and fired at her at the same time...

Alpha blinked.

Omega blinked.

The copy even blinked

((there was actually a whole lot that got skipped between the human getting hit by wings. They didn't know Jade's wings can fold behind her, which, the pain is why they moved. Afterward, Prime stalked in and demanded Klutch release her into Autobot custody for the time being. He told Prime she'd killed the human when really he was only in the hospital. Jade was repaired, but later a court, overseen by humans, found her guilty, and the Autobots balked at the desicion. But Klutch agreed to just shoot her and be done with it. which is how it flipped to the gravel pit-scene at the end. sorry it's so long.))

"There, you happy now!?" Jade yelled, and punched the energy field, her optics narrowed to slits. She turned around and growled. She stalked over to HT's room and puched the door button.

"Hey, that's my..."

she gave him a dagger glare and he trailed off. She stalked through and the door hissed shut after her.

"wow." Alpha and Omega said at the same time. They looked at the others and then swallowed.

Omega blinked. "So...what now?"

"I...don't know, bro..." Alpha sighed. She folded her arms and closed her optics.  
"whatcha doing?"

"It's my job to block her mind, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Jade sat down in the darknes, trying to hide the fact she was crying. "Great, they think I'm a cold-blooded con. Brilliant, Jade." she sniffled.

"Jade?" a voice said The jet looked up.

"Answer your comm, girl. I know yer there." It was Jazz.

"Yeah?" she said, voice still a little shaky.

"Jade you gotta get outta here. They're sendin' and army after ya. Ya gotta skip planet, or somethin' girl."

Jade smiled. "I can't leave my friends."

"Maybe they know of a place up on Cybertron where y'all can hide out. Jade if they're not here, Klutch aint got no evidence against ya. Jus' Indy's word against yours and all us Autobots." he said.

"I don't know. I'll ask." she got up and walked out.

"Where are you?"

"Three guesses." came the reply. HT's main screen flipped on, and Ty's face appeared next to Jazz's. "Klutch don't know about Ty, here. So I thought I'd help 'er out an' sneak 'er outta here with me. I just had ta call ya, though. Prime's ready ta vouch for whoever needs it." he nodded

Alpha looked up and then smiled at Jazz. "Hiya, Jazz."

"Heyas, Kitten."

Alpha smiled. She frowned. "Jazz...could you...take care of Kit for me?"

"Course." Jazz nodded.

"Thanks." Alpha smiled. She then looked at Omega, who nodded in thanks as well. "For everything"  
"So...what's this about sneakin'?" Omega blinked.

Jade sighed. "Jazz thinks we might be able to hide off-planet for a while. Driveby?" The femme shook her head. "unfotunately, no. Our old base was discovered. Shockwave's probably explored and mapped our entire tunnel system by now." she said.

"Waitaminute, I've got an idea. Can we talk to Prime, find out what kind of plan he'd be able to come up with?"

"Nuh-uh" the saboteur shook his head. "He's still in a meetin' with Klutch. Ya can't speak to 'im directly."

"What about Prowl?" maybe meet him in one of the tunnels under the ark?"

"I wouldn't suggest it. Klutch's got reinforcements comin'. I'd suggest you get outta the area before they arrive." Ty said something from offscreen. "We gotta get some stuff packed up an' vamoose. We'll be in touch." and cut the link.

"Slag." the jet kicked the control panel angrily.

"Frag!" Alpha cursed, letting her mind slip, but she quickly covered it. "Alright, guys...let's think about...I GOT IT!!"

"you're not-"

"YES!! Our old base! Omega and I used to live in an abandoned Autobot base before we were 'Cons on another planet...we could hide out there!" Alpha smiled.

"I guess...can we have our old rooms?"

"course. There's more than enough room for us."

Indy had been trying to get around Alpha's block.

"Klutch...love..."

"Indy!"

"I'm a few miles west of where we fought them. The ship is covered by underbrush, in a small wooded area." and she transmitted what she saw inside, including the video chitchat with a certain Autobot.

"So, 'es, helpin' them, ey?"

"They're..."

"slag!" Alpha regained control, cutting off the brief, yet lightning-fast exchange of information.  
"We may not have to run to another planet. If we can get into the ark... no scrap that theory. " Jade looked at Indy. "She's not gonna help us, is she?" Driveby shrugged. "Can you put a sound lock on that field?" she asked Hammertread. "No, but I can short-circuit her audios for you if you like." he stood up and cracked his knuckles, giving the femme an evil smile. Indy's optics widened.

"You wouldn't dare..." she started

"HT, be nice. I can do that. Just let Omega tell me what you all are talking about later." Alpha said before turning to Indy. She shut off her optics and then touched her mind, freezing the femme's audios and vocal cords.

Indy knew Alpha was stopping her from sending signals to anyone outside the area, but recieving others' brainwaves was a whole nother thing. She closed her eyes, directing it at the group. She concentrated on Jade and got flashes of the ark's interior. Dimly lit corridors, ceilings about to be crushed under the weight of the mountain, and then went to Driveby...

She started to get flashes of the nearby tank along with... the Autobot second in command, running alongside her as the city fell. She shook out her head. "This is startin to give me a headache." she thought.

Jade glanced at the femme. "All right. If we can get into the tunnels under Mt. St. Hillary, we can get into one of the old storage bays, and hide out there. I was allways told the best place ti hide is right under someone's nose. They'll never search there. Prime wouldn't let them search the Ark, and second, those levels have been supposedly sealed off from the rest of the Ark. The only people who know they aren't are Prime, Prowl, and Wheeljack."

Omega nodded. He glanced over to Alpha and then at Jade.

"Alright...so..." He leaned back against the force field, still a bit uneasy about being somewhere where his sister was held against her will before.

"We get there...then what?"

"Hang on." Driveby interrupted. "Didn't Jazz say Klutch was calling for reinforcements? They'll have the ark locked up tight. Won't they be looking for us?"

"Both good questions. If there is backup coming, we can't stay here. They'll blanket the area around the old base. Which includes our current location. Once we get into the Ark, we can start planning out next move. Jazz said Prime was ready to vouch for us. Well, I believe the discrimination against non-factional Cybertronians is a logical case here. Just because you're not Autobots doesn't make you evil. and holding the crimes of one group against an entire faction is equally maladjusted. Like I said, Prowl is a world-class arguer. He defended me in the first case.

And I took notes."

Ht snorted. "You lost, remember?"

Jade gave him a look

"Klutch lied. We prove that, we get the odds tipped irrevocably in our favor.

"Second of all." she glanced at Indy.

"I need HT to take Indy out of the room. Klutch won't be looking for a bunch of humans. Omega, Hammertread, Alpha, and myself allready know how. Driveby, I think you should know about the 'old Kintari secret.'

HT got to his feet and went over to the forcefield.

Omega grabbed his sister's shoulders. "Let go, Al." He whispered.

Alpha stumbled back into her brother's arms. She smiled. "Hiya."

"Okay...anywho..." He helped his sis stood up. "Let's tell her and... you know..."

HT grabbed Indy, and dissapeared into his room for a second. Then reappeared.

"Okay."

"Hang on, let's arrange this first. If he hurry, we can beat Klutch's backup, and we won't have to worry with sneaking through the volcano as humans. We might actually be able to...well, in all likelyhood, we could get past Klutch right through the front entrance. I can get us anywhere in the Ark you wanna go from there. Whattya think?

"Well..." The twins looked at each other. "Maybe..." They said, but then looked at the others. "And if we don't, we could always teleport you there." They shrugged. "Right under their noses"

"Ah.." HT held up a hand. "I'll take the bus."

"Are you sure you can control where you land? even if we land in my quarters, there's a chance we'll be seen if we're normal size. Are you sure you can use your powers as a human?"#4497 Oct 31st 2006, 07:20PM Reply » Edit . Report Abuse . Delete Post . « Rampage's GirlSince: Sep 18th 2005 "We can sure as the matrix try!" The two nodded. "After all, Alpha can use her psychic powers so why can't we do this?"

Okay. Um... let's try to get a bit closer to the ark, though. That way it'll be easier to get where we want." Jade grinned. "I have to find where in the ark to land, though." she thought.

"I've got it! The repairbay. Ratchet's office. Nobody dares sneak into his office. And I just remembered, we need to meet with Jazz and let him know about our plan."

"And meet Ty." Driveby put in.

"Right." Jade nodded.

"What's the 'old kintari secret'? " Cable asked, all innocence. Jade closed her eyes and brought out the device.

in the darkened crew quarters, Indy gasped, sensing it's prescence. She looked at the door and concentrated on it. Instantly, it was like there was no wall at all, and she fouond herself looking at the group.

"My powers...they're magnified by it..." she thought. She grinned and closed her optics.

The twins nodded. They took the item and, after looking at the others, took off their armor. Their markings started to glow. They took deep breaths and then started to chant.  
The tiwn's eyes/optics went white. Their markings glowed brightly. They changed into humans and then back into transformers.

"Hey! We didn't faint!" The twins smiled. They looked at the others. "Alright, now thatcha knows what it does, everyone touch it so we can turn us into humans."


	6. Chapter 4

the group looked at each other, and came forward, one by one Gunlock, then beacon, then Cable and Cap, and finally Driveby. The device gave off a low hum as they did, as though recognising each of them.

Indy's jaw dropped. She concentrated harder on the device.

Jade came over and put her hand on the device. "Just concentrate on being human, That little spark of electricity inside you..."

There was a flash, and they were human.

Gunlock had become a medium-built man of about 29, with ear-length nutmeg brown hair, and green eyes, wearing all black.

Beacon was a short light-brown haired gut of about 25 with blue eyes, a grey t-shirt and cargos, Cap was an average-height man of about 21 with military-cut hair and fatigues, and Cable was a shorter, blue-eyed guy of about 20 or so with short brown hair that kept falling into his face, wearing blue jeans, and a white tee..

And Driveby was a femme with ice blue eyes and just-over-her-ears platimum blonde hair, with white pants, a blue tanktop, and a white jacket over it.

There was a scream from Hammetread's quarters. He rushed inside.

"Oh no."

he came out carrying a wavy-haired blonde of about 17 with brown eyes, wearing bluejeans and a white tee, with a red jacket.

and a very suprised look.

"Oh frag..." THe twins blinked. "That's not good."

"No duh." Alpha's copy, who was also human now, said.

Alpha facepalmed. "Great. My copy's human"

"Not the problem at hand, sis." Omega sighed.

"Right. Now Indy's human...perfect..." Alpha sighed.

Jade looked at the teenager and shook her head. "Anyone have any idea what to do with her?" she asked.

HT grinned.

"Not you, ht." Jade deadpanned.

The tank mock-pouted.

Indy gaped.

"What...What did you do to me"

"Nothing. the device did it. Now you know the other reason why Klutch has been after me." Jade walked over and looked up at the two.

"This device has been fought over.. It's abilities, it's powers... No one has ever figured them out completely. The original Kintari had it before the war, but Megatron tried to get his hands on it then, too.

It was lost in the catacombs under Cybertron, until someone found it. And Prime gave it to my husband, my fiance' at the time, for safekeeping. Have you guys ever heard of HighRoad? He's a mimic of Prime."

"Nope. Never heard of him." The twins shook their heads. "Course we've been to so many realities, we could have...or we could have forgotten...anywho, we didn't do this to you...did we"

"No." The copy sighed. "While you two suplied the power, the machine did the rest"

"Oh. Okay"

The copy facepalmed

"Well..." Jade looked at the blonde thoughtfully. "I don't know if she can become a transformer again by herself, but even then, she'll know who we are. We might as well take her with us"

Alpha and Omega nodded. "Okay"

The copy sighed. "Can I go back to being a hologram now"

"No. I think we could use you..." Alpha smirked.

"How?"

"Easy. We need a distraction, Anger is the best one"

"I heard that"

"Shut it, anger"

Anger, the copy, who had red streaks in her brunette hair, and a skull-pendant choker-necklace growled. "Fine, but I'm not dieing"

"Hopefully, you won't have too."

Snow glanced up, having fixed the mask on. She whimpered and tried to back further into the wall.

Orcus leaned against the wall. "I've got to get her out of here..." He thought, memories flashing through his mind. "I will get her out...she'll be the only survivior when I finish here"

Snow curled her wings around herself, hiding her face from Orcus.

Orcus looked at Snow. He growled and then glared at Forceblock. He muttered a spell, knocking the mech's voice box out of commision.

Forceblock took a step back in surprise and his hand flew up to his throat.

Orcus growled and shoved Forceblock against the wall. He glared at the mech.

"Let the femme go. NOW! Release her from whatever hold you have over her and then we'll see if you get your voice back...but...if you don't"

Orcus grabbed his arm and started to pull it off, "Well, you may not remain in one piece"

The grey mech grabbed his shoulder in pain, but nodded.

Orcus let him go, but kept a firm grip on his arm. He led the mech over to Snow's cell.

"Now." He snarled.

"Let her go from whatever you have over her and unlock her cell.

Forceblock scowled, but took out a small remote and keyed in the code, disabling the restraint chip. The he unlocked the cell.

Orcus smirked and shoved Forceblock against the wall. He released his hold on the mech's voice box.

"Answer me this, how many of your creations have you condemed to this horrible life of pain and death?" He asked, getting in the mech's face.

"Tell me or I shall do to you what I have done to others"

Forceblock narrowed his optics.

"Nine. She's the tenth"  
"Then that's how many pieces you shall be found in." Orcus growled, tearing the mech's arm off as he silenced his vocal cords again.

"One." He smirked then moved onto the other arm. "Two." Once he was finished, Forceblock's body was scattered on the ground, into ten different pieces. The mech growled and licked the energon and mech fluid off his hands. He walked over to Snow and bent down.

"No need to be frightened. Let's get out of here before the gaurds come. We've only got two cycles to escape..." He said everything in a soft voice, it kind of frightened her.

Snow stared at him for a moment then at the energon and fluid on his hands."No need to be frightened...?" she thought.

"Please, let's hurry." Orcus said gently, "The gaurds or whoever your creator called could be here any moment...I personally, don't want to see either you or me become test subjects...would you"

Snow nodded and started to get up, keeping as far away from Orcus as she could.  
Orcus helped the femme up, knowing full well she didn't want to be near him. His ears twitched. "Oh dear." He muttered, "Hold on, my dear." He said, throwing snow over his shoulder.

The mech zoomed out of the room and then saw gaurds shooting at him. He snarled and turned, running in another direction. He dodged most of the shots and held snow so she didn't get hit by any of them. By the time he was out of the base, he was bleeding badly, but ignored it as he continued to run.

He got to his cave and then gently placed Snow down. "Now...to deal with these..." He removed her mask and put a spell on Snow so she couldn't fight him. orcus touched her cheeks and when he pulled his hands away, revealed that her scars were gone.

"There." He handed her her mask back.

"Your scars are gone, but keep that if you..."

"Search! Find them!" A voice barked.

Orcus went quiet. He held up his hand and the lights went out. He looked at snow, optics shining. "Stay quiet. They're right outside"

Snow stared at him, clutching her mask and trying to get away from him without actually moving.

Orcus's optics flashed as a mech walked past, but continued going. He let out a sigh and then started to clean off the energon that was going down his body. His own energon. Strange...he had never had to clean himself before...he had, but it had never been his own energon he had to clean off his body. The mech flicked a wrist and the lights came back on. "They're gone." He said softly, licking himself. He was in beast mode.

Snow stared at him for a moment, then curled up, huddling away from him.  
orcus looked at the femme. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly as he stopped licking himself. The mech transformed and bent down next to the frightenend femme. "Don't be afraid"

Snow whimpered and flicked her wings.

Orcus looked at the frightened femme and sighed. "you need some rest." He said softly. "Don't be frightened. Like I said, I shall not harm you."

Shaking her head, Snow attempted not to look in need of recharge.

"You need it." Orcus said, picking the femme up. "Don't worry, no one shall harm you. I promise." He said, laying her down on a table.

The one across the cave from it was bloody, but the one she was lying on was clean as a whistle. Orcus smiled a little and then walked away. He got onto the blood covered one and sighed.

"Rest"

Almost immediatly, she shut down, one wing over her side.  
Orcus smiled a bit at the femme and then leaned back. He wrapped his tail around him and then closed his optics, but did not go into recharge. Not yet.

Orcus opened one optic. He spotted Snow and then leaned back again, but didn't shut his optics off.

Later, the femme shifted and activated her optics.

Orcus looked up. "Awake now, I see." He said, sitting up. "Rest well?"

Snow jerked when she heard his voice and rolled over to face him.

Orcus smiled. "Hello. Mornin' little one"

The femme's optics swept the cave, calculating the distance to the entrance.

"What do you want?" she asked, one she'd discovered the he could easily catch her. "Why are you being nice?"

"Just wanted to help you." Orcus shrugged. "After all, I know how it feels to be tested on, little one." He said, brushing something off his shoulder.

The mech reached up and grabbed a baby bat from the cave roof. He petted it.

"I know how the pain feels and I would perfer if someone as innocent as you not go through that"

Snow shivered. "It's a little late for that..." she murmured. "I'm not as young as I look"  
"Doesn't mean anything." Orcus said, placing the baby bat in front of him. He watched it stare at the two and chuckled.

"I'm as old the the war itself, my dear..." He looked at Snow.

"It's never too late to start a new life. To forget the pain." His voice was no higher than a whisper, "Never to late to put your past behind you and start anew."

Snow shook her head.

"It's- it's not that easy"

"That's what you think." Orcus whispered as he took the baby over to Snow.

"Look at it. think about it." He placed the small bat in Snow's hand, showing her the baby's torn wings and scarred body. It smiled up at them.

"You're the baby bat. Hurt. Injured. Need to start anew. You can do it as easily as it can. Just forget everything." He said, petting the bat's head.

"Put your self in its place"

Smow stared at it for a moment.

"What happened to it"

"It was attacked by its brothers and sisters for being the runt and then abandoned by its parents." Orcus answered as he walked over to a cabinet. He got out something and walked over to the bat.

"Here girl." He clicked his tongue.

The bat turned and held out its wings as Orcus rubbed some paste-like stuff over the wounds on its wings as he continued to explain. "After all that, she was barely alive when I found her. Poor thing, really..." He finished and subspaced the container. "I helped her heal"

The femme stared at the bat.

"Why?" she asked wretchedly. "It'll die anyway, so why bother?"


	7. Chapter 5

"She won't die. not for quite a while, anyways." Orcus replied, picking the baby bat up. He held it in one hand and then smiled a bit at it as he scratched it gently.

"Lil' thing won't die for quite a while. After all, would you have perfered it if, again, you were the bat and I would have let you die a slow, painfilled death? She's just a child"

The bat bit Orcus' finger and attempted to drink, but only pulled back in disdain.

Orcus chuckled.

now moved her gaze from the bat to Orcus. She blinked in confusion. Who _was_ this guy?

Orcus put the bat down gently and then watched it attempt to fly. "Hmm...no good...not yet anyways..." He muttered, pulling out a stylus and a pad. He marked some things and then picked the bat back up. "Not yet, little one."

As if understanding, the bat tried to fly again, only to fall.

Snow stood up, watching the bat, and started walking towards the entrance.

Orcus glanced over at Snow. "You're leaving already? Hmph. So much for graditude. Anyways." He walked over to Snow and handed her the baby bat.

"Here. Take care of it for me. That way both of you can star anew together"  
Snow blinked at the batling.

"What do I feed it? Or doesn't it need to eat?" she asked, staring at it

"It eats bugs and drinks blood. Here."

Orcus pulled out a vail full of bugs. "Put her in a cage, but make it large enouh for her to be able to fly in and then release those. She'll hunt when she wants to"

Snow took the vial and nodded.

Orcus smirked and then turned around. "You've got thirty cycles.

Run.

Now"

Snow stared a him for a moment, then, holding the bat close, she ran like Unicron himself was after her.

"So..." Omega blinked.

"What's up, bro"

"We gonna go or not"

"Guess so." Alpha shrugged. "

D'y'all still want me to block her?" She pointed to Indy. Jade nodded.

"We might not be able to get far before Klutch's troups show up, but if we hitch a ride with a certain someone, we can get colser to the Ark. And the closer we are, the easier it will be to teleport into the Ark. And more accurate." she looked at Alpha and Omega for their opinions.

The twins nodded. "We agree." They said, smiling.

Alpha pulled an amulet out from under her shirt and clutched it as she closed her eyes.  
"She's blocking." Omega nodded. He picked his sis up and threw her onto his back. "So...now what?" He asked, looking at the others.

Orcus chuckled as he watched her run.

Kit saw Snow and smiled. "Snow! Have you seen mommy or uncle O?" She asked, looking at the femme.

Snow blinked at her.

"Hey Kit. No. Why?"

"Because they've gone missing and everyone's looking for them. Some people are mad at mommy and Aunt Jade for some reason." Kit whimpered.

Indy sniffled and looked at her. "Don't worry, my powers aren't that good."

Jade went over to the console. "There's a place we can meet our contacts nearby. We'll need one of you to become a vehicle again. Driveby?"

the platinum blonde nodded. Cable brushed his hair out of his face again.

"Ugh. What is this stuff?"

Jade smirked. "it's called hair"

"It's friggin' annoyin."  
Okay, there's a small grove of trees about 100 feet from the ark. Jazz should be on his way to the ark from patrol, so he could give us a lift." Jade said.

"I can become a vechicle." Alpha offered. "I'm a truck, so I'd have plently of room in the truck bed and in the cab for all of y'all"

Omega looked at his sis.

"I heard that"

"I didn't say anything"

"I read your mind, doof"

"Okay." Jade nodded. She tapped a couple more buttons.

"Winged demon to blues traveler. you there?"

"Sorry, nobody's home." Jazz's voice came through.

"Leave a message at the tune." Jade sighed "stupid codes. "

She rubbed her optics, trying to remember what it was.

"Don't worry, be happy."

a chuckle came through. "Life is a highway..." Jazz pretended he was singing. He hummed the next few notes, then went to another part of the song. "from the big lake bowl to the rising trees... I've been all around and now I see..."

"Jazz!" Jade interrupeted irritatedly

"what?"

she sighed.

"nevermind, see you later." she groused

"Okay. Whatever. bye" Jazz shrugged and cut the comlink.

"Umm... no. I'm sorry Kit," Snow glanced behind her. "Can- can we go inside, please"

Kit nodded. She led snow in and then spotted the bat. "Ooh! What's that? It's cute!" She smiled, looking at the tiny rodent with wings.

Snow knelt down so that Kit could see better.

"She's a bat. I... found her"

"Cool!" Kit smiled. She petted the bat. "What's her name"

"I don't think she has one yet," Snow smiled. "What would you like to call her"

"Um...I dunno..." Kit frowned

Alpha laughed as she fell off her brother's back. She smiled and then patted Anger. "Aww, what's wrong"

"Don't make me hurt you." The copy growled.

Omega facepalmed. "What were y'all saying exactly"

Jade blinked. "Was it that obvious?" she glanced at the screen. "The cave out by Boondock lake. The big lake bowl means Boondock lake, and the rising trees is the trees on one side.

see you later means we'll meet him there"

The twins nodded. "It was that obvious. Then agian, she/I can also read minds." Omega pointed to alpha, who pointed to herself. "So...when d'we leave"

Jade shrugged "now, I suppose"

Alpha transformed. "Alright, all humans climb in." She said, opening up her truck bed.

"Hang on, I gotta get some of my stuff." Hammertread dissapeared into his room, and came back out a second later. Then he grabbed a small remote-control type device off the console, and hopped up into the truck bed. "Where'd you put it all?" Jade asked.

"subspace"

Alpha blinked. "Subspace? Oh forget it. Hop in, bro"

Omega climbed into Alpha's cab. "Alright"

"Alright, guys and gals, hold onto your hats"

The car sped out of the base, and out into the midday sun. Hang a left and park!" Jade cried. Alpha rushed under a tree right as a trio of jets flew over.

Alpha sighed. "That was close"

Omega patted the console. "Nice sharp turn, sis"

"Everyone okay?" Alpha yelled. "Sorry about the sharp turn"

The copy scoffed from the bed. "Yeah right."

Snow tilted her head.

"That's an interesting name"

Kit facepalmed. "Let's decide on a name together, Snow"

Snow smiled. "Well... what do you think would be a good name for a little bat?

"Um..." Kit petted the bat. "Midnight"

"Hey, that's a good name!" Snow smiled. "Midnight it is"

Kit smiled and then petted the baby bat, who promptly bit her finger. Kit giggled.

Meanwhile, indie the Ark, Daze blinked at Bumblebee. The room was... moving?

"Daze.. Are you okay?" the little minibot got up and walked over to her.

Daze blinked again.

"What? Yeah the room's just-" she mumbled, falling forwards.

"fine came a few voices.

"I'm not fine back here! I have to..." Hammertread trailed off and looked around.

"What!? I'm a human!"

the others chuckled, and Jade rolled her optics. Alpha laughed at HT's announcement. "too much info, there!" She laughed.

"Sorry about the short notice, Alpha. Klutch comes after someone, he tends to bring half the british armed forces with him." the ex-jet groused.

"Be on the lookout for tanks, jeeps, humvees, about anything that is used for military. Also covered transport trucks. he usually brings a couple of those." she added.

Alpha nodded. "Gotcha. I'll look out for 'em. not that he would know that we're the guys we're lookin' for, but still."

"Good to be prepared"

"Bingo." Alpha nodded as she took off again.

They hurried across the desert, sighing with relief when they saw the outline of trees against the bowl-shaped valley.

"DAZE!" Bumblebee tried to catch her, but got knocked over...

"Hang on... I'll go get Ratchet." he got to the door, and glanced back, wide-opticed.

"Nevermind, I'll just call him." he ran back over. "Bumblebee to Ratchet, are you there?"

"Daze wake up." he pleaded.

"What's wrong, Bumblebee?" Ratchet sounded concerned.

"Daze.. she just fell over... We're in Bluestreak's quarters."

Bumblebee whimpered. "I'll be right there." Ratchet cut the comlink.

The truck pulled up, and the group piled out. "Let's hope there's only friends waiting for us." Jade crept in.

The place was empty. Everyone jumped at the sound of scraping metal. Two figures appeared at the back of the small cave, which was huge by human standards.

"Wow, evrything looks smaller as a human, don't it?" Cap commented.

"MM." Gunlock replied, walking up and climbing on top of a rock.

Alpha and Omega looked at the two. they sighed and then stuck close to each other, a ball of purple energy in each of their hands, ready to be fired if nessesary.

Snow nodded again.

"Very good name"

She glanced at the doors nervously, then smiled.

"What's wrong, Snow?" Kit blinked.

The femme made herself smile, trying not to think about the mech.

"Nothing. It's OK." "Okay then." Kit nodded, smiling. She then sighed. "Can we go find mommy?"

Daze mumbled something, then managed to activate her optics.


	8. Chapter 6

"Sure."

Kit smiled and pulled her outside. "Mommy!" She yelled, looking around and sniffing the air.

"Mommy?"

Snow looked around wildy, searching for a flash of white.

"Alpha?" she shouted, pretending to be looking for the femme.

Kit put her hands to her mouth. "MOMMY!!!!!!!"

Alpha gasped as she looked around. The now human femme swallowed.

"Kit..." She whispered.

Omega swallowed." I hope she stays inside"

"Me too, bro...don't come out here, Kit..." Alpha begged,

"Don't"

Snow frowned, then did look around for the femme.

"ALPHA?!!" she shouted.

Alpha winced. "Snow too?! Oh dear." She sank back.

Omega hugged her. "It's okay, Al"

"Mommy! Answer me!" Kit whimpered. "MOMMY"

"I wish I could, Kitten...I really wish I could..." Alpha said, trying not to cry.

Snow blinked.

"ALPHA?" she shouted again.

Alpha winced.

Omega winced as well.

"MOMMY!!"

The scream was heard all throughout the woods and the area. It made Alpha want to cry.

Snow started back. Never had she heard such a desparing scream. Never.

Alpha held onto her brother. "I can't do this"

Omega held onto his sister. "We have no choice, sis"

Alpha held him as another "mommy" was heard. "I feel horrible"

"We can't bring her with us...it'll only condem her"

"You're right"

Kit whimpered. "Mommy? Mommy, answer me."

Snow scooped the sparkling up, handing her Midnight. She glanced around again and tried to comfort the sparkling.

Kit whimpered and held onto Snow. "Where's mommy?"

"I... don't know..." Snow whispered back, watching Midnight carefully in case Kit hurt her by accident"

"Mommy..." Kit whimpered, looking at Midnight. She hugged the bat gently. "I want my mommy"

Snow sighed and rocked the sparkling gently, trying to soothe her.

Kit snuggled up into Snow. "Mommy.."

Alpha swallowed. "Do you think she gave up?"

"I doubt it...after all, she is your sparkling..."

"Ya might wanna get away from the doorway so nobody sees ya." Jazz stepped out into the light and looked down at them. "Hiya Jade"

the ex-jet grinned up at him Alpha looked up at Jazz, smiling softly. "Hiya, Jazz"

"Kitten." Jazz smiled.

Alpha frowned.

"Bad move, Jazz." Omega said at the nickname, hugging his sister.

Alpha hugged Omega. "It's okay..." She looked up at Jazz. "So what now, Jazz?"

Snow just kept rocking Kit, trying to make her go into recharge. Kit curled up against Snow and closed her optics, crying slightly.

"Why won't mommy answer me?"

A mind touched hers and soon the sparkling was fast asleep.

Alpha sighed. "There."

"What'd you do?" Omega eyed his sister.

"I just...I just put Kit to sleep, okay?" Alpha huffed.

the saboteur glanced at Jade. "Well, I think y'all should talk to Prowl and stand up ta this blue dork, but that's jus' my opinion."

Jade facepalmed.

"look, we need to get Ty here into human form." Jade glanced at Jazz.

"What we're planning on doing is since Klutch is bringing an army with him, is hide out in one of the storage bays in the lower level of the Ark. No, they're not sealed off. Alpha is going to teleport us to somewhere in the ark. I think Ratchet's office is a good place to start, namely because no one goes there except the CMO, and we can take the ventilation ductwork anywhere on the ship."

"Are you sure we won't get lost?" Cable asked.

"I don't see why we're hiding out like a bunch of cowards anyway!" HT grumbled.

"That's where Jazz comes in. I know you still have those maps the twins gave you." she turned to the others. "There was a small prank war a few years back, and Sunnsy and Sides used maps of the ventilation system, then passed them off to Jazz afterwards"

The saboteur shook his head. "They still have 'em. remember?"

"well," Jade sighed "Are you sure you don't have backups?"

"I might." The black and white started checking his subspace pockets.

The twins looked at Ht. Alpha smiled. "So...we'll still be in the Ark?"

"Yeah." Omega nodded.

Alpha smiled. "Good."

"no"

"Drat"

Omega smirked. "D'ya have 'em, Jazz"

The Porsche pulled out a datapad. "Found 'em!" he grinned.

Jade grinned back. "Good. Now, let's get Ty down here, and..."

she grinned up at Jazz "Yaknow...It would make it easier for you to come sneak around and meet us..."

The saboteur lifted and optic ridge. "eh?"

There was sudennly a "thwp-thwp-thwp-thwp." sound from outside.  
"helicopters." Beacon said.

The group quickly huddled near the back of the cave, until it had passed.

"Well?" Jade smirked up at him.

Jazz blinked. "Well what?"

Alpha and Omega looked at each other. And facepalmed.

Ratchet burst into the room, and looked down at Daze.

"What the slag happened?!" he demanded.

"I don't know...she just passed out." Bumblebee looked up, then moved over as the CMO bent down to look over Daze.

"She's just passed out. Let's get her to the medbay." He carefuly picked her up, Bumblebee trailing after him.

"Oh...that." Jazz grinned. there was a blue flash and the man with long brown hair in a ponytail, white turtleneck, black jeans, and a black leather jacket with sunglasses placed his hands on his hips.

"I thought you said someone had to touch the device to be able to do that." Driveby noted.

Jade blushed. "eh...um...uh..."

Ty walked over. "what device?"

The twins kept their mouths shut. They looked at each other.

"Ow!" Omega yelled as he hit the ground. "What did you do that for!?"

"I didn't do nothing." Alpha smirked. "I didn't move a muscle." She said, and it was true. She hadn't.

Jade turned back into a jet with a flash, and walked over to the black chevy Blazer with teal sidestripes. Ty looked at her. Jade touched one hand to her chest, and the same grid outline appeared as before, solidifying into the device.

Ty blinked, then touched it with her fingertips cautiously.

"Go on, it's not gonna zap you or anything." Jade smirked, remembering when she first said that. It had been to Gobee, right before her team was first teleported to the world of the Transformers.

The black and teal Ty laid her hand on it and the device hummed softly . Jade concentrated and there was a flash. A tall, broad-shouldered woman with red-brown hair the same length as driveby's, with a white tanktop and black Adidas sweatpants with teal stripes and a matching sweatjacket stood in her place. Her eyes were also green.

She looked at her hands. "amazing..." she said.

The twins nodded. "Yep"

anger muttered something, but hit the ground. "Ow."

Ratchet entered the med-bay, after answering several questions from the blue mech in the next room about "who's she" and "what's she doing here".

He had been about to yell, but Prime had given him a look. "I'll answer any questions you have, Klutch." the leader said.

Ratchet set Daze down on a repair berth and went to get a scanner. "Stupid little twit can't see there's something wrong with her and has to stand there for an hour and ask half a million questions. He hit the doorlock.

"If he even _thinks_ about coming in here and hurrassing me..." he trailed off into mumbling as he went over the moaning jet with the scanner.

"Well, now that everyone's on the same level, I suggest we get going." Jade said.

"Jazz, when you get back to the Ark from your patrol, call me. I'll have my cellphone on. You know the number."

he nodded.

She plugged in the huge datapad to her handheld one, and hit a couple buttons. Then disconnected the cord. "let's get going."

Jazz stepped back, turning back into a 'bot.

Alpha nodded.

Omega nodded.

The copy stood up.

"Let's go." They all said at the same time.

They piled into the small car, Jade in the driver's seat,

"Shotgun!" Cap cackled.

"Like fragging heck." Cable shoved him to one side as the car door opened.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Jazz protested. "Knock it off!"

Jade snickered. "You can both sit up front. We have ten people to fit in here!"

Alpha sighed and then looked at Omega. She looked at her copy and, somehow, managed to get the copy to disappear. "Okay, now we only have to fit nine." She smirked.

"Okay... Let Hammertread get up front, guys. He's bigger anyway."

they pouted, but got out.

"hey Dri, you could fit up front with me if you want." he grinned.

"Not without sitting on his lap." the black-clad Gunlock pointed out.

Driveby shot him a look. "I am not snuggling up with you, you dirty-minded..."

"Hey, it was just an offer!" HT shot back, getting out.

The twins facepalmed. They looked at each other. "Who's small enough to fit up there with HT WITHOUT sitting in his lap?" They asked, looking around.

"Who's the smallest one here?"

Everyone glanced at each other, then at cap.

"I'm not the shortest. Cable is." he protested, hands on hips.

"No" cable grinned back. "But you squish well."

Cap gave him a flat look.

The twins sighed. They looked at each other and then at Jazz. "Why couldn't you have been something with more room"

"heh. Jus' the way I was made, man. 'sides, if I was a bigger car, I wouldn't have the style I got now."

"Okay." Jade said. "Cable, get up there with HT. Cap, you can sit over here, I'll squinch myself into the middle. Hopefully I won't hit the gearshift" she added under her breath.

You guys in the back can sit crosslegged three or four on the seat, one person on either side on the floorboard, with one or two people laying crosswise over you, so it should more than take care of that."

Gunlock muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath.

"Unless you wanna fit a couple people in the trunk. It's not that far, and we could have Jazz pop the lid when we get there so you can get out." she added.

Gunlock looked away.

"Uh..." Alpha and Omega looked at each other. They glared at each other until Omega yelped and hit the ground like he was pushed.

"Omega's in the trunk!"

"not fair!"

"Nyah!"

"Hey Alpha, I can fit two back there." Jazz chuckled

"Hang on, that was a threat, not an invitation. We can fit five or six in the back, and four up here." Jade said.

"However you guys wanna do is fine with me." the Porsche replied.

Alpha smiled. "Okay. Works for me." She said, nodding.

"Same here."

They piled in, and the Porsche took off, heading for the grove of trees a few hundred meters from the ark.

Alpha and Omega looked outside. She sighed a ragged sigh as she felt her daughter waking up.

_"Shh.."_ she whispered in the sparkling's mind.

_"Mommy?"_ Kit asked in her mother's mind.

_"Sleep...sleep"_

_"But, Mommy"_

"Please, Kit."

"But.."

"Please."

Omega looked over at his sister and realized what she was doing. He kept his mouth shut. "how much farther?"

_"Mommy...I'm scared...where are you?"_

_"I'm right here."_

"Not much further, guys. Hang on." The Porsche swerved sharply left, and slowed down a little as another trio of jets streaked by.

"Man, they're all over the place." Cable commented from where his upper half was sticking out between HT and the dashboard.

"Shut up and stay still." the tank growled.

"I'm getting a cramp." the blonde whined.

Cap shifted beside Jade, giving her a little more room.

"They find my ship and I'm not going to be happy. I should have gone back to Megatron like I wanted to." HT grumbled.

Alpha mentally wapped HT. "Bite me." She grumbled then looked outside the car.

The femme swallowed. Omega rubbed his sister's back. "We're hangin' Jazz."

The Porche waited till he was sure they weren't circling around, then rounded a pile of rocks, and pulled up at the trees. The group piled out, and smartly stayed quiet.

Jade glanced around the hill they were behind, and whistled. Five hummers, three jeeps, two covered transport trucks, seven tanks, and Klutch talking with a tall man in camoflauge. Several soldiers were milling around, all armed with rifles, helmets, and body armor jackets.

"Great. They called the swat team." Cap grumbled.

Jade gave him a look.

"What? I watch tv."

Cable rolled his eyes. "They're looking for us, idiot."

"I know." the short man hissed back.

"I gotta go guys." Jazz whispered.

"Good luck." Jade nodded. "Thanks for the ride.

"Wait." Ty got up. "Permission to go with him, sir."

Driveby eyed the troups.

"Very well, but if anything happens, get out of there and contact us."

The dark-haired woman nodded, and concentrated. There was a blue flash, and the now-transformer transformed to car mode.


	9. Chapter 7

The twins sighed. "You want us to teleportcha"

Jade nodded. "You know where Ratchet's office is, right"

Jazz and TY drove away from the ark. planning on circling back like they were coming back from partol.

"Yep." The two nodded. They took each other's hands. "Alright, we need everyone to, forgive us, hold hands." They said, looking at them.

They did. HT squeezed Beacon's hand so hard he cringed.

He grinned.

"Weakling."

"Am not!"

"BEHAVE!" Jade ordered.

HT shot her a smirk, but complied. Driveby moved so she was between beacon and cable. "Okay. ready"

The twins took deep breaths. Their markings glowed.

"Alpha and Omega.

Beginning and the End.

Light and Dark.

Good and Evil.

One cannot survive without the other.

The other cannont survive without one.

Together, they fight,

But together, they create balance"

The twin's eyes when white. The background flashed and they were in Ratchet's office.

The twins groaned and completely passed out.

Ratchet looked at Daze's scans on the monitor above the berth, then back down at the jet, face darkening.

"Uh-huh. That mediaction I gave her can't just be immediately stopped. It shocked her systems. She's going to be fine."

Bumblebee sighed in relief, and came over to the jet, smiling at her.

"Why did you stop taking it, Daze?" he asked.

There was suddenly a dound from Ratchet's office..

**thud!**

"GET OFF ME YOU!!" a deep voice growled

"Lay off hammerthunk!" another shot back.

"Cable behave!" Jade warned

"But he started it!"

"You landed on my head!" the ex-tank glared.

Driveby facepalmed.

"Did you hear that?" Ratchet glanced at his office.

He walked in and saw the humans. "Hey, who are you and WHY are you **IN MY OFFICE!?"**

Jade gulped and came forward. "uh...hi." she waved.

"We're hiding out. mind not telling whoever's out in the repairbay?" she said

"Shut up, Ratchet." The twins groaned.

The CMO pretended not to hear that.

Jade tilted her head to one side. "What, you suddenly don't recognise me now? I'm hurt." she smiled.

Ratchet blinked. "Jade? What are...how...huh?"

"Heh. For once, he's silent." The twins muttered as they tried to stand up, only to fall flat on thier faces.

"Ow."

Jade glanced at the group, then started to explain. "We used the transmognifier to become human. We figured we could hide out here in the Ark. Klutch'll never think to look in the lower levels.

"So dat's yua plan!" Indy sounded from the back.

"crap." Beacon facepalmed. Cap glanced at her. "I forgot we had her with us." he said.

"This is Driveby." Jade motioned to the just-over-her-ear-length platinum-blonde haired femme.

"Beacon." the short-haired man nodded.

"Gunlock." the black-clad man looked up at him.

"Cable" The guy in bluejeans waved. "Hi."

"and Cap." "whassup." the man in fatigues grinned.

Hammertread glared. "forget someone?" he growled.

"That's Hammertread." she poined to the man in hunting camoflauge.

And alpha and Omega." she motioned to the pair beside her.

"Oh, and Indy." she motioned to the scared-looking wavy-haired blonde femme between Gunlock and Beacon.

The twins smiled. "Hiya, Ratchet...remember us"

Ratchet gasped. "Alpha? Omega"

"Hiya"

Ratchet then frowned. "Wait...Prime's been lookin' for ya...and Prowl...and your daughter." He whispered to Alpha.

"Prowl? You're not gonna tell him where we are, are you"

"Prowl is the person who's gonna help us, remember?" Jade reminded.

"We can't run forever. I have a life to go back to. You guys can do what you want, but I'm gonna try to find a way out of this." she turned away and looked down. "I have to"

Driveby nodded. "We follow you whatever you decide on, Jade. But if the worst happens, we will run, whether you have higher rank or not."

Jade nodded.

"Same here." Alpha and Omega nodded once they had stood up agian. They winced. "Don't...don't make us do that again unless we have to..." They groaned, holding their heads

"We won't have to. And I know Prowl doesn't like Hammertread, but he'll have to defend all of us if he wants to defend you two and myself." Jade said.

The CMO glanced out at the repairbay. Ratchet sighed. "Uh"

"What's wrong?" The twins sighed.

"well..." Ratchet explained everything and the twins blinked.

"Great"

Jade facepalmed. "Well, if we're going to traverse the entire length of the Ark..."

she sighed.

"It's gonna take us all day to get halfway there. I wish we could get to my quarters and raid the fridge rightabout now."

Ratchet sighed. "I could travel in vechical mode, but"

"That's attrach to much attention..." The twins sighed. They looked at each other.

_"Kit"_ Alpha thought-sent.

_"Mommy!"_

Alpha smiled. _"Find Aunt Jade's room and go in there. I'll tell you to do once you do."_

Alpha smiled. 

_"Yes mommy."_

"What are you planning?" Omega asked.

"Nothing"

"Yes...you just contacted Kit"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

Jade glanced at Alpha. "I don't think Klutch would mess with a little kid. And if he does try anything, it'll work against him." she replied.

"Can we just go allready. I'm getting sick of hiding!" HT grumped.

Driveby glared at him. "Yeah, let the littled tank-bot take on an army." she narrowed her optics. "I'd like to see you try."

HT stepped towards her, but Gunlock and Cap got inbetween them. Everyone started arguing at once.

Indy started shouting at Ratchet that he was a traitor, too for helping these fugitives and he would share their fate if she had anything to do with it.

"Enough!" Ratchet snapped. "Let's just get you to your quarters, and then you can go from there." he frowned.

He transformed, and the group piled in.

"Bee, I'm going to take a break. Keep and eye on Daze for me, okay?"

"Okay." the yellow VW shrugged as the white ambulance rolled out and radioed Prime to make sure he didn't get stopped on his way out.

Kit walked into the room and looked around. She spotted Alpha.

"MOMMY!"

Alpha acked as she was picked up. "Hiyas, Kit. D'ya get everything like I said?"

"Yes mommy"

"Good." Alpha smiled. She looked at the others. "Everyone, this is Kit"

"Hi." Kit smiled.

Ratchet smiled at the ruinion, then turned to go. "I'd better get to the rec room. I told Prime I was going for an energon break."

Kit smiled at the medic. "Okay"

Alpha groaned. "kit, I can't breathe"

"Sorry mommy." Kit put the girl down. She bent down and grinned.

"Hi aunt Jade, hi uncle O."

Jade smiled.

HT puffed himself up and growled, tring to look threatening.

Cable poked him to see if he would deflate.

"do NOT touch me!" the ex-tank yelled.

Kit smiled. "Hiyas, Unlce HT." She said.

Alpha smirked. "She calls everyone that." Alpha smiled. "This is Driveby"

"Hiya! Here, Mommy." Kit handed Alpha a baby bat. "That's Midnight."

"Cute."

Hammertread snarled and stomped over to the small tiger cub, trying to look threatening despite being half her size. "My name is HAMMERTREAD!" He snarled.

Jade shook her head, trying not to smirk."we need to get supplies and get the frag out of here."

"Computer." she spoke to the air. A beep surrounded.

"Security code s1,alarm activation code delta-1, pre-alert arm." the computer beeped twice and dinged in acknowledgement.

"There. The room is soundproofed, and the alarm system is on. If anyone even walks down the hall, the tv in the living room will automatically come on with the outside camera view. If anyone succeeds in breaking in, they'll go deaf because of the alarm system. It is piercing." she said.

Hammertread was still glaring at the white tiger cub.

The cub laughed. She smiled at HT. "Alright, Unlce Hammertread"

Alpha laughed. She put the baby bat on her shoulders and then looked at Omega.

"We need to get some supplies, and plan out our next move." Jade walked up the balcony steps and fetched a knapsack, and started grabbing tapes off the entertainment center.

"I have a lot of sensitive information I don't want that blue twit getting his hands on." she started hurriedly grabbing notebooks and a couple human-sized datapads.

Alpha nodded.

Omega sat back.

Kit picked HT up. She looked him over and sniffed him. "He smells funny." she noted.

Omega chuckled.

"GAAAH! GET OFF ME YOU FLEA-INFESTED FURBALL!" HT snarled, taking a swing at the tiger-bot's face.

Jade turned and stifled a snicker. Driveby blinked. Then started laughing at the expression on his face. "Yeah, laugh now, but just wait till I come over there!" he yelled.

Ratchet entered the rec. room, where a group of soldiers were relaxing in the center of the table, surrounded by Hound, Trailbreaker, and Wheeljack.

"So then I said trust me, it won't do anything wrong. And the next thing ya know, I'm standing in front of the Eiffel tower!" Wheeljack laughed. The group of soldiers laughed, also. Ratchet grumbled and went over to the dispenser.

"Hiya doc." Hound waved.

Ratchet nodded towards the jeep, then took a seat, and sipped the contents of the cube, trying to think of why the chemicals would have such an effect on Daze's systems, and why she stopped taking it. She hadn't said anything when he asked.

"Red Alert to Wheeljack." the security director's voice came over the comlink.

"Wheeljack here. "Your assistance is needed enacting a search warrant. Please meet us at the command center"

Wheeljack sighed. "Gotta go, guys. "The inventor didn't say anything in front of the soldiers, but he didn't want to be involved in this any more than he absolutely had to...

Kit laughed and then looked at HT. "He's funny, Momma"

Alpha smirked. She then glared at HT. "Insult her one more time and I shall make it where you live the rest of you life under the belief you're a three year old girl."

"You can do that?"

"Oh yeah."

Jade was just coming back downstairs when the computer beeped, and the tv came on. There was Klutch, flanked by two grey-colored drones with black faceplates over their faces, Red Alert, and Wheeljack.

"Hang on for a second." Jade dissapeared into the door under the balcony where the kitchen was. She returned a second later.

Red Alert was allready typing in his security override code.

"Okay. THat's not good." Alpha swallowed.

Kit put HT down and picked her mother up. "Who are they, mommy? I ran into one of them...he scared me"

"Don't worry, Kit. Everythin'll be okay..." Alpha promised. She looked at Jade with a look that said "right?"

Omega looked at Kit and patted the sparkling, who was only half Alpha's size when she was a robot. "It'll be okay, Kitty"

"Don't worry, He isn't looking for us. He's bringing a search party to go through my stuff.." Jade shot the door a dark look. "And It'll take him about five minutes to get through that door, which we'll be long gone by then. The original security lock override system was modified back when this was my team's quarters."

She headed for the stairs. "come on."

"Coming." They said, following. Kit picked everyone up and followed.

They had gotten up to the balcony living room when the door came open.

The group froze.

The raiding party froze.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" Cable hissed.

"Stop!" Red Alert yowled, running for the balcony.

HT jumped up on the couch and went over the railing with a flash of blue. He stood in his tank form and cracked his knuckles. "Just go. I'll hold them off." He grinned at Klutch, who brought his rifle to bear on the tank.

"Round two aniwone?" the blue mech aimed.

"You'll hit the humans!" Wheeljack knocked the gun off target as he fired, hitting the far end of the balcony.

"Bedroom, now!" Jade shouted. Alpha looked up at HT. "But..."

Kit ran towards the bedroom.

Alpha shot Klutch with a ball of pure energy and then looked up. "Kit, be careful."

"I will, mommy." She nodded, running into the bedroom. The sparkling shut and

locked the door behind them. "Now what?"

Alpha sighed. "I hope he'll be okay"

Driveby glanced at the door as Kit locked it. "Me too."

Gunlock went to the bathroom door, which had a door to the living room, and locked it.

Jade climbed up on top of the chest of drawers and grabbed the bottom of the giant mountain painting on the wall, pulling it outwards.

"Come on." She grabbed Alpha's hand and hauled her up. behind the picture was a ventilation shaft, almost big enough to stand up in.

"YOU IDIOT! I culd 'ave had them!" Klutch snarled.

"You could have killed them, you mean!" Wheeljack shot back.

Hammertread grinned and ran at Klutch.

Alpha jumped up. She pulled Omega and the others up with her powers.

"Alright. There." She said softly then looked down. "Kit."

Kit walked over. "I can't fit"

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. You're just a child." Alpha smiled.

"Yes ma'am..." Kit said, looking at them.

"Help HT if you can, but DO NOT get hurt"

"Yes ma'am"

Jade looked at Kit. 'You'll be fine. promise." she smiled, then put the painting back, and latched the heavy metal grate behind it from inside.

"You have to be quiet. We're right above them." She whispered. The duct only went about ten feet, before opening up to what looked like a series of catwalks, with cieling panels in-between them. Kind of like looking at a lowered ceiling from above.

There were support wires every so often, which were holding the panels and catwalk-frame to the actual ceiling. There was a flat area to the right with a human-sized lawn chair on it.

"My favorite hiding spot." Jade noted.

There was a shout and a clang from below. Then the ceiling shook.

"looks like HT is doing better than we thought." Jade smiled and led the way to one of the rail-less catwalks.

Kit walked over to the bedroom door. She poked her head out and watched the battle.

Alpha and Omega walked over to Jade. They swallowed. "Let's hope he's the one winning..." They muttered.

Klutch leapt and rolled to the right. The mindless drones raised their weapons, but Hammertread took them out with a puch right through each one's head unit.

He turned and Klutch fired. The beam pierced the tank's thick shoulder armor and the door behind him.

"Eu relly think eu can win against me?" he took aim again.

Before he could fire, hammertread charged him, tackling the blue sportscar with a solid thump that rattled the ceiling tiles. He landed two more fists in the blue mech's face as he tried futilley to block them.

Wheeljack raised his cannon at the tank. Hammertread growled and punched him again.

The group got to the back wall, and there was another grate, which overlooked the hall. They followed the catwalk beside that wall, right above where the door was, and Jade paused, carefully glancing downward. There were a couple panels missing at this part of the ceiling she'd forgotten to fix, and anyone could just look up and see them.

They glanced down at Wheeljack, and hear the loud whine of the weapon's power cell charging

"I wish we could help!" Alpha whispered.

"Wait! HT's the one...Omega, we've got to help"

"We can't"

"We have to"

"HT can handle himself!" Omega said, holding his sister.

"Hope so..." Alpha muttered then watched the battle.

Kit whimpered from her spot peeking through the bedroom door, that was open a tiny bit.

"Uncle Hammertread, be careful!" she whispered.

Jade reached into her pocket, and realized she still had the bottle of perfume from the mountains. She pulled it out.

"Head for the grate at the far side of the catwalks." She whispered in Driveby's ear. The leader nodded and signaled her team.

Jade took carefull aim and threw. The bottle hit the knockout ray and busted, sending perfume into the circuitry.

Wheeljack pulled the trigger right as it hit. The thing threw sparks and the perfume caught, making the cannon explode into a big ball of flame.

HT paused and looked up. Then started laughing. "You're really try to kill me with laughter, aren't you?" he chuckled, punching the blue mech hard enought to make him start to black out. But the device was still sparking, and the whine was getting louder.

"Let's get out of here!" Red Alert yelped "It's going to explode!"

he fired off another row of shots at the tank, but they just bounced off.

Kit yelped and hid in the room. She was frightenend, but said nothing, only wrapped her arms around her legs, tightly shutting her optics.

Alpha and Omega watched. They swallowed. "Let's hope this works."

Hammertread grinned and turned human so the stun ray wouldn't effect him.

The gun exploded. Jade shoved Alpha and Omega to one side as the fireball engulfed the catwalk they had just been standing on.

Jade grinned and leaned over to get a good look.

She whistled.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot he doesn't know what that means." She grinned.

The human looked up and brushed his hands off. He turned back into a tank.

'Well, looks like that came in handy. He chuckled at the double meaning. (The device and his ability to become human. )

"you okay kid?" he called up to where Kit was in the bedroom.

no answer.

"Kit?" He walked over to the balcony.

"you can come out now, kid they're knocked out"

still no answer. He ran up the steps, opening the bedroom door..

"Alpha's gonna kill me..." he trailed off.

Alpha ran over to the open space, sensing something was wrong with the sparkling.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" She screeched, "WHERE'S KIT?!?"

Tears came to her eyes.

"TELL ME SHE'S OKAY"

"Alpha..." Omega said softly, "I'm sure she's"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME SHE'S FINE!! I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG! HT, WHERE'S KIT?! WHAT'S WRONG"

"Come on." Jade ran down the catwalk to catch up with and pass the others at the platform by the duct. Alpha passed them, and went back to the one they had came through, Omega right behind her.

the tank-now-human looked out the bedroom door, making sure the Autobots were still knocked out.

"..I didn't even know she had a kid." he said softly, almost to himself. he walked over to the unmoving form, and reached out, fearing the worst...


	10. Chapter 8

"you okay kid?" HT called up to where kit was in the bedroom.

no anser.

"Kit?" He walked over to the balcony.

"you can come out now, kid they're knocked out.

still no answer.

He turned humand and ran up the steps, opening the bedroom door..

"Alpha's gonna kill me..." he trailed off. He ran over to where the sparkling lay on the carpet...

Alpha ran over to the open space, sensing something was wrong with the sparkling.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" She screeched, "WHERE'S KIT?!?" Tears came to her eyes.

"TELL ME SHE'S OKAY"

"Alpha..." Omega said softly, "I'm sure she's"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME SHE'S FINE!! I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG! HT, WHERE'S KIT?! WHAT'S WRONG"

"Come on." Jade ran down the catwalk to catch up with and pass the others at the platform by the duct. Alpha passed them, and went back to the one they had came through, Omega right behind her.

the tank-now-human looked out the bedroom door, making sure the Autobots were knocked out.

"..I didn't even know she had a kid." he said softly, almost to himself. he walked over to the unmoving form, and reached out, fearing the worst.

Kit coughed.

"Why you slaggin..." he cut himself off, clearing his throat and stood quickly.

"You scared me, kid." he growled, hoping she hadn't heard him 'getting mushy'.

Kit curled up, injured, but alive. "I'm...I'm sorry, Uncle HT..." She whimpered.

Alpha jumped down. She ran over to Kit.

"Kit? Kit! Kit, Primus are you alright!?"

Kit opened an optic. "I-I think so, mommy"

Alpha let out a sigh and hugged the sparkling the best she could. "Oh thank Primus"

Omega smiled.

Hammertread mumbled something and headed for the ventilation duct.

"Ooooh." Klutch rolled over, holding his head.

"I feel like I been hit by a semi." he groaned. He looked over at Wheeljack and Red Alert.

Ratchet's comm dinged. "what now?" he growled.

"Inferno to Ratchet. There's been an explosion in Jade's quarters. Klutch was headed there.

"I could care less about that blue-afted twit." Ratchet growled, not caring if the soldiers heard him.

"But Wheeljack and Red alert were with him." Inferno sounded worried.

"I'll be right there." he replied, and tossed his empty cube in the recycling unit.

"We should go before they wake up." Jade whispered from the shaft. "That was a stun ray"

Alpha smiled at her daughter. "Thank Primus"

Alpha looked at Jade and nodded. She kissed her daughter. "Stay safe"

"Yes mommy." Kit stood up. She smiled down.

Alpha then turned around and ran into the vent.

"See ya, Kit." Omega smiled, running after his sis.  
"See you." Kit looked at HT. "Thanks for looking out for me, Uncle Hammertread."

Klutch rolled over and coughed, hearing something in the kitchen. The door opened, and out hopped a blonde wavy-haired teenage girl, tied to a chair and gagged.

Klutch blinked and tried to get up, but he put a hand over his chest where he'd been beaten by the tank.

"Whoore yeuuu?" he slurred, vision going blurry for an instant.

The human femme took a couple more steps and fell over. "oof"

Kit walked out into the living room. She spotted the human and then Klutch.

She blinked. "Oh frag" she ran back into the bedroom.

Alpha smiled at HT. "Thanks for being worried about her." She said before walking ahead.

Omega smirked and followed his sis.

They reached the ductwork, and Jade brought out the handheld datapad.

"Okay..we take this till it makes a "t" then go to the right."

The door opened, and Ratchet came in, Inferno right behind him. The fire had gone out, but the gun was still sputtering a little.

The CMO blinked.

"What the slag?

" then looked at Wheeljack..

"Oh"

Inferno rushed over to Red Alert.

"Say somethin, Red." he hovered over the red and white. "Anything.."

"ohhhh.." the red and white ferarri came to. "Inferno?" he said groggily.

Ratchet looked at Red Alert. "Red Alert, are you alright?" He asked and seeing that he was, looking over at Wheeljack. The mech growned. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

Kit eeped and hid. "Ratchet's mad..." She whispered.

"MMf-MM-MM-PHMMM-MM-MM!" The human femme rolled over, trying to get their attention.

"That blasted tank tried ta kill may." Klutch drawled, putting his hand to his head again.

Jade turned at the intersection, and it made another 't' in about 10 feet.

"Where are we again?" Beacon asked.

"We're directly over the hall." Jade said stepping into the intersection. The small square duct opened up into a larger, round duct large enough to even fit Kit into.

"We're in one of the main ventilation ways." she said.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker used to use these to get into Prowl's office to play pranks..."

She stopped suddenly, realizing what she'd just said. "That's a great idea!" Cap exclaimed. Jade grinned.

Alpha and Omega facepalmed. "Sounds like fun." They smirked.

"Next stop, Prowl's office then!" Jade started down the hall-sized rounded ventilation duct.

Ratchet muttered something, then spotted the human. "Who is she?" He asked, looking at the human.

"I dunno." The blue mech drawled. Inferno went over and carefully broke the ropes. The femme pulled the gag off and stood up.

"Klutch it's me, Indy! those punks kidnapped me and turned me into a human with the sulindracol blinky-device thingay that jet has." she said desperately.

Klutch blinked.

Inferno blinked.

Come on, I know how to get there without a map." Jade broke into a jog, the others following.

"so when we get there, what then?" Driveby asked.

"Ask him to help us? or beg for mercy." HT sneered the last part.

"Behave. We have to ask. And he has to help us. If Klutch keeps singling out Autobots and saying they're traitors, he could get to the point where he can accuse anyone. And I'm pretty sure Prime wants to keep his crew." Jade replied.

Alhpa sighed. "She's got a point."

Ratchet blinked. "Er...are you sure?" He asked, "I mean how could Transformers be humans? That's not possible!" He said, trying to convice them.

Kit coughed.

Ratchet looked up toward the balcony. "I'll be right back." He walked up to the room.

"Kit, where are the others?"

"They're fine, Ratchet. Mommy and the others are alright." Kit whispered.

Klutch got up, and knew something was going on. "What're you doing?" he asked.

He tried to get up, but dizziness forced him back down. "It's true!" Indy shouted.

"Jade can become human at will! saw her! and the othas"

She glanced up at the bedroom door. "He's one of them! He helped them... "

She put a hand to her head trying to get around the memory block Alpha had placed there. "I...can't...rememba." she said, sitting down.

"That white tigah cub..she's alpha's child." she finally said.

Klutch looked up, and stumbled towards the balcony. He got up the steps, although they creaked under his weight, and crossed his arms at Ratchet.

"Whattya' doin?" he asked.

"I'm checking on the sparkling." Ratchet growled. "As you can see, she's injured."

He bent down and mouthed "where are they"? "Are you alright"

"The smoke came in from the vent and got into my beast mode's lung and the burns hurt, but I'm okay, Ratchet." Kit smiled.

Ratchet nodded. "Good, good"

Klutch folded his arms. "Bring her out here." he ordered.

"It's this way." Jade turned another corner, and slowed down to a fast walk.

Prowl was sitting in his office looking over reports when Prime came in. He stood up and turned. "Sir."

Prime held up a hand. "At ease, Prowl. Have you come up with any theories of where Alpha and the others might be hiding"

"Not yet, sir. Klutch's troups have scoured their old base. They seem to have abandoned it fairly quickly."

"Has Jazz reported in yet?"

"Yes, he said he was bringing TY with him." he looked up. I'll talk to them as soon as they get back." he activated his comm. "Prowl to Jazz."

"Yeah. what's up?"

"Please report to me as soon as you get back from patrol. I would like to hear your and Ty's report personally."

"Will do, bossman." Prowl cut the commlink, knowing Klutch's army was listening.

He made sure to mention Ty's name, so it would sound like she was one of the troups.

Ratchet frowned. "Come on, Kit"

"Yes sir." Kit followed Ratchet. The sparkling looked at Klutch and blinked. She put on an innocent face. "Have you seen my mom? She disappeared a day or two ago"

Ratchet looked at Kit. "We'll find her, Kit. I promise." He said, trying to sound convincing. "If you'll excuse us, Kit needs attention."

"Freeze." Klutch walked up and took Kit from the medic. "Wheeljack and Red Alert need medical attention more. I'll make sure Kit here gets the attention she needs." he smirked down at the sparkling. "Right Darlin?"

Jazz and Ty walked past the troups, and down the hall towards Prowl's office.

"Whew. I never thought we were gonns get past that last checkpoint, till they called Prime an' he told em ta leave us alone." Jazz sauntered down the hall, trying to look nonchalant. Ty kept glancing around at the rows of soldiers jogging down the hall past them. The one in the lead nodded, Jazz nodded back.

"jus' keep goin, an don't glance around so much." he whispered. she nodded.

The group turned another corner. "Are we there yet?" Cap whined.

"Yeah. I have to use the recycling unit." Cable called from the back.

HT snorted. "Boy, you really do watch too much tv"

"We're almost there." Jade replied. Gunlock rolled his eyes. "That's what you said half an orn ago"

Kit swallowed. She looked at Ratchet with a look that said "help."

Ratchet opened his mouth, but sighed. "You're right..." He looked at Kit with a look that said "I'm sorry" and then looked at Wheel and Red.

Kit looked up at Klutch and swallowed.

Alpha sighed. She looked at the ground.

Omega looked at his sister. "I know how ya feel"

Alpha smiled a bit as he rubbed her back

"Wait! what about me!" Indy yelled. Klutch turned around.

"Right. Forgotabout you. come on, den." he picked her up and set her on his shoulder. The blonde looked down and eeped, and hung on tighter.

"Well, I'd better let you get to your work, then." he nodded,and turned to leave.

"shh!" Jade skidded to a stop and heard voices. She glanced over at a smaller shaft, slightly larger than the one leading to her room, and grinned.

"You hear thet? voices." she turned and ran, then stopped.

"Wait, be quiet. We can't all be running or they'll hear us." she whispered.

"isn't that the point of it?" Beacon whispered back.

"not if he's meeting with Klutch's troups." Jade whispered back. She tiptoed to the grate, and looked down at Prowl's desk.

Kit looked up at Klutch as He carried her down the hall. "Where are we going?" She asked, swallowing.

Klutch looked down at the sparkling he was holding.

"You'll see when we get thea, luv."

He grinned as he came to a pair of heavy double doors. Klutch typed in a code and the doors opened.

"I want my mommy..." Kit whimpered. She looked at the mech. "Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, I think you alreddy know whea she is." Klutch replied, holding on tighter.

The large, dim room had a few cells lining the wall on the left, and a scaffold-looking stucture on the far wall. On the right was a bunch of rooms with single-sided plexiglass. Each one had a table and two chairs in it. Klutch headed for the first room.

He plucked Indy off his shoulder. "Wait here, luv. You'll be safa out hea."

Jazz rang the doorchime to Prowl's office. "enter." came the voice from inside.

"Ah. Just the pair I wanted to see." Prowl looked up from his datapad, not even noticing the faces looking down at him.

Jade grinned. "How are we gonna get down there?" Beacon asked.

Alpha shrugged.

Cable walked up. "Yeah, how are we.. oof!" he tripped over the ring imbedded in the floor of the ductwork.

Jade grinned and pulled out some rope. "Rapelling, anyone?"

Kit squealed. She started to fight him. "What are you doing? Where's my mommy! Let me go! Help me, someone!" She squealed.

Klutch opened the door and quickly entered it, locking it behind him and dropping the tiger cub unceremoniously to the floor.

"now.. I know You know where you're mum is. So, we can eitha do this da hard way, or da easy way." He took one of the chairs out and sat, watching the cub.

Alpha's face went white. "Kit." She fell back into her brother's arms.

"Alpha? Alpha, what's wrong?!" He yelled.

Alpha's face was drained of all color. Even her lips were white.

"Kit's in trouble. She's frightened...I think he got her..." Her eyes widened and she panted.

"Alpha, I'm sure she's fine..." Omega said, but his voice said he doubted what he was saying.

Jazz smirked. "Hiyas, Prowl"

Prowl nodded at Prime, who locked the door. Jazz glanced at it.

"I allready scanned the room. There are no listening devices." Prowl said, as though reading his thoughts.

The Porsche let out a sigh of relief. He started to say something, then he glanced up at the grating. He stopped and signalled.

Prowl's optics widened slightly in suprise, and he quietly climbed on top of his desk. With a tug, he pulled the grating down, elliciting a series of screams from the ductwork.

Alpha yelped as she watched her brother start to fall, but then quickly grabbed him. She pulled him up.

"Gotcha"

Omega panted. "thanks, sis"

"No prob."

Kit whimpered, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where my mommy is! I'm worried about her..." She said, looking at him. "Where's my mommy"

Klutch folded his arms. "I have all night." he glanced at her.

"I really don't know! Mommy disappeared one night without telling anyone then Uncle O disapeared as well!" Kit said, standing up.

"I want my mommy. Let me out of here." She growled.

Jade peeked out. "Jazz!" Jade yelled.

Prowl put a hand up, and Jade, Alpha, and Omega, climbed on. He eyed the group, and the rope as he put the other hand up.

"just what were you planning on doing?" he queried.

"We were gonna slide down the rope." Jade shrugged.

Beacon, Gunlock, and Driveby climbed on the other hand.

Alpha looked at Jazz. She then looked at Prowl and Prime. "Where's Klutch?! Tell me!" The femme growled, rolling up her sleeves.

Omega stood up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders to calm her down, but was quickly punched in the nose by her.

"Ow! sis!"

"Where is he, Prime?!"

Klutch walked over to the sparkling. "Really? then who were you talking to when I was supposedly unconcious, ey? He took another step. Kit went to run, but the blue car caught her by the scruff of her neck, and picked her up, hanging her in front of him at arm's length so she couldn't scratch him. He shook her.

"TELL ME!" he shouted.

Prime held up a hand as Prowl put them down on the desk, and reached up again, retrieving Cable, Cap, and Hammertread. He climbed down, brushed his chair off, and took a seat.

"As much as we dislike Klutch, beating him up will not solve our problems." Prime said.

"Really? Felt good to me." Hammertread grinned.

"HE'S GOT MY SPARKLING!!!!!!!" Alpha screamed.

Omega held his bloody nose.

"Kit?"

Alpha glared at him.

"That answered my question"

Alpha snarled. "THAT BASTARD!!!!! HOW DARE HE SHAKE MY BABY!!!!! I'LL RIP HIS SPARK OUT!!!"

Omega took a step back. "Sis.."

Alpha glared at Omega.

Omega swallowed.

Kit whimpered. She glared at him even though she was frightened.

"I was talking to myself."

Klutch snarled and brought his fist down on the table. Along with Kit.

"If you don't tell me, you will be spending a long..." he narrowed his optics, brightening them to sapphire slits.

"long time in a very lonely place." He lowered his voice.

"One where you will never see your mommy again!" He shook her for emphasis.

Prime looked over at the angry femme. "Can you tell where they are?"

Driveby stepped forward, and looked up at Prowl. "Jade suggested we fight him. We have a few arguments we'd like to bring forward. you defended her last time. Maybe you can do so again?"

"Prime."

Alpha glared at him.

She glared at Jade and turned into her transformer form.

"When i'm done with him, even twenty Ratchets won't be able to put him back together agian." She snarled.

"No one hurts my baby." The femme said, her voice very scary to Omega and others who knew her a somewhat peacful femme. Omega's eyes were wide as Alpha ran out of the room.

"She's pissed. That's just all there is to it"

Jazz smirked. "You don't touch a mother's child, Omega"

"I'm going with her. If she catches up with him, there'll be more trouble than you're in now." he walked out.

"Be carefull not to be seen." Prime advised.

Kit yelled with pain. She whimpered, but didn't back down. She growled and spat at him.

Klutch snarled and threw the sparkling against the wall. He walked over and picked her up around the throat.

"WELL!?" he snapped.

Alpha growled and ran faster. She saw the door and then pushed the air, the door flew in when a burst of purple energy hit it. She growled and then walked over to the door. The femme spotted Klutch and knocked the door in with her powers.

"LET GO OF MY BABY!!!!"

Prowl looked down at the humans. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

The base alarm suddenly sounded. Three squads of soldiers rushed for the holding cells. Prime's comm came on.

"Sir, there's been a security breach in the holding cell area." Prime suddenly knew where Alpha had gone.

He got up and left.

Prowl watched him leave, then looked over at Jade, who started to explain.

"Well, for starters, the discrimination against non-factional Cybertronians. Secondly, condemning a group of transformers just becuse of the actions of a group before them. Judging one group because of the one's before them, or having only met bad individuals of that faction does not make them all evil. That also isdiscrimination. Not to mention the gross mistreatment of a sparkling, which I'm pretty sure Alpha is about to prove here in a minute or so.."

Daze blinked at Bumblebee.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

the yellow minispy glanced at the doors "It's the base's alarm."

He didn't know what what going on, but he figured it involved the missing group, and didn't want to find out if there were a bunch of soldiers running around with guns. He glanced at Daze, who looked like she was about to jump five feet off the repair berth at any moment.

Alpha knocked Klutch away with her powers and then caught Kit. She glared at Klutch and, after creating a copy to deal with him, ran. As the copy beat the living slag out of the mech, the femme held the sparkling tight, and ran back to Prowl's office.

She fell to her knees and busted into tears.

Omega walked over. "Al? Al, what's wrong"

Alpha showed everyone Kit, who was beat up and clutching her mother like a life line. She sobbed once. "How-How could anyone do this to a sparkling"

Omega was disgusted. "I don't know, Al, but I'll make sure he doesn't get away with it"

"It's all my fault"

"How?"

"I brought her into this..." Alpha whimpered as she looked at her child, "I should have known better...I shouldn't have"

"Mommy..." Kit looked at her mother, an optic cracked, which made Alpha bust into tears agin. Her voice was weak, but she smiled.

"I didn't say anything. I did good, right"

"Yes...you did good, kit...you did very good..." Alpha whispered as she brushed Kit's forehead.

Omega growled.

The copy snarled and continued to beat Klutch.

"HOW COULD YOU DARE HURT A SPARKLING?!?!?!" she roared as she flung him against a wall.

Snow ran down yet another corridor, anxiously looking for the missing sparkling.

"Kit?" she called.

Kit whimpered in Alpha's grasp.

"Hang on, Kit. It'll be okay, I promise. I promise, Kit." Alpha whispered as she looked at her sparkling.

"M-Mommy...my throat..." She clawed at the dent in her throat where Klutch had held her.

"It hurts"

"Don't worry, Kit...everything'll be okay..." Alpha whimpered.

Snow flinched as an alarm started up, and looked around again.

Prime spotted Snow as he hurried to the holding cells. "SnowFeather, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing her face.

Snow spun to face him, wings slightly open.

"I can't find Kit. I left her in recharge to go and get some energon, and when I came back she wasn't there!" she whimpered. "I've looked all over the base for her"

Prime's optics widened "Snow, go to Prowl's office." He said, and hurried towards the holding cells, where the copy was STILL beating the slag out of Klutch.

Snow blinked, and went.

Prowl's office door opened, and Alpha gasped and moved in front of Kit protectively, as a figure came through the door, then relaxed when she saw who it was.

Omega got in front of the others to protect them, but calmed down when he saw it was just Snow. "Hurry. Get inside and shut the door."


	11. Chapter 9

The white femme tilted her head, but stepped inside and closed the door.

Omega nodded. "Thank you"

Alpha looked up. "SnowFeather?" She asked softly.

"S-Snow?" Kit's voice asked weakly. She looked out from under Alpha's arms and smiled a bit.

"Snow"

Snow's stare flicked immediatly to the sparkling.

"What happened? she asked, then saw that it was the wrong thing to ask.

Alpha growled. "That $& bastard Klutch, who dares to call himself an Autobot, did this to her trying to get to us!" She said, then hugged Kit.

"My fault"

"Not your fault..." The human Omega said as he rubbed his sister's back gently.

Kit coughed, her beast mode needed the air that Klutch's dent was cutting off.

Snow's optics brightened, then she stared at Omega.

"Is that a human?" she asked. "And will Kit be OK?"

"Yes, I'm a human." Omega pointed to HT, Jade and the others. "You know us, Snow. It's Omega"

Alpha looked at her sparkling. "She should be"

Kit smiled at snow, but still clung to her mother's chest The femme seemed to take this in good stead. She turned to Alpha.

"Do you need me to get anything"

Alpha shook her head. "N-No...just...don't tell anyone we're in here"

Alpha nodded. She looked at Kit and realized that the sparkling had fallen into an uneasy recharge. She kissed the sparkling's forehead. Prowl looked over at her worriedly from the computer.

Omega walked over to Snow and looked up.

Snow looked down.

"What"

'Nothing, just...odd looking at my friends from this point of view..." Omega muttered.

Snow tilted her head, then knelt down.

"Better?"

Omega laughed. "Thanks, Snow. Yes. But..." He closed his eyes and then quickly transformed into a robot.

"There we go. Much better. You can get up now, Snow"

Snow looked up at him.

"You're right. It is odd"

Omega smiled and helped the femme up. "there. Now it's not so odd"

Smow smiled. "Yeah"

Omega smiled and then turned back to the others. He looked at Kit and frowned.

"Omega, the copy's taking care of it." Alpha said softly.

Snow blinked and shuffled her wings.

Omega blinked. "Ya okay, Snow"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay...you say so..." Omega muttered.

Snow made herself smile then started.

"I... need to go. I have to feed Midnight..." she started, running out.

"Midnight?" Omega blinked. "What'd I say, Alpha"

"I don't know." Alpha shrugged.

"Midnight..." Kit muttered.

"Midnight!" Alpha looked up. "Snow, if you're gonna feed her, you're forgetting one very important thing"

Snow skidded to a halt, and ran back in.

"Huh?"

Alpha held out her hand, Midnight was sleeping in it.

"Midnight herself."

"Hehe. Whoops," Snow grinned sheepishly, taking the bat. Midnight promptly woke up and bit her.

Alpha laughed.

Kit giggled. "At least it doesn't hurt"

Omega chuckled.

Snow smile and nodded, then took out the small vial of insects.

"You want to feed her, Kit?" she asked

"Sure." Kit smiled. She sat down in her mother's lap and took the baby bat. She smiled at it. "Good girl"

Alpha smiled a bit.

Snow handed over the vial.

Kit opened the vial and let a few of the bugs out.

Midnight jumped into action. She grabbed two of the bugs and started to chomp them down hungrily.

Snow smiled, then sighed and sat down, looking up at Omega.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Whatcha mean?" Omega asked, looking at Snow.

"Well... you dissappeared"

"I, uh, kinda found my sis and joined up with them..." Omega said, looking away.

Snow blinked, but didn't push the matter. She looked over at Kit and Midnight.

Kit giggled as Midnight looked up at her and tried to fly again.

"You'll get it soon, Midnight."

Snow stood up, and sighed.

"I'm just ging outside..." she informed everyone, slipping quickly out of the door.

Orcus sat outside the Autobot base, watching the Autobots and humans milling about around the Ark's entrance.

Snow steppted outside and looked around, then walked along through the woods.

Orcus jumped down in front of Snow and shoved her agianst a tree, covering her mouth tightly Snow's optics widened and she tried to scream.

She struggled against the mech, trying to free her hand or SOMETHING.

Orcus held a finger to his lips. He looked around and then shook his head. "Shh!"

Snow wriggled again and tried to get loose.

Orcus looked at the femme and sighed. "Don't scream." He said, moving his hand off her mouth, but didn't let her go.


	12. Chapter 10

Snow coughed and looked up at him.

"What?!" she choked.

Orcus looked at Snow and then let her go. "Sorry...about that..." He muttered, looking away. "But...I have some news conserning the others...like you."

"What?" Snow asked again, confused.

"One of the others escaped..." Orcus said, looking at Snow.

"She, uh...wants to meet you...her name's Terra...she managed to get away when we were escaping"

Snow blinked, her processor unable to take it in "What's wrong?" Orcus asked, looking at the femme.

"One of Forceblock's"

"Yes." Orcus nodded.

"But he told me he didn't know where they were. He said they'd either been... killed or..." Snow swallowed,

"Sold."

"Well, aparently this one wasn't." Orcus said calmly. "Or maybe she was...all she said was that she escaped when we did and that she was a subject like you."

Snow nodded. "Where is she?" she asked.

"This way." He motioned for her to follow him. Once they were in the mech's cave, a pair of calming red optics met theirs, but the mech/femme stayed in the darkness.

"Is this her?" The femme asked. Her voice as gentle and cautious.

Orcus nodded.

Snow tilted her head to one side, concentrating on the optics.

The ruffle of wings was heard. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Orcus nodded. The optics passed over to Snow. "Are your wings real or made of metal?"

"Real," Snow answered. "Forceblock said it was a trademark."

"Same here." The optics nodded. The femme stepped out of the darkness revealing a black femme with piercing red optics. She had two large, purple bat wings sticking out of her back and what looked like bat ears on her head. She had golden talons for feet and silver claws.

"Name's Terrablast"

Snow smiled. "Snowfeather. Did he give you a transformation?"

Terra blinked. "I'm...not sure...perhaps, but he never told me how to transform..."

She said flying over to Snow. Her claws made a "click" sound against the stone floor as she landed.

"He never taught me how to fly. I had to... learn." Snow stretched her wings out.

"Of course, I can't now."

"Why not?" Terra blinked.

Orcus made a noise. "Ah yes about that...sorry...but according to Forceblock's reshearch, the feathers shall grow back..." He said looking at Snow.

Snow turned to Orcus.

"He pulled two of my flight feathers out."

Orcus shrugged. "They'll grow back."

Terra showed Snow one of her claws. "He pulled one of my claws out."

Snow glared at Orcus, her optics darkening violently.

"Did he ever teach you how to fight?" she asked Terra. "He used to put me up against Starscream or someone else and see how long I could last."

Orcus merely smirked. "Needed them. Terra did not seem to mind"

Terra ignored him. "Erm...he tought me how to fight a bit, but I was mostly used for scouting and repairs. Those were my functions."

Snow smiled faintly.

"You were luck then. He never let me out of the base. I was strictly an experiment."

She showed Terra the words 'Experiment 209' branded into her arm in Cybertronian symbols.

Terra smiled. "I barely got out. He let me out once or twice every two months, but no more than that." She showed the femme her brand which said 'Experiment 201'.

"Still luckier than me. I'd never even been out until I escaped"

Terra smiled. "Yes, but you escaped...lucky little thing..." She said, flexing her talons. The femme flapped her wings. "I, on the other hand, was led out, but just barely managed to escape..." She showed the two a laser hole in her wing.

Snow shook her head.

"Only because Forceblock broke one of my wings. It shorted out the progam in my processor and allowed me to get out."

Terra smiled. "Still...you got out..." She then frowned and folded her arms. "I'm glad we did...do you ever wonder what happened to the others, Snowfeather?"

Snow swallowed, then shrugged.

"He said they were either terminated or... sold"

Terra swallowed. "I...hope the little one didn't get terminated..." She muttered, thinking about the second experiment.

"Who?" Snowy asked, blinking. "It would depend if he- or she- wasn't fit to sell to one of the other Decepticons"

"The second experiment. I never learned his name. He was created as a sparkling." Terra said looking away.

"Oh." Snow's wings drooped. She knew she'd been created the way she was now. There was no period in her life that could be called a 'childhood'.

Terra sighed and then looked at the ground.

Glacing around, Snow swallowed again. She flicked her wings nervously and tried not to think about Kit.

Terra blinked. "What's wrong, Snowfeather?"

Snow looked up.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about a sparkling I met at the Autobot base."

"A sparkling?" Terra's optics lit up, but then dulled. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She was attacked by a mech..." Snow told her. "I left her with her mom."

"Poor thing..." Terra looked at the ground. She sighed.

Prime ran throught the thick doors that once sealed off the holding cell area from the rest of the Ark. The soldiers had brought out their weapons, and were aiming at the two.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered.

The copy dropped Klutch and growled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A SPARKLING?!?!"

Alpha looked at her daughter as the sparkling clutched her chest like a life line. The femme looked around the room and at everyone else. "How could anyone do this!!?"

Omega sighed.

Kit whimpered as she touched her cracked optic. Her throat was dented slightly.

"M-Mommy...it hurts!"

"It's okay, Kit...it's okay..." alpha swallowed. "It's all my fault..." She whimpered.

"Al?" Omega blinked.

"I shouldn't have brought her into this...she'd be okay if it wasn't for me..." Alpha said tears in her optics.

Kit looked up at Alpha. "M-Mommy I didn't say anything...I kept my mouth shut...did i do good"

Alpha sobbed, holding Kit close. "Yes...you did VERY good..."

"Alpha, stop now! you're only making things worse. Killing Klutch will not make your problems go away."

the Alpha copy growled and dropped the mech.

"BUT HE HURT MY SPARKLING!!"

"This will not solve anything, Alpha." Prime started. As though waiting for the chance, one of the soldiers fired at Alpha.

"No.." Prime gasped, knowing it would only make Alpha angrier. He didn't know she was only a copy...


	13. Chapter 11

Alpha growled as the shot hit her stomach. She growled and kicked at the soldiers.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

She went back to punching Klutch...

"I'm sorry". Prime's optics dimmed as he raised his rifle. He aimed carefully, and fired with a low-level blast, knocking her out.

"Thanks, Prime." Klutch turned smiling.

Prime was not.

He stomped over to the blue mech and loomed.

"When you are in my domain, the United States, I mean," Prime leaned in, looming impressively over the shorter blur sportscar.

"You go by my rules. There are severe punishments for injuring a sparkling. When I find her, I am taking Kit to Ratchet, and if I find so much as One mark one her, I will not hesitate to lock you in a brig cell myself."

he narrowed his sky-blue optics to angry slits. "Do I make myself clear!?"

Klutch gulped.

"Yes,sir." He saluted, and did a crisp about-face, and slithered out of the room like a whipped puppy with a tail between it's legs.

The copy dissapeared slowly.

Alpha gasped. "My copy's back in my body..."

"Move out!" Klutch barked as he stalked out. His soldiers followed.

Prime looked over at the copy as it dissapeared.

"What the-"

He felt like facepalming. But realized he knew exactly where Kit and the real Alpha were

Driveby looked over at Kit. "Who would want to hurt an innocent sparkling?" she said softly.  
"Klutch. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. He's underhanded, sneaky, and worst of all." Jade went over to the tiger and Alpha. "He's also ruthless."

the doorchime rang. Everyone jumped, and Prowl looked up.

Kit whimpered and clung to her mother's chest.

Alpha looked up and tightened her grip on her baby. She growled.

Omega turned into a tranformer and stood in front of Alpha and Kit sword at the ready.

Prowl sighed. "Come in."

Kit whimpered again.

Prime walked in, looking angry enough to rip apart Megatron, but he tried to compose himself. He looked over at alpha and Kit as the door slid shut behind him. "I thought I might find you here." he said softly.

"I need to take Kit to the repairbay and have Ratchet look over her." he glanced at Alpha.

"Don't worry. Klutch won't lay a finger on her ever again." his expression darkened.

Prowl glanced at the two. "Whatever his findings are, we can use it as evidence against him. He has quite obviously bruised her neck area.." he glanced at Alpha for approval.

Prime caught her look. "I'm sorry, Alpha, but you have to stay here. Once Klutch realizes it was only your copy, he'll come looking for you again. He may already be contacting his superiors to obtain a full search warrant."

"No! I can't! She's my baby." Alpha whimpered, holding her baby close.

Omega swallowed, but pried Kit away from Alpha. "I'm sorry, Al. Kit."

Kit looked at Prime and then, as he took her, then snuggled into his chest.

Alpha looked at the ground as Kit was carried away.

Prowl looked at Alpha. "She's safe with Prime. He'll make sure nothing happens." he nodded.

Prime looked down at the striped ball of fur in his arms, and tried to make it look like he was smiling, because she couldn't see he was for his facemask. "Don't be afraid, I will protect you." he said softly.

Wheeljack waited patiently as Ratchet finalized Red Alerts repairs, hoping it wouldn't take much longer. The red and white's babbling was starting to get on his nerves. And Inferno acting muchy over his best friend didn't help matters much.

Daze watched from a repair berth a few meters away.

Ratchet sighed. "There.

Alpha swallowed. "I still..."

Kit nodded, but snuggled closer to the Autobot leader, still shivering.

He looked up as Prime walked in with Kit in her arms, setting her down on one of the repair berths.  
"I need to use your computer for a minute." he said to Ratchet.

the CMO nodded and pointed in the direction of his office. Prime headed in that direction, and turned to Kit. "I'll be right back. Klutch can't get in here."

He turned to Ratchet "Lock the door."

Kit looked at Prime and nodded.

Ratchet locked the door and then looked at Kit. He growled when he saw the cracked optic, dented throat and broken tail.

Prowl turned on his computer, and started to type.

"What are you doing?" Alpha asked, swallowing.

Prowl glanced at her. "Well, it seems you have some good arguments, so I thought I would type them up, keeping records of what we have so far." he said.

"He's taking notes." Jade clarified.

Prime came out of Ratchet's office a minute later, looking squite smug. He clicked on his comlink. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, please report to the repairbay." he unlocked the door

Alpha nodded. She leaned back against the wall and looked down. "I'm gonna rip his spark out."

Omega patted his sister's shoulders. "It's okay, sis."

Alpha growled and Omega backed away.

Kit looked at Prime. She cocked her head.

The twins came in a minute later and then blinked. "What is it, Prime?"

Prime glanced at Kit, then headed for the doors. "I'll be back for her." he said, looking down at the sparkling and nodded. He left, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed.

"you can't do this!" Klutch protested. "I was asking her questions! I didn't harm ah, I sweah!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked on either side of him, keeping a tight grip on his upper arms, almost dragging the blue mech as they walked.

"Really. Then why does she have bruises on her neck and arms?" Prime demanded.

Brawn walked behind them, in case things got out of hand and they needed the extra help.

"I have rights you know!" Klutch protested loudly.

"Yeah, the right to remain silent." Sideswipe glared at him.

Klutch shut it.

"I'm contacting my superia offica Prime." he threatened.

"Go ahead." Prime clicked off the forcefield of one of the cells and the twins shoved Klutch inside.

Prime clicked it back on. "I already spoke with the secretary of defense in your country. He agreed that you went too far, and require a 24-hour holding time to 'cool off.'

Prime's voice took on an extra smug quality. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, stay here and make sure our "guest" behaves himself.

He started to walk away. "Oh, and Klutch." he turned.

"if you do not start behaving in a mature manner, I am authorized to extend that period of time, up to 48 hours." he turned on his heel and left.

"You can't do this! you are hindering my investigation!" Klutch yelled.

"There will be cosequences!" his only reply was the door closing behind Prime

Kit looked at Prime as he entered.

Ratchet stopped fixing the sparkling's optic, "Well?"

Prime raised an optic ridge. "It seems Klutch has gone too far in his endeavors, and since he is in my juristiction, I felt he needed a ... cool-off period."

"Huh?" Wheeljack sounded.

Prime smiled. "He's in the brig until tomorow."

Kit giggled, smiling. She looked at Ratchet and the medic went back to repairing her cracked optic.

"That's good. Yeow! Stay still, Kit!"

"Sorry, Uncle Ratchet." Kit said, her ears drooping.

Hammertread glanced at Alpha, who looked like a bolt of lightning about to strike someone.

"She'll be fine. get over it." he said. Then smiled at her when he thought nobody was looking.

Prime waited patiently for Ratchet to finish his repairs. "I want a full report of your repairs. Every scratch, ever dent." he looked at Kit. "He had no right to do what he did to you, kit."

he came down so he was on eye level with her. "I'm sorry." he said.

Ratchet nodded. "Of course."

Kit smiled a bit at Prime, but then winced as Ratchet finished with her cracked optic. "It's okay, Uncle Prime. It's not your fault. He did this to me...not you...not mommy...not anyone else."

Alpha looked at HT and caught his smiled. She smiled back a bit, but then looked at the ground. She sighed. "I still shouldn't have gotten her hurt like that..."

"You didn't know, sis..." Omega said from across the room. He was reading over prowl's shoulder.

Prowl kept typing. "Besides the fact that Hammertread tried to plot his revenge against me, it only involved myself and Alpha. Which Alpha has obviosly forgiven him for. He has not harmed any humans, or plotted any nefarious schemes, such as the Decepticons might. Simply... misguided opinions. And the fact that Alpha proved she forgave him by defending him numerous times accounts to this conclusion..." he typed as he talked

Alpha folded her arms. "Ya got a problem with what I did?"

Omega facepalmed.

"Not at all." Prowl replied.

Hammetread just glared at him. "Hey, if I didn't think she'd follow me, I'd be back with the cons right now, tin-plated rust-busket."

Prowl ignored the comment.

"Omega followed because she is his sister. As for Jade, well," he glanced at her. "Fear can make people make the wrong desicions sometimes. Emotion is a very powerfull thing."

Alpha growled. "Jade wasn't scared." She muttered.

Omega smirked. "Hey, I followed because Alpha followed. I trust her desions."

"Thank you! Someone does!"

Omega smiled

Jade glanced at her. "like heck I wasn't". If you guys had stayed put, we wouldn't have gotten into this."

Driveby folded her arms. "And my team would be sitting in a hanger bay waiting to be reduced to spare parts." she growled.

Jade winced.

"point taken."

Prowl glanced at the group, then continued.

"If you want to add that Driveby's group shares the same name as a previously militant group, we could argue that, for starters, Driveby's group has never attacked any humans or human facilites here on Earth, they have not fought with the Autobots, they have basically been peacefull since their arrival.

Aside from the fact that you got into a fight with Klutch in Driveby's defense, there is really no other evidence that any of you are a threat to the Autobots or humanity. And that."

he turned to regaurd the group.

"Is what Klutch is trying to prove."

Alpha looked at Prowl. "How could we...oh never mind.."

"How could you have what?" Prowl replied. "If we are going to make a case, I need to know everything."

Indy sat in the human-sized quarters she'd been given, sulking.

Carly had brought her some clothes to change into, and some food from the local reataurant. she sighed. "I'm neva gonna get the hang of this human thing."

She flopped back down on the bed. Then looked up.

"Unless..." She closed her eyes, trying to find the spark of energy she'd felt coming from the device before.

she closed her eyes and concentrated on the electrical current she had felt before coming from the device...

There was a flash, and the red-colored Femmecar eeped as the human-sized bed gave way under her.

She stood up. "Well, at least I'm me again."

Ratchet stepped back from the repair berth and went to his computer to transfer the scans to a datapad, and type up his report. "Ratchet, will you be willing to appear in the fugitive group's defense?" Prime asked, picking Kit up.

Kit clung to Prime, but not as tightly as before.

Ratchet looked up and made a noise then went back to work.

"was that a yes?" Prime encouraged.

"Yes." Ratchet clarified.

"I was only saying how could we have done what he thinks we did? WHY would we?" Alpha asked, leaning back.

"Because." Prowl said. "he thinks anyone who isn't an Autobot, or had not been one in the past is the enemy. He also hates the Kintari, which is why he has been watching their base."

Jade perked at the mention. "Hmm?"

"He's been sending planes on a monthly fly-over." Prowl looked up.

"You haven't noticed the jet that flies over every months, around 2 in the morning and at 3pm the next day?"

the jet looked thoughtful for a second, then said "...No."

The doorchime rang, and everyone jumped again. This time, Jazz answered the door. "Hey, bossman. We were jus' discussin how these guys aint all bad." he smiled.

"Hiya Kit, how's it going?"

Prime walked in, holding Kit, petting her fur softly, like someone might a pet cat. She was curled up in his arms, and he smiled down at her.

Prowl blinked.

the group blinked.

Prime realized it and quickly set the tiger cub on the desk, clearing static from his vocaliser.

"Here's Ratchet's report." he handed Prowl the datapad.

Kit smiled up at Prime. She then acked as she was nearly killed by her mother. The sparkling groaned. "Mommy...can't breathe!"

Alpha let her go. "What'd he do to her?!"

Prowl skimmed over the report. "It says here she had several bruises around her neck and arms, her tail had been damaged, and a few minor scrapes and bruses. She had a mild head injury, also. But not enough to be classsified as a concussion... She also had a cracked optic lense." he looked up, knowing he shouldn't have said that.

Somebody had been watching Klutch. That same somebody was watching Hammertread too.

For some odd reason, they both seemed to be the same set of optics, although only one set was in one place. Something was odd. But nonetheless, someone was watching Hammertread.

More importantly, somebody was glaring at the tank

HT felt like he was being watched. He glanced around, not seeing anyone.

Compass narrowed his optics as he stepped forward, looking down at HT. He held up a nailgun and watched the tank.

"Waitaminute." Cable stepped forward.

"If he's tryin to get rid of everyone who isn't an Autobot or hasn't been one in the past, that's, like, half of Cybertron." he commented.

"We cannot make a case by assaulting his moral values. True, it is quite a few mechs. But he can do whatever he wishes in his territory. Here, however..." Prowl smirked.

Prime stepped in with "Here, the Autobots have rights, no matter what their past may be. Right now, the only knowledge he has against you is that Hammertread is an ex-Decepticon, and that Driveby's group are Kintari. Alpha and Omega can be held accountable as accomplices."

Prime glanced at the two.

"I have record of your notable actions and accomedations, and your occasions of serving above and beyond the call of duty. I sincerely doubt Klutch will be able to get around that." He looked down at the two.

Compass glared at HT.

Alpha sighed. "He's got a point..."

Driveby paced, stopping half a step behind HT. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and he smiled. "So, you're sure we have a sound argument?" she looked up at Prowl.

Jazz fidgeted. "Hey guys, this is interestin, but I gotta go. They're gonna wonder why I'm gone if I don't make an appearance. Lemme know what chya came up with later, kay?"

Prime nodded.

"Bye J." Jade called.

"So, what about the rest of us?" Driveby said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna sit around some dusty hangar till I'm scrapped!" Cable whined.

"Shut up, Cable. That's not going to happen." Beacon whapped him.

"Calm down you two." Gunlock stepped between them.

"It's another country. They can't haul us away even if they did catch us."

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Cap pointed out.

"I watch tv, too ya know. Who do you think Cable got to watch America's Most Wanted with him?" he gave Cable a look.

Jade glanced at him and quirked a smile. "He's right. If someone is caught in another country, they have to contact that country's high court, or whoever, and get expedition papers. It can take anywhere from a months to six months." she said.

Alpha looked at Compass. "What's your problem, Compass?" She asked, raising an optic ridge.

Driveby looked up and jumped when she saw the bot. "How did you get in here!?" she demanded

"Easy, Driveby." Alpha sighed. She walked over to Compass. "Hiyas, whatcha doin' in here and why are glaring at HT?"

Meanwhile, Klutch was yelling from his side of the energy bars at the lamborgini twins, who were lounging nearby.

"I get one phone call, yaknow. I wanna speak to my superiah!"

Sideswipe folded his arms.

"Go ahead."

Klutch turned on his comm unit. "Sir..I don't know what happened. I didn't though, I sweah."

"I know." a man in a black suit and tie came on. "Don't worry about it. They'll let you out tomorrow."

"But this is making me look bad in front of my own treups!" he protested.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Klutch, but there are rules pertaining to sparklings."

"But sir.."

"Sorry, Klutch. There's nothing I can do for you." and the man cut the line.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker taunted. "Daddy won't pay your bail?" he snickered, and Klutch narrowed his optics. "Jus wait till I get outta heah." He grumbled.

Sides snickered. He smirked.

Compass continued to glare at HT, before putting the Nailgun at his side.

"Just a friendly warning." He stated, before he looked at her and his expression softened.

"Sorry I wasn't able to save Kit."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Alpha smiled. She then looked at HT.

"Don't be so mean to him. After all, he saved my butt so many times it ain't funny!"

Compass looked at the nailgun. "Yeah...the twins wanted me to repair something in their bunk but they weren't there when I came by." He raised an optic ridge and pulled the gun's trigger, and with a loud snap a nail flew into the wall.

"Know where they are?"

Prime stepped forward. "I believe they are in the holding area, gaurding one of the cells."

Jade snickered. "Prime gave Klutch the smackdown for attacking Kit. He's locked up till tomorrow."

Prowl looked at her, face serious. "Yes, but even then, he will still be after you."

"You're right..." she looked down at the desk. Maybe.. Maybe..I dunno." She couldn't say it.

Compass raised a ridge at them. "You're locking him up for one night? Just one? After what he did? I'm surprised Ratchet's not blowing a gasket right about now." 


	14. Chapter 12

Prime shook his head. "unfortunately, Klutch has as much rank as I do. The only reason we were able to detain him was because the Autobots in the United States are under my juristiction. And because of the penalties for harming a sparkling.

But we cannot interfere with his investigation without repercussions." Prime said. He glanced at Kit, then Compass.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." his optics twinkled conspiratorilly.

"So, what now?" Jade, Driveby, and her group all looked to Alpha, Omega, and Compass.

Prowl glanced at his computer, and typed something. "Well.. I thought you might like to know. That soldier who was supposedly..."

Prowl stopped and glanced at Jade.

"Anyhow, I thought you might like to find him." Jade grinned. "Really!!!!?"

"You found Michael Brandt?!!" she squeed, jumping up and down.

((my apologies to anyone of that name. I was just trying to randomly come up with one))

Prowl smirked and nodded. "YESSS!" Jade jumped up and down.

"BOOYA!" she yelled.

"But." Prowl stopped her.

"I only found a record of his credit card being used in Canada. It could have been stolen. And If it was him, he could be anywhere in Alberta." he added. Jade stopped bouncing, but still grinned ear-to-ear.

Kit smiled. She then sighed.

Alpha hugged her daughter. "Don't worry, Kit."

"So, who are you gonna send to find him?" she hinted.

"I have to do a little more research before I can find his residence. He's most likely going by an alias of some sort." Prowl replied.

Jade looked at the others. "so, what's our next move?" she asked

Alpha shrugged.

Kit shrugged.

Omega shrugged.

"I dunno." All three said.

Compass looked at Prime for a moment, before letting his wings droop slightly, glancing at Kit. He turned and left, heading for his bunk

"Don't tell anyone you saw us. Not even the twins. Kay?" Jade called after him.

"Wait!" Alpha hurried after Compass. She grabbed his arm. "don't go. You can help us out here."

Kit jumped down and walked over to Compass. The sparkling smiled softly.

Compass looked at her, then at Kit.

"Help you with what?" He looked at her tiredly.

"I don't know, but you don't have to..." Alpha trailed off and sighed. She looked at Compass and let him go. "Never mind."

Kit hugged Compass' leg.

"No, no, I'm sorry." He sighed heavily and put an arm around her. "I'm just a bit lagged and tired today. I've been worried about you." He leaned down and picked up Kit in his other arm.

"I think we all need a recharge. Or some energy." Beacon said, sitting down.

Driveby looked at Compass. "Could you get a few energon cubes from the rec room and bring them back here?"

Alpha smiled. "Don't have to worry about me...much." She grinned.

Kit hugged Compass' neck

Compass nodded lazily, and handed Kit to Alpha before heading down to the rec room, his feet giving off a slight drag as he walked.

Alpha sighed. "Poor Compass..."

"Yeah..." Kit nodded. "Poor Compass..."

Compass hummed gently as he headed into the rec room, walking directly towards the energon stash, before dipping down and piling up a few for himself and the others.

Alpha sighed and then hugged Kit. "Everything'll be okay..."

Kit snuggled into her mother and looked at the others.

"I may just be saying this cause I'm tired, too." Cap said; But if it takes one to three months for Klutch to drag us out of the country, we have plenty of time to plan out defense." he recieved glares from HT and Driveby both.

"I am not spending three months in a dinky, dark, dank cell!." HT snarled.

"Okay,okay, just a suggestion. sorry.." the little bot looked away. "We didn't do anything wrong, so why should we be worried?"

the group sat down crosslegged on the destop as Prime left to go take care of some other things. and make sure Sunstreaker and Sideswipe weren't 'having fun' with their 'guest'.

Cliffjumper looked up as Compass trudged into the rec. room, noticing the bot. He nudged Brawn. "Hey, seen your girlfriend lately?" he sneered.

Compass jerked up instantly, and turned to glare at the minibot. He fanned out his wings and narrowed his optics dangerously. "Excuse me?"

Haven't you heard? she turned traitor, and went to the Decepticons." he seemed happy to relay the news.

Brawn put in "I wonder if Starscream has a new girlfriend." and snickered.

Compass looked at the two, then flickered his wings. Picking up the energon cubes condensed in one hand, he stepped from behind the bar and held up the nailgun, pinpointing between Brawn and Cliffjumper. He shot, nailing the seat between the two with four consecutive nails, before stomping out.

"You better hope I miss next time, too."

"Why you little!" Cliffjumper sprung to his feet. "Hey! someone! he just tried to kill us! he yelled.

Brawn clapped a hand over the minibot's mouth. But Cliffjumper pulled it away.

"You're as bad as she is! Why don't you go join the Decepticons, too!" he yelled.

Compass' wings twitched consistantly. He turned around, facing the minibot. He tossed the nailgun aside, and went straight for Cliffjumper. Grabbing him by the neck using his magnets, he held him against the wall. He put his left foot against the wall beside him, and switched the poles around so that Cliffjumper's legs attached to them, preventing him from hitting the larger bot.

"For someone so dedicated for the Autobot cause, I honestly wonder why you are even letting either of them stay here if they are Decepticons. You're a Primus-fearing bot. Start acting like it. I'm not here to fight with you, but if you want to start one I won't hesitate to do so.

So Get. Over. It."

With a large snap, he flipped his magnets back and sent the minibot sailing into Brawn. He picked up the energon cubes and left, heading down the hall taking deep breaths, attempting to slow his intakes down.

Kit looked up at Prime. "Thank you, Uncle Prime. For helping me..."

Alpha smiled at her stepped back into the room and took an energon cube for himself before passing the rest around. "Sorry I took so long."

Cliffjumper glared, but didn't follow. "What did he mean by letting them stay here?" he asked.

Brawn shrugged. Cliffjumper gasped. "They're here! theyre hiding out inside the base somewhere!" the minibot ran out of the rec room to find Klutch.

"What happened?" Driveby asked. She and the rest of the group were back in their 'bot forms now.

Prime left, saying he had some other business to attend to, and called Hound to stay with Indy and keep an eye on her.

Alpha nodded. She looked at Compass and read through his mind, then frowned. She let Kit walk over to Jade before she buried her head in her arms and let out a ragged sigh.

"Al?" Omega asked, poking his sister.

"They think we're traitors..." she thought-sent

"I knew that much..."

"But you know what, Omega?" Alpha looked up, "If being a traitor means I stick by my friends..."

"You don't mind it."

"Bingo."

Omega smirked and sat down next to his sister. "So..."

"I'm gonna kill Cliffjumper and Brawn."

Terra played with the sand using her talons. She sighed. "So...what now?"

"I'm... not sure. I'll need to get back to the Autobots soon, or they'll worry."

"Can I...Can I come too?" Terra asked, looking at the femme.

Snow smiled. "Of course."

Terra smiled. "Thank you." She said, flapping her velvet wings.

"No promlem," Snow answered, glancing nervously at Orcus.

Orcus merely smirked and turned his back to the femmes.

Terra smiled a bit and then flew over to Snow.

The white femme smiled and turned around to lead Terra back.

"Just one thing though..." she said as they left the cave. She turned to look at Orcus again, then back to Terra. "Don't say anything about... him. The Autobots... don't like him."

Terra blinked, but nodded. "Okay..."

"He attacked two of the femmes I think..." Snow answered. "And me."

Terra blinked. "But...why?" she asked as she flew out of the cave next to snow.

"I... don't know. He just did," Snow answered, concentrating on finding her way back.

"Oh..." Terra muttered. She looked around and smiled a bit. "It's pretty out here"  
"Yeah," the white femme smiled and looked around.

Terra looked up, red optics twinkling, and then looked at the femme next to her. "So...how'd you figure out how to fly?"

Snow shrugged. "I was trying to save the sparkling. I just... did. I can't maneuver very well though. Or hover."

"I see..." Terra said, looking at Snow. She then looked up, "So...SnowFeather...did you ever see any of the other experiments?"

The femme shook her head.

"Never. The only time I went near any other experiments was when I was going back to my cell. And I was usually being carried by then. I was in a Isolation Zone. I only ever saw the scientists and warriors. Or glimpses of the others." 


	15. Chapter 13

"I see..." Terra muttered, "I remember seeing the others..." Her optics flashed, "I never saw past number eight, but I saw the rest of us..." She sighed and looked at the ground.

Snow shivered. "I remember once... I'd been given an experimental drug or something...

Something for the prisoners who wouldn't talk. I couldn't stand. It was hard to cycle air and I hurt all over. I remember when I was being carried back and I saw someone... He was... I can't actually remember what he looked like. But he was the only one I saw fully."

Terra nodded. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I remember him...experiment number 5...he was the strong one..."

Snow shrugged again. "Like I said. I was totally drugged down. I couldn't even see or process properly. I don't even know who was carrying me. The mech I saw was being escorted back. He looked like he felt sorry for me."

"He feels sorry for a lot of us...he's the strongest, so he could always take everything that they threw at him..." Terra looked down and sighed.

Snow shuffled her wings.

"How did you know him?" she asked.

"He...was kinda like a brother, I guess..." Terra sighed as she flexed her talons. "He was...he took care of us...even though I was technically the oldest, he was older in intellegence...we shared a cell with 2 until...they took him...he never came back..."

terra sighed and then looked around. "SnowFeather...do you know the way? At all?" She asked, bat ears wiggling.

"Yeah. It's just... That mech led me here. I wasn't really watching where we were going.  
Snow sighed, whispered something, then followed.

Terra landed just outside the base. "Energon..."

"What?" Snow asked, catching up with her. She was starting to feel pretty tired.  
"Nothing..." Terra muttered. "I just smell energon...comes with being infused with a bat...here's your base."

Without answering, Snow walked in.

Terra landed and followed. She looked around. "Wow...'tis a big place..."

"Yeah... Pretty big..." Snow looked around and wondered where to go first.

Terra flew off towards the smell of energon, almost knocking a few Autobots over as she did so.

Snow followed, at a slightly slower pace.

Terra turned around and smiled. "What's wrong?"

Snow shook her head.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired."

"alright..." The femme muttered before turning around and flying towards the rec room.  
Snow sped up a little to keep up.

The bat landed and then looked around. She looked at the Autobots who were looking at her and blinked. "Er...hello?"

Snow walked in a few seconds later and smiled at the 'Bots.

After another hour or so of talking, and Driveby and Prowl discussing arguments, the group started to fall asleep.

Terra smiled as she looked around,

Alpha stayed awake, holding her sleeping daughter, as she looked at everyone else. The femme sighed.

Omega snored.

Cliffjumper came careening through the office door without ringing the chime. "Prowl! they're somewhere in the..." he spotted the group.

"Cliffjumper..." Prowl started.

but it was too late. The red minibot was off and running down the hall yelling for Klutch's troups.

Instead of chasing him, Prowl turned to the group.

"Everyone wake up!" he commanded.

Alpha was up and ready. She held her daughter close.

Kit busted into tears. "Mommy!"

"Shh, shh...don't worry, Kit, he won't hurt you..." Alpha promised. She nudged Omega and HT.

"GET UP!!"

Both mechs shot up.

Compass' wings flickered as he heard Cliffjumper. "That slaggin' bastard!" He cried, and bolted down the hall, looking for the minibot.

"CLIFFJUMPER!!"

Snow smiled again and introduced the femme.

"Hi." Terra smiled as she looked around for the source of energon.

Snow pointed helpfully to he energon despenser.

Terra smiled and flew over to it. She grabbed her some and started to drink. As she did, fangs appeared from the top of her mouth and dug into the cube.

Snow blinked and smiled at the puzzled Autobots again.

Compass chased down the hall, spotting the minibot.

"CLIFFJUMPER." He barked, trying to catch up to him.

Prowl looked at the retreating red form. "Well, you can do either one of two things. You can turn back into humans and hide out in the ventilation shaft, or"

he glanced at the closed door. "You can tell them you were discussing your terms of suurender."

"I'm not going to just sit here and let them take me away!" HT bellowed.

Prowl raised a hand. "Please. I cannot risk my position as your defense or my command, to lie for you if you decide to run." he said.

"SO YOU WOULD LET YOUR FRIENDS ROT A CELL BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB?!?!" Alpha yelled.

Kit looked at Prowl with tears in her optics and then buried her head in her mother's chest.

Omega growled as Alpha rubbed Kit's back. "Alpha's right"

Snow turned at shouting.

"Who the-" she started, just as a minibot knocked into her and toppled her over.

Terra winced. She flew over to the minibot

Cliffjumper was still yelling when Compass caught up to him. But the soldiers had allready hear him.

"They're in Prowl's office! all of them!"

two squads of six soldiers each ran down the hall, arming their rifles as they passed.

Snow meeped and tried to wriggle out from under the red minibot.

Cliffjumper picked himself up off the femme, and started to walk away. He spotted Compass coming up behind him, but ignored him as he kept walking, smirking.

Terra grabbed CJ. "Hiya!"

Snow watched with a mild interest as Terra grabbed the minibot.

"Please." Prowl held up a hand. "You will have to face him sooner or later. Whether he catches you or you come forward of your own accord. It would make a better defense if you decided to fight him on your own. I'm pretty sure we have enough evidence in your favor allready." he looked down at the angry blue femme.

Kit whimpered.

"It's okay, Kitty..." Alpha said softly, still glaring at Prowl.

Omega glared at the mech and then hugged Kit and Alpha. He sighed. "I hate to admit it-"

"Then don't!" Alpha barked.

Omega blinked, but shut up.

Jade gulped, glancing quickly between the vent and the door.

"Great, so we run like cowards or let ourselves be thrown in the brig." HT snarled.

"Peachy."

Alpha looked at Kit. She looked at the others. "We're all gonna die..." She muttered.

Omega shook his head.

The rest of Driveby's group started to protest that they, too, wanted to run.

Gunlock and Ty remained silent, however.

But Jade looked at Prowl.

"Hammertread's right. We have to stand and fight. Klutch isn't as perfect as he thinks he is. And we have a world-class arguer to defend us. What do you guys say?" she looked at the group.

"I still think we should run." Cable eeped.

"Me too." Beacon added. Everyone started talking again.

Alpha sighed. She looked at Kit. "Omega."

"Yes?"

Alpha handed Kit to Omega and then nodded.

Said mech went invisable and took Kit's hand, leading her out of the room.

"Stay safe, little brother...Kit..." Alpha whispered before turning back to the others and listening to them.

Daze attempted to sit up, and felt Ratchet push her back again. She attempted to protest. The main word being attempted.

Ratchet went over to a cupboard, mumbling.

Daze turned her head then tried to sit up again.

Ratchet walked back over to Daze, pushing her back down again. He looked at the readouts for the scans he did again.

"Daze, why did you stop taking the medication I gave you?" he asked.

"Uhhhh..." Daze started. "Umm..." 


	16. Chapter 14

"Get out of my way!" Cliffjumper snarled, shoving her away. Those traitors are going down!"

he headed off down the hall.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Compass bent down and asked. the two femmes nodded.

Compass stood, and made his way over after Cliffjumper, transferring the anger from stomping to putting a heavy grip on the minibot's shoulder.

"Stop. Right. There."

There was a click as his magnetic poles shifted in his arm, gluing itself to 'Jumper.

the minibot squirmed. "Lemme go." he snarled. But Compass held on.

"there's nothing you can do anyway. Your little she-bot's bought it!" he crowed.

Compass yanked back on him. "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers, coward." he narrowed his optics.

"Oh, like what? like why she decided to betray you, and all the other Autobots?"

Compass stared at him for a moment, and his wings twitched.

He growled and leaned forward, his eyes glowing a deep red.

"Do I look like Mirage to you?"

Cliffjumper gave him a look. "Really? I didn't know he was on your side." he smirked.

"remind me to mention that to Klutch." he tried to get free again.

Compass picked Cliffjumper up and pulled him under his arm, and began his way to the main bridge.

"I think I know how we can settle this without me hurling you into a wall." His wings flickered as he stomped his way through the hall.

"what..where are you.. LET ME GO!" the red minobot snarled, and tried to punch Compass in the side.  
Compas stared ahead, barely noticing the minibot, and continued to make his way down the hall lightly.

Compass put his hand over Cliffjumper's mouth, magnetizing it shut. He peeked into Wheeljack's bunk area, just enough to keep Cliffjumper out of view.

"Hey 'Jack? I've got a question for you."

"hmm? what's up?" he whispered, rolling over.

Compass pulled Cliffjumper out of Wheeljack's sight completely.

"...Do you know what faction Alpha is on? All this running and yelling isn't helping my headache, and I just want to know the truth from someone. I figured I'd come to you."

Wheeljack looked at him for a minute.

"Well..." he sighed.

"I personally don't think she's done anything to betray the Autobots, but if that's what Prime thinks..."

he gave Compass a look, then looked away.

Compass smiled. "Well, then I guess I'll have to change Prime's mind. Thanks, Wheeljack!"

With a burst of speed he ran past the bunk and down the hallway, heading for Prowl's room.

Halfway through, he changed poles and threw Cliffjumper into a wall. "I'll deal with you later." He growled.

Cliffjumper glared back. "Traitor!!" he hissed.

Ty and Gunlock, who had been silent until now, stepped forwards. "We agree with Jade. We have done nothing wrong. Therefore, we have nothing to fear." Gunlock said.

There was a pounding on the door. "Open this door!" a voice outside shouted.

Alpha winced. She prayed to Primus and anyone else she could think of that Omega and Kit would be okay. The femme sighed and looked at the others. "So...what does that mean we have to do exactly?"

Cliffjumper reached the control room, where Ironhide was at teletraan-1. "where's Klutch?" he panted.

"Havent ya herd? he's in the brig fer attackin' Kit." the red van replied.

"Indy's in her room, though. ah think."

"Thanks." Cliffjumper said and ran out.

Jazz headed out of the Ark's main entrance with the information Prowl had given him. Alberta, Canada was just on the other side of Wyoming.

"thank goodness it's not on da' other side 'a the U.S." he said.

Prowl glanced at the group again. Jade gulped. "Just let me do the talking, for now." he said, and hit the doorswitch.

Hound rang Indy's doorchime, expecting to see a human. Instead, a red Corvette Indy concept car answered the door.

Hound looked at the femme.

He blinked.

"allo. Ooh're you?" Indy asked, moving aside so Hound could come into her quarters.

"Hound." Said mech muttered.

Indy! INDEEEEE!" Cliffjumper came careening down the hall and through the open door. "We caught em! they're all in Prowl's office!" he gasped.

"What? You caught them?" Indy looked up, and headed for the door.

"I have to get Klutch out of the brig." she said, breezing past the two.

Hound followed.

Alpha growled and made copies stand in front of her friends incase anything happened.

"You got it, Prowl..."

"But just in case..." she thought.

Snow blinked then ran over to help Terra up.

Terra groaned and rubbed her head. "Ow."

Snow smiled. "You OK?" she asked.

Terra nodded. "Ow."

Snow nodded then looked around.

"What is going on now?" she wondered.

"Jazz!" Omega's voice growled as Kit walked out of the woods, holding something invisible.

Heya kitten, what's wrong?" Jazz looked concerned at the almost-in-tears look on the child's face.

Omega looked around and appeared. He carried Kit over to Jazz. "They got the rest of them. Alpha wants to know if you can find Prime and tell him...also watch out for Kit..."

The twelve men raised their rifles. "Disarm yourselves, and keep your hands where we can see them!" the first said.

"please, excess force is not nessesary." Prowl intervened. "They were here, because we were just discussing the tems of their surrender." he said.

HT started to growl "Why I..." but Alpha clapped a hand over his mouth.

Alpha put a finger to her lips. "Shh!"

The copies facepalmed, but stayed in front of their friends.

"Please, we were going to inform you, but it seems Cliffjumper barged in, and went screaming like a panic-monger before I could tell him what was going on." Prowl said, perfectly calm Alpha made a noise like a growl, but stayed quiet.

Come on, you'll be safe with me. Both of you." Jazz transformed, and opened a door.

Omega shook his head. He nudged Kit over to Jazz and the sparkling climbed in.

Tears fell onto Jazz's seats as she watched Omega go invisible as he headed back inside the buidling.

"Why did you stop taking that chemical I gave you?" Ratchet questioned, frowning.

"Uh..I..well.."

"Well you what?" Ratchet demanded, giving her an angry look.

Daze grinned at Ratchet. "I just... decided to...?"

"I just decided to," Daze whimpered, trying to edge away from the very POed CMO.

"You just decided to, huh?" Ratchet didn't look like he believed her one bit.

Daze nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I... just decided to..."

"nobody told you you should stop taking it?" he eyed the silver seekerfemme suspiciously.

Daze nodded again.

"Yes...?"

the white Porche hit the highway, and sped up to 120mph.

He zigzagged between cars, radio blaring. "I just hope I can find him." he thought out loud.

Indy jogged down the hall, heading for the brig. Prime intercepted her. "Indy. What's going on?" "Prowl caught them1 You have to release Klutch!" she said, going up to the double doors. Prime followed.

Prowl's comm dinged. "Prowl here."

"Prowl, what happened? are they there, in your office?" Prime was trying to sound suprised because Indy was right in front of him.

"Yes, they are her. Could you please sent someone to escort them to the holding area?" he said.

"I'll send Hound, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Klutch is free to go." he made sure to add the last part.

"Call Trailbeaker, and have him meet us in the command room with the group."

"Will do, sir." Prowl replied, and cut the link. Jade gulped and carefully disconnected her armcannons, and the others followed suit.

Cap nudged HT. "I can't It's part of my turret." he growled back.

Alpha handed her sword and blaster over. The copies disappeared.

"You can't let Klutch go. Not after what he did to..." She trailed off and looked away.

"Oh screw it. No one cares." She growled.

"Who?" Kit asked as she held on tightly to the seat as the Porsche dodged the traffic without slowing down any.

"Oh, friend 'a mine. He might be able to help out yer mom and the others." Jazz replied, trying to be nonchalant.

He felt the tears hitting his seat.

"Hey." he said softly. "It'll be okay, kitten. We aint gonna let that mean blueboy hurt your momma. She'll be fine. okay?"

Prowl glanced at Alpha. "One of the conditions of him being held was that he has to be released if you were captured."

He commed Trailbreaker. "Trailbreaker, report to my office, please.

"aww, what did I do now? It was just a little offroading. I didn't mean to get Gears stuck like that, really!"

"No, Trailbreaker, I need you to escort our 'prisoners' to the main command room." Prowl replied.

"Okaybye." Trailbreaker quickly cut the link. Prowl looked at the others and nodded. Jade gulped.  
Ratchet narrowed his optics at Daze. "And since when did you go from being afraid of everything to defying my orders?" he asked.

Daze started to sit up, not liking the idea of lying down with a grumpy medic standing about a meter away.

"Since you gave me that...?"

Daze swallowed and shifted away a little more.

the silver femme looked away from Ratchet, not answering. he glared in reply.

Alpha growled. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." She hissed where only Jade, DriveBy, Prowl and HT heard her. The femme glared at Prowl, but then sighed.

"Sis?" a voice inside her thoughts whispered

"Omega?" She whispered.  
Prime walked up to Klutch, giving him a dark look. "Release him." he said.

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe, then hit the switch.

Klutch smirked as he walked out of the cell. "So, I presume you have captured our crimnals?" he asked.

Prime started to say "They are not..."

he sighed.

"They're in Prowl's office. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I want you to go escort them to the command room, where we will all meet and discuss these accusations."

Prime gave the blue sportscar a pointed look. Klutch almost argued, but remembered he was 'playing on Prime's turf' as it were.

Alpha growled as she sighed. She looked up. "Bro?"

"Hiya, sis." The invisable mech grinned from the ceiling.

Alpha smiled. She whispered, "Kit?"

"Jazz."

"Good."

The doorchime dinged, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Hound came in.

"We're here to 'escort' you all to the command room." Sunstreaker scowled

lpha growled, but nodded. She looked at Sides and Sunny, sighing.

Kit wrapped her arms around her legs and nodded, but continued to let the tears fall.

After a minute or so of silence, Jazz asked "D' you like rap music?"

"Somewhat...d'ya have any country...or soft rock?" Kit asked, sniffing, as she looked up; her voice was very quiet and full of worry.

"sure, hon. Which would you like?" the Porsche said softly, slowing down a little.

Prowl nodded and stood up. Jade took a deap breath. "Here goes nothing." she muttered.

Prowl looked at her and nodded encouragingly.

HT grumbled something unintelligible, an insult, probably.

They walked out, heading for the command room. Jade walked beside Prowl with HT on her right, and Driveby behind her, with TY and Gunlock on either side of her. Then Alpha and Cable, Beacon and Cap behind them, then Sunstreaker, Hound and Sideswipe in the back. Omega invisibly followed.

Each set of six troups jogged oneither side to keep up.

Alpha frowned.

"Country?" Kit asked.

"Okay." Jazz flipped on the country channel, and turned the volume down to a decent level.

Kit smiled a back as she let go of her legs. "Thanks, Uncle Jazz."

"No prob, sweetheart. So, what'd I miss?" he asked gently, hoping it wouldn't upset her more.

Kit whimpered, "They-They got my mommy and the others..." She said, looking down.

"Uncle Jazz, are they going to hurt my mommy like they did me?"

"Not if Prime has anything to do with it. And Prowl, too." the Porche revved his engine slightly in emphasis.

Prime stood in the center of the command room, flanked by Ironhide.

Klutch was to the right, with Indy at his side.

Armed soldiers surrounded the room, standing against the walls.

Klutch turned from saying something to Indy. "Ah, he come the traitas now." he turned and flicked his hand in the air.

The 40 or so troups raised their guns to aim at the group. Jade gulped.

Ironhide started to say "They're not traitors, ya tin foil..." Prime shushed him before he could finish his insult.

"We came forward of our own free will." Jade forced out. She silently muttered a prayer to Primus as Prowl stepped forward.

"You have no evidence to back up your claims. And, you cannot take any of our warriors out of this country without proper authorization."

Klutch stepped forward. "You seem to misunderstand. I'm sure your government will be quite understanding when they learn you locked me up in order to hide them in youah office while you could plot their escape. Why, if it weren't foa one a yoa own soljas coming forwud, we may neva have caught them." he said.

"They locked you up because you hurt my baby!" Alpha growled, but was silenced as Omega, who was still invisible, slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Al!"

"Shut up!"

"Still." Prowl said calmly "There are laws that protect humans, and Cybertronians alike."

Klutch narrowed his optics. "Fine. But when I do get ahold of my commandin' offica, we'll se about that." He looked at his troups.

"I'll personally ovasee thea escoated to the brig." he motioned to his men.

Prime stepped in. "As will I. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, make sure they get safely to their destination." he eyed Klutch, daring him to start a fight.

The twins nodded.

Alpha sighed and looked at her twin.

The invisible mech backed away and glanced at Prime, wondering if he knew that he was here.

They marched down the hall, escorted by four jeeps and two squads of soldiers.

Jade looked over at HT.

"Scared?" he teased.

She looked away.

"I'm not." he said. They're just a bunch of humans. What can they do?" He made a fist at one group, and they raised their guns, aiming at him.

"Keep moving!" the leader barked.

Driveby whispered something to Alpha behind her.

Alpha sighed and then kicked HT. "Please don't make it worse. They attack any of us and I'm gonna loose it." She muttered.  
"What?" She looked at Driveby. "Say that again."

"I wonder if they're going to put us together." Driveby whispered.

"I hope so...I don't want to be alone..." Alpha muttered, "Not that I'm scared, I just..."

Omega chuckled, but groaned as Alpha kicked him.

"Shh."

It was nearly 8pm when Jazz reached the small suburban town. He pulled up to the gas station and parked. "I need ya ta get out fer a sec while I transform." He had to kneel to get through the human-sized door, but when he did the clerk looked up, and his face turned white as a sheet.

"Don't worry, I'm not here ta rob ya or nuthin. Jus lookin for a friend a mine. Lives out on Phillisburg avenue? Jazz pulled out the miniscule peice of pare and handed it the clerk. He looked like he was ready to jump and run any second, then cautiously reached over and snatched the peice of paper from the black and white's hand.

Kit walked in next to Jazz, tears in her optics. She smiled at the human. "hi..."

the clerk blinked at the talking tiger. "now I've seen everything..." he muttered. after a second, then blinked and said "Yeah, I know him." the clerk looked up at the giant robot. "You're an Autobot, right?" he scrutinised the visored face. "That's what the symbol says." Jazz grinned, pointing to his hood, trying to put in as much charm in as he could.

the clerk looked back up at him from the symbol. "Whattya want to know? was he kidnapped or something?" the clerk asked. "Well...no, but I kinda lost his address since he moved up here." Jazz lied.

Drew lives over at 1464. Big white house with a porch. Can't miss it." he said, handing the note back. "Thanks." Jazz gave him his most charismatic grin.

"Mr Adams comes in here a lot. I didn't know he was friends with you Autobots." he said. "eh...we kinda keep quiet. yaknow, publicity and all." Jazz shrugged, lying again. "Thanks." he nodded.

"Um..uh...wait." the guy fetched a peice of paper. "Could I get your autograph? my cousin loves you guys. She'd be bowled over if you gave her one. Jazz grinned. "Sure." the man quickly found a sheet of paper and pen. "what's her name?"

"uh... Ronny." Jazz lifted an optic ridge. "It's short for Rhonda. but she goes by ronny"  
The Autobot tried to hold the pen, which was like a toothpick by his standards, and scribbled his name across the paper, along with a short message.

"Keep the music playin' and the times will allways be good. love, the Jazzman"

"Thanks." the man folded it and put it in his shirtpocket. Jazz nodded and mauevered throught the small doorway.

"Uncle Jazz, wait up!" Kit said, following. "Thank you." She said to the man before following Jazz. 


	17. Chapter 15

Writer's Notes:

Okay, first off Mike is the guy that got smacked with Jade's wings. His little brother (Dave) was the one in the helicopter Jade saved. (the news vid in the first part.)

Also the guy mentioned here by the worker in the gas station, Drew Adams, is the alias Michael Brant is using.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came to an intersection, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started to turn right. "Oh no." Kluch said. "wea going to da hig-security section." He motioned to the two.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at the blue mech, but stomped up front to lead the way again.  
Grapple, Hoist and Wheeljack were working on repairing the heavy main doors when they walked up.

"You're making a mistake, I hope you know that." Hoist sounded.

Grapple just silently kept working not wanting to be involved. Klutch snorted "We'll see about that. just get back to whuk." Hoist gave him a look, but swallowed the insult.

Jazz transformed and opened his front passenger side door. "You okay?" he asked, turning the music back on softly.

"Yeah." Kit nodded, "I just...don't wanna be alone..." She muttered, climbing in.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. I promise. Jazz said serenely, and headed down the road.

Alpha swallowed. She held onto her brother's hand. "Kit..." She hissed.  
Omega rubbed his sis' back.

HT felt something hit his foot. He loooked down. One of the soldiers had pulled out some sort of square object and attached it to his ankle.

He growled.

the soldier backed off.

"I said move!" the commander barked. He hit a button on the control box, and the device sent a powerfull surge of electricity throught the tank. HT snarled, and froze as the current froze him.

As soon as it was gone, he took a step towards them. "You're gonna pay for that!" he snarled.

"Hammertread, no!" Driveby went to stop him, but the soldiers allready had a bead on him.

Two of them fired at him. The first shot hit Driveby, knocking her unconcious. The rest of the foot soldiers fired at Hammertread.

"Driveby!" TY tried to get past the others, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe managed to tackle Cable and Cap before they vcould get involved and threw them in one cell.

Klutch fired a pulse ray at Alpha, and watched the femme crumple into a heap. "wouldn't want a repeat of last time." he grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards another cell as his troups finished knocking out the rest of the group.

Jade was surrounded by panicking mechs. She turned on her afterburners and shot straightup, grabbing one of the ceiling support beams. Her intakes sped up to keep her systems cool as she perched.

Klutch saw her and dropped Alpha long enough to fire.

Alpha stood up, pissed, and wrapped her arms around Klutch. "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!" She growled, holding him still.

Omega became visable and grabbed Driveby. He picked her up and then watched Alpha throw Klutch into a cell.

Said femme ran over to HT and then created a ton of copies. They surrounded her friends as Alpha froze. "RUN!!" She screamed, making the copies protect her friends.

"NOW!"

The four jeeps swerved to block the doors as they slammed shut and locked, and the two dozen troups hid behind and climbed on top of the trucks aiming their guns at the group. They started firing. "Wait!" Sunstreaker tried to yell over the din.

"HANG ON FOR A SECOND! STOP ALL OF YOU!" he yelled at the top of his vocaliser.

Ty ran to one side, and got hit by a stun ray.

Gunlock was next.

Beacon tried to hide behind Gunlock, but found himself without any.

He soon joined his friend.

Alpha growled and the copies grabbed her friends and started to run. The real thing was the last one out of the room once all of her friends were free. She glared at the mechs and fired a blast of energy so everyone except Sunny and Sides were hit.

Prime and Prowl heard the weaponfire ring out. They glanced at each other, then ran down the hall.

Alpha growled as she looked at Sunny and Sides. "Sorry 'bout that, boys." She said before backing out of the room.

Alpha turned around and there were Prime and Prowl. Both with their arms folded across their chests and scowls on their faces. Prowl had both shoulder-missiles aimed at them.

"Put them down, Alpha." Prime warned in that I-don't-want-to-do-this-but-will-if-I-have-to voice. His rifle was in his hand.

Jade ducked behind a copy and folded her wings behind her, trying to stay (or become) invisible. She glanced back at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had also pulled out their guns and were coming up from behind them.

The copies growled. Alpha snarled, "They attacked us!" She started, but shut up as Omega gave her a look. She looked away and then closed her optics. "I'm sorry." The femme tossed a ball of energy at the twins and then motioned for Omega to turn invisable and run, which he did.  
Prime fired.

Alpha growled as the shot hit. She turned to Prime, but her optics flickered.

A ball of energy appeared in her hand. She reached to throw it.

"I...can't..." the femme lowered her hand.

And fell facedown, all energy drained from her body.

Jazz turned a corner, and started to read house numbers. "Hey, kitten, you wanna help me find the house numbers?" he asked.

"Sure." Kit nodded. She looked around for a minute, then asked. "Is that it?"

"Is it white?"

"Yeah."

"hmmm. what number is it?" the car asked.

"1464." Kit smiled.

"All right!" Jazz did a spontaneous u-turn and parked in the driveway behind a dark red jeep grand cherokee. He opened the door for Kit. They didn't see the figure look out his window at them. "They've found me!" the figure thought.

Kit smiled. She got out and then looked at him. "Uncle Jazz?"

Jazz transformed."Yeah, hon?"

Jade eeped as the copy in front of her dissapeared. She glanced up at Prowl and Prime with a deer in the headlights look.

The other copies disappeared and Omega caught Cap, but the others fell. He facepalmed, dropping Cap. "whoops."

Prime sighed. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Uh..erm..eh.. Jade looked around for Omega.

Omega went invisable. He was detirmed to get SOMEONE out of there. Sis trusted him and he was gonna do it.

"A little help would be nice, Omega." Jade growled to the air. She suddenly watched Alpha float, and stuck out a leg.

Omega oofed and fell flat on his face. He stayed invisable, but dropped Alpha. The mech grabbed Driveby and HT and ran for it.

"Omega!" Jade protested.

Prowl aimed for the space around the two and fired.

Jade glanced behind her.

The twins were starting to wake up.

"I'm gonna kill that little Glitch! just look what she did to my paintjob!" Sunstreaker howled.

"Ow. Quit yellin, you're makin my head hurt." Sideswipe complained.

Omega yelled as he fell fowards, the shot had hit him between the wings. He became visible and then dropped his friends, arching his back with pain as he rolled over.

Alpha moaned as she started to come back online, "Don't hurt my little brother." She growled, trying to sit up.

"You hear me? Don't hurt him!"

"We won't" Prime said. Prowl walked over to the black jet.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened before Sidesipe and Sunstreaker fully wake up?" Prowl asked.

"I'll go take care of them." Prime said, and walked over to talk to the two.

"Do you know the guy who lives here?" Kit asked.

"Yah... Well...he's kind of a friend of Jade's" he lied. He picked up kit and put her on his shoulder.

"well, his jeep's here. I wonder if he's home." he walked up the porch steps, wondering if it would hold him or not. He squatted down and rang the doorbell.

Kit nodded. She looked inside and blinked, knocking on the door gently. "Hello?"

The door opened, and a sandy-haired man of 35 in jeans and a sweatshirt yanked the door opened. "Get in here! hurry!" he hissed in a thick british accent.

They got inside and he shut the door locking it. "what are you mad or something? what if somewon sees you?" he said. He went to the windows, and closed the curtains.

Omega opened his mouth and explained exactly what had happened.

She sighed and helped his sister sit up. "That's what happened"

Alpha leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

Prowl nodded. "I see." he looked at where Prime was trying to calm the twins down. "maybe we should explain that to Sidewsipe and Sunstreaker before they hold a grudge." Jade said.

Omega nodded. "Yeah"

"That'd be best." alpha mumbled, still trying to get her energy back.

Omega placed his hands on her chest and smiled as they glowed.

"I know, but that little..." Sunstreaker looked up when Alpha walked in.

Omega started to, but Prowl caught him by the shoulder.

"You should dissapear, if you know what I mean." he glanced at the cell Klutch was in, then back at Omega a couple of times to get his point across.

Omega nodded. He went invisible and then sighed. "See ya, sis"

"See ya, bro." Alpha mumbled Prowl went over and turned the forcefield off to the cell Alpha had thrown Klutch into. He also went over to the unconcious soldiers, and carefully took the device from the commander's hand, and retrieved the one from HT's ankle.

"I'm going to have these analyzed." he said. He pulled out a hand-scanner, the same type Ratchet used if Spike got hurt somehow, and ran it over the group.

"they'll be fine. They should wake up with minor headaches, though." he said Alpha nodded.

Kit looked at the man and blinked. She bent down to his level.

"Hi"

The man's mouth dropped open at the sight of the talking tiger. "Youre...youre a transformer? I've never seen one that turns into a cat..well, anything other than a car or a boat or a plane, really." the man held out his hand. "Allo, I'm Michael Brand, but my friends call me Mike"

Jazz grinned.

Kit smiled and gave him her paw. "Kit at your service, Mr. Brand! Uncle Jazz..." She looked at him, worried, "Can we hurry? What if they've hurt my mommy?"

"who?" the man asked.

Kit poked Jazz. "He's Uncle Jazz"

"no, who's ya mum, I mean." the man asked. He looked at Jazz. "What's goin on?"

he looked at Kit again, then back up at Jazz.

"AlphaFighter." Kit said, looking at the man. "But everyone calls her Alpha."

"neva heard of uh. Who's after uh, dare I ask?"

Alpha finished explaining to the twins, and Sunstreaker demanded an apology for ruining his wax job.

Prime walked over. "Well, when you get finished talking, I need you two to take Klutch to the repairbay." he said to the Lamborginis, then glanced at said mech, then lowered his voice.

"Tell Ratchet to keep him there as long as possible, and notify me once he leaves."

Sideswipe nodded, and glanced at the unconcious blue sportscar. "You got it, Prime." he said.

Alpha shook her head. "Nope. I wasn't letting you take my friends. Though I am sorry for having to attack you"

"That's not good enough! It took me an Hour to buff my armor to this sparlyness! any you ruined it in half a nanoclick!" Sunstreaker retorted. "I want an apology!"

"Sunstreaker.." Prime started. "Fine. But I'll expect one later." Sunstreaker glared and stalked over to where Sideswipe was tryiong to pick up the blue car.

kit looked at the ground.

"Oh..." the man sat down on the couch rather abruptly.

"Please tell me it's not a blue lotus elise sport by da name a' Klutch." he looked up. "Is it?"

Jazz nodded. "Sorry, man"

"I knew I shouldn't 'ave asked." He hid his face in his hands. "I can't go back theah. They threatened to kill may." He moaned.

"Have you spoken to Dave?" Jazz asked.

"I haven't seen my little brother, or any of my family in well ova six months now. They threatened them too, yaknow." he looked up.

Jazz glanced out the window at the grey van that had just pulled up and parked across the street. He grabbed Kit and moved away from the window.

"What if we could promise you'd be safe?" Jazz asked. The man looked through the window. "They allready know." he said, a hint of fear in his voice. He stood up and walked to where Jazz was.

"If eu can get me out of 'ere alive, you've got a deal." he nodded.

Kit looked at the man. "We'll help you. Just help my mommy! I don't want him to hurt her like he did me!" She whimpered.

He glanced at the tiger cub, and gaped again. Then he shut his mouth and glanced at the window before heading to the kitchen. "come on." He went to the gun cabinet and pulled out his hunting rifle. Then headed for the back door.  
Kit and Jazz followed.

Alpha sighed and growled, but stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to stay here." Prime told Alpha and Jade.

Jade nodded sullenly. "We shoudl get them to cells before Klutch's army realises what's going on." Prowl suggested.

Jade sighed and grabbed Cable, pulling him towards the cells. "They're gonna hate this. But at least we can put them in pairs."

she looked at Prime.

He nodded.

Alpha sighed as she sat down in a cell, waiting to see who was her partner.  
It turned out to be Cable and Cap, Beacon and Gunlock, Ty and Driveby, and Jade walked over with Hammertread. She grinned.

"Don't get any ideas, you two." she said, and walked away, to sit alone in the last cell.

Alpha sighed and leaned her head back. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

She looked over at HT as the mech started to wake up. "Hiya."

The man opened the back door, and headed out to the attached garage, using the back door to get in. "I'll meet you at the ark laytuh." he said. If you go that way, theas a highway about a quartuh mile away. Don't let the guys out front see you." he said.

Jazz nodded. "Come on, kitten. Time ta do some offroadin"

Kit nodded and smiled at the man. "Thanks"

Jazz picket Kit up and started down the hill. The man turned around and went into his garage.

Kit looked up at Jazz.

Ratchet sighed and muttered something.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came in, dragging Klutch by the arms between them.

"Prime said to keep him here as long as you can." Sideswipe said.

And let him know when the blue twit here leaves." Sunstreaker added on.

Ratchet nodded. He smiled. "Do I have to help the twit?"

Jazz reached the highway, and Jazz looked both ways for cars before coming out of the treeline. He didn't want any passerby to look, gawk, and crash.

"I just hope we can catch him before Klutch's army does." Jazz said. He transformed, and opened his door for Kit to get in.

They were a few miles down the road when a brown station wagon cut him off, and put on the brakes.

"What the..." Jazz swerved, coming up on the driver's side.

There was mike in the driver's seat. He waved.

Kit smiled and rolled down the passenger side window. "Hiya!" She grinned.

The human rolled down his window. "Hi." he yelled back. "We need to pull ova when we get to the states and find a way ta get inta the ark."

"Okay." Jazz called back.

Kit smiled. "Hang on, mommy..." She smiled.

The Porsche and stationwagon zoomed down the highway, sometimes one following the other, but allways keeping up to each other, their radios blaring the same station.

Kit smirked.

"Kitty!" Alpha smiled. "She's okay..." She whispered.

"Oooohhhhh" HT rolled over. "I'm gonna pound whoever gave me this headache...

I feel like I've just been run over by Motormaster"

"You okay?" Alpha asked, crawling over to HT.

"perfect." the tank deadpanned, and rolled over on the bench so his back was to the femme.

Driveby opened her eyes. "what...happened?" she asked.

Ty was sitting on the flooring near the bench her leader was on. "The humans. they shot us with some kind of stun ray before we could escape." she replied.

"Hmph. I was just asking, meany." Alpha frowned. "At least Jazz and Kitten are gonna help"

"Meany?" the tank echoed. "If you're going to insult me, girl, do it right. rustbucket or clod kicker would be appropriate. or slopsucker or... he drifted off then glanced at her. "Ot in your case I would call you..."

"CLANG" everyone heard the sound of HT being puched.

"That's better." echoed from his cell.

Jade shook her head.

Alpha smirked. "Thank YOU!"

Cap groaned and rolled over.

right off the bench.

THUD!

"ow!"

"You're supposed to get up, not down." Cable noted from where he was leaning against the wall by the energy bars. He was gazing outside, but had a faroff look in his optics.

"What're you listening to now? the tV down the street?" Cap asked.

"no.." he held up a finger for the mini-tank to be quiet.

Then he sprang up and grinned. "The Autobot communication channel."

"Look, if you're going to punch someone, make sure you get your wrist straight with the rest of youor hand." HT took Alpha's hand and showed her. "I noticed when you were punching rocks a while back. You have your hand tilted, you could break your wrist." he said...

Alpha smiled a bit as he showed her. "Uh...yeah..." She muttered, noticing.

"I really gotta stop that..."

"so what are they sayin?"

"Hang on..." Cable adjusted one of the dials on his headset. "It's... nothing." he frowned. "false alarm. Just someone calling Prime coming in from patrol. Powerglide, I think." He sat down.


	18. Chapter 16

"stop what? you punch just fine. Although..." he glanced at her out of the corner of his optic.

"You do hit like a girl."

HT dodged her as she tried to whap his head.

"I'm gonna get some sleep."Beacon laid down on the floor, and Gunlock settled down on the berth.

Driveby rolled over. "Aren't you going to sleep, Ty?" she asked.

"Later. I don't want Klutch to sneak in here and take you while I'm asleep." the femme responded. Driveby smiled at the loyalty.

Alpha smirked as she finally managed to wap him. She then smiled softly and leaned against the wall, looking at the mech. "I don't know how long I can last in this place..."

"Hiya sis!" Omega appeard, but then disappeared.

"Idiot."

Klutch woke up, groggy and dizzy... he tried to move, but realized the recharge berth had been magetized.

"what did you..." suddenly he was hit with an overwhelming warm fuzzy feeling. Ratchet walked up, smirking.

Ratchet smiled. "Awake, finally."

"ugh. I think i'm gonna be sick. what did eu do ta me? hey! let me go!" Klutch struggled against the magnetism holding him in place.

Ratchet grinned. "Nothing, nothing at all."

klutch twisted, trying to get loose. "let me go! I'm awake now. I don't feel like I have any damage. Eu're holding me without reason!" he said.

Ratchet shook his head. "Nope. I'm the medic and what I say goes and I say you're still injured so si'down and relax!" He grinned.

It was midnight when Jazz pulled up to the ark. "Oh no, what're they doing here." he groaned. The channel 40 news van was parked about 20 feet from the ark, and a woman of about 30, in a dark suit-dress was standing in front of the barracade the soldiers had made, with a miscrophone and a camera.

"I'm Candace Lane, here outside of the ark, where yet another round of controversy has erupted, not even a year and a half after the renegade jet, Jade, created her last fiasco with the human government in Great Britain."

she looked up.

"Here comes one of the Autobots now! let's see if we can get a word with him about what's going on inside." the news womman hurried up as fast as her heels would let her go.

"Oh no." Jazz groaned.

Kit jumped up to the window and smiled at the woman. "Hiya!" She smiled. "I'm Kit...who're you?"

Jazz rolled up the window. "Don't talk to her." he whispered. "she's a reporter."

he slowly moved on. The newswoman darted in front of him, and he had to slam on the brakes not to run her over. "Jazz ta base. There's a news crew out here. Get them offa me, will ya?" The porsche radioed.

"Excuse me sir, can I have an update on what's going on inside?" the reporter shoved her microphone at him. Jazz was almost tempted to turn on his speakers at full blast. Or reroute his horn through them. But it would be rude to wake up all of Portland, now wouldn't it?

"Excuse me, I'm late for a meeting." Jazz rolled forward a couple inches, but the lady backstepped with him, holding onto his front bumper. "please, can you make a comment? anything you'd like the world to know?" She said, pointing the mike at him. He almost considered running over the mad-reporter, but decided against it. He snickered at the thought, though.

Kit jumped out and picked the reporter up and looked at Jazz.

"Now you can go, Uncle Jazz." She smiled, holding the reporter gently. As Jazz started to move, the femme blinked and looked the human over. "What kinda human are you? I've never seen anyone other than that other two before..." She muttered, touching the cameraman behind her with her tail. Her optics sparkled innocently, but she was loving this.

The reporters eyes turned as round as dinnerplates at the talking tiger-former. She almost dropped her microphone.

"uh..um..."

Jazz chuckled and drove away towards the Ark's entrance.

Finally, Wheeljack appeared from around the side of the Ark where the workshop was, and the reporter scurried off to chase him down.

"Thank, 'Jack, I owe ya one." he radioed.

"No problem." the inventor/scientist radioed back.

Jazz rolled up to the checkpoint, and rolled down his window, changing the tint back to normal. "Hi guys. Havin' fun keepin the madwoman out?" he joked.

The soldier's face was serious, though.

"I was just sayin... look, i'm kinda late, so could we make this quick?" the soldier radioed Prime. "There's a black and white Porsche out ehre that says he's late for a meeting with you, sir. Should we let him through?"

"By all means." Prime replied. "I have been waiting on him for the last fifteen minutes."

"Allright." The soldier stepped back and nodded. Jazz zoomed through.

Kit laughed and hurried after Jazz.

HT eyed the air. "what was that? I thought I just saw your brother." he said.

"You did." Alpha nodded. She looked up. "heyas!"

"Heyas, sis!" Omega's voice said from nowhere. He laughed. "You got the worse!"

"Hey! At least I ain't stuck with someone I don't know very well. Or alone."

"True, true."

"So whatcha want?"

"well...Jazz got back. He has someone that'll help."

"Cool, bro! How's kitty?"

"Kit's good."

Alpha smirked.

THe disembodied voice laughed. "So...should I go now?"

"I don't care."

Two of the twenty soldiers watching them walked over. "Hey, it's night itme. So qwuit yer yappin or I'm gonna shoot ya." he said.

HT stomped over to the bars. "You and what mega-army, shrimp?" he grinned.

The soldier looked scared, then cocked his weapon in reply.

"Cromwell!" someone barked. "Get your aft back ova hea an quit rilin da prisonas. We've got a poka game goin anyway." The soldier mimed shooting him, and the tank grinned.

"You wish." he snorted as the human walked away.

Alpha smirked and walked over to the bars. Her hand glowed a bit as she touched someone else's hand.

"You okay?" Omega whispered.

"Oh yeah." Alhpa nodded. She held her brother's hand and her optics went red while Omega's visor went green, though it was unseen.

She smiled. "Yer righ'!" She said, sounding like Omega.

"of course I am." omega's voice said, an Alpha quality to it.

"But I'm fine!" Klutch protested, struggling again. "Don't make me call Prime or Prowl!" he threatened.

Ratchet snickered. "sorry, but they'd agree with me." He turned away to re-organize some stuff on the counter nearby.

"Really, call them for me then, won't you?" klutch looked suspiciously at him. And I mean to come heah. They can't give theah upinion on my well-being witout seeing me, now con they?"

Ratchet called Prime in. "He won't listen to me, Prime." He growled.

Prime sighed. "I have to meet with Jazz. I'll call Prowl and have him head over."

"Fine." Ratchet growled.

klutch tried to wait patiently for the tactician, but his patience finally ran out after about 20 seconds.

"What's taking him so long!?" he growled.

"Give him a minute!" Ratchet growled.

Jade looked through the bars at the men playing poker and 'secretly' taking swigs of whiskey from their flasks as they lit their cigars.

"Hey, no smoking. You'll set off the fire alarm." she said.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, ey? He cocked his rifle and aimed at her.

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah, that's right." another piped. "Keep your yap shut bloody no-good dame." he muttered and walked away. Jade glared after him, but went back to sitting with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them.

"Hey!" Alpha growled, "Don't you dare insult my friend! D'ya know how many times we've saved your afts?" She asked, growling.

Omega smirked as Alpha's optics went back to normal. "so..."

"Watch out for Kit...and keep me from killing them..." Alpha muttered as her brother walked off. She glared at the humans.

Jade finally settled down and drifted off to sleep, facing the wall with her wings hanging over the edge of the bunk.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight." Hammertread flopped down on the bunk, making it creak loudly, and took up the entire narrow thing laying on his back counting ceiling tiles.

out loud.

"one, two, three..."

Jade rolled her eyes and shifted slightly.

Alpha sighed and then leaned against the wall. She wasn't going to let everyone fall asleep. SOMEONE need to be awake incase something happened.

the medbay doors opened and Prowl casually walked in. "You wanted to see me?" He asked Ratchet.

"It's about bloody-good time you got heah." klutch grumbled loudly.

HT continued counting ceiling tiles.

loudly.

"twenty one, twenty two, twenty three..."

"one hundred and fourty seven, one hundred and fourty.."

"Oh for the lova.. lemme shoot him commanda, please!" one of the soldiers yelled.

He counted louder. "One hundred and fouty eight, one hundred and forty nine..."

"SHUT UP!" Cap yelled from down the row. HT snickered. "Aww, you made me lose count! looks like I'm gonna have to start over."

"One, two, three."

"THAT'S IT!" one of the soldiers jumped up. The guy next to him grabbed his arm.

"Let it go Styles, He'll be scrap metal soon enough. Why dontchya go get some fresh air, be back in fifteen minutes." he said.

"nine, ten, eleven, twelve, fourteen, fifteen..."

"You forgot 13" cable yelled.

"Thank you." he called back. "

Ratchet frowned. "He won't listen to me!" Prowl glanced at Klutch, who gave the tactician a pleading look. Prowl almost smirked.

Alpha busted out laughing. She looked up. "That looks like fun." She snickered, "I'm gonna count the idiots. One, two...three..." She started to count the humans, a smirk on her face.

"How many idiots does it take to gaurd a few Transformers? Let's find out. One idiot, two idiot..."

Cap laughed from a few cells away. "Hey, I wonder if I can count the number of repetitions in the rotating energy bars here." he joined in. The soldiers tried to ignore them, but kept glancing over as they were playing.

"I can't concentrate on my poker game!" one complained.

Cap chuckled "twelve, fourteen."

"Thirteen" Cable corrected.

"Right, thirteen, fifteen.

"Oh for the luva... Can't you count straight? look, it's one... two..."

"twelve idiots..thirteen idiots..fourteen idiots"

"one thousand one hundred and fity one, one thousand one hundred and fifty two.."

"15 bars, 16 bars...17 bars, 18 bars""

"SHADDAAPP!!!!" The commander snapped and stood up abruptly, firing his rifle into the air. It resulted in metal dust raining down on him, but he was too angry to notice.

Jade fell off her bunk she was laughing so hard

Meanwhile, in the rapairbay...

"Prowl, tell 'Im I'm fine!" Klutch protested.

"Well, you do look rather pale." Prowl replied honestly. "Are you dizzy? groggy? maybe, getting warm, fuzzy feelings?" the tactician asked with a straight face.

"Uh..." Klutch looked at Ratchet.

"he may have gotten a head injury when he fell." he reasoned.

Omega fell on the ground, laughing loudly.

Alpha laughed and continued, "15 idiots, 17 idiots, whoops. Missed one. Gotta start over. 1 idiot, 2 idiot, 3 idiots..."

Ratchet smirked. "See? I TOLD you."

"Hey,there's allways the floor tiles." Jade chimed in

"One tile, one and a half tiles, two tiles, two and three quarters tiles.."

The commander hit his comm badge "Prime! You'd better get down here! You warriors are drivin me bannannas!"

"Oh, what are they doing?" Prime asked. He looked up from his computer.

"They're counting..." faint counting could be made out in the background...

"Fifteen idiots, sixteen idiots"

"twenty four bars, twenty five bars.."

"One thousand one hundred and fifty seven

"sixty foor panels, 64 and 8/17ths tiles..."

"THAT ISN"T EVEN A NUMBER!" someone yelled.

Prime stifled a snicker. "I'll be right there." he chuckled.

He looked up at Jazz, Kit and the human standing next to him.

"Well, at least they're makin' the best of it." Jazz grinned.

"If it is a head trauma, I would think you should keep him overnight for observation." Prowl calmly explained. " Ratchet nodded, a completely serious look on his face.

"Sometimes the damage doesn't fully take effect until some time after." he added.

Kit laughed. "Poor Mommy!!"

Alpha laughed at HT and then continued to count.

"20 idiots. Oops...that all of 'em..."

A solider sighed, "Well at least one of 'em-"

"Recount! 1 idiot..."

The solider growled. "Take me now!"

Omega was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"hey," beacon chimed. "there's the wall tiles, too."

"One tile,two tiles, three tiles..."

"Shaddap you're making me lose count!" Cap yelled "One bar, two bars..."

"...three tiles "

"...one thousand five hundred and seventy"

"..four idiots"

twenty four and two tenths...no wait, twenty four and a half..twenty five..."

Alpha smirked as she coninuted to count.

The inivisible Omega knocked a solider over.

"what the!" the soldier looked around frantically to see what hit him. He turned to the one next to him. "hey! what was that for!?"

"what?"

"this!" he shoved him.

"I didn't shove you this is a shove!"The other soldier shoved him back.

The first one puched the secondm thinking he shoved him first.

Alpha grinned at her brother.

Omega smirked. He looked at the two and then started counting.

"You can't keep me hea all night!" Klutch looked over at Prowl, then Ratchet. Somethin's goin on, and I'm gunna find out whut." he mutterred.

" can eu at least turn off this magnetic field?"

"nope."

Prime walked in and heard the commotion. Off to one side, two soldiers were fighing. And he heard numerous people counting various objects, including the soldiers. He didn't laugh, but his shoulders shook, giving it away. He cleared his vocalizer. The soldiers stopped punching each other and looked up. Everyone else stopped counting.

"One thousand twenty four and one half.." Hammertread ignored him.

"One thousand twenty five..."

"Hammertread." Prime said.

"what, humans count sheep, I count ceiling tiles. Although I don't know why they have a thing for sleeping with animals..." he trailed off...

"Thank heavens! it's about time!" the commander stood up.

Alpha smirked. "AH! 21 idiots!"

She smiled and then looked at HT. "He's got a point, Prime."

Omega stood up and cleared his throat.

meanwhile, in medbay...

"Why? Afraid I'll escape? You can't dew this tew may. The magnetic field with mess up moy circuitry!" Klutch said.

"You should relax and try to get some rest. Good night." Prowl walked out.

Ratchet followed Prowl out of the repairbay, flicking the lights off as he went..

"Yes, well please count quietly to yourself, not loudly." Prime said. "I would not want these soldiers to get angry enough to start a fight of any sort." he said.

He turned to the troups.

"And you, gentlemen, are intoxicated."

"Are not!" one protested, swaying slightly.

"I can detect the odor from here. Commander, I would suggest you not let your soldiers drink while they are on duty. Bad things may happen if they do." he said.

"Is that a threat?" the man previously punching the other demanded.

"no." Prime bent down slightly. "It is merely a...warning. I believe it is against your rules to drink while on duty. I hate to think what would happen if Klutch were to find out." Prime stood to his full height again.

"now, I trust it will be peacefull from here on out?" he glanced down at the soldiers.

"I would dislike very much to call my soldiers to watch over yours and make sure they are doing their job correctly." he turned to the bots in the cells.

"And no more counting. Unless it is silent. Understood?"

"Yes." (Jade)

"I guess." (Cable)

"Yes, sir" (Beacon)

"Aww...but it was so much mffff.."Cable clapped a hand over Cap's mouth

"Yes" he answered.

HT didn't respond. He looked at Alpha.

Prime nodded. "Good night."

Alpha sighed and walked over to HT.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." She smirked before looking at the drunk soliders. "And we're being gaurded by drunks...great..."

Omega laughed.

Jade settled down to go back to sleep. "Goodnight, Jade."

"Goodnight cap."

"Goodnight Beacon."

said jet mumbled something under his breath. "Good night Cap, Good night Jade."

"Goodnight beacon, goodnight Cap, good night Cable."

Cable grinned. "Good night Jade, good night Cap, Good night Beacon, good night Alpha, good night HT"

"Don't call me that."

"Spoilsport."

the tank got up, smirking. "Good night Cap, Good night Jade, Good night Cable, good night Beacon, good night Alpha."

one of the soldiers stood up. "oh fer the luv ov..."

HT grinned at Alpha.

Alpha grinned at HT. "Good night Cap, Good night Jade, Good night Cable, good night Beacon, Goodnight, Driveby, Goodnight, HT. Goodnight, Omega."

"Goodnight, Alpha. Goodnight Cap, Good night Jade, Good night Cable, good night Beacon, Goodnight, Driveby, Goodnight, HT." Omega's voice laughed.

"someone call Prime!" a voice yelled from across the table.

HT grinned. "Goodnight Dri, goodnight TY, goodnight Gunlock, goodnight Beacon, goodnight Cable, Goodnight Alpha, goodnight Jade. Goodnight Cap..."

"I'll give ya a night cap." one of the soldiers muttered...

"You made me loose my place... Goonight Dri, goonight Ty..goodnight Gunlock, goodnight beacon, goodnight cap, wait did I say cap twice...hmmm better start over..." HT grinned.

It was fun seeing just how far he could push these human creatures.

"Here, lemme try." Jade piped.

"Good night cellmates, good night all, good night people out in the hall; Good night table, good night chairs, I'd say goodnight to the soldiers, but who the frag cares."

"F& You!" One soldier stood up. Another grabbed hi arm. "easy, major. I'm trying to get a hold of Prime right now. He's not answering his comm, though."

Alpha grinned. She looked at the humans and then at the others. "Goodnight, moon. Goodnight Kit. Goodnight cells. Goodnight-"

"ENOUGH!!" One growled. "Shut up!"

"Make me." Alpha stuck out her tongue.

around 3am...

Alpha muttered something as she woke up. Someone was poking her leg. She looked over and saw a human poking her.

"Go away." Alpha mumbled, still half asleep. She rolled over on the floor, only to feel the guy poke her foot.

"I'm up, I'm up." She sat up and winced as everyone else snored.

"Who?"

The man smiled and waved silently.

"Sparkplug!"

"Shh!" The human held a finger to his lips.

Jade looked throught the bars at the soldiers, half of them were asleep, then she fell asleep.

HT snored loudly from a few cells away.

Alpha crawled over to Sparkplug. "Well?"

"Good news, bad news."

"Good news."

"Klutch is being held by Ratchet in the med bay."

Alpha laughed, but quickly covered her mouth. "Good. Bad news...?"

"You all are the top news story of the week."

"WHAT?!" Alpha yelled, but then quickly recovered her mouth.

"Wha'?"

"Don't ask. Some people," Sparkplug pointed to the soliders, "Can't keep their mouths shut."

Alpha nodded. "Thanks for the update, Sparkplug."

"no problem." The human said before walking out.

later, around 8am...

Prime's comlink dinged, and he looked up realizing he'd fallen asleep at his computer. "Yes?" he answered. "Klutch has been released from repairbay, and is demanding to speak to the prisoners." Prowl said. "He also said I could accompany him."

"By all means. Do you know what he's got up his shirttail this time?" Prime asked.

Prowl boggled over the human phrase. It was supposed to be up one's sleeve, but he decided no to correct the leader.

"Yes, he did. He said something about Indy being able to read minds. She is going to try to a reading, in order to obtain information. It will then be downloaded to a mobile unit, and both parties will have access to it." he said.

"what are the chances they can tamper with the results?" Prime asked.

"None. Indy is incapable of altering the memories she downloads. So whatever she finds, it will be accurate."

Prime glared at the comm unit. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"I'll be right there." he said.

"yes sir." Prowl responded. Prime closed the channel.

Alpha sighed. She looked up as Klutch and Prowl entered the rooms with Indy. Her mind instantly went into protection mode and she started to guard her mind carefully. She didn't like that other mind reader. Not one bit.

Indy glanced down the row where Alpha was sitting, and smiled.

_"I'm not here to hurt you."_ she tried to send.

She eyed the group as she walked past. Jade looked away. Cable ignored her, Cap glared.

Ty was still sitting beide Driveby's bunk. Indy stopped, looking thoughtfully at the white car.

Ty stood. "leave her alone." she said, voice defensive.

Indy's gaze flickered between the two. "Don't worry. I wount hurt huh." Indy replied. She nodded to Klutch, who typed in the code. Ty moved between her leader and the group, looking at Prowl.

"Calm down, Ty. It's all right. They're just going to ask her some questions. I will be there the entire time." he said. The black blazer glared at him, and didn't move. Klutch pulled out a weapon and aimed at her.

"Wait..." Prowl started to protest, but there was a click and a bolt of electricity shot from the weapon. "It's jus a stun gun." Klutch shrugged.

Alhpa growled. She stood up and walked over to the bars. _"Guess what?"_ Alpha snarled, _"I DON'T CARE!! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS AND YOUR MIND'LL BE MUSH WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT"_

The thought came back suprised. _"Me? wha'd I do? It was klutch who was persuing you. I'm merely a clairovoyant who lends him my talents. And, if I remember correctly, you were the one who drug me off to your ship and tied me up there. I have done nothing."_

Indy went over to Driveby, who was still asleep, and shook her shoulder gently. Startled, the white car reacted by flailing an arm out, smacking Indy in the face. She backed off, holding her mouth where she'd been hit. Klutch started forward, but Indy stopped him. "No. She didn't mean it."

Driveby rolled over. "sorry to wake you so early, but we need to talk with you for a moment." Indy said politely.


	19. Chapter 17

_"You hurt my friends and I swear! I don't trust any of you...not after you did this...not after your boyfriend hurt my sparkling!"_ Alpha snarled and then walked over to HT.

She poked him. "Get up."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe went over, and Driveby jumped up, startled.

'Ty? What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing. Just stunned 'er, that's all." Klutch replied, smirking.

She backed away from the lamborginis. They kept coming, and backed her into a corner.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. Sunstreaker grabbed one arm, and sideswipe grabbed the other. They turned her around and clapped the candcuffs in place.

"That isn't really nessesary." Indy put in.

"it's for your protection, my dear." Klutch smiled at her. Indy glanced at him and after a moment smiled back. They headed out of the cell and across the large room, where the smaller rooms were situated.

Alpha growled. She went into Klutch's mind, _"How dare you?!"_ She growled, but then left it quickly so he wouldn't know it was her that had said anything. She kicked HT softly.

"Get up!"

HT mumbled.

"go away."

Alpha kept poking.

Klutch glanced around, then looked at Alpha. But he turned his attention back to the situation. He wan't sure where the thought had came from. "It couldn't be my little Indie, now could it?" he thought.

Indy glanced at Alpha as they walked. _"nice to know I'm not the only one of my kind. Klutch told me I was the only one."_ Indy said in her thoughts, wondering if Alpha had heard.

Klutch waited outside, and the twins led the white carfemme inside to a chair. Indy followed, and they left the room. The usually calm, logical Driveby glared. "If you think you're going to find any wrongdoing in my memories, you're wrong.

Indy smiled back. "Then you have nothing to fear."

Alpha growled and kicked him. "They have Driveby!" She then looked at Indy.

_"No, you are not the only one. Though, I have these powers because of my birthright. Why you have them, I do not know." She sighed, "I sense good in you...please...don't rearrange my friend's memories...you can't...we didn't do anything wrong..."_

again, suprise sounded in the voice. _"I cannot do that. I can only see memories. Download them. Not rearrange them."_

The tank finally onlined one optic. "unless the Ark is about to blow up, let me sleep." he growled, and rolled over so his back was to the blue femme.

Indy rubbed her hands together to get rid of the cold. "It won't cause you pain unless you resist may." she said.

Driveby still glared, but kept still as Indy put her hands on either side of the femme's jawline. She closed her eyes...

_"Good. don't even try it, either, for if you do, my mind won't be as welcoming. After all, I'm stronger in this than you."_ Alpha smirked.

She then glared at HT and sighed. "You're hopeless! How about...they plan to go into your mind and look through your memories?"

The tank finally onlined his optics. "Whuh-huh?" he sat up and looked around. "what did I miss?"

Indy either chose to ignore the comment, or was too busy to hear. She tried to concentrate on the femme across the table from her.

Driveby tried to resist at first.She cried out at the sharp pain, then let her mental barriers drop.

Indy saw a city.

A shining golden city with tall spires and winding roadways.

In an instant, it changed to one wraught by war. Smoke billowed up from wide gouges in the planet's surface. Explosions rocked the ground, and the metal under the white car's feet trembled.

She heard someone, a male voice, to her left say "We have to get out of here."

Driveby turned to look at the owner of the voice, and Indy stifled a gasp.

Alpha sighed. She looked at HT. "They're. Going. To. Go. Through. Our. Memories. Do I need to go any slower or are you going to go back to sleep on me?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well..." the tank looked thoughtful for a second. Alpha whapped him.

"You still hit like a girl."

He finally sat up. "You think she has enough energy to? I thought it takes a lot of mental energy. Even for you."

Klutch drummed his fingers on the windowsill outside impatiently, watching.

"Don't resist." Indy's voice sounded inside the femme's head

"I'm not. I lost my memory. I've...never seen this before."

"We have to evacuate the area. Now." the mech beside her said.

"Prowl! but what's he..." Driveby stopped talking abruptly as the scene went on.

Driveby only nodded, and followed him down the alley the way they had came, ducking out of sight as another squad of seekers swooped out of the sky, most likely looking for any Autobots who had been crippled or otherwise left helpless by the last series of bombs dropped on their city.

Iacon.

It had once been a great city. Gleaming in all it's splendor, the Autobot's capital city.

now it lay in smoldering ruins.

Alhpa sighed and hit his chest plate, keeping her wrist straight.

"How was that?" She sighed, "Why do I even bother? You're still gonna say I hit like a girl...anyways...she may or may not, but...she'll get some of us..."

Her optics flickered, "And right now she's got Driveby..."

"Dri!" HT went over to the bars and leaned over, trying to see into the room across the large area.

"You'd better not hurt her, or so help me!..."

"You'll what? spontaneously teleport over here and kick my butt?" Klutch called back, chuckling.

HT snarled.

"hey Alpha, can you still teleport." he asked loudly.

Klutch turned around. Sideswipe looked at the bot, then at HT.

"Don't worry, I don't think he can." he said.

HT growled, wishing he could.

Driveby mentally took notice of her form as they ran. A white and grey hovercar. A black and purple seeker came out of nowhere and nailed prowl in the chestplate with an energy bolt.

Verona/Driveby ran and hit behind a fallen peice of metal.

Alpha smirked. "Of course I can! And I can easlily bring you out as well. Shoot! I could teleport us all out of here." She smiled and then looked at Klutch. "How would you like it if we escaped from right under your nose?" She asked, smirking.

The femme folded her arms and made her markings glow in a threatening way. She smiled at HT.

Ht grinned threateningly. Klutch reached for his stun weapon.

Sideswipe and sunstreaker simultaneously reached for their guns.

Prime walked in. "Progress report." he said.

"Unknown. Indy is still with her." Prowl said.

Prime walked up and looked at the two through the window. Indy had her optics offlined, head leaning forwards slightly, and Driveby had a faraway look in her eyes.

---------flashback----

she heard him take off after saying something, then peeked out from behind cover. She stifled a cry, thinking he might be...

Then he moved. "Verona!" Prowl nearly dropped his blaster. the femme ran up to him and wrapped her grey arms around him.

"I thought you were...I thought he was going to..." she let the rest of her sentence drop into silence, deciding it didn't need to be said.

Indy tried to stifle her suprise. "I don't..believe it..."

Driveby was equally startled. "I was.."

"an Autobot" Indy finished for her.

The red car carefully nudged Driveby's mind to go forward a bit, weaving around the mental barriers that had somehow been created, which were blocking her memory.

"I fell...my memory circuits were damaged" Driveby thought.

"I see." Indy replied

Alpha looked at the two. She swallowed, but her markings glowed brighter.

"HT," She whispered, "They hurt her, I'm going in." She reached her hands through the bars and took Omega's hand.

"Wait." HT grabbed her hand.

"Dri lost her memory. Maybe Indy can help her get it back. As much as I hate to say it." the tank said. then looked across the room. "But so-help me, if she hurts her, I'll rip her to shreds with my bare hands." he growled.

They continued on, trying to keep their speed, but avoid all the debris and scattered chassis that littered the streets. Suddenly, a burst of light lanced out from the shadows, catching Verona in her side. She swerved, hitting Prowl, and knocking him off the road into a pile of half-melted metal. The wall it was in front of collapsed, burying the white and black mech under it's weight.

Verona transformed and pulled her blaster, firing back as she went to try to help. Prowl tried to squirm out from underneath it, but found he was caught on something. A loose cable or something he couldn't tell. He noticed the steep ledge behind the Decepticon; Where one of the bombs on the underlevel had torn through the metal of the upper level they were on.

Indy looked closer at the Decepticon tank. His gun turret had become a large sgotgun, and the treads were on either side of his lower legs.

_"Hammertread."_ Indy thought.

"_no! it can't be!"_ Driveby shouted back.

_"look closer."_ Indy concentrated on the mechs face.

Driveby whimpered.

"It can't be..."

but there he was. In all his bulky, grinning glory. The red-opticed Decepticon tank...

Hammertread.

Alpha sighed, but nodded. She let go of Omega's hand and then concentraited. She saw what Dri was going through. "They are...they're going through and finding her memories!" She whispered, but then glared at Klutch.

_"Good goin', twit. Your girl's helping us out."_ Alpha smirked. She poked his mind. _"Thank you."_

Klutch glanced at the rows of cells, and frowned. _"So, someone else around here is psychic also."_ he smirked.

he felt her poke his mind again. he saw HT intently watching. _"I wonder who it could be... Oh well, I'll find out soon enough"_ he thought.

-----flashback----

She could hear more shouting, off in the distance. Obviously someone had taken notice. Prowl fired three shots in a row, aiming for the mech's legs. Hammertread lost his footing, and fell back off the tilted overhang. Verona started to run towards the Datsun

"No, just get out of here." he yelled over the din of weapons. "I'll meet you in Iacon." He shouted.

She turned away to transform, but it was allready too late. Three triangular Decepticons jets swung down, firing all the way. Prowl struggled harder to get free. The trio of jets dropped a load cluster bombs as they swung down, and the world exploded into fiery red and orange around her.

Verona/Driveby screamed, and felt herself falling.

She caught a glimse of the tank as they plunged into the darkness below..

---present----

Hammertread started to pace back and forth in his cell, glancing up every so often.

Alpha growled and swallowed. _"It ain't who ya think it is, aft brains."_ Alpha growled. She then looked at Indy.

_"What's going on?"_

Klutch looked at the cell HT and Alpha were in .

_"Oh, I think I do know, little girl"_ he thought.

Indy didn't reply. She heard the whisper, but was concentrating too hard on the car's memories.

_"dunno"_ she quickly thought.

Driveby/Verona heard voices in the darkness.

"Her memory circuits were badly damaged" he heard someone say.

"She may not even remember who she is.."

more silence and darkness.

She started to hear sounds again. "Wake up." someone said. She opened her eyes.

"So you're awake finally."

"How long has it been?"

"Three cycles. Do you remember who you are?"

"n...no."

a tank laying on the recharge berth next to hers looked over at her. "Yeah, well me neither. Seems these quacks can't do anything right." he gave her a look.

Another voice sounded. "Well, how is she?"

"Awake." said the first. It sounded like he shrugged.

the second walked up. a tall grey mech. She couldn't really make him out, her vision was still blurry.

"Driveby." he said. "That's your name."

"Are...are you sure?" she heard herself say...

"hiya dork, I mean doc. I'm Hammertread." the tank said.

"You can be quiet." the grey mech said, and pressed a button. The tank froze when the shock hit him.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's kind of a brute." the grey mech said. The tank growled, but that was about all he could do, since he couldn't move or speak.

Indy let go, and swayed in her chair. She opened her eyes.

"I..have to rest now... we'll continue...later." she said. she swayed to one side, but caught herself, taking a step.

Alpha growled. She seemed suprised. "So ya got it right. Big whoop. Whatcha gonna do about it? Your girlfriend already knows I'm a psychic." She grinned.

klutch smirked. "get out of my head. I already knew it was you. Indy told me evrything. And she will neva help you, eitha. I've made sure of that."

Klutch walked into the room.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came and escorted the car out of the room, while Klutch talked to Indy.

Driveby looked at Prime and Prowl as they passed, then looked to make sure Klutch wasn't listening.

"The day the Ark took off from Iacon, one femme was left behind.."

she looked at Prowl and smiled "verona."

"How did you!..." Prowl stopped mid-sentence.

"it's true...isn't it?" he glanced at the tank, and driveby's gaze followed his.

"He isn't who you think he is, Prowl. He's the slaggin tank that tried to kill us." she said.

Klutch looked up.

Driveby stopped talking.

"Later." she said.

Alpha growled. She heard everything. "I doubt Driveby'll be on our side now, HT..." She muttered, looking away. "I think we lost Prowl's help too..." She leaned against the wall.

_"Oh and Klutch, I don't WANT your girlfriend's help. If she's stupid enough to follow YOU, believe me, I'm better off without her. And make me leave."_

"Dri!" hammertread called. Driveby glared at him, and let herself be led back to the cell.

"We'll continue this laytah." Klutch said, helping Indy out of the room.

Prime stopped him. "Aren't you going to transfer the memories to a storage unit?" he asked.

"She hasn't found anithin yet." Klutch replied. Prowl took a step forward.

"We would like access to all the memories Indy obtains, whether pertinent to this investigation or not."

Klutch nodded, and two of the human soldiers came over carrying a small box. Indy went and sat back down, and pulled out the data transfer cord from her side, plugging it in. She offlined her optics, and the box beeped for a minute. Then she onlined her optics and stood up.

"It's all there." she said wearily, letting Klutch guide her out the heavy doors.

Alpha huffed. She sat down on the bed and buried her head in her hands. "We're all gonna die."

HT growled. "no we're not. And even if we do, we'll die trying to escape." He watched Driveby be led back to her cell. He turned around and sat down on the cell floor, thinking.

After a minute, he looked up at her. "Hey." he nudged her.

Prowl and Prime watched them leave. "I want a portable veiwer in here. Sideswipe?" The red warrior nodded and left. Suinstreaker watched him leave.

"So can I go back to what I was doing now?" he frowned. Prime nodded. "I'll call you when I need you again. And don't talk to anyone about this. That is an order."

Sunstreaker nodded and walked out.

Alpha looked down at HT. "What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

"I forgot, they didn't disconnect our comms."

he clicked his on. "Dri?"

"Leave me alone!"

"come on, Dri, talk to me."

"Leave me alone you bastard! you tried to kill me!"

"I didn't mean to... would it help if I said I didn't remember it?"

there was a disgusted snort on the other end and Driveby hung up."

"oookay.."

Prowl walked up to Driveby's cell. Ty moved in front of the bench. "Leave her alone!" she warned.

"It's..okay, Ty." Driveby said from where she was sitting behind her.

Ty moved away, and sat down.

"It is true, isn't it?" Prowl asked.

"Who told you?" driveby countered.

"Hammertread remembered who he was when we were in the mountains." the tactician admitted.

Alpha sat down next to HT. "I can...try to talk to her for you if you want." She offered softly, looking at the mech.

"No." the tank replied. "She'll talk to me when she's ready to."

he thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't care, though. Do what you want."

Driveby looked away. Then got up and came over to the bars. Prowl clicked them off long enough to enter, then they switched back on. Prime was not too far away, watching for Prowl's signal to be let out.

Alpha nodded. She touched her comm. "Driveby, can I talk to you?" she asked, looking at HT. She then sighed and looked down, "Please?"

"no." click

Driveby just looked at Prowl for a second, then said: "I fell... my memory circuits were scrambled. I was partially rebuilt, repainted. Hammertread was there, too. He's...He's a Decepticon!" she blurted out.

HT heard her and looked away, frowning. He sat down with a thump and a creak. He folded his arms and stared at the wall.

Alpha sat down next to him. "Hey, give her some time. Remember how you were when you regained your memories?" She asked and then smiled nervously, rubbing her throat.

Hammertread snorted. "Not when she remembers I was a Con trying to shoot everything in sight."

"It..really is you?" Prowl asked. "I don't believe you." he looked away. " Tell me something only Verona would know."

"But you remembered you were a 'Con trying to shoot her..." Alpha chuckled uncomfortably at the memory. she then sighed. "Don't worry. She'll figure everything out and realize you've changed."

meanwhile, in the repairbay...

Daze shook her head.

"I just decided," she repeated.

"uh.huh. You know it's not nice to lie to me, when I allready know the truth." Ratchet stated.

"Bluestreak told me already."

Daze blinked. "What did he say?"

Ratchet blinked. "Uh..he said you and Jazz were talking about it during the movie."

Daze whimpered. "But Jazz didn't say anything about it during the movie..." Her optics widened. "Oh slag."

Snow sat across from Terra in the Ark's rec. room with her legs crossed.

"Terrablast?" she asked. "When you were in the Decepticon base, did Forceblock ever... do anything to you?"

Terra blinked. She swallowed. "Like what?"

Snow opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

"Well... nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Terra said softly, looking at Snow.

The femme looked down.

"He... he made me do something. But I don't know what to call it."


	20. Chapter 18

Author's notes:

because of the length of the overall fic, I've had to minimized my editing time, in order to get the chapters up in a timely fashion. So, from here on out, thoughts will be siplayed in brackets, instead of italicized lettering and quotation marks. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone, but it's how the RP was set up, and I'm having trouble getting throught the roughly 20 or so chapters left.

* * *

Terra blinked. "Just...what?" She asked, moving over so she was sitting next to her "sister.

Snow swallowed. "It'd be easier to show you..." she murmured.

She watched as Terra nodded, then leaned over and kissed her.

Terra nodded. She then thought about it. "No...he never made me do that..." She muttered.

HT stared at the bars. "I wonder which one of us they'll take next." he groused.  
Alpha sighed and looked at HT. "I don't know and i don't care...as long as they don't hurt any of us..." She trailed off. "Okay, I REALLY hope they don't take you." She mumbled.

HT mumbled something, then stared out of the cell.

"It..really is you?" Prowl asked, looking at Driveby, who had once been his girlfriend, Verona. But that was so long ago...

"I don't believe you." he looked away. " Tell me something only Verona would know."

"something only we would know." he added.

Driveby thought for a second, then lowered her voice. "You used to wake up in the night..."

she glanced at Ty, who was trying not to listen. "nightmares, the humans call them. I used to tell you to go back to sleep, that I would allways be there." Prowl glanced at Ty, then at Prime. Not even Prime knew about that. He looked back at her. "So Hammertread wasn't lying.." He trailed off, his usually unemotional expression about to falter.

"How... I thought you were...Deactivated." he made himself say it. His voice wavered a bit as he said the last word.

Driveby came up and wrapped her arms around him. "I almost did. Some..a group of neutrals rescued me..."

Sideswipe walked in with the portable computer. Jade looked at him. "what's going on?" she asked. "Indy's trying to get into people's heads." Sideswipe replied.

Jade clicked on her comm. "Alpha, did Indy say anything to you, or did you find out anything about what's going on?" she asked.  
"Read her mind." Alpha answered. She sighed and told Jade everything. She then patted HT on the back before standing up and walking to another corner of the cell. "Well?" She asked, leaning her head back. "Whaddya think?"

"Who, me or HT?" Jade replied.

HT glanced at her. "About what? he said.

Prowl stepped away from Dri, "we'll discuss this alter." he said. she nodded. The tactician followed Sideswipe, and hooked up the device.

"You." Alhpa sighed. She looked at HT and then shook her head. "He's already given his opinon...plus he's a little down right now." She sighed and then leaned against the wall.

"Well, I dunno. If she's working as a 3rd party information-getter, she should be impartial. That should be required. I don't think any information she gets would be accepted as evidence if submitted as coming from a 3rd party unless she gets information for our defense also. Not to mention unconsented mind-entering would probably have the entire lot of it thrown out of court. She can't just go through someone's head for bad memories without permission then use them against us. She'd be laughed at. But if we can get her to help us.. I'll have Prowl talk to her, since he's representing our defense."

"Gotcha." Alhpa nodded. She then relayed the info to HT before sighing. "Thanks, Jade." She turned off her comm and slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor.

"Primus help us all..."

the jet stood up. "hey, Prowl. I got a theory to run past you. The tactician walked over, and Jade repeated it to him. He nodded. "it sounds logical. I will speak to her about it. Right now, however, I have to go throught Indy's current data selection and copy it before Klutch comes back to retrieve the device." he said. Jade nodded.

"he said he'll talk to her." she radioed.

Alpha nodded. "'M 'kay."

Omega became visable for a sec. "Did Sparkplug-"

"Yes!" Alhpa nodded. "Why us?"

"Because transformers as traitors are hot news." Omega smirked, but then fell to his knees in pain, clutching his head. "Sorry"  
Alpha sighed and Omega stood up.

"Shut up."

HT stood up. "It's because that stupid jet over there has been in trouble before. And you can either bring good news or get lost." he growled.

"Yeah, well she didn't mean it." Cable yelled back.

"shut up, you're not helping." Beacon hissed from the next cell.

"Make me, wings." Cable shot back.

Prime stepped in. "alright, knock it off. We are working on a plan to prove your innocence, but it's not helping you any arguing with one another."

"He started it." HT said.

"Did not." Cable yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Jade yelled. "I CAN hear you, yaknow!"

"stupid fraggin jerk." she mumbled. "why didn't we just scrap him like Cliffjumper said we should and avoid this entire thing."

"Because." Beacon said matter-of-factly from the cell next to her. "Then Klutch would have gotten Driveby and all of our group. It isn't your fault we decided to fight him. Really we should be thanking you and Hammertread, and Alpha and Omega for helping us."

"...yeah...I guess you're right." she mumbled, and settled back down on the bench.

Alpha sighed. She wapped HT. "Listen you, we're gonna have stick together on this or everything's gonna fall apart. That goes for ALL of us." She looked out of the bars. "Like Prime said...how they slag are we gonna prove our innocence if we can't stop fighting each other?"

Omega sighed. He rubbed his head and glared at his sister. "Nex' time you do that, I'm gonna rip your optics out."

"Bite me."

Hammertread glanced at Omega. "And if you hurt her, I will rip you to shreds while you are still kicking." he said in the same tone.

Prowl quickly copied the information from the computer onto a datapad an put it in subspace.

"I'm going to go find Indy. When I bring her back here, I want an explanation of what happened while she was with you. And I expect all of you to be co-operative with her."

he turned to the human troups. "When I return, I expect to speak privately with the group about their defense. You may wait outside, but under no circumstances are you to enter until we are finished. Do you understand?"

"we take our orders from Klutch, not you." The commander said.

Prime stepped forward. "Then I shall give the order, And I will explain it to Klutch." He rumbled.

The commander looked at his team. "fine. But they get away, we're holdin you personally responsible." he replied.

"I understand." Prime replied.

Prowl walked out and Sideswipe followed , carrying the data-storage unit.

Prime turned to the group. "I trust you will cooperate, and not try another escape attmept if I release you to discuss matters?" he said.

"Yes" (Cap)

"Yeah(cable)

"Yes." (Ty)

"Yes, sir." (Driveby)

"I suppose so. (Gunlock)

"Yup (Jade)

"Yes, sir." (Beacon)

Prime looked at HT and Alpha.

"Yessir." Alpha nodded.

Omega growled at HT. "Yeah? You and what army? She's my sister, after all." He folded his arms.

Alpha sighed and walked away from Omega.

The mech groaned and held his head, optics flickering. "Alright! I'm leaving...I'm leaving!" Omega muttered.

Alpha nodded. She watched him leave. "I hate having to do that to people..."

HT grinned. "Right. sure you do."

Prime turned off the fields and the groups of two walked out.

"Tell me I'm not rubbing off on you." he grinned and ducked a swat, walking past Prime.

"Ah, it feels goooood to be able to stretch my legs again." Cable walked around for a bit.

"Yeah, let the gerbil out of his cage for a minute." Cap chuckled.

"It's hamster, you idiot." Cable mock-growled. Cap ran and tackled him. The two went rolling across the floor puching and slapping each other. Prime fired his rifle in the air. "Enough!" he said loudly. Both stopped, Cable with his fist pulled back, and both had optics like dinnerplates.

"we were only kidding!" Cap mewed, and scrambled off, the two seperated themselves.

Beacon facepalmed. "They're like a pair of teenagers, I swear." he groaned.

Cable looked at Prime for a second. "Is recess over allready?" he asked, pouting. The autobot leader resisted the urge to facepalm. "We are here to dicuss your defense, not chase one another about like schoolchildren." he said calmly.

Alpha smirked. "You may be, you may not be, who knows? All I know is, that my little brother is going to get it once I'm able to get my hands on him."

HT grinned at Alpha. "I knew you'd see things my way." he chuckled.

Indy had laid down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly; And Klutch had gone to check on the status of his troups and meet with the commander of each unit.

The doorchime rang.

then a second time.

the red car pulled herself to her feet and plodded to the door.

Prowl looked at Indy. He sighed.

"Yeah?" Indy said sleepily. After a second, she moved out of the doorway so he could come in.

Prowl walked in. "We need to talk."

"Okay. What about?" indy sat down on the couch. "You can put that over there." she motioned to the data transfer module, then to the nearby table

Prowl nodded and did so. He told Indy what he had came here to say and then looked at her.

"i suppose...since you put it that way." she clicked on her comm "Klutch."

"I'm busy." came the snapped reply.

"but..."

"Later!" he hung up.

she looked at Prowl. He probably wanted her to go now, while Klutch couldn't stick his nose in what they were doing. She grabbed and energon cube, and offered Prowl one. "Oy suppose you wanted to do this now?" she asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes." He said, turning down the cube.

Indy thought for a second, then said "well, he con't say I didn't try to worn 'im." she glanced at him and smiled, getting up.

Prowl smiled. He nodded. "He can't say that."

Indy followed him

Alpha stuck out her tongue, but smiled. She sighed and looked around. "Ah-ha!" The femme tackled something invisible.

Omega kicked Alpha off and ran.

Said femme sighed. "Frag."

"Hiyas, Prowl!" Alpha said without looking up. She smirked. Her powers were getting better.

Prowl ignored it.

Jade looked over at her. "so, what now." she shrugged.

Prime answered. "Perhaps we should ask Indy to find some..good memories. With consent, of course." he looked at Prowl to explain that part.

Prowl explained and then looked at Indy.

"Oh joy. So I'm gonna have her inside my head?" Alpha asked, looking up. "I've got enough problems trying to keep my brother out of my mind, do I have to...?" She trailed off, already knowing the answer. Prowl nodded.

"I ain't gonna like this..."

Indy looked at Alpha "not if you don't consent to it, as Prowl just said" she thought-sent, smirking.

Jade looked around. "so, who wants to go first?"

Alpha stepped fowards. "I will." She smirked, looking at Indy. "Let's see if you can get past the barriers I put up." She sent, but then looked at Prime and Prowl. "So...how'll this work?"

"I won't fight you to get information. It will make it harder on both of us." Indy replied.

Prowl handed her a datapad. She turned it on. "Record." she said. "Alpha, do you consent to having your mind-images and memories recorded fo the purpose of court?" she looked at Prowl to make sure she got it right. He nodded.

"It has to be yes or no." she added.

Alpha nodded. "Yeah."

Alright, I won't fight, but don't touch anything that isn't open to you, got it?! She growled. The femme then looked at Prowl and Prime.

this is fou youa defense, rememba? I won't Indy handed her the datapad and a stylus. "you have to sign it."

ahe then handed it back to Prowl. "Sit, please." Indy motioned to the floor, and sat cross-legged. The others gathered around to watch. "I"m used to doing this in a quiet, moah private arier thon this." she looked around.

"that means shut up. "Cap said, looking at Cable.

"I know what it means, aft-head." the mini-tank retorted.

"Both of you quiet." Beacon said. They stopped.

HT looked over at her, but kept from making a smart remark about battling psychics.

Indy offlines her optics, and put her hands around the sides of Alpha's face, around her cheekbones like she had with Driveby...

It was like falling through a dark tunnel. Then it ended in a sudden brightness. The white faded, and Indy stood beside Alpha, watching the memories from her perspective.

Alpha sighed. She smiled softly as she remembered this.

Three tiny Alphas chased around one Omega when the sparkling suddenly disappeared. As soon as he did, two of the Alphas disappeared in a flash of pixels. The real one gasped and then looked around, but was suddenly tackled by an unknown force. She laughed as she looked up at the tiny black jet that was on top of her.

Omega grinned. He and Alhpa scrambled off each other and stood at attention as Vector Prime walked into the room. The mech smiled a bit and then bent down. "How gos training?"

"Good master." Both nodded. They smirked.

"No cheating?"

"No master."

"Good." He tapped thier foreheads. "Remeber what I've said."

"no cheating, no fighting without a reason and no harming innocents, we know." The twins nodded.

Alpha smirked. "Ah...the sparkling days...sorry, this isn't helpful. Moving on."

Indy smiled at the happy feeling she sensed with the memory.

"Okay."

Alpha smiled. She moved onto another memory. "Let's try this one..."

A slightly older alpha sighed as she walked through a darkpathway. "Bro?" She asked softly.

The memory ended.

"no! Not that one. Not any help..." Alhpa muttered. "Here!"

Alpha moved onto another one.

Alpha and Omega stood back to back. They humans in their hands and were surrounded by Decepticons.

Alpha growled. "Ready, bro?"

"OH yeah." Omega smirked.

The two quickly shut thier optics and fired purple energy balls at the Decpticons. They ran for it. Alpha tripped and fell, but continued to hold the humans. "Bro!"

Omega took the humans and ran as Alpha continued to fight the Decepticons.

Prime appeared just as Alpha was shot in the shoulder. He looked at the femme. "Help the humans!"

"Gotcha!" Alpha nodded. She hurried off to do as Prime said.

"That good enough?" Alpha asked.

There has to be something more recent, isn't there? Like when you were in the mountains? Indy asked.

"Well..." Alpha frowned. She thought about it. "I guess...let me look..."

Alpha smirked. "Got it."

The human Alpha growled and tackled the human Hammertread, who was standing over the edge of a cliff above a river. Over the edge of that cliff, a bonde haired man held onto a treeroot for dear life.

"Leave him alone!" She growled.

HT pushed her off him, and the femme took a step back. Her foot hit a patch of wet moss, and she slipped, and fell off the edge of the cliff.

Alpha screamed and hit the water. She blacked out.

The next scene was just a few second later. She was coughing and throwing up a bit. "Th-Thanks." Alhpa coughed.

"Yeah...well...I owned ya..." HT muttered, standing up. He walked away.

"Hang on, now!" She muttered, following him.

"How was that?" Alhpa asked.

uh-huh Indy replied.

"Hmph. Fine. One more." Alpha huffed.

A grizzly bear lumbered out of the woods and growled at the human-Hammertread. He growled back. The bear lunged at him. HT swung at the bear, making the animal madder The bear bit down, slashing at him with it's sharp claws. HT yelped as the sharp teeth clamped down on his arm, leaving deep pounctures and almost crushing it. His craws slashed across the tank's chest, leaving large gashes. HT yelled.

"Get off me you turboflea infested. Gaaa!" the bear bitdown on his arm again.

By now, Prowl was awake, and struggling to his feet, looking around for some sort of weapon to use against the creature.

"This is a 'bear-creature' Jade told us about?" He winced and pressed a hand to his midsection, going back down to his knees.

Alpha got her gun ready. She panted as she cocked it. "Go away, please go away...NO!" Alpha yelled as the bear lept at her, but got HT. She fired, but missed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" The girl yelled as she fired shot after shot at the big bear. When it turned to face her, it was bloody but determined.

Alpha slowly walked over to HT to make sure he was okay, but the bear struck hard and fast. It clawed at her, but only got her arm. The girl fired again and again, standing in front of HT. She finished with the round and looked at the bloody bear.

"Oh Primus...is it...dead?"

Alpha looked at the other psychic. "D'ya want another one? Or d'ya want me to try to incremidate my friends?" She asked, raising an optic ridge.

"No, that's enough." Indy dropped her hands to her sides and onlined her optics.

"Anyone else?"


	21. Chapter 19

Alpha stumbled back over to her spot in line. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "That wasn't so bad..." She muttered, looking at HT. 

Cap swallowed. He looked at the others.

Ty stepped fowards.

"I will." she walked over.

Indy noticed Cap in the background, shuffling his feet.

"Hang on, how about you?"

Cap looked up. "Huh? me? uh..."

Cable gave him a shove.

The tank came over, and Indy repeated the consent process. Cap looked up at the group, then offlined his optics.

---flashback---

The explosions were getting louder. Fastrack, a little red hovercar came flying around the corner, Highwire flying overhead. "They're getting closer, captain." he said as they landed. "This isn't going to be easy." an armored truck beside him said. "I know mudslide, but we have to stop them." Cap replied. His team had been ordered to one of the smaller cities just outside I acon. "If we don't stop them here, then they'll take Iacon." He glanced around at his unit, eight Autobots other than himself.

---present---

Alpha leaned back. She sighed, trying to clear her head.  
HT stomped up and sat down beside her. "Yeah, I wouldn't want her in my head either." he said.

---flashback---

"Here they come." the blue mech in the back said. Cap pulled out his rifle. "Then let's get started. Mudslide, take two and go that way. Highwire, Scope, get in the air and start dropping everything you have on them. Be carefull, though. Fastrack, take two and go the other way. Spead out and hold this line!

the battle was short, but intense. He and Tripper, a young green-colored mech, had gotten seperated from the rest of the group. There wer about a hundred Deceticons in all. They ducked into a building as seekers swept overhead. Suddenly voices sounded outside. The two peeked through a broken window, to see Megatron and the seeker trio, with Soundwave, holding what seemed to be a small red mech... Fastrack, no!" Before he could catch him, the young gunner was running out firing at the Decepticon leader. Megatron turned and fired.

'Cap' ducked. "Have they all been taken care of?" megatron asked.

"affirmative." came soundwave's answer. "Retread HELP!" the red mech squiggled in the blue cassetticon's grasp.

"Who?" Megatron asked.

"Our captain. our leader. He'll show you!" the red mech kicked, but Megatron only laughed.

"Then he will share the same fate as all of you." The tank cringed at the final blast of Megatron's cannon.

---present---

Cap jumped to his feet, nearly knocking Indy over. "You've gotten enough, leave me alone now!" he practically yelled.

He stomped away. "I'm sorry.." Indy replied.

The usually gleefull tank stomped away and sat down not too far from Alpha and HT, turning his back to them.

Alpha looked up at Cap. "What's wrong?" She asked, but then winced as she got a headache. "Never mind, I know." She muttered, rubbing her forehead. Why was her head hurting like this? It never had before. her powers started to go haywire. It hurt. Alpha winced again. She looked up at Cap. "It's alright. You-" She whimpered as she felt his anger mentally hurt her. She held her head. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone first..." She muttered to herself.

The femme felt her mind dipping into everyone else's minds. She couldn't stop it. She touched Indy's mind and deposited her thoughts into the femme before leaving it. Her mind finally rested and Alpha sighed. She looked at Cap. Her optics showed that she knew what he had been through. She looked away and sighed.

"woah, what was that about?" Jade watched him stomp away.

"I dunno." Cable finally said, suprised.

Indy looked at the floor. "I'll let him tell you. If he chooses to. I can tell you he was an Autobot, though. ReTread..." she looked back at the group. Anyone else?" she swayed slightly, feeling someone else touch her thoughts for an instant.

The doors flew open. "just wot da hell do ya think eur'e doing?" Klutch's voice sounded loudly.

Indy looked up.

Prowl frowned. He sighed

Alpha looked up. "Oh dear." She mumbled.

Klutch walked over and hauled the femme to her feet. "eu're supposed ta be resting!" he said fiercely, and started to drag her by the arm towards the door. "And I don't know what eu're tyring ta do eah proyme, but it's not goin ta wuk." he looked at Prowl.

"Hey!" Alpha growled, "She did everything knowing what she was doing! She did it of her own free will too!!"

"Really?" he looked at Indy, who looked at Prowl to explain about the 3rd party can't be partial thing, and the consent required in order to be used in court thing.

Prowl explained.

He smirked.

Alpha smirked.

Klutch scowled.

"Fine. Since eu're using their 'consented' memories, if eitha side must have equal opatunities to plead thea case, I'd think we'd be equally able to use such evidence. Oah, so says tha court." he folded his arms, looking at Prowl.

He knew that was what Prowl was arguing. And if the Autobots had access to the groups memories, he'd either to be able to also, or the 'bots wouldn't be able to use their memory-evidence.

Prowl frowned, but silently nodded.

Alpha's optic twitched. She mumbled something. Why do you like him? She asked Indy.

he's not that bad. he wants to rid the world of the Decepticons. Is that a bad thing? came the answer.

"Fine. But since you insisted on bein thah when I had Indy do huh memory downloads, I insist on bein heah to." Klutch folded his arms.

"No." Prowl shook his head.

not all Decepticons are bad. Alpha snapped. I used to be one. My bro used to be one...Ht used to be one...he's not bad...like you saw, he saved my aft.

you're wrong. they ah evil. they're oll programmed to fight. It's the only thing they knoe. What do you think yoah tank-frend theh is gonna do once the woar is ovah? Decepticons have to fight. It's what they're built foah. Don't you see thot?

"I can, and I will." he said. Prime stepped in with: "We were only present to make sure there was no wrongdoing on your or your troups's part. like last time."

Klutch folded his arms. "And I want to make sure you don't hom Indy heah."

"They wouldn't." Prowl sighed.

No. They're not. HT wouldn't dare harm any of us. I wouldn't harm anyone. Omega wouldn't harm anyone. You can't think like that... Alpha sighed. She looked at HT and shook her head. Hammtread wouldn't DARE hurt any of us.

really? then wot about when eu oll tried to escape lost toym, hmm? Hommatred was pufictly foyn attacking Wheeljack and red alert. He will kill anyone who gets in his way, and you knoe thot.

He hates cells! It's not his fault! He will NOT kill without a reason. He's my friend and nothing you could say could DARE make me change my mind about him. I'll stand by him if it costs me my freedom or life. Alpha growled. I would do the same for everyone else in this room. Except your boyfriend.

Alpha looked up when she heard that. shr growled, but felt a hand on her shoulder. The femme looked away and growled quietly.

"don't let her get to you. She's not that bad. Although, I could charge over and rip her boyfriend a new exhaust port if you just say the word." Hammertread gave her an impish, evil-ish grin.

"I con't be sure of that if I'm not heah, now can I?" Klutch eyed the tactician.

"he's right." Indy said after a moment or two of being silent.

Klutch folded his arms. Well?"

"I believe it is the right of each party to keep their materials secret. We would not have been present at Driveby's questioning had you not been there." Prime said.

klutch threw up his hands. "Fine. But this has to wait till tomorrow." he looked at Indy. "You're tired aren't you?"

Alpha smiled a bit. "Trust me, HT, I would SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ask you to do that if it wasn't for that fact that if you did, we'd end up getting thrown in the brig forever." She muttered, smiling. The femme sighed.

Indy nodded.

Alpha sent Indy one last message and then looked away.

"Okay, then. We'll continue tomorrow." Klutch started to lead her away.

"not until we get the information Indy has downloaded." Prime said.

"Fine. I'll be right back. And I expect those...miscreants to be back in theah cell when I get back." Klutch walked out.

Alpha did something she had never down before. The femme flipped Klutch off when his back was turned and smirked.

Well, so much for that." Prime said, and turned to the group. "We will continue this tomorrow, then."

Alpha sighed and got in the cell. she didn't care who got in her cell. She closed her eyes and then fell into recharge.

Cap sighed and sat down next to the bench Alpha was on, on the floor. This was supid, this whole thing. All he had wanted was to get away from war, only to be put back into it when he joined Driveby's group.

In the cell next to them was Beacon and Cable. Then Ty and Gunlock, Hasmmertread was put with Jade, who protested loudly, but Hammertread growled at her. (She growled back.) and Driveby alone in the last one.

Prowl gave her a look when he thuoght nobody was looking, but Jade and Prime both saw.

"Something tells me she's not gonna be alone in there." HT snickered under his breath. Jade shook her head at him.

The tank promptly flopped down on the bench, taking up the entire thing.

"Hey! where am I gonna sleep?" Jade protested.

"The floor. Which is where you'll wind up anyway if you don't shut yer yap." the tank growled.

Jade turned to Prowl and Prime. "You're sure he won't maul me in my sleep?" she jerked a thumb at the tank.

HT snickered. "Not unless you talk about him like he's not laying here right next to you."

Jade eeped softly and sat down, remaining quiet.

(meanwhile, in the repairbay...)

Daze whimpered. "He said-"

Ratchet waited patiently for an explanation.

"He... said he didn't want me getting addicted..." Daze mumbled.

Ratchet nodded. And how do you feel?

The femme blinked. "Dizzy," she answered uncertainly.

"Any feelings of fear or dread?"

"Of you..." Daze answered

Ratchet snorted. "Excuse me?"

"You're scaring me..." Daze whimpered in reply.

Snow looked at Terra anxiously, concerned she'd done something wrong.

Terra looked around and sighed.

Snow glanced at her nervously again.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

Terra shook her head. "No, not at all." She said, looking at the femme.

"I did all the time to the young one. He called me...sister...so I felt I had to show him I was there for him..."

Snow nodded slowly. "But I don't know what it means."

"It shows affection for someone, Snowfeather." Terra explained.

"But... I didn't like him..." Snow blinked.

"He used you, then. He knew that you didn't know that..." Terra sighed, "Don't worry about it, snow. It's all in the past."

The white femme nodded uncertainly, still unsure.

Terra sighed. "Now what?"


	22. Chapter 20

"I... don't know..." Snow answered, sill thinking about Forceblock.

Terra sighed. "so..."

Snow swallowed and tilted her head.

"Let's just go look around..." Terra sighed.

Snow nodded and stood up.

Terra flapped her velvet wings and flew into the air.

Standing up and looking around, Snow followed her.

Terra smirked.

Cyberfin coughed, and tried to stand without swaying. The fuzor hadn't had any energon for weeks. Let alone recharge. He looked around before starting to run again.

Steel shot up. He sniffed

Quick jerked back, surprised at her mate's sudden movement.

"What?" she asked, looking around.

Steel looked at Quick. "Stay here. I smell something." He said before running out of the cave they called their home, towards the scent. He spotted the shark transformer.

Quick sighed as she watched her bonded run off. She glanced down at the sparkling in her arms.

"Mommy..." Fang whimpered, waking up.

Cyberfin looked up when he heard footsteps. He groaned, thinking that the Decepticons had finally caught up with him.

"Easy." Steel grabbed the mech. He helped him stand. "Let me help you. My mate and I live nearby." He said, looking him over. He sniffed. "you smell like an experiment. So...you're one of the things Forceblock was working on..." He muttered, "You're starving...come on." He said, leading him towards the cave.

Quick sighed and tried to soothe her sparkling.

"It was only a dream," he whispered.

Cyberfin staggered slighltly, but leaned on the mech and allowed himself to be taken... wherever.

Steel walked into the cave. "Quick." He said, laying Cyberfin down. He grabbed some energon. "Here." He gave it to Cyberfin and let it drip slowly into his system. Too much would hurt him. Too little...he would die...

Quick blinked, stood up and walked over, Fang in her arms.

"Who's he?" she asked, watching the mech on the table

"I don't know. He's an experiment. That much I know." Steel showed Quick the brand on his arm. "Experiment number four." He said before grabbing another cube.

Quick blinked. "Oh."

Fang whimpered and looked down at the mech.

"Who's that?" she sniffed.

"He's a...friend, Fang." Steel explained softly. He smiled at the sparkling and then looked at Cyberfin.

Fang nodded and cuddled up to her mother.

Cyberfin moaned quietly and tried to move.

"Easy now. Don't try to move. Your systems can't handle it." Steel said, looking at the mech. He moved the IV like thing so the energon was now dripping into his mouth. "Drink it slowly." He explain, looking around.

Cyberfin swallowed, guessing the energon was poisoned or something.

Fang saw the mech move, and reched out to him.

"Wanna see," she told Quick.

"Hey, hey!" Steel took the energon back. "Whoa now! That's too much." He said, then placed the tube back into his arm.

"It's gonna have to be this way if you don't stop drinking so fast." He spotted Fang and pulled her over. "Don't touch. He's injured."

Fang sat down next to the mech and stared at him for a moment.

"Wanna hug," she complained.

Cyberfin moaned. He opened his optics as he felt the energon slowly drip into his systems. He didn't really know where it was coming from, all he knew was that it was one thing: energy.

He looked over and saw Fang. The mech blinked.

"Not yet, Fang. He's too injuried." Steel sighed.

Fang looked dissapointed, but didn't touch.

Steel looked down and saw he was awake. He smiled.

Cyberfin tried to move, but as soon as he did, Steel pushed him back down.

"Easy. You're too weak to move." Steel explained. "I'm Steel. This is Fang and Quick." He pointed to the two femmes, the first, Fang, who was jsut a sparkling, and the second, quick, who was the mother.

"Can I have a hug yet?" Fang asked.

Steel chuckled.

Cyberfin blinked. "I'm Cyberfin..." He managed, groaning slightly.

"Pleased to meetcha. Not yet, Fang." Steel chuckled

Fang folded her arms and pouted.

Steel chuckled. He looked at Cyberfin and then plugged another cube into his arm once the other one had finished.

CyberFin flinched, but said nothing as the energy went into his arm. His strength was slowly coming back.

Fang tilted her head.

"How about now?"

Cyberfin chuckled, but winced in the pain. He tried to sit up, only to fall back down. "Ow."

Steel sighed. "Quick, if you wouldn't mind..." He looked at Fang.

Quick sighed and picked her sparkling up.

"Thanks." Steel smiled up at the femme. "I owe you one." 


	23. Chapter 21

Quick nodded, then padded outside. 

Steel smiled.

Cyberfin watched as the two femmes (mother and sparkling) walked away.

"Is she your bonded?" he asked quietly.

Steel looked down. He nodded.

Cyberfin started to sit up again.

"Terrablast..." he groaned. "That white femme... I need to get to the Autobots..."

"Hang on. You gotta rest for a bit." Steel tried.

Cyberfin shook his head.

"I need to make sure they're OK..."

"Alright...hang on..." the mech helped Cyberfin up, who leaned on Steel as they started for the cave's entrance.

"I don't know what he did with them..." he mumbled.

"It's okay. Lean on me." Steel led him outside and then looked at Quick.

The femme tilted her head, but continued playing with Fang.

Steel led him towards the Autobot base. "They're here." he said

Looking up, Cyberfin blinked, and gave his supproter a question mark look.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell one of them."the wherewolf replied, heading towards the ship's open blast doors.

Cyberfin nodded. "I need to see... if they're OK..." he mumbled.

Steel nodded. He started to walk in, but then stopped.

"What?" Cyberfin asked.

"ERm...I can't really...I'm not an Autobot..."

Cyberfin nodded. He managed to walk forwards a few steps.

Steel sighed and stuck his head inside the building. He let out a howl.

Terra shot up. "energon." She muttered, flying towards the base's doors.

Snow blinked, then ran after Terra.

Terra flew through the Ark, and landed just inside the door and blinked.

"CYBERFIN!!"

Cyberfin looked up.

"Terra?" he mumbled then collapsed.

Terra gasped and caught Cyberfin. "Cyber!"

Alpha opened an optic. She spotted Cap. "Hey." She mumbled. "Mornin'."

the small tank grinned back. "Morning sunshine."

Alpha smiled and sat down next to him. "You okay?" She asked, looking at the mech.

"Hmm? Yeah." he shrugged. "It's fine. I'm over it." he got up and went over to the bars to see if anyone else was away yet.  
Alpha put a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw it." She whispered.

Cap froze "You...you what?" he glanced at the bars of the cell, then went to the bench in the back and sat down, so nobody would hear them talking.

Alpha followed. "I saw what happened." She whispered.

"After mine and Indy's mines touched, I saw what she saw. I saw what you went through..."

He looked away. "I should have done something. I could have saved Fastrack and Tripper. But instead I hid like a coward." he whispered, the memories coming back again.

He folded his arms and pouted.

Alpha sat down next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders. "No...you're not a coward, Cap...you're one of the bravest mechs I've ever met."

He snorted. "no I'm not. I'd run away if a human chased me down." he looked away and sighed.

"It was a long time ago, anyway."

Alpha gave him a reasurring smile. "I still think you are brave, though."

Cap shrugged. "Well, if anyone ever needs me to swat a cyber-spider, I suppose." he said.

"No. You're brave...you just don't know it." Alpha smiled, looking at the mech.

Cap just looked at her for a minute, then gave her a forced smile and shrugged. He still felt guilty, but it was better to let the subject drop, rather than drudge it up again..

Indy grabbed a couple energon cubes and sat down the couch, handing one to Klutch.

"Now then, who have you gotten memories from so fah?" he asked.

"Umm... Alpha and Cap." Indy replied.

he nodded. "And you have a copy of their consent?"

"Yes..."

the doorbell rang.

Prowl blinked. He looked in. "Hello."

"Whaddyou want?" Klutch grumbled, taking another sip of his energon.

Indy looked up at Prowl from her seat at the table. "I suppose you want me to read more minds foa you?" she said.

Prowl nodded. "Yes..."

Klutch mumbled something under his breath then said "Can we at least finish our morning energon first? We'll meet you down theah in half an _**orn**_."

"Fine." Prowl nodded, frowning. he walked out of the room, and headed back to the brig section.

Jade woke up and rolled over, noticing HT was still asleep. She clicked her comm on. "Is anyone else awake yet?"

"Gunlock here, up and awake."

"Beacon blackwings reporting for duty, sir!" the jet cackled after having said that

Gunlock whapped him.

"what? wha'd I say?

"your wings are grey, idiot."

"Cable hear, just listening for updates."

"good, keep an audio open on the comunications channel." Jade replied.

"I'm on it."

"Alpha and Cap here." Alpha smiled. "We're up."

She looked at Cap and then let her arm fall off his shoulders.

"Feeling better about yourself now?" She asked the mech.

He glanced at her and shrugged. "It's in the past. There's no reason to regret it now." he said.

But he was thinking he still regretted it. and he wished nobody would find out his little secret. It honestly scared him to think someone might discover he had abandoned his unit and hid while the last two were executed righto utside of where he was hiding. And he had been too afraid to help them.

"Prime put you and Cap together?" Jade sounded suprised "heh. I got stuch with Hammertread. lucky me."

Driveby clicked her comm. "Driveby here. I'm awake."

The doors opened, and Prime and Prowl came in, carrying energon cubes. "Klutch and Indy said they would be here in half an hour. I suggest you think of what memories you want them to see and what you do not." Prime said.

Everyone nodded. Alpha took an energon cube and handed it to Cap. She took hers. The femme sighed. "Jade, as long as he's asleep, he's not bad. And as long as he's asleep, he's not too bad. when he's awake...he's not that bad...just don't make him mad..."

"Yeah. But I can't tell when he's asleep and when he's not. he's like a big lump a rock." Jade glanced at the tank, and set his cube on top of his barrel chest.

The tank shot up, swatting away the cube, mistaking it for a person.

"WhowhattheSLAG!... "

Jade ducked as it exploded against the bars, and backed up against them.

"Ehh..."

He looked around.

"It was an energon cube." Jade helds hers out. He snatched it away.

"You could have tried to wake me up, yaknow!" he growled.

Jade looked at Prowl like "help me."

Prime came over and clicked off the fields. "You have fifteen minutes."

Jade exited as quickly as possible, and skittered about ten feet away.

Alpha grinned and got out of the cell. She immediately started to go through people's minds. She didn't know why, but she was in a mood to swim through minds.

Ty glanced at her.

A little sparkling tried to fit two peices of metal together in the repairshop her creator ran. She picked up the welding torch, and started to go across it.

"No, look. you have to go up and down." a male voice behind her said.

The tall white and soot grey mech took the sparkling's hand gently and guided her. "like this. See?"

"Uh-huh. I got it." the femme replied.

"Remember, patience is the key." the shadow said, and moved away. the femme sparkling nodded.

Alpha saw the memory and smiled. She liked this one. It was a good memory. Kinda like her memories with her master.

Cable came up to Cap "Hey, what happened to ya last night? you looked like she really got to ya." he threw a companionable arm over Cap's shoulders.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting it was all." the tank smiled and shrugged back.

Alpha smiled and then skimmed to another person's mind

----------------------------------------------

Author's notes: an orn (bold/ italicized above) is an hour. Or, at least, that's what I'm using it for here. I don't know if it's correct or not.


	24. Chapter 22

Just so you know, this is a pretty long chapter.

I'm gonna try to start making the chapters longer (not not this long, though. heh.) from now on. just to reduce how many are overall in the fic.

* * *

Megatron stood on the rooftop as the Decepticons swarmed the city. "Take no prisoners!" he yelled...

the memory quickly flipped to another one. Driveby and HT on a darkened street, a group of unidentifeied mechs running at them, firing their weapons. HT moved in front of Driveby. "Go. I'll meet you later." he whispered

"But..."

"Just go." the tank fired another shot, then turned to embrace the femme. "Be safe, love." he whispered. The tank smiled unnoticed at the memory.

Alpha smiled at the mech's memory, but turned away before he saw her smiling. She then dove into Jade's mind

The rec. room was alive with music as the jet walked in. There were the lambogini twins and a certain Porsche dancing...

to the Macarena.

"It's too early in the morning for this." the jet shook her head.

Prowl came in behind her, and from the look on his face, he was about to have a logic-cicuit overload. Sure enough, the white and black tactician fainted..

"You're right, Sides." Sunstreaker said gleefully. "he doesn't know what good music is." Jazz just grinned and shook his head.

----

the scene switched to the inside of a small mountainbase. The same one Driveby's group had been using recently. Only back at this time, it was Jade's group living there. There were several 'bots standing around. One was a white Camaro, and a green dragon-former was seated at one of the chairs from the nearby table, and a minibot-sized black and silver mech with blue eyes stood next to a green, black and blue pickup.

"So we're driving down route 36." the dragon glanced at the camaro with a sparkle in his optics.

"And John sees this girl in a tanktop walking down the street and goes.." The dragon turned all the way around in his seat mimicing gawking motions.

"And I'm like..." (pretends to grab steering wheel) "John car!"

"huh? skRRRT MEEEEEEP" the dragon made a swerving motion and fell out of his seat.

"Ow ow ow." he picked himself up, holding his injured leg.

Everyone laughed. The white camaro the dragon was referring to (Mic, a.k.a.John) just tried to glare, but it came out as a smirk.

Alpha giggled at the memory. She shook her head and then removed herself from her friend's minds. She looked at her friends and smiled. There's no way that jerk can convict any of us. She smiled.

The doors opened, and Klutch came in. Everyone stopped talking. Klutch folded his arms. "Playtime's ova." he said.

"Aww, but we were just getting started." Cable said. Cap whacked him on the shoulder.

"Lemme guess, think 'happy thoughts?' the challenger tank quipped.

Klutch gave him a look.

"Right..right.. I know, shut up." the tank mumbled.

Alpha flipped Klutch off. "Don't look at my friend that way." She said, leaning against the wall. The femme smiled at Cap and then at Prime and Prowl.

The two mechs sighed, shaking their heads.

Klutch glared at her. "Let's go. back to youa cells." Klutch ordered. The people mumbled, but went.

"Now, since you insist on bein hea since I am, I guess I'll leave, if you a proyme want to also leave." Klutch folded his arms and looked at Prowl.

The two sighed and looked at Klutch. "Now you know we can't do that."

Alpha huffed. She glared at Klutch. "Dipcensorded."

Indy looked at the femme and then at Prime. "So who's goin' first?"

"I'll let you decide that." he replied.

Jade crossed her arms as the field came on.

"Move. let me see." HT shoved her over.

Jade gave him a glare, but he didn't see it.

Indy looked around. She looked at Jade. "Jade, would ya like to go now?" She asked.  
Alpha touched Jade and HT's minds. "Don't kill each other, now." She laughed.

"uh..." Prowl turned the fireld off, and the jet stepped out, glancing around.

Klutch smirked.

Jade glared.

She sat, but paused for a second at the consent questions and swallowed.

She glanced at the others.

"Yes."

"think happy thoughts..think happy thoughts..." she thought.

Indy nodded. She touched Jade's jawline. Think happy thoughts, Jade. She said in Jade's mind.

The jet remembered the first time she flew. They had just arrived in the dimension, and the Decepticons had set a trap for the autobots. Windstriker, a purple and tan A-10 thunderbolt, had insisted on joining the fight, whether anyone agreed or not.

The jet jumped into the air, looking down at everything. She had allways wished she could fly... it was like a dream.

She swung down and lauched two sparrow missiles at Megatron. The leader dodged, but Soundwave was thrown off the cliff.

"Yeah!" Jade did a barrel roll and headed back up.

The scene switched to another occasion. The Decepticons had built a huge cannon in one of the valleys. The Autobots thundered down into the valley...

"Nah. lemme find something better..."

Jade walked down the hall, carrying a drum of something. She reached the end of the main hall to the command room, and carefully poured it, coating the floor...

She snickered and waited.

"Hey, has anyone seen my new zero-friction fourmula..." Wheljack tripped and slid down the hal, tumbling to a halt at the command room.

Sunstreaker and sideswipe came down the hall. "I wonder how Jade's gonna like my next joke.."

Jade's optics widened.

"Sides don't!..."

too late.

"I'm gonna tear you apart for ruining my paint job!" Sunstreaker yowled, trying to use the kneeling Sideswipe for a brace to get up. But he only slipped, taking the red twin back down with him.

"Hey guys, what's all the ruckus about?" Bluestreak rounded the corner and came sliding down the hall.

What Auto-bots griping about now!?

the dinobots.

"...I'm doomed.."

the jet muttered, facepalming. She headed for the opposite side of the command room.

"no, Grimlock, don't!" Blustreak cried. But all four of them soon were headed towards the downed gunner and Lambos in a pile of metal. "Wheee!" Sludge exclaimed. Crash! cruch!  
"Ow"  
"Me Grimlock say get off me!" the t-rex roared.

Swoop, who was flying overhead just said. "You dinobots funny." and took off after Jade.

The jet ran into the repairbay and shut the door after her leaning against it. Ratchet looked up at the femme who had both arms out against the door as though bracing it shut.

"what did you do this time." he asked flatly.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." the jet replied.

She glanced at the door behind her, then hurried out the door at the other end of the repairbay as something crashed into the one she came through.

Indy released Jade and then choked back laughter. She smiled and then nodded. "Thank you." The femme looked around, smiling. "Who wants to go next?"

Alpha busted out laughing. Nice joke, Jade. Poor Dinobots... She laughed in the femme's head.

heh, thanks.Jade smiled and went back to the cell, smirking at Klutch, who scowled.

"you." Klutch pointed. Beacon and Cable glanced at each other. "which one of us?"

Klutch looked at Indy.

Alpha sighed, calming down. How much trouble did you end up getting in to?

Indy looked at Beacon. "Beacon, would you care to?"

Jade turned her internal comm on. "Sorry, but that kinda wierds me out, I don't like having people in my head. But anyhow, quite a bit, once they caught me. Jack was mad about me stelaing his zero-friction molecule solutions, and Grimlock and the other Dinos wanted to tear me apart, and Sunny was REALLY mad... I spend about 12 hours in the brig for that one. but that was the worst I've ever done. Sideswuipe has done worse, I think."

Beacon came over and sat down.He looked at Indy, then offlined his optics.

"Hey Beacon, race ya to the transline bridge and back." a red and blue teenage mech, about Beacon's age said.

"Okay."

"Go!" the other mech transformed and sot off into the sky. Beacon flew after him.

"Hey, you were supposed to count then say go!" Beacon called. Theother mehc went uder and up over the overpass. Beacon went over and around under it. He sped up. They landed.

"Hah! beat ya again." the mech said.

"Oh yeah, second go, then?"

"Sure!"

Beacon took off without even saying 'go'.

"Hey!" the red and blue flier yelled...

the memory ended, and switched to another scene.

The white flier had been sent by the city leader with a message to the next city, on the outskirts of agorahex, that the Decepticons were closening. "You're the fastest flier we've got. We're counting on you." the bot said. Beacon nodded and took off.

He had gotten halfway there when a powerfull blast out of nowhere hit his wing. He crashed, picking himself up.

"I have to get there. But how? I can't fly with my wing damaged." he said.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride. I'm going that direction, anyway. A black pickup truck with teal sidestripes pulled up.

"These are my creator's friends. Torros and Turnpike."

"Hello." the two cars next to her chorused.

"Thanks." Beacon climbed into the pickup's bed.

"We have to hurry! the Decepticons are advancing, and I have to get this message to the next city and warn them." he said.

"Right." the pickup sped up, her caretakers speeding up to follow.

Indy smiled at the memories and then let him go. "Thank you." She said, letting him go.

"It's okay. I understand. I wouldn't like it either." Alpha smiled.

"Yikes...that's a long time...poor you..."

"Not really, considering it was in the evning, till the next day." Jade replied, shrugging.

Indy walked away from the mech and then looked. "Who's next?" She asked, smiling.

Nice one. Alpha smirked at the mech as he walked back over to his cell

Beacon glanced at her and smirked back, then looked over at Ty. The black chevy blazer with teal sidestripes had been a pickup truck before coming to Earth...

"How about you." Indy pointed.

Alpha looked at Ty and smiled a bit. Don't worry, ty. 'S not bad.

Ty came over and sat down.

Indy touched the femme's jawline and closed her optics

A little sparkling tried to fit two peices of metal together in the repairshop her creator ran. She picked up the welding torch, and started to go across it.

"No, look. you have to go up and down.slow, even passes with the welder." a male voice behind her said.

The tall white and soot grey mech took the sparkling's hand gently and guided her. "like this. See?"

"Uh-huh. I got it." the femme replied.

"Remember, patience is the key." the shadow said, and moved away. the femme sparkling nodded.

The teenage femme looked up from her welding as her creator, Tundra, ran out of the back room to the front of his repairshop to see what all the ruckus was about outside. Two of his friends had come in, shouting something about the Decepticons were coming. The Gaurdian robots had tried to hold them off, but there were too many. Some of the residents of the city had proclaimed themselves Decepticons, and were arming themselves to join the march to Iacon.

Tundra came into the back room. "Ty, you have to leave. They will help you get safely to Iacon."

"but father.."

"I'll meet you there later. I have some things to do here first. These two are autobots, they'll make sure you get there safely." he motioned to Turnpike and Torros.

the black femme wanted to argue with her creator, but knew better. The three of them reached the street, and the femme transformed into a black pickup truck with teal sidestripes. She looked back, and could make out Tundra picking up some kind of blaster off the table, looking over it through the window.

The femme glanced up just in time to see a streak of grey and silver, that crashed into an alley.

"What was that?' she wondered. She drove over to find a wobbling mech, about shoulder height to her, and he seemed to be about the same age.

"I have to get there. But how? I can't fly with my wing damaged." he said, almost to himself.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride. I'm going that direction, anyway." Ty said as she pulled up.

"These are my creator's friends. Torros and turnpike."

"Hello." the two cars next to her chorused.

"Thanks." Beacon climbed into the pickup's bed. "We have to hurry! the Decepticons are advancing, and I have to get this message to the next city and warn them." he said.

"Right, hang on!."Ty revved her engine and sped away.

Indy smiled and let go. She nodded. "Thank you." She helped her up and then turned to the others.

Alpha smirked. Wow. Not bad, Ty. She smiled.

In the control room, at teletraan-1, Prime and Klutch presented their case to the government. the white-haired man looked over his glasses at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Klutch. But since these transformers have done these so-called crimes on American land, they should stay here. You may have say-so where you are from, but it is only fitting their hearing be held here in America."

Klutch scowled.

"You may stay and present your case as prosecution, though. Does that seem fair to you?" Klutch held back from saying what he wanted to.

"Yes, sir." He nodded, as did Prime.

"If they are found guilty, though, you will have every right to drag them back to your...institution. Provided that is what the judge rules." the man said.

the blue car merely nodded.

Klutch patiently waited as Prime and the whoever-he-was (Klutch didn't really care) finished their conversation about when and where the hearing would be.

Alpha swallowed as she stayed in Prime's mind, listening. She knew he knew she was there, but didn't care. The femme pulled out of his mind and then delivered the news to everyone. Well? She asked in each person's mind.

"interesting."

"cool!"

"That's great!" Ty said from down the way.

"Yeah." Beacon put in.

Indy peeked out of her door, glancing both ways down the hall, then hurried down the hall.

"Klutch is not gonna be happy with may if he finds out I've gone an' snuck out while e's gone." she thought.

Where ya headed, Indy? Alpha asked as she leaned back. The two psychics somehow had connected minds...but only at certain times...

"you'll see she replied, heading down the hall

Jade looked at the caomflauge-painted tank sitting on the bench thinking.

"So...you were a con?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." HT replied. "What about it?"

The jet shrugged. "Just wondering."

He gave her a look. "I used to scrap Autobots for a living; Does that bother you?" the camo-colored tank grinned threateningly.

"Not really." Jade shrugged again.

HT blinked. "really." he said in an unbelieving voice.

he stood, at least a head and shoulders taller than her, and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I used to rip the wing off of jets just to hear them scream." he said.

Jade glanced up at him and took two steps away, putting her wings behind her. "You wanna go back to Megatron?" she asked.

HT stopped. "I didn't say that." he stated.

"I know, I was just wondering." she shrugged, and seated herself on the bench. HT glanced at the wall, where Alpha and Cap were at the other end of the row of cells. "What I decide to do is none of your business." he said flatly.

Jade looked at HT.

HT looked and Jade

HT growled.

Fine. Alpha sighed. Be careful, Indy.

The femme heard the two. "Alright you two! Don't kill each other!" She yelled, laughing.

Indy rang Jazz's doorchime.

The Porsche got up, and the human that was with him ran around behind the couch.

Jazz opened the door. "Uh...hi?" He said.

Alpha laughed. Down you two. Don't make me hurt you. She smirked in both of their heads.

"allo. Allo, Mike." she smiled at the couch.

The human peeked around it.

"I"m pschic, remebma?" she replied to his suprised look.

she came in, and waited for the black and white to shut the door.

Jazz shut the door and regaurded the red femmecar.

"What do you want?" He asked the femme, keeping himself between her and the human.

Indy blinked. "calm down. I'm not heah to hurt you oah Mike. If I wanted to, I'd have told Klutch he was heah a long time agow." she smiled.

"You have the code to Jade's supspace locka in her quartas, right?"

Jazz muttered something, but sat down on the couch nest to the red car. He glanced at the femme and nodded.

"Why?" He asked, folding his arms. He didn't trust her one bit not to try something.

"Because, she keeps a lot of stuff in theah, including old home-movies.You know, walking around the ock with a camcorduh. You might be able to find something to help huh out with.

And, I wonted to ask you to be at the hearing. They're having it heah, in the states. Theah's no way youah govunment would let Klutch drag youa friends away, anyway. right?" she smiled.

"Right..." Jazz muttered. "Remind me again why you're helping us?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to one side curiously.

I've been inside youah friends mids. seen theah memories. They aren't bad people. Just...Klutch thinks so." she glanced at the door. "I gotta go. If Klutch find out about this, I'll most likely... well... that isn't impoatant." she headed for the door.

Cap glanced over at Alpha. "so, were you allways a 'bot?" he asked conversationally. He knew it was really none of his business, but decided it was better than the boring silence.

"Okay..." Jazz nodded.  
"We'll talk latah." Indy said, and dissapeared out the door "I wonda what that was about?" the human asked. Ya think she's tryin ta get us ta go through Jade's stuff and get us in trouble"  
"I dunno, man." Jazz replied, looking at the closed door as Indy walked away.

Alpha sighed. "No." She muttered, looking down. "I wasn't. And that still gets me into trouble..."

"...really?" Cap was suprised.

"Really." Alpha nodded sadly. "But I wasn't a 'Con by choice..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I did so many things as a Decepticon...I hated every minute of it...but I couldn't leave...I wish I had had enough guts to...there would be more grown bots now if it wasn't for me..." Tears fell.

"Hey." Cap put an arm around her. "Now who's the depressed one? it's okay. It's in the past. There's no way to change it, and you can't let it get to you. You're with the good guys now." he gave her a hug.

Alpha whimpered, but let him hug her. She choked back a sob. "But..." She hicupped, "I was the one that helped create the experiments...I caused them so much pain...it's...it's all my fault...like Lee said..I deserved everything he gave me..." Her hands touched her armor where her scars/markings were.

"we all have regrets. We all have secrets. That's what Klutch is after. but I have a feeling Prime isn't gonna let that happen." he smiled encouragingly. "We've all made mistakes. It's no reason to give up on life."

he looked out of the bars.

believe me, I know. that's why I try to act so happy all the time he thought.

"Hey." he sat up and turned to face her.

"I heard this really funny joke the other day. How many decepti-seekers does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" he grinned.

Beacon groaned and facepalmed. "That's the oldest one in the book." he yelled.

"Is not." Cable called back. Cap shook his head.

Alpha laughed at the two. She wiped her optics.

"You two are crazy." She smiled and then hicupped. The femme laughed nervously.

"Sorry..."

"s'ok." Cap grinned.

"So, how many seekers does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" he paused

"weeelll..." he glanced back at her.

"One to hold the bulb in place, one to fly around trying to screw it in going "It's not workiiiiinnngggg!", and one to flip the lightswitch up and down and yell "shut up starscream I'm trying to make your stupid party strobe work!!!"

Alpha laughed. She smiled at him and shook her head.

Cap grinned. some of the others snickered, too

Cable hopped up, a look across his face. "What? what is it?" Beacon asked.

Cable clicked on his comm.

"Communications update guys." he said.

Alpha shot over to the bars. "Tell all." She muttered.

"Hey, that's a good thing when he's listening to the Autobots." Cap said, joining her.

"Klutch is pushing to get this over with as fast as possible. We go to the hearing tomorrow." Cable said.

"What!? Isn't that a little soon?" Driveby exclaimed.

"Really!" Jade called back. "We haven't had enough time to plan our defense!"

"there's another thing..." Cable replied, his voice getting a dissapointed undertone to it.

"You guys are gonna be mad when I tell you this but..."

"But what?" Gunlock called.

"Yeah, say it allready." Beacon said.

"Please tell us!" Alpha yelled, looking out. "Or I'll read your mind..."

"Prowl isn't gonna be able to help us. The humans know he and Driveby were... romanticly involved in the past, and think he'll be biased in our favor." he said.

"That was four and a half million years ago!" Driveby loudly objected.

"and he's our defense anyway! what does it matter if he's biased in our favor?!" Jade added.

"yeah." Cap added.

"Hey, don't scrap the messenger, I'm just letting you know." Cable objected.

"He also told the humans." he muttered.

"WHAT!?" Driveby yelled.

"tell me he didn't!" Jade said.

"No." Alpha muttered, looking down. She sighed and then leaned against the wall. "I already knew about the humans." She said loudly.

"Well, the blue git just gave 'em a full update on our situation. You can believe there's gonna be more news flying tonight."

Jade threw her hands in the air."Great. Just great. we're screwed, aren't we?"

"No." Cable responded. "Not exactly. Prime has offered to take his place." He waited for a response, then added "He's putting his reputation on the line to defend us."

Cap turned to Alpha. "Don't worry. I'm sure Prowl will give him all his info for our defense. We'll be fine." he tried to smile encouragingly.

"Yeah...after all, we have the Autobot leader on our side..." Alpha tried to smile. She sighed, "We may not be screwed just yet..."

Omega appeared, leaning on the wall outside of everyone's cell. "I could have told you about the humans knowing."

"you did."

"Oh. Right."

The doors opened, and Prowl, Klutch, four gaurds, and Indy walked through.

"You and you, come with me." he pointed at Beacon and Cable.

"What, wha'd I do?" Cable asked.

"We're getting all the information we can before tomorrow, that's waht." he replied, leading them towards one of the rooms.

"You got the good memories, and now youre gonna get the bad ones?" Jade reasoned.

Klutch nodded,smirking. "you gave general consent. That means both sides can find whatever memories they want to use."

"No!" Alpha yelled. She latched onto the bars and glared at him. "They haven't gave consent yet, though." She whispered to herself. The femme glanced at the two.

"I believe they have." Klutch held up the datapad/recorder device.

He smirked "you're next."

Prowl waited for them to dissapear in the room, and came over to where Alpha and cap were. "I would suggest you co-operate, otherwise we will not be able to use our positive evidence against him." he said.

Alpha backed away. She sighed and then swallowed. "Is he...is he gonna redo all of us?" She asked, looking Prowl. The femme bit her lip and waited for his answer.

"Yes. unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to stop him." he said, looking away towards the room.

"No." Alpha whimpered. She shook her head. "no..."

Prowl looked at her. "you might be able to block some of your memories from her, Alpha. Since I am no longer your defense, I no longer have to follow the rules of ethics involved." the tactician smirked at her. I've seen you do it before. Just don't make it obvious. Everyone has secrets... every Autobot has secrets." he winked

Alpha smiled a bit. "Alright..." She nodded. "I just wish I could block other people's memories for them..."

A few minutes later, the two 'bots walked out, and back to their cell and sat down. Klutch smirked at Alpha and motioned for her. Cap gulped and followed.

"not him. not yet. One of you is enough." the blue car said. Cap plodded back and sat, looking at Alpha.

Alpha bit her lip, but followed. She swallowed and looked at her friends. Wish me luck, guys. She muttered in their heads.

Ooh boy... The femme sat down and looked at Indy.

Indy wasn't smiling, either. She reached out...

just don't resist me, please. she pleaded.

Alpha swallowed. the femme blocked her memories that were the most painful.

Alpha yelled as she ran from someone. The femme looked behind her and was tackled by a young Autobot.

"P-Please! Get off of me!" She whimpered, "I just wanna protect my brother! That's the only reason I attacked!"

"I'm sure!" The Autobot snarled, holding his blade to her throat. "You Decepticons are all alike!"

"That's not true!" Alpha sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Please! Don't...you kill me and my brother dies!"

"Tough luck."

"For you!" Omega snarled and he kicked the Autobot off Alpha.

He stabbed him through the chest.

"Never touch my sister." Omega growled. He landed next to Alpha. "Alpha?"

"We...killed him..." Alpha sobbed, hugging her brother.

"I did, Alpha..."

"But he wouldn't have-"

"Shh..." Omega held her close.

Alpha looked up and saw the Autobot staggering over to Omega. "OMEGA!!" Alpha screeched, firing at the Autobot.  
The Autobot grunted as the shot hit his spark. His optics clicked off and fell to the ground, dead.

Alpha shoved Indy out of her mind. "Get out! "

Indy grunted as the blue femme shoved her out of her memory. Klutch, who was standing behind her, pulled out a small hypo. He looked at Indy, and pressed it to the back of Alpha's neck.

"you can't argue if eu're not awake." he whispered.

"N-No..." Alpha whimpered as she lost consciousness. "Omega..."

Omega's optics shot open. She growled and, from where he was standing in front of the emprisioned Autobots and HT, and the black colored mech hit the wall. "Sis!" He snarled.

Prowl glanced over at the room, then at Omega. "The door is locked. There's no way in anyway. She will be fine." he said, voice still calm.

"They knocked her out." Omega growled, "I thought you said they weren't going to hurt her! You don't know what's in her mind!" He yelled, glaring at Prowl. "You don't know what she was forced to do by the 'Cons." He growled low.

As much as he wanted to, the white tactician knew there was nothing he could do to stop them. They weren't physically hurting her, therefore they would be allowed by the court to get away with it in the name of evidence gathering. He couldn't tell Omega that, though. It would just make him angrier.

Prowl went over and knocked on the window. Klutch looked up and motioned for him to wait. A moment later, he came out carrying the unconcious femme. He went over to the cell and Cap moved out of his way so he could lay her on the bench. He looked at Cap, who glanced at Alpha and gulped.

Omega saw his sister and growled. He clenched his fists and went invisible. the mech let out a growl.

Alpha whimpered as she tried to block her mind, but she was weak. The femme clenched her fists.

Indy looked at alpha who was laying on the bench, and started to withdraw from her mind. Then something caught her attention "It'll take a minute to download the infomation." Klutch said and turned the field back on.

Alpha whimpered as she tried to block Indy.

"I can't, Megatron..." Alpha whimpered as she looked at the mechs that were chained to the wall.

"Do it or your brother..."

Alpha swallowed, but nodded. She pulled out an energon knife and headed over to the first mech. tears rolled down her cheeks as she cut into his chest.

The mech screamed in pain. "STOP!!"

"I wish I could...believe me, I wish I could..." Alpha whispered as she watched the red energon drip. She collected it and then moved onto another bot.

Pl-Please...stop... Alpha whimpered in Indy's mind. I-I don't wanna relive these...please stop...

Cap jumped up. "Leave her alone." he yelled, placing himself between the two. Indy looked past him...

Alpha sobbed both in the memory and in real life.

Alpha moved onto another bot. This one had green energon. She sliced his chest. "There." the femme muttered, handing Megatron a vail from each of the bots to Megatron.

"Kill them." Megatron hissed, looking at her.

"No." Alpha shook her head.

"Yesss..." Megatron smirked.

"n-No...I can't..."

"Do it. Or Starscream and Soundwave shall rip your brother's spark out..."

"Fine. Don't hurt him! Please!" Alpha whimpered. She looked at the mechs and raised her blaster, but it was yanked from her and replaced by a sword.

The mech's screams filled the night.

Alpha sobbed louder. She shook her head furiously, curling up. "S-Stop...please..." She whimpered.

Omega growled. he swallowed.

Cap glared at Indy. she heard someone growl, and sensed something..no, someone a few meters away.

Indy turned. She sighed and walked away, shaking her head.

Alpha sobbed and wrapped her arms around herself, curling up into a ball. "Pl-Please Megatron..." she sobbed, "Someone help me..."

HT snarled. "what did you do to her!" he yelled.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" he threw himself at the energy-charged bars, sparking electricity. Indy turned and looked at him. Then wordlessly walked away.

"It's okay." Cap pulled the crying femme into a hug. "It's over now... you're safe." he looked around for Omega.

Alpha sobbed and opened her optics. She clung to Cap and sobbed her heart out. "I-I had hoped to never relive those horrible memories..." she sobbed. The femme looked up. "H-HT, I'm-I'm okay...just...just something I never wanted to hicup relive..." She whimpered through her tears.

Omega appeared. He looked down and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Alpha...I'm sorry...I promised I would protect you..."

Klutch and Indy dissapeared into the room to download the memories, and Prowl walked up. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. His voice had an unusually depressed tone to it, compared to his normal logical one.

Indy sat down and put her face in her hands. sometimes memories that had strong emotions attached to them.. negative ones... made her more tired than others. "I..don't know if I can do this." she said.

Klutch sat down in the other chair. "Of course you can love."

his smile dissapeared. "you will." he stated.

Indy glanced out through the window, not really seeing through the single-sided glass, but sensing it.

I'm sorry. I truly am. she thought-said.

She connected to the download module.

Alpha walked over to the bars and reached her arm through the bars.

Omega grabbed his sister's hand. "It's okay, Al...I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you..."

Alpha hiccuped. She wiped her tears. "It's okay, bro...I'm okay, Prowl..." She whispered, clutching her brother's hand.  
Please dont'...I didn't do those things of my own free will...

I know... Indy's voice trailed off as she uplinked. Klutch smiled as he saw the images flash by on the screen.

I'm sorry. truly, I am.

Prowl glanced at the two then switched off the field so Omega could get to his sister.

Alpha sobbed and ran into her brother's arms. She started to cry again as he wrapped his arms around and held her close in the middle of the rooms. "It's okay, Al...it's okay..." He whispered, rubbing her back. "Don't worry. Nothing'll happen to you as long as I live...I swear it..."

Alpha sobbed and hugged him. "I killed them, Omega...I killed them...stabbed them through their sparks...why?"

"You were protecting me, Alpha...you were being a good big sister." He whispered, closing his optics.

"But I should have been stronger...I shouldn't have given into Megatron!" Alpha whimpered. "Please...I don't want to relive these memories..."

"I won't let them dig anymore up, Al...I promise." Omega looked up. His optics flashed with anger.

Klutch and Indy came out, and walked over. Indy looked at her. I won't pry into your mind anymore. We are done with you. she thought-sent.

She looked at Cap. "Come on, Cap. She turned, and the minitank glared at her.

HT yelled "Just wait till it's my turn, I'll give you something you'll never forget!" he waved a fist.

Klutch sighed. "He's gonna be a diffucult one, isnt eh?" Indy skimmed his thoughts quickly. Anger, fear, and... the red car quickly pulled her thoughts away.

"He cares about her.." she thought.

Cap shuffled into the room behind her, glancing at Alpha, and forcing down a pang of fear.

Th-Thank you... Alpha sobbed. She looked up. He...he cares about me? She blinked.

The femme looked at HT and swallowed her tears. She left the safty of her brother's arms and walked over to HT.

"Hey-Hey, I'm okay, Ht...don't worry." she hiccuped and then wiped her tears away, putting on a weak smile. Alpha looked at Jade and then turned around to Klutch. She sent him a major headache, but pulled away before it could get too severe. Once she was gone from his mind, the pain stopped. Alpha smirked and then felt her brother pull her back into the safty of his arms. She closed her optics.

HT looked at her through the bars and smiled. "Just say the word and he's scrap metal." Jade looked scared. She didn't say anything. "Great, so she's going after bad memories. think happy, think happy..." she thought.

Cap gulped as indy reached for him...


	25. Chapter 23

Alpha smiled a bit. "Oh how I wish you could, Ht..." She whispered as her brother wrapped her arms around her neck. "Jade..be careful...I couldn't block her...of course they knocked me out, but still.."

Omega growled.

"Easy, bro." Alpha sighed. She looked at HT and grinned. "I gave the blue twit a headache." she grinned, poking her head.

"Psychic powers...gotta love 'em."

Cap shut off his optics, and tried to resist. His head hurt, and he almost whimpered, but finally gave in, leeting Indy through.

The tank watched carefully for Autobots as Driveby's team approached the warehouse. They knew there was energy stored here, but probably not much, considering the current crisis.

"Hey, you!" a figure appeared around the corner. Driveby froze, then ducked behind a stack of boxes.

"Who, me? I..uh...I was..uh..lost." the mini-tank walked up with a friendly smile. Before the gaurd could react, Gunlock appeared out of nowhere and shot him in the back. "Come on." Driveby continued into the warehouse as Gunlock concealed the dead gaurd behind some boxes.

Cap whimpered. he didn't like where this was going. He tried to pull away, but Indy's mind reached out to wrap itself around his.

They reached the center of the warehouse, and there were some cubes, along with some weapons and ammunition.

"I've died and gone to the matrix." Gunlock breathed. They all took one step forward. Alarm klaxons suddenly blared to life, and Ty started grabbing cubes.

Three mechs popped up from cover, and Cap lobbed a grenade at them. "Down!" they ducked as it exploded, the only remanants of the three rained down with the scrap metal that used to be one wall.

Another gaurd came running from one side. Cap fired, and the blast went right through the mech's thin armor. The mech screamed as the acid bullet ate through his systems. "Let's go!" Driveby yelled. Ty was in carmode, and zoomed away with Driveby. gunlock took to the air, and Beacon swung down to fire off a row of shots in front of the folowing gaurds. "Oh come on, I can aim better than that." gunlock let a cluster bomb drop, turning the mechs and their immediate area into a series of small explosions.

the tank started shaking.

Alpha looked up. She realized what was going on and whispered. "No. Cap..." She tried to help him, but Omega grabbed her arm and Indy's mind blocked hers. She snarled. "Stop...it's hurting him!" The femme attacked Indy's mind with hers.

"Let him go!"

Omega restrained his sister, but could do nothing for her mind. It was free.

Alpha snarled and attacked Indy again. stop it!! It's too much!!!!

Omega was startled. He could hear his sister's thoughts. He looked around. Was it just him.

"can you hear her?" He blinked.

HT blinked. Jade blinked.

Klutch turned and looked in the direction of the voice.

Driveby looked at her. So did everyone else.

let him go the voice whispered inside the memory. Indy resisted, but the other mind grabed her and yanked her out.

The withdrawl was so sudden the tank couldn't take it.

Cap screamed.

"CAP!" Driveby yelled.

everyone rushed to the fron to their cells to see what was going on. Prowl rushed over to the room.

"CAP!!" Alpha yelled. She kicked her brother away and ran over to the mech.

She formed a barrier around herself and cap so no one could hurt them. The femme touched his head. "Hang on, Cap..." She whispered, gently going into his mind. She closed her optics and then started to make everything right inside his mind.

"Don't worry...nothin'll happen to you..."

omega watched. "Be careful.."

Prowl clicked on his comm. "Ratchet, get down here now. Something's wrong with Cap."

Indy glared at Alpha. You idiot she hissed.

the core processor cannot take having thoughts yanked from it when two minds are connected. you could have killed him!

she turned to Klutch, who was watching.

"what happened?" he asked, bewilderment coloring his vocaliser.

I can do this! Alpha snapped. It's your fault anyways, b+ch She snarled and then connected her mind with his.

An image of her appeared beside his mind. "I'm here, Cap...I'm here..." The image bent down and smiled.

"You'll be okay...don't worry...I won't let anything happen to you."

The mind-image of the tank huddled himsmelf smaller and whimpered softly.

The real Alpha worked hard to put things right.

Ratchet ran into the room. "What?"

"I was trying to see in his mind, and Alpha overpowered me, and yanked my mid from his.." Indy looked worriedly at the tank, who was curled into a tight ball on the floor, shaking.

"Alpha." Ratchet tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm afraid she doesn't know how to control huh powas."Klutch shook his head. "She could have killed him." he said.

A mind cannot take a forced separation like that. You forced me to withdraw from his mind so suddenly she tried to explain.  
she explained to Ratchet aloud.

If it wasn't for you and your racist twit of a boy friend, none of this would have happened! Alpha snarled where EVERYONE could hear her. The femme continued to repair Cap's mind. Once she was finished, she released the barrier and stood up, staggering.

"T-There...he'll be okay...jus' needs some rest..." alpha muttered before falling on her face.

Omega caught her, pushing Klutch out of the way. "Easy there, sis...I gotcha..." He whispered, carrying her out of the room and back towards the cells.

"just...go...away.." the tank whimpered, still curled up tightly.

"what did you do to him you bastard!" Cable yelled

"Leave him alone!" Beacon yelled.

"the mind is such a fragile thing." Klutch shook his head at the mech.

"poor guy."

he turned to Omega and blinked, wondering where the black-colored mech had come from. "I demand she be seperated from the rest. If she tries to overpower Indy again..." Klutch held a hand to his head as another headache came, then went. He shook his head. "huh powus are getting stronga." he said.

Indy nodded. "He's right. If she ovapowas me again, the same thing could happen all ove again. and I don't want to see anyone wind up like thot." she looked down at the mumbling tank with a saddened expression. Prowl nodded.

He walked over to where Omega was holding his sister. "come on. and bring Alpha." he said, using his 'businesslike commanding tone'.

"But...Alpha was only protecting her friend...when that little glitch went too far. She even knew she went too far!" Omega snarled.

Alpha whimpered from his arms. She looked over at her friends and then sent them all a message in thier minds. I'm sorry if I made this worse, guys...I was only trying to protect my friend... She whimpered.

Omega blinked back tears as he carried his sister towards Prowl. "It's okay, sis...it's okay...don't worry...that bastard and glitch can't hurt any of our friends...I won't let them." He whispered, going invisible. He reappeared. "I'll watch over them..."

HT... Alpha whimpered, Don't let them hurt any of my friends, please...you're the strongest...don't let them...

the tank growled threateningly and eyed Klutch with a look that read m. u. r. d. e. r.

"I won't." he growled.

Ratchet transformed, and Klutch and Indy helped get Cap into the back of the van-mode CMO. He sped away.

Indy watched them leave, shaking her head.  
-  
Prowl led the two down the hall, a couple soldiers trailing after them, to the regular brig area. This one was more brightly lit, and the cells were slightly lower, like the rest of the ship. He went to the first one, and looked at Omega. "You can stay with her, if you want." he said.

meanwhile, a certain Porsche had snuck into Jade's quarters, and was sorting through the jet's code-protected subspace safe.

"jeez, does she have enough junk in here?" he pulled out a tent... a case of grenades.

"Huh? wonder where she got those." he shrugged and put them to one side.

He pulled out a boz of winter clothes... a hairdryer... a box of cds.

"A-ha! there's my Bon Jovi cd! I been lookin all over fer that!" he subspaced it, and kept looking...

Omega walked in. He sat down and held his sister close. "It's okay, Al..."

Alpha whimpered and clung to her brother. "Thank you..."

"Shh..." Omega said, tears falling slightly.

Thank you, Hammertread. Alpha sighed. I called you by your full name...happy?

the tank sent a smile back. "yes." then added a bit of smug to it, hoping just the happy tone would cheer her up.

Jazz kept going through the storage are, being carefull not to crush anything.  
a spare microwave... a tv... some books... another end table...

And finally an unmarked metal box with a symbol for a vcr tape on it. He dusted it off. "Here we go. Home videos." he quickly put all the other stuff back and relocked the safe, then left.

Indy looked around the group, hoping to hurry this up and get it over with.

Good. Alpha smiled as her brother hugged her. She looked up at him and then managed to sit up. 'Cause I ain't callin' ya that agian  
Omega smiled at his sister's smile. He hugged her.

Klutch eyed the jet. She backed away. Hamertread moved in front of her, daring him to turn the field off. He reloaded his hypo behind his back.

He smiled. "Leave me alone!" Jade yelled. the jet's wings quivered slightly.

It's all right. I won't hurt you. indy thought-sent. "Get out of my head!" the jet yelled. Her wings folded behind her as she backed away.

Be careful, Ht... Alpha whispered in his head.

Klutch grinned and deactivating the field. He walked over to the two and, as quick as a wink, slapped HT with the hypo.

Alpha's optics widened. HT!

Jade shrieked and took off out out of the cell like a bolt of lightning. she stopped when she reached the center of the room, optics wide. Klutch grinned. "Leave me alone." she backstepped.

LEAVE HER ALONE!!!! Alpha yelled in Klutch's head.

YOU HEAR ME?!?!? LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!

the blue car tapped his comm. "Prowl, would you please get that femme away from the area so she can stay bloody-well out of my head!?" he said.

Prowl walked over to Alpha. "If you are going to interfere, I will be forced to move you to a more distant part of the Ark." he said.

Jade glanced at Indy, then Klutch. she gulped again. "Leave me alone." she said, making optic contact. Indy started to walk up from one side. "Please. you're being childish." Klutch scoffed condescendingly. Jade turned to look at Indy. Klutch whipped out his stun blaster and fired. The jet fell.

"NO!" Alpha yelled. She growled, but then left Klutch's mind. She went to Jade's mind.

Jade? Good...you're alright...just stunned...I'll kill him...

Alpha went to HT's mind. HT? Ht... She poked his mind. C'mon, HT...wake up...please...

Omega looked at his sister. He blinked. "Al?"

Alpha ignored the two. C'mon, HT...get the heck up...

Prowl sighed. "come on, let's go." he said.

HT heard something, but ignored it. "I'm too busy sleeping." he replied, but thought it was all part of his dream, so he ignored what he'd just said, too. Indy glanced at the tank and Klutch turned the field back on. Then Klutch picked Jade up and went back to the room, Indy following.

He locked the door, and dropped the jet, who landed on her wing.

wake up Indy said.

ow the jet thought back.

"So, you are awake?" Indy said

no, but I can slag-well feel everything you're doing to me

klutch dropped you is all

uh-huh. get out of my head.

Indy sighed. Klutch kicked the jet. "Wake up!" he barked. she onlined one optic, still groggy. then the other.

Get your aft up, Ht. you've been drugged. This is Alpha. Alhpa growled. They got Jade...

who's ht they call me tread... the tank snored, still soundly asleep

Jade tried to scoot away as Indy came down to her level, but found she couldn't move. The red car put her hands around the jet's face...

----flashback----

"hurry it up." the white camaro snapped, as Jade, a purple a-10 thunderbolt, blue green and black pickup, and black and silver car hooked up pipes to the underground gas tanks at the BP shipping plant just outside Dayton, Ohio. "The autobots are going to be here any second." the camaro hissed.

Suddenly, the roar of engines filled the night air, and Prime, Prowl and bluestreak pulled up, Jazz and the Lambos behind them. "Let's go." the Camaro took off, the pickup right behind him. "And we get left to give coverfire. lovely." jade said. She eyed the open manhole. "Then again." she fired down into the hole, ignoring the humans who were yelling from one side at them. The jet took off, the A-10 plane following, and the littled back car speeding away.

"BOOO-WOOOM!" there was a huge firecloud as the entire shipping plant exploded.

"That should keep them busy." the thunderbolt said.

"Yeah." Jade chuckled back. They'd better hope they see those houses first, instead of the fire, though." Jade replied, eying the row of apartments and houses across the street.

---present---

HAMMERTREAD!!!!! Alpha screamed in his head. GET UP!!!!!

"One more minute, Dri." the tank mumbled and rolled over.

THUD!

"ow...mumblemumblemumble...snore"

------flashback-  
Syus, a broad-shouldered green mech with a dragon alt. mode and black wings stalked into the main cavern. "We failed." he growled. "The Autobots managed to rescue their little human friend before we could force them to surrender." he glanced at Jade.

"But." his look lightened a bit. "Windstriker said she was bringing us a suprise." He looked up as the purple and tan a-10 walked in. "guess who I brought with me?" she grinned, pointing her gun at the mech's head.

"Oh. no. you. did. not." Jade facepalmed.

"Why him?"

"Because I'm cute?" the Autobot saboteur grinned.

Jade turned to Syus (the dragon) "You do realize he's the Cybertronian equivalent of Houdini, right?"

Syus looked at him. "really." he seemed unimpressed.

"I've heard his reputation, Syus." the jet said.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't escape, won't we?" the dragon grinned back.

---present----

Alpha growled HAMMERTREAD, I AM NOT DRIVEBY! I AM ALPHA! NOW GET THE UP OR I SHALL give YOU A HEADACHE LIKE I GAVE THE BLUE TWIT!!

The tank onlined one optic. then the other. huh?" he half-mumbled.

Jade squirmed, trying to shake Indy loose from her hold. her grip only tightened.  
get.out.of.my.head. the jet thought as hard as she could.

---flashback---

Jade looked over at the one side of the storage bay inside the kintari mountainbase. a chain had been strung from a metal loop imbedded in the rock. And the once-black and white armored figure kneeling there, being held up by said chain by the wrists. "I'm only asking you one more time. nicely." Jade circled the figure, stopping behind him. "I told you I don't know." came the whispered reply. The jet extended one wrist spike, and leaned over so she was right by his audio "The codes. to teletraan." she said.

"Dude, what was in your energon this morning." Jazz looked away. "One word, honey, Breath mint."

Jade reached around and stabbed out one headlight. The Autobot yelped...

---present---

Alpha growled. Get up. She sighed. Look, they took Jade. I wanna help, but if I do, I get taken even farther away and I don't want that...I need to talk to you guys...so do me a favor...rip that racist twit of a mech Klutch up for me, 'kay? I'm giving you the word. Do it. I've had enough.

Hammertread grinned. "All right. about time, too." he thought. "now, how to get around these energy bars?" he wondered.

---flashback----

Jade glanced at one corner of the bay, where bits of shredded metal that could have once been parts of the black and white's armor lay in a pile. She ran two fingers around the Autobot's side, towards the front, and he hissed as her fingers hit the exposed wires and sensors underneath. She leaned down in front of him.

"If you'd just say something, I could make this a lot...easier." she purred, her fingertips trailed the edge of the exposed circuitry under the front of his car hood on his chest teasingly. He looked away.

her comm came on.

"Well?" Syus's voice sounded expectant, if not demanding. "I'm trying, okay? this takes time, yaknow." she replied.

---present---

Jade squirmed harder leave me alone! her mind tried to yell.

Thanks, Hammertread...once you do that...or before...could you PLEASE help me? Alpha asked, looking up at her brother. She wasn't talking to Omega, but she needed to looke at him or at the wall...she couldn't look at Prowl.

"Help you how?" the tank thought back.

Indy finally finished with the rest of the story, and carefully pulled her mind away from the jet. Jade hid her face in her hands.  
Klutch hauled her up to her feet and walked out, dragging the jet behind him.

Get me out of here! Once you do whatever it is you're gonna do to Klutch, you need a way out of here and Omeg and I can easily teleport you. Alpha said, looking at her brother. Help me out, Ht...please?

the tank cracked his knuckles as Klutch dragged the stumbling jet towards the cell. he stopped, though, as thoguh sensing what the tank was planning, and fired his stun gun at HT twice.

He threw Jade in, who landed on top of the tank, and clicked the field back on.

Klutch clicked his comm on. "Prowl tell your femme friend to stop thinking so loudly. Indy can heah huh from heah." he said.

Prowl turned and gave Alpha an accusing look.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Alhpa said, waving her hands. "He can't prove it! After all, it's that glitch's word against mine! I was only talking to HT! I swear!" She said, but then touched HT's mind.

HT, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! Please forgive me! She begged. Alpha's image appeared in his mind and nudged him. HT? Come on..wake up...please? Please? I swear i won't let you get hurt agian...I can hurt that glitch and her boyfriend for a bit, but... She stopped and then sighed. Her voice got hard, No one'll hurt my friends again.

She glanced at Omega. "Bro."

"We can't." Omega whispered.

"We have to." Alhpa whispered back.

"Al..." Omega whispered.

Prowl looked at her. "Even if you did not, please refrain from doing so. It would ruin the only good defense we have right now." he said.

"Fine." Alpha pouted. She stayed in HT's mind, but then moved to Jade's, leaving a piece of her in HT's in case anything happend. Jade...are you alright? She asked quietly.

She didn't answer. Instead, Alpha caught the end of her sentence. get..out... everyone..will know now... but he forgave me though...now everyone will see it... her mind instead flitted back to the previous memory. I didn't know it would be such a big explosion... really...

Indy walked over to Ty and Gunlock were seated. "come on." she led them away. Ty glanced at him. Klutch followed.

Ty sat down and leaned forward...

the troupe walked through the ruined city on Cybertron, Beacon and Gunlock taking point, and Ty beside her leader. A group of empties ran out from nowhere, carrying steel pipes and any weapon they could. One of them yelled something about invaders.

Drivby tried to lead the group away, but a mech came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. Ty shot him down. Angered, the rest of his friends attacked them...

Before they knew it, the street was still again, and the ten or so empties joined the silent grey mass that was once the city they lived in.

Driveby shook her head. Ty put a hand on her leader's shoulder. "At least they are no longer suffering." she stated.

"We need to find energy soon, or we'll all go offline." Driveby returned. Gunlock looked at one of the empties.

"Eww. no." Cable made a disgusted noise.

"would you rather starve?" Gunlock said

the scene quickly switched to another memory. The group had been discovered by an autobot patrol, and Driveby had tried to reason with them, but they kept firing. "Go." Ty fired at another mech, hitting him in the head. Gunlock landed beside her, and started firing as the group backed away, towards the tunnels that led to their underground home.

Alpha backed off. She sighed and curled up in her brother's arms.

Indy found a couple other things, then let go, and nodded.

HT woke up, and noticed something draped over him. "whatever is laying on top of me, you have three seconds to move. one... two.. " Jade eeped and slid off.

HT eyed her. "You know I have a thing about being touched, right?" he growled. Yhe jet whimpered, trying not lwt out the tears that threatened tp fill her optics. The tank rolled his eyes and grabbed the bench, getting to his feet.

after a minute or so, Klutch and Indy led them back. "I think that's everyone." he said.

He turned to Hammertread. "Except you." HT growled, narrowing his optics. "Think you can stay still for a minute?" he asked.

Indy strted to reach through the bars. the tank backed away. "sorry, but if you want to read my mind, you have to come over to my side of the fence." he smirked at the red car.

Alpha, tell your boyfriend to behave Indy thought-sighed. I promise i won't give him any trouble. He's the last one, anyway.

No. Alpha growled, He has tons of reasons not to listen to you...

She thought about it, ...boyfriend?...

he is, isn't he? Indy asked. and Klutch'll just knock him out again if he doesn't cooperate. I'd rather not have to drug him to get him to cooperate. she added.

Well...I'll talk to him IF you tell me why you think he's my boyfriend... Alpha said, her image appearing in Indy's mind.

the red car mentally shrugged. because A: He listens to you; B. he hates being touched, but actually lets you get close to him; C. he's a Decepticon who likes to think he's intimidating, but doesn't threaten you... shall I go on?

Oh, and the fact that he tried to defend you, and became violent when he thought you were in danger. she added.

Alpha blinked. I...never thought about that... She muttered. Alright, I'll talk to him... Alpha's image left indy's mind and then entered HT's. HT? The femme asked softly. Let them...please...I don't want you to get hurt...

"Hmm.. let me think about it. uh...NO!" the tank thought back. "you know I hate being touched." he growled. Klutch crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "well?"

What if I do it? Alpha asked softly. She sent the idea to Indy. I can't alter memories, y'all know that's the truth... She said

Indy sighed. "He's not gonna let me touch him. an even if we shoot him, we'd ave ta shoot Jade too. an we don't have enough charge left in that stunna." she said aloud to Klutch.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" he asked.

"If he'd let Alpha touch him..."

"no. That lil' wench kin alta memories, or put somma hers in if we let huh. forget it." he turned away.

"Her power is the same as mine." Indy said softly.

"And I said no." klutch turned around using that commanding voice, like reprimanding a child.

"then what do you think we should do?" Indy said softly, looking away.

he glanced at her. "Youah such a smotaft orent eu!" he finally said. "Fine!" he threw his hands in the air.

"But if I get one more headache, she's gonna regret it. I'll make sure of thot." he waved a finger in the red car's face for emphasis. Indy only nodded.

did you hear that? she sent.

Yes. I did. Alpha nodded. She let Prowl escort her back to the area, and over to HT's cell and then stood in front of him. "Alright, HT..." She put her hands on his cheeks. The femme closed her optics and went inside his mind. 


	26. Chapter 24

Indy came up, and did the same with Alpha. She moved through the femme, catching little snippets here and there as she passed through. She remembered to look through those later. She entered the tank, and saw the tank rolling through the streets.

"Take no prisoners!" Megatron cackled from a nearby rooftop. Hammertread rolled forward, his turret firing bolts of yellow enery at anything and everything that moved. he cackled with glee as an unmarked mech tripped and was crushed under his treads. He counted as he fired. "One blown to smithereens, two (ran over one), three (one melted alive). He continued on...

The tank transformed finally, after two more. he'd gotten bored with using his gun. He grabbed for one, and her teenage creation ran to hide. "No...please.." she begged him. The Decepticon only cackled around her screams, as he ripped her limbs off, one by one..

he heard Alpha whimper in front of him. it's in the past. he stated.

once finished with that one, he went looking for the sparkling. Instead he saw two white forms coming out of an alley. He fired.

The femmcar swerved and hit a nearby half-crumpled wall. The black and white mech was quickly trapped under a pile of rubble the tank brought down. "I'll save him for last." he grinned, transforming to walk up. He heard the mech shout something, but the femme couldn't make it to her feet. He walked up. Something hit him... He looked up at the blue-opticed Autobot.. and fell.

HT opened his eyes. "Good enough? he asked. Because that'sd exactly what I'm going to do to YOU!" he jumped up at the last word, seizing Indy around the throat.

Klutch fired his stun weapon at him...

"NO!" Alpha yelled, giving HT a huge headache. She ran over to his side hugged him. "HT, I'm sorry!" She whimpered, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just..." The femme stated as she continued to hurt him.

"I don't want to do this! Put Indy down...please...save it for Klutch..." She added the last part in his audios.

Hammertread snarled at the pain and backhanded Alpha out of the cell. He threw Indy into Klutch, sending them both sprawling. "Don't ever touch me agian." he seethed at Alpha. "I trusted you to get into my mind and you returned it with pain!" he held the sides of his head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, turning his back on them.

He went to swat Jade away, but the jet just ducked and ran out of the cell.

"I'm sorry." Alpha crawled over to him. She looked up at him with tears in her optics. "I would never hurt you for anything. I..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell him how she felt...but...Compass...and he was pissed at her...should she do it? "I care about you. I would never hurt you. Ever."

Alpha stood up and looked at him. "I wouldn't hurt you for anything...I'm sorry I did...I just...I don't want you to get in trouble..."

he turned to her, red optics blazing. "I'm allready in trouble. Don't you get it!? I'm a Decepticon. alright? The least I can do is give the blue twit and his little girlfriend a little pain for all they've given all of us." he motioned to the entirety of the cells. "So leave me alone and quit pretending you like them one minute, and want me to scrap them the next!" he shoved her back.

Alpha looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him. She closed her optics. "You don't get it, do you? I do this to protect you. I've never wanted to scrap you. Never. Even when you kidnapped me." She whispered.

"I didn't say that." the tank retorted, refusing to hug her back.

After a minute, he realised she wasn't going to let go, and rolled his eyes at the cieling, as though looking for help there. he sighed.  
"fine. just..get off me. you're embarrasing me.." he mumbled.

Klutch slammed his hand onto the doorswitch. "Fine. you can both stay in there for the night. After tomorow morning, you'll probably never see each other again." he smirked. HT glared at him, and put his arm around Alpha. Jade went quietly with Prowl over to where Cap was sitting alone, having been teturned somewhere in the midst of all this drama, and went inside.

Compass sat in the rec room, and let out a heavy sigh that seemed to have weighed him down all day. His wings drooped, and flickered every so often as his optics dimmed in an out. He was more than exhausted, but he wasn't in the mood to recharge. He wasn't even in the mood to move, but he forced himself to at least stay awake to lay on one of the tables next to several empty glasses of energon, the last one, nearest him, half empty.

Jazz walked in, and went to the dispenser. "hey, why the long face?" he asked

Compass' optics brightened, but only enough to visualize the porsche as he came in. "...Huh? Oh...nothing. Just tired, I guess."

The black and white nodded. "You should get some rest, then. I'd think Alpha wants you ta be with her tomorrow." he said. he came over and sat down. "You heard, right?"

Alpha growled a bit. She looked at Klutch and then flipped him off. "Bite my aft, you slag sucker." She growled.  
Omega ran over. He spotted Alpha and Ht and blinked. "Alright...I'm confused...wasn't she supposed to come back to her cell right now?"

Prowl turned to him. "I guess she's stuck with Hammertread." he watched Klutch and Indy walk out.

Omega blinked. He sighed. "Al, ya'll be okay?"

"Yeah..." Alpha nodded. She sighed and smirked. "felt good to flip that bastard off."

Jade sat down next to Cap. After a minute she sighed, and put her head down on his shoulder. "not you, too?" he mock-whined. "why do I allways get stuck with the whiny ones?" he faux-dramatically wondered aloud. Jade smacked him.

Whack!

"OWW! what was that for?"

he grinned though. "I know, I know..."

"Shut up." Beacon, Gunlock, and Cable all chorused along with him.

Alpha smirked and sat down. She sighed and rubbed where HT had backhanded her. She winced and then looked up, sighing again. "So...the trial's tomorrow..." She muttered. "I'm sorry..."

HT growled. "Doesn't matter. I'll rejoin Megatron rather than let that blue idiot shoot me." he looked at her. "And no, you are not coming with me. That's waht got us into this mess in the first place."

Alpha sighed. She then looked at him, emerald optics hard. "Like I care. That monster forced me to kill...forced me to cause pain on others...forced me to test on other bots that would have followed him to the ends of the Universe..."

She growled, "I would DIE before I served him again."

Omega sighed. "Al...it was in the past..."

"I don't care! He used us against each other!" Alpha snarled. She sighed and looked away.

The doors opened, and Jazz strolled through, with a pile of energon cubes. "hidey ho everybody. How are things down here in the cube." he said cheerily, setting down the cubes and going over to where Driveby was. He handed her one, then went to where HT and Alpha were.

Alpha looked up. She smiled at the mech. "hiyas, Jazz." She smiled, walking over to the bars. "So what's up? How's things out there?" She asked, taking two of the cubes. She handed HT his.

he shook his head. "I think the media's been campin' out on the lawn, Compass has been up without sleep. I finally sent him to his quarters.. Got a lil' suprise fer Klutch, though. Skyfire's supposed ta be her tomorow mornin' wit him, early." he said. "Whatyou guys been up to, other than annoyin the slag outta the gaurds." he grinned.

"Erm..." Alpha looked down. "Nothing...much..."

Omega laughed and told Jazz EVERYTHING that happened.

"Erm...okay...so I forgot a few things..." Alpha said, looking down.

the saboteur nodded. "So, how'you guys holdin up down here?" he asked, glancing at the other cells. he noticed the look on Alpha's face. "C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it? at least y'aint hung upside down by yer' rear axles." he joked.

Alpha glared at Jazz and walked over to the bench. She plopped down.  
"It's that bad." Omega blinked. He sighed.

Jazz blinked. "okay. sorry..." he glanced at her.

"At least da blue twit got a major headache. That's the best thing ta happen 'round here since..." he thought for a second. "Since da Lambo twins superglued giant vulcan ears on Prowl's audios for April fools day." he hoped that would at least give the moping carfemme a mental image.

"Not going...Not going...I don'tneed to go...So I do...but who cares..." Compass mumbled to himself as he trudged along from the rec room towards his quarters. He didn't feel like sleeping. He didn't want to sleep. He stopped in mid step and looked down a branch of the hallway, that supposedly lead towards the holding quarters, dungeon, whatever someone wanted to call it. He raised his optic ridges, and made a face towards his usual path to the quarters, and decided to walk a different way. He turned into the branch, his heavy foot steps clanking through the Ark.

Alpha couldn't help but smiled. She laughed a bit. "Yep...he got two major headaches, but..." She glanced at HT and sighed, shaking her head.

Omega laughed at the joke.

"what's wrong, tank-man?"he said, then thought for a second. "They didn't tie yer shoelaces together so ya can't get away, did they? 'cause I definitely know that's annoying." he said. Cable laughed down the row. "hey, I'm gonna have to remember that one."

wack!

"Ow..what was that for?"

Jazz chuckled, and Hammetread shook his head. "What's a shoe-lace? he asked, bewildered

Compass ran a finger along the wall as he made his way down towards the cells, coming to a slower walk at the entrance as he pushed the door open. He stopped and looked back at his hand, which had gathered an enormous amount of shedding from it, and caused it to cling to the door frame. He mumbled and wrenched it from the wall with a bit of effort, before letting the door shut behind him.

Alpha smiled. "humans have to wear shoes on thier feet because their feet are too soft. So some of their shoes require them to tie them so they'll stay on. They use strings called shoe laces." Alpha shrugged. She looked at him and then smiled a bit, lying her head back. "Dang I'm tired..." She looked up. "Compass?" the femme heard him and smiled.

"Hey, Compass." Jazz greeted. "I thought you were gonna get some rest?" he queried.

Compass looked up towards Jazz, almost stumbling over his own two feet at Alpha's voice. "Egh...I'm not...well, I am tired, but I don't feel like recharging. Dunno why." He stepped forward towards the porsche and looked for the source of Alpha's voice.

"Compass!" Alpha ran over to the bars. She smiled at him. "Compass! You're okay"  
Compass squinted as he stopped before the cell. He cocked his head gently, his wings drooping more. "Alpha, you have stripes on your fa---" He realized what he was looking at after he focused. He looked towards Jazz. "Why is she..."

Alpha covered her face. "What're you talkin' 'bout?" She asked, realizing his was very sleepy...maybe he would think he was dreaming it?

Compass narrowed his eyes and dimmed his optics for a moment before they brightened. "Jazz." His voice seemed considerably more stable. "Why." He turned and looked at the Porsche sternly.

"long story, m'man." Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder. "she's in a bit of trouble." he said, and turned to hand out the other cubes. "The code is 1436." he called over his shoulder. "Jus' don't make any escape attempts, kay?" he turned and gave him a grin. He handed out the rest of the cubes, and turned the fields back on after he'd handed the cubes to the occupants. he stepped into where Jade and Cap were.

Compass stared at the Porsche. "14...3...No. No, why is she in a cell? What proof?" He stared at Jazz, shaking his head, before backing up and falling as the back of his knees hit a bench. He sat down abruptly and shook his head, putting it into his hands, not caring about the sheddings. "Why. Why does it matter"  
Alpha reached out and tried to grab his hand. "Compass...come here..." She muttered, reaching for him.

Cap took a cube, and Jade looked pointedly away from the Porsche.

Compass looked up at Alpha, then at her hand. He stood, wobbily, before making his way over. He took her hand, and with his free hand he dialed the code in, and left the cell open. He stepped between the cut that seperated the cell from the hallway, so if Jazz had wanted to, he wouldn't be able to without slicing a hole through Compass' chest with the bars. He leaned against the wall and gave a heavy sigh, looking at Alpha

Alpha looked at the ground. "I...I didn't do anything...I swear...none of us did." She sighed, looking at him. The femme hugged Compass. "I swear. We're all innocent"  
Compass looked down at Alpha, and frowned, before returning the hug, although it was half-heartedly due to the lack of energy. "Let them go, Jazz. All of them"  
"He can't." Alpha whispered, "Belive me, I want to teleport out of here, but I couldn't do that without everyone being in the same room and holding hands." She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Comp."

HT looked over at Compass. "The shrimp thinks we've done something wrong. All of us. If ever we've done anything wrong in the past, that makes us crimnals to him." he growled.  
"It'll be over tomorrow, though." he added.  
Compass pulled away from her. "Who said he can't." He said as a matter-of-factly, and made his way to the other cells, reaching to type in the codes. "What's it going to matter? What are they going to do? Accuse me of being a Decepticon too? We're no different from them." He said, a bit angry, but too tired to put anymore force on the numbers as he typed in the code.

Cap took a cube and shrugged. "It's just been a long day." Jade looked at the floor, taking the cube. she glanced at him, then looked away.  
Jazz smirked. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" He smiled.  
Jade set the cube down and pulled her knees up. Cap stared at his cube.

Alpha nodded. "What HT said. Stop, Comp! You can't"  
He pushed on the last keypad, opening the last cell, before slumping against the wall, looking at Jazz. "You going to stop me"  
Driveby folded her arms as he typed the code. "as much as we hate this, Klutch has the humans on his side. If we leave, the entire Autobot force here will be compromised." she stated.  
"I'm sorry about him...he's half asleep." Alpha muttered, walking over to Compass. She helped him stand up. "Easy now...you need some sleep." She whispered.

Compass pulled his knees up, mimicing Jade, and shook his head, leaning against the wall. "Klutch is blind, and an idiot. They all are. We are. What's it matter? We're Transformers. We're from Cybertron. We want peace. The only reason we have these," He pointed to the Autobot logo on his wrist. "is because one of us wants peace by domination, and one of us wants peace by equal compromise." He pushed his back against the wall and stood up slowly. "If we leave, the entire Autobot force will be nothing but stronger if you even understand a word I'm saying."

He looked at Alpha. "If you're so innocent, then you know I'm right."

Alpha was hurt. "Compass...tell me you didn't mean that as an insult..." She muttered, looking at him. The femme sighed and leaned him against the wall then headed for her cell.

the others (who were awake) came out of their cells, to meet in the center of the room. namely Driveby, Beacon, Cable, Cap, Jade, and Alpha.

"I know what you mean, Compass. But we have no place to go. no place to hide. It is better to see what fate holds for us first. Then, if we are condemned by the ones we call our allies, then we will run." Driveby stated.

the others agreed. Jade stayed silent.

Alpha sighed and looked at the others. "Omega and I could escape at any time, Compass, but we want to see the look on Klutch's face when he looses...or HT rips him apart." She shrugged.

Hammertread grinned and cracked his knuckles in reply.

Compass looked at Alpha, then at the others. He shook his head.

"You're not being condemned by anyone but a minibot who wants nothing more than to be a hero and the reason the Decepticons are gone. I don't mean it as an insult," He looked towards Alpha. "But you can't be so desperate as to let a minibot's grudge be the end of your lives. I know I wouldn't, even if I am at a critical for energy." His optics dimmed considerably, and he mumbled something, his head lowered, before he backed up and hit the wall again, sliding down. "Why do you need to hide if they truly are your allies..." He whispered.

Alpha laughed. She nodded. "HT'd rip him apart in a sparkbeat." She grinned. "Compass?" The femme bent down next to him and held him close. "Goodnight, Compass." She whispered, kissing him gently.

Jade looked up, and walked over to Jazz. "I need to talk to you." she whispered.

Jazz nodded. "Alright, what is it, hon?"

"And he's not a minibot. He's just short." Jade added before walking towards the back of the room.

"And even if we are condemned," Driveby put in."we will know whether we can trust Prime or not. If we are condemned, it will not be the end of us." her blue optics lit brighter. "That, I promise you."

"Yeah!" the others yelled their agreement. "It is better to have some allies then be enemies to all." she put in.

more agreement.

Alpha muttered something as she held the sleeping Compass close. She closed her optics and hugged the mech.

Compass leaned against Alpha, his optics dimming. "...Suit yourself...traitor..." He replied to Driveby before his optics turned black. In a few moments they were slightly lit, but died out again, the last remains of his energy depleted. Alpha kissed him gently. She held him close and then looked up. The femme yawned and closed her optics, leaning her head on Compass'. She slipped into recharge.

Jade went to the farmost cell, and glanced at the group, then at Jazz. "eh..um..." she looked at the floor, not sure how to say it.

"You remember the time Syus and all of us tried to get ahold of Spike and Wyldkat wound up letting him get rescued?" she said

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, so?" He asked.

"Well...um..."she glanced up at him. "you remember Windstriker dragged you into our base at gunpoint?" she glanced at him, hoping he remembered. then winced, hoping he didn't remember that much of it.

Jazz blinked, but nodded. "Yeah..." He muttered.

"um..."

Jade thought back to how Syus had dragged him into the main cavern and thrown him in a heap, demanding the Autobot commander surrender or their black and white would be turned into scrap metal. When they went to meet Prime, the entire Ark had shown up. they simply dumped Jazz and the box of scrap metal and left, praying the Autobots wouldn't follow.

They were like a nest of angry hornets...

"KlutchhasthememoriesaboutwhathappenedwhenyouwereinthebaseI'msosorry" Jade blurted and looked away. She regretted causing him pain, but she had been so naieve then, and thought about only the good of the group, not the Autobots, who were their enemies at the time.

Jazz blinked. "hehaswhat?!how?Imean...oh frag..." He muttered, looking at the femme. "That's bad..."

the jet threw her arms around him. "I don't think he can use it without your permission, though. At least that's the plan he's been working on so far... But maybe you should go talk to Indy? I'm sorry! I tried to block it from her, but I couldn't.." she felt tears start to build up in her optics.  
"It's okay, Jade." Jazz said softly. He hugged her and then smiled. "I'll go talk to her, okay? he gave her a rerassuring smile, and she only nodded." He glanced at the bots that were out of their cells and rolled his optics.  
Jade looked at them and sniffled. "I'm scared...I don't want a repeat of last time." her wings quivered.  
Jazz hugged her. "don't worry, Jade. that won't happen." he promised.

The mech looked at the others and then sighed. "If Prime or Prowl or...Klutch...comes in here and sees y'all out...well...it won't do us any favors..." He looked at her, "I'm sorry, Jade, but I think you should head back to your cells." He hugged her warmly, "Don't worry, I won't let nothin happen to ya."

She nodded, and looked over at Alpha and Compass. "So, are you gonna let Compass sleep where he is?" she wondered.

"I don't know..." Jazz muttered. He bent down, after smirking for a bit, and then shook alpha's shoulder. "Alpha?"

"Hmm...five more minutes, Master..." Alpha muttered, snuggling into Compass.

Jazz sighed and shook his head. "Alpha..." He picked the femme up and carried her into the cell. He laid her down on the bench and then walked out. "I'm gonna go talk to Indy and Klutch...y'all had better go 'head and get back in your cells so I can hurry an' talk to 'em."

Jade nodded, and Driveby and the others also headed back. Once everyone was in, the Porsche turned the fields back on. Jade nodded and sat down, still giving him a sorrowfull look.

Jazz sighed. "Sorry, Jade..." He said and then headed towards Klutch and Indy's room.

Snow crouched down next to Terra.

"Who's he?" she asked cautiously.

"He's Cyberfin...one of us..." Terra showed Snow the mech's brand.

"Oh..." Snow blinked.

Terra picked Cyberfin up. "Heyas...bro..." She muttered, carrying him inside.

Snow glanced around and followed.

Terra laid him down in the med bay and then went to find Ratchet.

Ratchet glared at Daze again and turned when he heard someone come in.

"Ratchet..." terra said quietly, "Can you help? My brother's hurt..."

Ratchet frowned. "Who are you?" he asked, but someone being injured was someone he had to fix, so he followed the femme out.

"I'm Terra...SnowFeather's...sister..." Terra muttered. She led Ratchet to Cyberfin. Ratchet raied an optic ridge, but started work on the mech.

Terra flew over his shoulder and watched. Ratchet growled and batted her away.

"I need space."

Terra growled, but flew over to the other side of Cyberfin. She looked at him and sighed

"He's just energy depleated. He should be OK in a few Earth-days."

Terra nodded. She landed next to Cyberfin and sighed. "CF...ya okay?" She asked softly, but doubted that the mech could hear her much less respond.

Snow walked over nervously and looked down at the mech. She recognised him now..

Terra bent down and swallowed. The femme sighed

Cyberfin groaned quietly, making Snow jump back.

"Cyberfin?" Terra asked softly.

The mech activated his optics.

"Terra?" he mumbled. "You OK?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah...you?"

Cyberfin managed to smile slightly and lifted his arm a fraction.

" 'Course," he told her. "Always a fighter, eh?"

"Yeah...glad you're okay, bro." Terra smiled. "What happened?" she asked, hugging her "brother" gently.

Cyber swallowed, and hugged back weakly.

"...I mean...why are so hurt?" Terra asked, looking him over.

"I tried to escape. They caught me, but I managed to get away."

"I'm just you're okay, Cyber." Terra said softly, looking at the mech.

"Thanks," he smiled, optics dimming.

"No problem." Terra stroked his forehead gently. "Get some rest."

Cyber nodded and started to shut down.

Terra smiled and stroked his forehead until he went to sleep. She looked up at Snow. "Poor guy..."

Snow nodded, still looking own at Cyber.

"He won't bite, ya know." Terra said, looking at her brother, "He's like my brother..."

Snow smiled and took a few steps forward.

Terra smiled and moved over some, but continued to stroke the mech's forehead.

Snow looked down at Cyberfin, opening her wings slightly.

"Come on, Snow. He won't hurt you." Terra smiled

The femme nodded and closed her wings, shuffling them so they could settle.

Terra flapped her bat wings and smiled.

Snow tilted her head.

"Is he the one you shared a cell with?"

"He and the youngest one, yes."

"Oh."

"Why?" Terra asked. "What's wrong, Snow?" The femme asked, looking at her friend

Snow swallowed and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Okay...ya say so..." Terra muttered and then looked at Fin.

Sighing, Snow shut off her optics.

Terra looked up at snow and shook her head, leaning against the wall. She tucked her legs under her and laid Cyberfin's head on them. She closed her optics, stroking his head gently.

"Don' worry, Jade. He'll straighten things up." Alpha muttered as she opened an optic.

Jade mumbled somethign under her vocaliser about hoping the Porsche really had forgiven her...

"He has, Jade." Alpha mumbled as she shook her head. "Ooh...next time I fall asleep with my head on Compass' shoulder...shoot me..." She held her head. "Sorry about that last dip in your mind, Jade...it was an accident..."

Jazz walked out of the room towards Klutch's and Indy's.

Indy was reading a datapad, while Klutch looked over the data when the doorchime rang.

Klutch mumbled something and walked back into the room. Indy looked up.

Jazz walked in. "Ya can't use dose memories from Jade." He said, looking at the mech.

Klutch looked up, and leaned back in his chair. "oh, an' why not?"

The Porsche folded his arms semi-defiantly. "Because I'm in 'em, and I say no. That's why."

Klutch steepled his fingers. "They are Her memories, and she gave consent for them to be used. "

And those memories have things I'd really rather not have the entire poulation of this planet see." the black and white responded.

"Fine. If you can get her to let Indy get a few more things from her, co-operatively, we'll se what we can do." the blue car smirked.

"It's three in the morning. I doubt she's even awake."

"Then tomorow morning, before we head out."

"Can't. final meetings."

Klutch's smirk dissapeared. "Fine. Indy can read her thoughts in her sleep for all I care."

"Not gonna happen. You want me ta call Prime?" Jazz threatened.

"Tomorow morning." Klutch stated, as though fact.

the black and white Autobot glared behind his visor, but simply walked out. Prime and Prowl would see to it none of their friends were bothered before leaving the Ark. 


	27. Chapter 25

The news helicopter hovered over the football stadium in central city, and the camera showed an aerial view of the large oval-shaped structure.

"I'm derek wells, in news chopper 40, giving you live coverage of the trial of several supposed Autobot traitors. You probably know one of them has allready been in trouble with the law, and now, it seems, Klutch has come back, to find out whether or not these two Autobots and seven neutrals have really betrayed their faction; and humanity. Well, it seems today we'll find that out. Here they come now."

the camera panned to the right, and showed two tanks, several cars, and three fliers approaching the football stadium.

Alpha looked away from the cameras.

Omega flew overhead with Kit. He sighed. "Good luck sis."

Prime was in the lead, with Prowl and Jazz coming up behind the group. "Oh man oh man oh man." Jade muttered.

"Calm down, we'll be fine." Beacon replied over the comm. Jade, Beacon and Gunlock circled and landed outside the front gates with the rest of the group. "Here goes nothing." she muttered. HT grinned. He silently radioed Driveby.

"Escape plan?"

"Check"

"Subspace weapons stash?"

"check" Cap radioed back.

"distraction?"

"check." Beacon looked at Gunlock who nodded.

"Let's go." Prime said, not hearing them, and walked forwards.

The main gate swung open, and the group strode through.

The crowd went to their feet, some cheering, some booing, but mostly the roaring cheers met their audios.

"Hey, they like us!" Cap grinned and waved back.

Alpha sighed as she looked up towards the sky like "why me?".

"Cap, shut up." She muttered, looking at the bot. She sighed again and then swallowed.

"Oh...boy...this is NOT going to be fun..."

"That's a good thing." Driveby whispered.

"Those people are our jury. And if they like us.." she added, and glanced around.

The judge and seven jeeps full of soldiers stood up as they approached.

Jade glanced at Prime.

Prowl looked at Prime.

He nodded.

They walked up, and the judge shushed the crowd.

"Please, take your seats." the crowd quieted, and he started.

"We are here to determine the guilt or innocence of this group. I take it both groups have evidence sufficient to support their cases?" he looked over his glasses at them.

Alpha looked around at the humans and then over at a few of the Transformers spectators. She sighed.

"Do you wish to flip a coin or something over who goes first?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll let Proyme bring his introduction first." klutch smiled coyly.

The group glared.

Jade glanced up as the news helicopter circled lower. she gulped.

There was the sound of jet engines, and Jade took a step back. Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave came in. Instantly, Prime, Klutch, and Indy, not to mention the 40-some soldiers present, all aimed their weapons at the trio.

"Please." Megatron held up his hands in a surrenderful motion. "We're just here to act as witnesses."

Prowl looked accusingly at Klutch. "Wot, I didn't call dem." he replied.

They looked at Megatron. Prime took a step forward. "what do you want, Megatron?" he growled.

Jade tried to hide behind HT, and shut her optics off. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening..."

Alpha whimpered as she spotted Megatron. She edged over towards HT and Prime.

Omega growled.

"Please no...please..." Alpha whispered.

"Take one step to hurt them..." Omega hissed under his breath.

"You are not welcomed here megatron." Prime said. Prowl glared and nodded.

Alpha nodded fursiously and then glared at Klutch and Indy like it was their fault.

don't look at me, we didn't coll dem. Indy thought-sent back.

"Megatron turned to Starscream. "Disarm." he commanded.

"But..." the seeker started to protest, but Soundwave took out his own gun and handed it to Prowl.

Megatron disconnected his armcannon and held it out sideways to Prime.

"As a symbol of my good will." he said.

"Goodwill my afterburners." Starscream mumbled, but took off his armblasters and handed them over.

"I trust that will be good enought for you, sir?" Megatron looked down at the judge.

The Judge nodded. "You said you where here as a witness? To which side, may I ask?" He asked, no emotion in his voice.

I'm sure. Alpha snorted, though she knew Indy was telling the truth.

Starscream narrowed his optics. "We're just here to watch, you idiotic..."

Megatron glared at the seeker to shut up.

"Oy called them." Klutch stepped forward. The entire place suddenly went silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"I knew it." Jade hissed from behind Hammertread. Indy looked at the blue car incredulously.

"wot, if they troy anithing, we can shoot em and drag 'em away." Klutch shrugged.

Alpha whimpered and hid behind Hammertread with Jade. "Oh...sweet mother of Primus no..." She whispered. "Please tell me that they're not going to use THOSE memories...not with Megs here..."

Indy glared at Klutch. he went behind my back she thought, tempted to give her boyfriend a headache of her own, but then decided against it.

the judge looked up at them. "Very well, you may stay. But only until after your testimony is given do I make myself understood?"

The crowd started objecting loudly. The judge hammered his gavel on the podium till they quieted, and looked up at the silver Decepticon.

"Of course." Megatron replied smoothly.

Alpha swallowed.

"Very well." The Judge nodded. "The Prosecution may present their case."

Klutch stepped forward. "Let me first begin by saying that it does not matta whaetha an Autobot is pretending to be one oah not. When they have a history as a Decepticon, theah's ollways the chonce they could be simply masquerading as an Autobot, in ordah to relay information to the othah side." the judge nodded. "I would like to fust call fowud... "

Alpha, how about you." Klutch smiled

Alpha whimpered. She swallowed and then looked around, but walked fowards.

Bro...

It'll be okay, sis. Omega said softly.

Alpha nodded. She looked at the mech. "Yes?"

"Is it true you were once a Decepticon?"

Megatron smiled.

Starscream smirked.

Soundwave sm...well...nobody could tell for sure with him.

Alpha whimpered. "Y-Yes...but not by choice..." She said, looking over at her friends. She looked at the ground and then at Klutch.

Omega growled.

Kit whimpered.

"yes or no only will be fine." Klutch returned.

"Now then, were you a Decepticon?"

"Yes." Alpha whispered, nodding. "I was."

Prime stepped in. "If I may object, that question was allready asked." he said. The judge nodded.

"sustained. continue with the previous train of thought, please."

Klutch frowned.

"So, if you didn't like being there, am I correct in assuming that?"

Alpha nodded. "Yes." She looked at Prime. Thank you. The femme thought sent.

Prime smiled beneath his face mask, and nodded back.

"So, if you disliked bein theah so much, you nevah enjoyed just...hangin around with the othas? maybe, conversating with them?" he asked.

Prime sighed. "Specify "hangin around."

The judge looked at Prime. "This is a presentation, not a debate. You will get your turn to ask questions."

Prime nodded, not liking it one bit.

"No." Alpha said, looking at Klutch. "I hung around with my brother and that's it. I was only with the others when I was forced to be."

"Ah, but youah brotha was a Decepticon, also, wasn't he? and I shouldn't have to remind you yes oah no, please."

The judge nodded.

"Frag." Alpha cursed. She glared at him and noded slowly. "Yes...he was..."

Omega growled. Sorry sis.

It's okay, bro...

"And did you enjoy spending time with him?"

"Most of the time." Alpha said, glaring at Klutch. She didn't like where this was going

"Yes or no." Klutch folded his arms.

"Yes." Alpha growled, folding her arms as well as if saying 'I can do that too.'

"so it could be said you enjoyed spending time with one othah Decepticon, then?" Klutch smirked. "yes or no." he reminded under his breath.

"Yes." Alpha said, clenching her teeth. Okay. Now she REALLY didn't like where this was going.

"ah." Klutch tuened around. "If I may call one of the Autobots fowud." the judge nodded.

"Prowl." klutch motioned. The tactician composed himself and stepped out where he could be seen. "Tell may, have any of the Autobots evah caused harm to anothah being, evah, purposely?" he looked over at Alpha.

"No." Prowl said. "Have they evah..say...touchurd anyone."

Prowl gave him a flat look. "No." he deadpanned. "It is against our moral standards."

Klutch turned to Alpha. "But yet, you seem to have gotten away with it. Do you deny the fact that you touchud then killed two innocent neutrals befoah joining th Autobots?" he said.

Alpha swallowed. She closed her optics, looked down, and whispered,

"No. I do not deny it." She let her mind touch her friends'. She wanted to see what they thought of the "innocent" femme they knew that they knew the truth.

They were suprised, some of them shocked. HT blinked. He didn't know she had once been a Decepticon.

Yes, their views of her had indeed changed.

Cable was also suprised Alpha was also a 'con. But he was on Cybertron at the time, and only heard stories of the hush-hush experimentation.

Gunlock was emotionless.

Beacon and Drveby were disgusted. "How could she do something like that?" Driveby thought.

"So tell me, Prowl. Did you kow about this..past of hers?"

Alpha swallowed. Tears fell. I'm sorry, my friends...I didn't do it of my own free will... She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked away from her friends.

Prowl blinked. "No...I did not..."

"Ah, so you let anyone join youah army without trying to find out who they wuh?"

Prowl looked over at Prime. "I knew." he said.

"And you didn't ask why she did it?" Klutch replied. Prime looked over at Alpha.

"If I may." Megatron stepped forward, and looked at the judge. "You have to be called on." the judge grunted. Megatron frowned.

Klutch nodded. "I remit my last question."

The judge nodded. "Tell me, Alpha, have you evah killed an Autobot? keep in mind, Indy can read youah mind right now, and I have the decepticon leadah, also sworn to tell the truth." he eyed her.

Alpha sobbed. More tears fell. "Yes...I have..." She said, her voice breaking.

Omega landed. He growled, but said nothing. She was defending me! He thought, but kept quiet.

"I killed an Autobot a few years before I joined..."

Prowl's jaw fell open.

the crowd gasped, and a few yelled. the judge pounded his gavel for silence.

"and you nevah told the Autobots?" Klutch prodded.

"I-I told Prime..." Alpha sobbed, wiping her optics. She looked up at Klutch. "But I...I never told anyone else...because Prime said that because I was protecting my brother...I..." She looked away and whimpered, tears still falling.

Starscream stepped forward. "don't let her fool you. she enjoyed it!" he spat.

"Do you mind!" Klutch objected.

"She had a choice!" Megatron snapped."

Alpha clutched the sides of her head and sobbed. "Yes! I had a choice! It was kill or let my brother be killed! I wasn't going to let anything happen to him!" She sobbed, her optics shut tight.

Omega snarled.

Klutch nodded. "You admit you had a choice. And wheah is youah brothah now?" he asked. the blue sportscar glanced at the soldiers, who held their stun-rifles at the ready. "And why would the Autobots let someone join theah foaces, knowing they had killed one of theah faction a little moah than a yeah earliah?" he turned to Prowl, who for once had a blank look on his face.

"I won't tell you." Alpha said, glaring at him. She had stopped crying immedinatly. "You won't hurt him."

Omega, who was invisible, blew his sister a kiss, sent her a message, and then ran for it.

"I did all the things in my life for him...I won't let you hurt him. I won't let you get your hands on him." She growled, clenching her fists. She turned to Megatron. "I shouldn't have let YOU get your hands on my brother."

Klutch sighed. "so he's still a Decepticon, then?" He looked at Alpha, then Prowl.

"No. My little brother's an Autobot. Remember the black jet? He's my twin brother." Alpha growled.

Megatron smirked confidently.

"Yes, they were both in my employment, before becoming Autobots."

Prime interjected with "He is not subject to your alligations."

"On the contrary, he is if he was also a Decepticon." Klutch responded evenly.

"Prime, I must ask you to order him here to give his testimony." Prime glared at him.

the judge nodded. "Please do so, Prime. He will not be held as a crimnal, such as the rest of this group, but we do wish to ask him some questions."

Prime turned his comm on. "Omega, please report to our location immediately." he paused. "That is an order."

Omega appeared behind Prime. "I'm here."

Alpha cursed, "Omega!"

"Sorry, sis. Prime's the boss."

Alpha sighed and hung her head. "Me and my big, fat mouth..."

Omega smiled softly and then looked at Prime. "A'ight, I'm here boss."

He added where only Prime could hear him, "I've been here."

"Allo, Omega, tell me, wheah ave you been hiding out all this time?" Klutch started.

Omega shrugged. "Here. There." he pointed to the sky and then over to behind Klutch. He then pointed to behind the judge and HT. " 


	28. Chapter 26

Klutch nodded. "I see."

"Klutch, you may have only one witness on the stand at a time." the judge said.

"Sorry." Klutch turned and nodded to Prowl. He went back to the others.

"So, you and alpha would kill to protect one anothah? please anwer yes or no. I shouldn't ave to remind you of thot." Klutch said.

"Yes." Omega said, looking at Klutch. "We would."

"Even if it was an Autobot threatening you?"

"Yes." Omega said again. "Even if it was an Autobot that was threatening me."

"Uh-huh. So." he turned to the judge and the crowd. "how could you call and Autobot loyal, if he is willing to kill one of his own faction, one of his friends, in ordah to protect his sistah, and I presume you believe the same way, Alpha? (yes or no)"

Alpha looked down. She didn't answer. Help me, bro...someone... She thought sent.

Alpha... Omega whispered, Answer it from your spark...what Vector Prime taught us...

Alpha looked up. "No. Because his sister is a fellow Autobot and Autobots would do anything to help one another."

So, you deny killing two mechs to protect youah brothah, oah attacking myself because you believed I was huting youah sparkling? on which of these occasion s did you lie about, then?" Klutch frowned.

"I am not lying. At all. I killed the mechs to protect my brother. I attacked you because, though you are an Autobot, you were attacking my sparkling, who is an Autobot as well." Alpha said, looking at him.

Omega blinked. He hated politics

"The point is wot you believed was hoppening, not whot was really going on. the child may hov been scared, but I doubt she was injud. And wot about when you attacked the two autobots, Sunstreaka and Sideswipe in youah attempt to escape? hmm? you would let youah brotha die befoah defending him from an autobot?"

"My daughter had dents in her neck where you grabbed her by the neck. Alpha snarled. "I would do anything for my brother. I would do anything for any of my friends."

"anything being kill an Autobot?" Klutch blinked.

"Instead of standing around heah arguing all day, why don't we see the evidence brought." He motioned to Indy.

"Now, I have written and vocal consent from all of you to use this evidence in court." he handed the judge a datapad, who nodded. He turned to the crowd. "I warn you, this is not pretty."

He clicked it on, and the bigscreen in the center field came on.

Alpha yelled as she ran from someone. The femme looked behind her and was tackled by a young Autobot. "P-Please! Get off of me!" She whimpered, "I just wanna protect my brother! That's the only reason I attacked!"

"I'm sure!" The Autobot snarled, holding his blade to her throat. "You Decepticons are all alike!"

"That's not true!" Alpha sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Please! Don't...you kill me and my brother dies!"

"Tough luck."

"For you!" Omega snarled and he kicked the Autobot off Alpha. He stabbed him through the chest. "Never touch my sister." The mech growled. He landed next to Alpha. "Alpha?"

"We...killed him..." Alpha sobbed, hugging her brother.

"I did, Alpha..."

"But he wouldn't have-"

"Shh..." Omega held her close.

"Now watch what's about to happen next." Klutch said. he turned to Alpha. "And I dare you to deny it." he said.

Alpha looked up and saw the Autobot staggering over to Omega.

"OMEGA!!" Alpha screeched, firing at the Autobot.

The Autobot grunted as the shot hit his spark. His optics clicked off and fell to the ground, dead.

The crowd went silent enough to hear a pin drop.

the screen clicked off. "now, am I seeing things, ah did Alpha just shoot that bot dead? becos it sure looked like it to me." he said.

Alpha whimpered.

Omega grabbed his sister's shoulders and squeezed gently. "It's okay, sis...you were only protecting me..."

"I didn't wanna go through these again, Omega...don't make me..."

"I wish I could help, sis..." Omega whispered.

Alpha looked at her friends and then looked away.

"Well, you just stood heah and told me you wouldn't fight oah kill anothah Autobot in youah brotha's defense. so which is it?"

Klutch shrugged in a questioning motion.

"I said I would do anything for my brother!" Alpha snapped.

"Easy, sis..." Omega said, squeezing gently.

But it's the forth time I've said it.

Fifth.

Whatever.

Klutch narrowed his optics. "Just trying to get a cleah ansuh. " he said.

He paused for a moment before continuing, ignoring her glare. "Okay. On to anothah subject, then."

Do you deny being romantically involved with the Decepticon tank, Hammatread?"

he glanced at the tank, who looked pointedly away.

Prime leaned forward. "I object to that. His loyalty had not been proven."

"Can you deny he used to be a decepticon?" Klutch looked at the tank.

"Hammatread?"

the tank growled. "So what if I was?"

Klutch nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." he turned back to Alpha.

Do you deny having romantic feelings foah him?" he asked Alpha.

Alpha swallowed. She looked down. "No." She whispered, looking away. "I don't."

Omega anime fell. He stood up. "What?"

Hammetread blinked, shutting his mouth before he could let it gape too much.

Alpha looked at him. She looked away, blushing. "I guess...I've kinda..." She looked at Klutch.

"No." She whispered again.

Hammertread's shoulders shook. "aww. I didn't know you cared." he chuckled under his breath.

Klutch glanced at him.

"Alright, so in summary, we have an ex-Decpticon femme who has no quams about killing one of heah own faction in huh brotha's defense, has killed to huh record, two neutrals, three Decepticons, and one Autobot, has attacked othah autobots on at least two occasions mentioned heah, and is in love with an ex-Decepticon tank, who makes no denial of his past.

I believe that is all, youah honuh." Klutch bowed to the judge.

"Bite me, HT." Alpha hissed.

Omega facepalmed. "WE're doomed."

The Judge nodded to Klutch.

Alpha's cheeks grew red once she had turned away from HT. "Jerk."

HT grinned at her behind her back.

Alpha sighed and folded her arms. I saw that, HT! She said in his head.

And its' true, too...Compass is gonna kill me... She shook her head.

Omega facepalmed.

HT sent a smile back. I wonder if Dri is jealous yet. he thought.

The judge looked at Klutch. "Do you wish to continue, or let the defense have the floor?" he asked.

Klutch looked at Prime.

"miss Alpha, you may step back until called upon by the defense." the judge said.

"Driveby." klutch called.

Driveby stepped forward, and took an oath of the truth,yadda yadda yadda.

"So, Driveby, when yoah group was on Cybertron, yoah group intentionally raided an Autobot wahouse foah energy and weapons?" he asked.

"It was nessesary for our survival." the white car replied. "Please, yes or no." Klutch sighed.

"Yes."

Klutch turned to the judge. "And you intentionally shot three gaurds dead youaself?" he asked. Driveby looked at the ground.

"yes." Klutch nodded.

"And yet you say you want to join the Autobots?"

Driveby looked at Jade, who was standing just behind Hammertread. "We wanted to become..Allies. So no, not really."

"Oh." Klutch acted suprised. "So you don't want to become Autobots then?"

"No. We wish to remain in our own faction."

"And that would be?" Klutch prodded.

"The Kintari." Driveby replied.

The crowd made a suprised sound, and a few people started to yell and boo.

The judge pounded his gavel on the podium again. "Order!" he yelled. The crowd slowly quieted. Drivby glared at them.

"The Kintaari." Klutch repeated. "That name sounds familiar. Tell me, who is the last remaining offisah with rank in yoah group?" he asked.

Jade hid her face on HT's shoulder. "Oh no..." she thought.

"Jade." came the reply. The crowd yelled again, and Klutch smiled.

Alpha edged over to her friends, but stayed far enough away from them. She didn't want to know what they were thinking, she didn't want to know what they thought of her...she just wanted to be left alone.

Omega sighed and rubbed his sis's shoulders. "It's okay, sis..."

"No, it's not...I mean...we...we're out here, letting our secrets be exposed all because of that racist twit." Alpha muttered, "I never wanted to have to go through this, bro...we were lucky Prime didn't make us..." She glanced at her friends and sighed.

Omega rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay, sis." He whispered, glancing up. He heard Driveby and blinked.

Both twins glared at the crowd, but said nothing. They looked at Jade and blinked.

Jade eeped softly and cursed under her breath at the white car.

Terra muttered something as she woke up. "I wasn't asleep, Force...block..." She looked down and remembered that she was free. The femme sighed.

Snow looked around, sighing as she padded down a corridor, a cube of energon in her hand.

Terra sighed and leaned against the wall. She sighed again and looked down at her brother.

Snow mumbled something and absently kicked a wall, then leaned against it and took a sip of the energon.

Terra winced.

Cyberfin activated his optics slowly, and looked around, panicking slightly at the room.

"Shh, Fin, it's okay." Terra said softly, stroking his forehead. "I'm here, Fin. Don't worry."

The mech looked up, and recognised Terra. He calmed down slightly

SkyFire spotted Snow. "What's wrong?"

Terra smiled and folded her wings. "You okay, Fin?" The femme asked softly.

The femme looked up, startled.

"Wha-" she mumbled.

Cyberfin nodded. "I'm okay now..."

SkyFire blinked. "You okay?"

"Good." Terra smiled. "Can ya stand or do we need to wait a bit for that?"

Snow swallowed and nodded.

Cyberfin managed to sit up, and swing his legs off the table.

SkyFire blinked. "You sure?"

Terra smiled. "Easy now, Fin. Don't hurt yourself."

Smiling, Snow nodded.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

The mech nodded and stood up, swaying slightly.

"SkyFire." The mech grinned.

Terra helped her friend stand strait. "Easy there, Fin." She smiled.

"My name's Snowfeather."

Cyberfin nodded and managed not to fall over.

SkyFire smiled. "Pleased to meet you!"

Terra smiled and held onto him. "Don't fall."

Snow nodded, then glanced around.

"I won't..." the mech nodded.

SkyFire smiled.

"Good."

Alpha sighed and shook her head.  
"and you also used to be...romantically involved with the Decepticon tank...Hammertread. (said tank grinned) Driveby frowned. "I guess you could say that"  
Alpha's optic twitched. Must resist urge to...kill...him  
Omega snickered.  
Alpha kicked.  
"Ow"  
Alpha sighed and looke down. "I hate my life." She mumbled.

Klutch finished his questions with Driveby, and let her walk back to the group.

Alpha glanced at Driveby. She sighed, You okay? She asked, a little worried that the femme would yell at her.

Snow nodded in agreement and smiled.

Cyberfin looked up sharply as Ratchet came in to check on him. The medic saw his patient standing and growled.

SkyFire looked aournd, "Whatcha doing?"

Terra eeped and made Fin sit down

"Nothing really," Snow mumbled.

Ratchet growled again and walked over to check on the mech's recovery.

SF shrugged. "Okay then."

Terra eeped, but stuck by her brother

"I'm fine." Driveby glared at Klutch from her place beside the others.  
"Ty Rod." klutch called. The black femme glanced at him and blinked. It wasn't very often anyone called her by her full name.  
"Explain to me which faction you belong to." klutch started.  
"We are Kintari." Ty replied unemotionally.  
"And who do you believe holds the highest rank in youah faction"  
"current or past?" the black blazer replied, still emotionless"  
"wha. hey, I'm asking the quiestion heah!" Klutch replied.  
"Present." he added after a second.  
"Driveby is our commander"  
"Really, theah's no one higher than huh?" Klutch smiled coyly. Ty continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to even look at him.  
Alpha nodded. She watched.#5814 Nov 08th 2006, 12:18PM Reply » Edit . Report Abuse . Delete Post . « "I'm just having a look around," Snow supplied. "I've not had the chance to yet"  
"I see..." SF muttered.  
Terra sighed.  
Snow swallowed and stood up straight.  
Ratchet finished.  
"He's OK. But NO standing"  
SkyFire blinked. "You okay"  
Terra deadpanned. "But why? We had to go...through...eh...never mind"  
"Fine"  
Ratchet growled again.  
"No. Standing," he repeated.  
"Okay"  
"Fi. Ne." Terra growled back.  
Snow nodded, and leaned back again.  
The medic scowled and stomped out.  
SkyFire blinked.  
Terra stuck out her tongue.  
Snow swallowed again and shuffled her wings slightly.  
Skyfire blinked. Again.

The judge stood. Driveby, Cable,Ty Rod, Retread(Cap),Beacon,Gunlock, please step forward"  
they did.  
"As much as Klutch has proven your misdeeds in the past, you have proven you may be a threat to the Autobots, but have shown no such actions against humanity. Therefore, it is the order of the court that you be released into the custody of the Autoobts, overseen by Prime.." he looked at Klutch when he said that. "For whatever judgement they decide for you"  
He banged his gavel on the podium.  
Alpha smiled at her friends and gave them a thumbs up. Prime, be nice...please... She snickered, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her friends.  
"Alpha fighter, please step forward"  
she did.  
The judge stood. "You have knowingly and willingly harmed other Cybertronians, and made it clear you have no adversion to killing another sentient creatures, be in in the defense of your brother, or otherwise.

How you were allowed to join the Autobots, I have no idea. But because you have shown your willingness to take another life without regret, this court has decided..." he stopped.

"Prime, please escort Omegafighter from the arena."

Omega growled. "No!" He yelled, but Prime grabbed his arms. He looked at his sister, tears in his optics.

"Don't worry, Bro." She said softly as he walked away, Prime leading him.

Alpha whimpered and looked up at the judged and then looked away, willing to take whatever she had coming.

He looked down at his notes. "I know your regret some of your past actions, but it is not enough to sway the opinion of this court." he looked up at her.

"You are to be transoprted to the prison facility overseen by Klutch, directly following this hearing." he banged his gavel.

The crowd started to yell. "Order!" he banged his gavel, but the crowd got louder.

"I will have order!" the judge hammered his gavel on the podium top, making dents, until they quieted.

HT growled low in his vocalizer, and narrowed his optics at the human, his mind going through all sorts of planning.

Alpha sobbed. She looked down and nodded. "Yes-Yes sir..." She said, looking up at him. "I understand."

Sis...

Take care of Kit for me. Alpha whispered.

Omega nodded.

Alpha smiled lightly. Thanks bro. She then wiped her tears away and whimpered.

"You can't!" one of Driveby's group yelled. Cap, probably. "She's not as evil as you think she is!" Cable yelled.  
"She did it against her will, and you know it!" Jade added.

The judge looked up at them, and waited till all was quiet again.  
"Jade, step forward. "oh slag!" the jet thought.

Alpha whimpered and looked over at Jade. Oh please no...

"Miss Jade. " he looked over his glasses at her. "I believe we've been here before, haven't we?" the jet gulped "y-yes, sir." she stuttered back, scared stiff quite literally.  
He looked down at his notes.  
"You were given a set of rules which you agreed to follow in order to retain your freedom. One of those was to never restart your old group." he looked up. "Also, you have repeatedly disobeyed direct orders from your commanding officers, and aided in the escape and attempted escape of Driveby's group, and the ex-Decepticon tank, Hammertread..." the judge sighed.  
"You have not shown any attempt to adhere to the rules set out for you, hence your probation has been revoked. You will accompany Klutch back to the facility." he hit his gave on the podium top. Jade's jaw dropped.  
"NO!" Alpha yelled. "She..." The femme trailed off and clenched her fists. She glared at the judge as her markings started to glow so faintly that only those that knew about them could notice.  
"You may step back." Jade gulped as the judge glanced over his notes. "oh no..nononono.." her wings quivered.  
"Hammertread." the judge said. "Step forward, please." the tank loomed over the human, and cracked his knuckles, grinning threateningly.  
Alpha put her hand on HT's shoulder. "Please don't do anything stupid, my friend." She sighed, her markings glowly slightly brighter. She lowered her voice, "Or I shall be forced to join you"  
HT cocked an optic ridge at her. "I'll try not to." he rumbled back.  
the judge nodded to the soldiers, who ran up and surrounded the tank, aiming their weapons at him.  
"Hammertread. You have repeatedly made attempts to kill the Autobot's second in command, hav a history of mental instability, in which I mean Psychopathic tendencies. And along with your..long history as a Decepticon, I have no choice but to order you be turned over To Klutch, for whatever judgement he decides upon for you. With a strong suggestion that you be deactivated as soon as possible." Klutch grinned. HT snarled.  
the soldiers powered up their weapons.  
Jade's wings swung out to her sides, and she took a step bach, glancing at Alpha.  
"If I run, don't follow me." she silently commed.  
"No!" Alpha yelled, "You can't deactivate him! He's saved our lives so many times!" She said, looking at the judge. She clenched her teeth and fists and her markings glowed even brighter so now a faint glow came from under her armor. The femme had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling a spell that would create a huge ball of energy The judge stood. "this court is adjourned." the crowd started yelling, creating a loud ruckus. Including Driveby's team yelling.  
"Promise me you won't follow." Jade's face went unemotional, and she glanced at the soldiers surrounding Hammertread.  
"I can't, Jade. I gotta help my friends no matter what." Alpha said, looking at the soliders. She let out a growl and flicked a TINY ball of energy at them. "Sorry, I had a rock on my finger." She shrugged. The hole in the ground looked like it had only been caused by a rock so mostly everyone shrugged it off.  
Omega yelled. "You can't do this!" He growled, breaking free form Prime's grip. "They didn't do anything! Alpha wouldn't"  
"Enough, Omega." Prime sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Omega sobbed and looked away from his sister.  
Kit ran over to Omega and whimpered. "Mommy"  
Alpha glanced over to them. She blew Kit a kiss. "Don' worry, Kitten"  
Megatron grinned.  
Jade placed her hands behind her back, and her guns she had stowed in subspace appeared. she glances around quickly, and yelled.  
"NOW"  
Driveby's group all pulled out guns and aimed them at the human soldiers. HT grinned. Megatron tooke a step back. "No! You promised me the femme and the tank!" he growled at Klutch, who had his own rifle out.  
Prowl and Jazz also had their weapons out, but were pointing them at the group.  
"Don't do this guys, I don't wanna have ta shoot ya." Jazz warned. 


	29. Chapter 27

Author's notes. Warning on the middle of this chapter for Jazz OOcness (very much so) and angsting over loosing a good friend.

((dodges random objects thrown by Jazz fangirls and puts up mary-sue-flamer-retardant shield))

-  
"sorry, Jay." Jade replied, as Alpha knocked him out.. She glanced at Alpha and the others.  
"What do you mean promised megatron!?" the judge yelled. Megatron grinned. "Ah, you flesh-creatures are stupider than I thought!" Megatron lauged, grabbing up his armcannon. and firing at him. The human leapt out of the way as his podium was reduced to smoldering rubble. "Klutch, you just made a deal with the devil!" Driveby shouted.

Jade glanced at the others, then ran and took of, transforming as she went. Three jets that had been cirlcing swooped down after her. The humans fired at Megatron and troupe. He fired back, making two of the jeeps explode where they sat. The rest of the soldiers fired, hitting Starscream and knocking him on his aft.

"There's too many of them!" he screeched.

Diveby and her group aimed their weapons at Megatron. "We serve no on but ourselves." Driveby growled.

Hammertread grinned. "What she said."

"But!" Megatron turned to the tank. "you served me once, serve me again, and you shall have nobody to answer to but me!" he said in his most inviting voice.

HT took a step forward, making a fist. "Oh, I don't think so." He brought his fist back, but was distracted as Prime and several otherswho were outside came crashing through the front gates.  
"Oh no." alpha whispered. She fired at them. "Can't you see we're fighting Mega-Dork?!" she yelled, firing at blast at Megatron and then at the seekers. "Prime, not to make a pun, but a little help would be Prime!" She growled, firing at Megatron again. She yelled as someone grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

HT looked down at her. "Let them fight it out. The bots are on our side!" he hissed. Prime came over and tackled Megatron, exchanging blows.  
The crowd screamed and fled their seats as the Sideswipe,Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Hound, Ratchet, Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, and Brawn came running in.

Megatron growled. "This isn't over." he leapt into the air. "You have not heard the last of me!" he flew up. "You will never be rid of me!" He fired a fusion blast at Klutch, hitting him squarely in the chest as he took off.

Jade circled around, barrel rolling from side to side to keep the jets from getting a missile lock.  
She heard the three jets behind her on the radio. she turned on her comm to the others. "I'm sorry. They'll never leave me alone"  
"Missile lock... confirmed"  
"I wasn't going to hurt them!" Alpha hissed. She then looked up and saw Jade and yelled. "No!" She broke HT's hold. "Jade..." Her optics darkened and her markings glowed. She let out a growl.  
"Fire..." The jet swung down and tipped one wing before going back up.  
The two missiles whistled throught the air.  
The jet slammed on her airbrakes.  
both missiles connected with the muave and blue F-15's afterburners, and the jet exploded in a ball of flame.  
"Jade!" Driveby yelled.

The human picked himself up from the ground as Prime came up. "hold your fire!" he rumbled. The soldiers lowered their weapons. Ratchet ran over to check on Klutch, and Indy stood to one side, looking extremely frightened. "I ...didn't...know." she managed, almost in tears.

Alpha whimpered and her markings quit glowing. She sobbed and let tears roll down her cheeks. She turned and glared at Indy and Klutch, markings glowing brighter, but she didn't attack. She just whimpered again.

Prime ran over to the human (the judge) and knelt. "Are you allright?" he asked softly. "I'm...I'm...fine..." the man stuttered, and straightened his glasses. He composed himself, then said. "I am hereby revoking the judgement made for Alpha, Jade and Hammertread. You are hereby released to the custody of the Autobots, and if Klutch ever steps foot on American soil again, HE will be held as a crimnal!" the judge ripped up the papers he held. "I'll make note of it. for the records." he looked around for the record keeper, but she, too had fled. "As soon as I find her." he mumbled, rubbing his head Alpha smiled at the judge. "Thank you." She said, but then looked up at the sky. She looked away and sighed.  
The judge nodded, then looked at Klutch. "Get that blue twit outta here!" he said. Prime nodded. Ty transformed, and Cap and Hammertread threw him in her cargo area. Jazz woke up. "ohhh, what happened?" he picked himself up. He looked at Alpha, and Indy looked at klutch, then Alpha. I guess this means I'll nevah heah anothah psychic voice again, at least for a while, huh? she asked sadly No...you'll still hear me...it wasn't your fault... Alpha whimpered. She sighed and looked away, teas falling.  
Indy looked at Klutch, then at Alpha. kinda wish I could stay. I didn't know he was gonna make a deal with megatron. she looked away.

Driveby looked up, and ran for the exit, the rest of her team trailing after. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see.. Ratchet passed her up. Wheeljack and Jazz were right behind him.  
Driveby's group stopped abruptly, and turned around, walking back to the Autobots.  
Alpha looked at the judge, "Um...sir...Indy didn't know he was making a deal with Megatron..." She bent down and looked at him, smiling gently, "I know she's telling the truth because, like her, I can read minds. Please let her stay. She hasn't done anything except try to help us, but Klutch turned that against her." She said, hoping that the judge would like the girl stay. "Please, if it's up to you, let her stay. And Indy," She looked at her, "if it's up to you, stay."

Out in the country, a white farmhouse surrounded by fields stood out against the landscape. Upstairs in the attic bedroom, the blonde-haired young woman rolled over in her bed and woke up. "Ow." she put a hand to her head.  
"Honey?" a voice called up the stairs.  
"Yeah mom"  
"are you going to spend all day in bed"  
"no mom..."silence for a second, then "Hey mom? you got any asprin? I've got a killer headachhe." the blonde rolled over and flopped a pillow over her head.  
"Feels like a hangover. ohhhh." she groaned, and curled up under the blankets...

The judge nodded. "If that is what she wants"  
Indy didn't look too sure. she kept looking back and forth between Klutch and Alpha.

Alpha stood up. Please stay  
She looked away, and finally said "I'm sorry... I can't.  
I'll make sure he nevah misjudges anyone again. And if I'm theah to read his mind... and anyone's mind who's unlucky enough to be captured, I'll know for sure whethas oah not theah guilty." she stared at the ground, then turned away and transformed, following TY.  
Alpha sighed. Alright...see ya, Indy. And thanks for the help  
sorry I couldn't do moah. there was a smile in that reply.  
Hey, ya did all ya could. ThanksWheeljack was running also, but stopped short. "oh primus." he whispered. Ratchet just shook his head. "stupid Fraggin humans!" he threw a deathly glare back at the stadium"  
Jazz gasped. he shook his head. "No"  
"But..." Wheeljack finally said after a moment. "I thought..she was supposed to..dissapear, like a... he couldn't find the word.  
"Any other time, perhaps." the CMO looked away. "maybe the device finally quit working."

Prime finished talking with the human, and Indy followed Ty back to the ark with Klutch. Ratchet had refused to fix him, leaving Ty to do it herself. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. The other Autobots transformed, and started to drive away.

Brawn and Cliffjumper paused for a second, but didn't say anything. They had been the first ones to jumpt to conclusions about the group. and now they were regretting it. They silently transformed and drove off.  
Alpha sighed and swallowed. She looked at the mech. "Well I ain't fixing him!" She spat, transforming and speeding off to the city.  
Omega watched, sighing.

"Alpha, wait." HT transformed and took off after her.  
Prime commed them both. "Alpha, Hammertread, prease return to our co-ordinated immediately. We have allready caused dichord with the humans, I do not wish it to go any further by you two wandering into their city. We are returning to the ark." He transformed, and started his engine.  
Alpha disconnected her comm and tracking beacon. She didn't want to talk right now. The femme sighed and stopped right above a cliff. The bottom of her alt mode was covered with red dust by the time she had stopped, but she didn't really care. The femme sighed agian.  
HT trundled up behind her. "Didn't you hear him? we aren't completely cleared yet. Some humans might think we're still a threat." he rumbled.  
"So?" Alpha asked, looking back at him. Her lights flashed as if she was shutting her eyes. She turned and looked out at the sun before opening them again.  
HT sighed. "I for one, do not want to have to go throught that again. so don't accuse me of being a patsy to Prime if I decide to throw you over my shoulder and drag you back." he threw her a wide smirk, hoping it would help to cheer her a little.

The black hang-glider circled quietly, watching them. He dipped, then caught an updraft and swooped into the cloudcover. "Well?" Beacon asked. "keep your wings on. I'm looking out for any trouble." Gunlock replied, his hang-glider mode barely scraping the bottom of the cloud he was in.

Prime and company silently drove up to the ark, and Ratchet and Wheeljack went one way, while the rest went another. Alpha had turned her comm off, and Hammertread had gone after her. Prime didn't like it. But Jazz had offered to stay behind and keep trying to reach them, in case they came back to the stadium.

Alpha smiled and laughed a bit. She looked up at him. "That may have worked on Indy, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you carry me back there on your shoulder." She said, smiling. The femme transformed and dusted herself off. "Comprende"  
HT grinned. "Really..." he took a step forward.  
Alpha poked his shoulder, smiling. "Really, HT." She said, folding her arms. The femme smirked and slid down the cliff into the shallow river below.  
HT ran and jumped, landing with a collossal "WHOOMP!" and a huge spray of water in every direction.  
Alpha laughed and covered her face as the water sprayed. She looked at him, smiling, as she shook the water off her head. "Oh real mature, Hammertread." She laughed.  
"I know I am." he turned and waded away, towards the shore, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following.  
Alpha stuck out her tongue and followed. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She smirked as the water cleaned the leftover dirt off her legs.  
HT smirked. "Why thank you, I do believe that is a compliment." he ducked as Alpha send a handfull of water in his direction.

Alpha sighed and splashed him. "Yes it is, but you're still a jerk." She smirked, folding her arms and walking past him. The femme stuck her tongue out. "Big jerk."

HT mimicked her, then shoved her over and strode quickly past her.

Alpha frowned and shoved back. "I can do that too, ya know." She huffed, walking past him.

"Rawrr." HT sped up, passing her again. He shoved her over to the side again, grinning.

Alpha huffed and sped up as well. She shoved him over and then ran for it. "Told you I could do it too." She smirked, laughing.

Hammertread grinned and ran after her.

Meanwhile, Grapple, Hoist, and Inferno were watching the local news in the rec. room.

"... and there is quite a bit of controversy over the Autobot Klutch, alledgedly making a deal with the infamous Megatron, in order to sway the jury in his favor. The hearing ended in yet another fight between the Autobots and Decepticons." the scene switched to show the battle.

..." Klutch was held solely responsible for the chaos, and has been banned from ever entering the United States again. The official ruling has just been handed down from the supreme court, and is to remain in place from now until the day the war between the two factions have ended.

Also, the judge repealed his judgement of the three Cybertronians declared guilty. Alpha, Hammertread, and Jade." the reported paused as the screen switched again. Alpha was standing in front of hammertread, while Prime and Megatron exchanged punches, and Driveby's group and the other autobots shot back and forth with Starscream and soundwave.

Unfortunately, the ruling came too late for one of the accused, the ex-kintari flier known as Jade, who was shot down over the eastern edge of the property while trying to escape." the reporter mumbled something about repeating the past.

"Turn that slag off!" Cliffjumper yelled from the doorway. He stalked in, Brawn behind him, and went to the energon dispenser.

Terra looked up. She blinked. "Erm...I'm watching it..." She said nervously, looking at the two.

"Tough. watch something else." Cliffjumper snarled, snatching up his cube and sitting down at a table.

"No." Terra said, looking back at the TV. "I missed what happened, so shut up and let me hear it."

Both minibots stood up. "I'll tell you what happenned. klutch is a traitor and because of him one of our soldiers is dead." Brawn spat. Cliffjumper clicked the tv off again.

Terra yelped and hid. "No need to yell at me! I was just wondering! and even I knew Klutch was traitor." She shrugged.

"Hmpf." they sat back down.

Terra huffed. "Jerks."

Klutch looked up, to meet Ty's gaze. "Wha-I can't move." he said suprisedly.

"I know." Ty replied, fetching some tools.

"What..what are you going to do to me?" Klutch stared wide-eyed.

"Why fix you, of course." Ty returned to the magnetized workbench, smirking.

"but, I can still feel everything." the blue sportscar winced at the pain from his melted chest armor.

"I know." Ty's smirk dissapeared, and she leaned over...

"Gyaaaa!" The howl echoed around the solidly-insulated workshop as the black and white Porsche pulled up. Sunstreaker was standing gaurd outsided. The yellow lamborgini smirked at the sound.

It promtly dissapeared when the Porsche pulled up, noticing how low he was riding on his frame. "Well, did you find Alpha and Hammertread?" he asked.

Jazz shook his head. "No."

Sunstreaker looked across the valley. "I hope they come back soon. I don't want anymore trouble with the humans..." he looked down, knowing it wouldn't help the Porsche's mood to say anything more.

"Yeah, really..." Jazz nodded, bring unusually quiet.

Jazz nodded. He looked at the mech. "Can I go in?"

sunstreaker shrugged. "Sure. Although you might want to wait untile Ty's done 'fixing' him." he smirked in an evil-cherubic kind of way.

Alpha laughed and jumped over a tiny creek. She glanced back at Hammertread and then transformed, riding off into the forest where she would be hopefully camaflodged. The femme transformed back after a minute of running and waited for the mech to run by.

HT grinned from his spot behind some trees. in tank mode, he could use his thermal/energy imaging system to see her, almost as clearly as his night vision filters. The green grid showed a small white shape behind some trees not too far off.

He ran up like he was going to pass her up, and grabbed her, hauling her to her feet.

"I don't have time to play hide-and-go-seek right now. We should get back." he said, only half-seriously.

Alpha huffed, looking up at him. She sighed, but nodded. "Yeah you're right...oh well...twas fun while it lasted." She shrugged, transforming. "See ya back at base, HT." She smiled, driving off.

Autobot headquarters, this is hammertread, we're on our way in."

Prime nodded. Alright, Hammertread.

"Yeah, well I didn't see you out there in that fight today, tell me, where were you?" Cliffjumper pointed a finger at her. "And I don't even know who you are. Who are you, anyway?" he demanded.

"That's because I was tending to my hurt and starving brother, thank you very much!" terra snapped. "My name's Terrablast. I was one of Forceblock's experiments."

the two "hmmpfft"-ed again

"Isn't jumping to conclusions a bad thing? Didn't you do that to a few of your friends?" Terra asked, smiling, as Cyberfin walked into the room. "Bro!"

"Not so loud, sis..." Cyberfin groaned, holding his head. He walked over to Terra and sat down next to her.

Terra took up the oldest role and started to stroke his forehead as he closed his optics.

Cliffjumper and Brawn jumped up, hands balled into fists. "How DARE you!" Cliffjumper started.

"Enough." Prowl was standing in the doorway.

"Terra, why don't you and your brother go over to the officer's lounge. I'm sure it's quieter there." he turned back to the two minibots with a sympathetic expression.

Terra nodded and picked up her now asleep brother. She hugged him and then walked out of the room, velvet bat wings beating furiously.

Prowl watched the two leave, and Cliffjumper was still practically steaming from the ears, glaring after them.

Alpha transformed once she reached the entrance...and was glomped. "ACK!!"

Kit laughed and hugged her mom. "Mommy!"

"Help...someone...attack of the fluff ball!" Alpha laughed.

HT grinned. "Better you than me." he tromped past her.

"Help! Or she'll-"

GLOMP!

"too late." Alhpa smirked.

Kit was attached to HT's waist.

"Aack!" HT looked down at the grinning tiger cub.

"I am not a squeez-toy, or your cuddle object."

He tried to shake the sparkling off. Alpha just laughed at him.

He growled.

"A little help here would be nice." He said, raising both arms up and away from the child, who was dangling from his thick waistline.

Sunstreaker turned around and watched the clouds move by. "Well, at least he stopped screaming." He idly watched Gunlock circle for a landing. "For now." his smirk returned.

Ty looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Jazz, I didn't hear you come in." Ty turned around to grab a welder.

"Help me, she's a..." Klutch gasped as another string of pain lanced out across his chest.

"The pain... please... I'm begging you." he squeaked.

The Porsche-bot's face remained unemotional.

"It's your own fault." the black and white postively growled.

Ty blinked. her jaw fell open, and she almost dropped the welder.

Klutch looked a little startled. "I did what had to be done! to rid this planet of the traitors that threaten ouh cause!" he cried.

Jazz's voice was very quiet suddenly."How could you ever consider her a traitor? She made up for her mistakes." 

"You threaten our cause more than she ever could." he finally hissed.

Alpha laughed. "Why? You didn't help me..."

Kit smiled and hugged him. "Unlce HT's okay!" She cheered. Her face fell. "Where's Aunt Jade?"

Alpha's face fell. She picked Kit off Hammertread's waist. "I'll...tell ya later Kit..." She sighed, hugging the sparkling.

"I wanna see Aunt Jade...

HT blinked. "We'd better go report to Prime." he said.

Alpha nodded. She hugged Kit and then put the sparkling down. "Be right back, kitten."

As Alpha walked off, Kit grabbed her hand. "But mommy, I wanna see Aunt Jade..." She whined.

"Kit, please..." alpha bent down. "She can't...you can't..." The femme sighed. "Kitten, I'm afraid you can't..."

"Why?" Kit asked, tears in her optics.

Alhpa sighed and looked away. "Because she's gone, Kitten..."

"What? No..." Kit whimpered, tears falling. "Not Aunt Jade..." The sparkling watched her mother stand up and walk away. She whimpered agaian and ran towards Omega.

Ht watched her leave. He sighed.

"That's what you think." came the quiet reply. Ty almost pressed the comm button by the door, but instead stopped herself.

"Nah. if he kills Klutch, so what? not my fault. I'm not gonna wrestle him to save some racist bastard." she thought.

Outside, Sunstreaker heard the odd silence coming from inside.

"Hey Sides" he commed.

"Yeah, bro." came the reply.

"I think you'd better get out here. We might have a tiny problem with a certain angsty best friend." Sunstreaker said.

"I'll get Prime." Sidesipe replied.

"No." sunstreaker interrupted. "We can handle this. No reason to get Jazz in trouble with Prime."

Sideswipe sounded hesitant, then said. "okay. But if things get out of hand, I'm calling him."

"deal." Sunstreaker glanced at the door, and waited.

Alpha knocked on Prime's door and wiped away the silent tears she had been crying. The femme waited for Prime to answer so she could report. She let out a ragged sigh. "Oy...I hate my life..." She muttered.

Kit ran right into Omega's arms and cried. "Not Aunt Jade, Uncle O...not like mommy and daddy..." She whimpered.

Ty thought she saw the black and white reach for his gun.

"It's not right for him to get away with it, but would it change anything?" she said.

Klutch looked up and mouthed "thank you"

Jazz punched him.

Hammertread stalked into the Ark, passed Sideswipe who was running in the opposite direction, and headed for Prime's office.

Alpha yelped as she was pushed out of the way. She blinked as the mech continued down the hall.

"Okay then..." She muttered, clinging to the wall. "Sides, ya okay?"

"Fine." he continued down the hall, running again. Prime narrowed his optics at the red twin.

"Something is going on." he assummed.

Hammertread walked towards Prime and Alpha. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh yeah..." alpha nodded, unclinging from the wall. She dusted herself off. "No idea, Ht...I'm gonna find out." She grinned, running towards the red mech.

Ty folded her arms and watched.

Jazz glared at Klutch and punched him one last time before turning away

with his back to the mech. "Sorry, Ty...carry on with what you were doing." He grunted, turning to walk out of the workshop.

Ty blinked. again. Then shrugged.  
But Klutch wasn't done. "It's too bad I didn't have more evidence. You would have gone down with her...traitor." the blue car grated. "Just because she's your little mechwhore, makes you think everything she does is right." he snorted in disgust. Blut optics narrowed behind the visor. Ty froze.

Hammertread and Prime followed.

HT glanced at Alpha

Alpha looked over her shoulder. "What, HT?" She asked, looking at the mech.

he shrugged. "nothing."

Sideswipe caught up with Sunstreaker, and they were whispering vehemently when Prime walked up. "What's going on here?" the leader rumbled. "uh, well..." sunstreaker glanced at the door. Prime didn't ask anything more. he just walked into Wheejack's workshop.

"Fine." Alpha shrugged. She followed Prime in and saw the black and white standing there.

Prime took a step forward cautiously, catching sight of something light colored in the black and white's hand. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's optics went round for a second with suprise, and they grabbed HT and Alpha, pulling them back out of the workshop.

"Jazz, shooting klutch is not going to solve your problems." he said softly. Ty was simply watching, not moving or making a sound.

he took another step. "It's not going to bring her back." he added in an equally low tone. The Autobot leader kept his optics on the saboteur, not knowing what he was up to because his back was turned to Prime.

Klutch didn't dare say a word.

Alpha yelped as she was pulled out of the workshop. She looked in and then watched.

Jazz mumbled sonething under his breath and then cocked his laser rifle. He glared at Klutch and fired, purposly missing his head by inches. "You're lucky I'm an Autobot." He spat, glaring at the mech. He turned on his heels and walked past Prime out of the room.

Alpha eeped and blinked, hiding from the mech behind HT. "Okay...he's mad..."

"Jazz!" Prime used that authoritative commanding tone." the black and white turned, and HT lifted an optic ridge at him.

And I thought I hated that git he thought.

"Hand over your weapon." Prime commanded.

Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe an accusing look. "I told you not to call Prime!" he hissed.

"I didn't. I just passed him in the hall." Sideswipe retorted.

Jazz growled at him. "I wasn't going to HIT him, Prime." He snapped, but shoved his weapon into Prime's hand.

"Here. Since you feel like like you gotts take it away..." He turned around.

"And I thought you knew me better than that." He threw over his shoulder, and then walked away, not stopping until he got to his room.

There was a bit of silence and then Alpha muttered, "Wow. He is pissed."

"Prime to medbay." There was a soft curse at the toher end "Ratchet here."

"I need you to go to Jazz's quarters and check on him. He's not..acting like himself lately." Prime could've sworn he heard the eyeroll, and Ratchet said "I'll be right there."

more muttered curses, and the link closed.

the autobot leader looked back at HT and Alpha, and then at Klutch, who wimpered softly. Prime shook his head. "Carry on, TY." he turned and left.

"Wait! you can't leave me he..." the words were cut off by the door closing.

Prime walked away.

Alpha looked at Klutch and growled. "You're only getting what you deserve." She said before the doors shut.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Alright then..."

Alpha? Omega's voice said over the comm.

"Yo."

Did you...

"Yeah..."

Why?

"Erm...can we switch this to brain?" Alhpa asked.

sure. Omega nodded.

"Thanks bro."

After three hours of excruciatingly painfull headaches and nausea, the young blonde womand finally rolled out of bed. (literally), and dragged herself downstairs. After the fifth cup of coffee and a cigarrette, she finally looked at the clock. "3pm. oy." she took out her cellphone and looked at it. "You have no new messages." it said cheerily.

she groused something unintelligible about Primus and Unicron, and covered her eyes from the horrible pain-inflicting sunlight outside the country house. she slunk back to the dark recesses of her attic bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. She promtly went back to sleep.

"Go ahead, I can finish up here." Wheeljack nodded, wiping his hands on a rag before continuing his working on Bluestreak's side where he'd gotten shot.

Ratchet mumbled something and walked out.

Alpha sighed as she looked at Terra. "Hi."

Terra eeped and clung to her brother, who growled.

"Oh sure! Everyone act like I'm gonna rip thier head off!" Alpha growled, walking towards the rec room.

Terra blinked.

Cyberfin growled, but looked up at his sister, who stroked his forehead.

HT trailed after, and tried to look intimidating to everyone he passed

Jazz's living room was dark, and soft music of some sort flutterred from the streo in a corner, surrounded by several stacks of cds .

"Jazz." a voice whispered. It was a sound like a reversed echo, soft at first, then clearer at the end.

"Jazz, I know you can hear me..."

Jazz looked up. "J-Jade?" He asked.

"shhh... It's okay. I'm here." the voice sounded from nowhere and everywhere at once, like out of thin air. "I can't stay for long..."

"What happened?" the voice asked

the doorchime rang.

Jazz looked up. About what?" he hurried over to the door. "Should I answer it or keeping talking?" He wondered, standing in front of it. He turned around and walked back towards the couch

The voice waited patiently, although she was only dreaming, or so it seemed, and looked at the door.

Jazz sighed and ignored it. "Where are you?" he sat back down.

"Here, there... around." the voice answered, sounding like she shrugged.

Cyberfin snarled at him and tried to look threatening, but that only lasted until he yelled in pain when the drip in his arm was moved.

"Sorry!"

HT snickered at him. What..are you?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He's an experiment." Alpha muttered, looking at Terra and Cyberfin.

Both growled. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Hey! That part's behind me now shut up and lemme help!" Alpha snapped, grabbing Cyberfin's arm. She showed HT the brand both Terra and the mech had. "See? She's one...he's four." The femme explained as she took the drip out. "You don't need this anymore."

Cyberfin yelled as it was pulled. He narrowed his optics.

Alpha blinked, pausing. "J-Jade?" She asked. If she was a human, she would have been as pale as a ghost.

Ratchet typed in his override code, and the door slid open.

"Don't worry, I'm here. For a short amount of time yet." the voice sounded. Ratchet had an irritated look on his face, since he didn't hear it. "Why didn't you answer the door!?" he demanded.

Jazz jumped. "Sorry..."

Ratchet narrowed his optics at him. Prime wanted me to come down here and get a couple scans to make sure you're processing correctly. Don't bother arguing with me." he groused, walking past the black and white into his quarters. "I know you two were close friends and all, but did you really have to try and shoot Klutch?" he groused.

"I wasn't... actually... trying to hit him." the saboteur mumbled, getting another look from Ratchet.

"Yeah, well Prime seems to think so. He's even gone as far as taking your name off the duty roster till I can prove you're still sane." Ratchet shot back.

Jazz looked mildly suprised for a second, then his expression turned neutral.

"Whatever." he shrugged. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Sit." the white medic pointed to a chair and pulled out a scanner. The black and white plopped down on the chair, and pouted slightly. "You know, Ty and the twins probably think you're insane right now. And I'm not too sure Prime is far from that conclusion, either." he said.

Jade giggled softly like the ghost of starscream, and hovered over the CMO, wondering how much longer she'd be able to stay here before getting yanked away.

Jade Alpha tried to call her with her mind.

she ignored it, knowing it would just get her yanked away from where she was.

"Hey Jazz, should I whap ol' doc hatchet one?" the voice giggled.

Jazz smirked.

"Really..." Ht trailed off. He looked at Alpha. "So that's what was on those video clips." he realized.

Alpha looked at HT. She looked away. "Yeah...it was...those ones that weren't shown..." She muttered, turning around to Terra.  
"How are your wings?"

"Hmph. Velvety and amazing NOT full of holes." Terra shot at her.

Alpha visibly flinched, but said nothing. She nodded and then looked Cyberfin over.

The mech said nothing, but growled when she touched him.

Alpha finished and wiped her hands together, as if cleaning them off. "There. You'll be fine, Four." She hissed the last word and stalked out of the med bay.

CyberFin muttered something. "The name's Cyberfin! Not four, glitch!"

"What was that you whispered about Jade?" HT asked.

Alpha glanced at him. "I can hear her, Ht...something's...she's here...somewhere...not phisically, but...her mind is...hang on..."

Alpha shut her optics off and looked for Jade's mind. Jade?

the tank looked at Alpha. "She's dead, remember?" he said flatly. "It must be residual energy left over from reading her mind." he muttered.

"No." Alpha shook her head. "I know I heard her." She said before opening her optics. "I can feel her...I know she's here..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

and that's the toned down version of that. The original actually had my fave char. yelling, but I rethought it, and the Jazzman rarely ever yells. Plus being 'really good friends' with a conon character/causing drama/angsty is just a tiny bit over the line ofr me. I try to keep my fangirliness respectfull, for the most part. It's just that we were seeing how far we could take the whole drama thing in the RP. (LOL) 


	30. Chapter 28

HT loooked at her funny.

Jade sighed. I'm in Jazz's quarters. Ratchet thinks he's gone around the bend. can you help out? she finally said back.

Alpha hmphed. "I'm not crazy, HT!" She huffed, crossing her arms. Her optics widened. "Jade! Uh...sure." she nodded, running towards Jazz's room.

Ratchet frowned, running the scanner around the saboteur's head.

Jade made a face behind him, and mimiced horns, although nobody could see her.

"Hey! CMO witha hatchet! you're a dork!" she snickered.

Alpha walked into the room and saw Jade. She snickered.

Jazz laughed, but blamed it on Alpha. "Hi."

"Heyas." Alpha smiled.

Ratchet looked up, then went back to what he was doing. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Erm..." Alhpa blinked. "Well..."

Ratchet looked over at her. "Well what?"

Jade reached out and batted a hand through the scanner. It beeped. "huh?"

Ratchet whacked it with the side of his hand. "huh, that's funny." he scrutinised it for a second. "Must've just been a power fluctuation."

Alpha smirked. She rolled her optics. Nice one, Jade. She snickered.

Compass lifted his head lightly, and looked around. He was somewhere...his bunk. That's where he was. How did he get here? "...Did I fall asleep in here?" He stood up and looked up.

Driveby silently took a seat at the rec. room table, and her friends glanced at each other, ignoring the glares coming from the other Autobots.

Alpha smirked and then rolled her optics. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

Jade scowled at the back of Ratchet's head, mocking him.

Alpha snickered.

Jazz grinned.

"Well, Alpha, any reason in particular you're watching me work, or were you just making a social call?" the CMO asked.  
Alpha choked back laughter. "I, uh...I came here to talk to Jazz..." She said, snickering slightly at Jade's antics.

"Uh huh. Well, I have orders from Prime to drag him down to the repairbay, willing or not. So maybe you can save your social call for later." he glanced at her.

Jazz sighed, "Aw, Ratch. Let 'er talk. It won't take long."

"Yeah...pwease Ratch..." Alpha smiled.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere." the white ambulance sighed after a minute, and started checking over his scanner readings.

alpha smiled she walked over to Jazz. "How the hell are you talking to Jade?" She whispered.

Ratchet eyed the two, trying to hear what they were whispering about.

Jade grinned.

"He's connected to me through the device." the 'ghost' supplied

"Cool." Alpha whispered back. She smiled. "You know, they probably think I'm crazy because I said I know you're here. Oh the woes of being a psychic." She rolled her optics.

"Who are you talking to?" Ratchet demanded.

"yeah." the invisible voice said, kind of sadly. "Whenever I get blown to bits, or whatever, I get instantly sent back to my home-dimension. with a huge hangover. But it takes a week, that's two weeks your time, for the device to fully cycle out so I can return to normal." The spectre glanced at the floorpanels.

"I normally just...fade, like a hologram when that happens." she added, glancing up momentarily. "I don't know why this happened..." she trailed off.

Alpha sighed. "Me neither...but at least you're okay. You know how worried everyone is/was? Kit was in tears..." She trailed off and looked at the ground. "anyways, glad to know you're okay." She smiled.

The spectre gulped. "um... I'm not, really." she glanced at Ratchet. "I'm kinda...well..." she shrugged in a here-I-am motion.  
Ratchet glanced at the two. "Alpha?" he said

Alpha turned her head. "What?" She asked, looking at him. "I'm talking here..." She blinked. "Oh crud...I hate you." She glanced at Jade.

Ratchet walked up. "Jazz? may I ask who you two are talking two?" Ratchet was really trying to keep calm, but was pretty sure he had overheard.

"Sorry. there's nothing I can do." the ghost said. "It's only time that'll tell, as they say." she glanced at Jazz also.

Alpha sighed. "Erm...I was talking to someone using my...psychic powers?" She offered and then glared at Jade. "I really wish you could help." She hissed low.

Jade glanced at the CMO, who didn't even see her, then back at Alpha.

"I can try." she said unsuredly.

Alpha smiled. She sighed and then looked at the medic.

"Please tell me you're not talking to who I think you're talking to." Ratchet said.

the seekerfemme reached out and batted the CMO's shoulder. He brought the scanner back out, ignoring the icy chill that just went through his shoulder.

Alpha smiled. "If yer talkin' 'bout Jade...then yep."

Jazz nodded. "Both of us are."

Rathet's optic's widened for a second, then he glanced between the two of them. Then composed himself.

the white Autobot sat so he was looking both of them in the optics. "Yaknow, I hate to say this." he said in a gentle voice. "But..Jade is dead." he said in a gentler voice.

he glanced at Alpha.

Jade swatted him again, glaring daggers.

this time she actually hit him.

"What the.." he looked around. "But how...I was just looking straight at you two..it couldn't have been..." he shook the thought out. "You can tell Omega to stop playing around. this isn't funny." his scowl came back, turning into a glare.

"Jade sighed. This is taking too much energy..." her figure wavered for a minute, like a bad hologram flickering in and out.  
"Oh man." Alpha muttered, "Alright, Jade, you wanna go, leave." She said, "If your tired." She then looked at Ratchet, "I know, but she ain't dead 'cause I can talk to her. Jazz can too...why? I dunno."

Ratchet gave Alpha a look. "Okay, that's it! Both of you to the medbay, right now! I'm gonna make sure you're not loosing your minds." he motioned towards the open door. The ghost/voice giggled and reached out to whap the CMO on the side of the head.

Ratchet froze as her hand passed through him, his expression going suprised, like a cold chill had just passed through him.

"what. was. that." Ratchet turned and looked around, but saw nothing. he blinked.

then shook his head. "Come on." he headed for the door.

"We're not crazy! I'm a psychic, but not a psycho!" Alpha growled, standing up. She looked at Jade and then smirked before bolting out of the room towards hers.

"Alpha get back here!" Ratchet yelled. He clicked his comm and sighed. "Wheeljack, I need you to go find a way to convince alpha to come to the medbay."

"Sure... why?" the engineer asked. Ratchet glanced at Jazz. "I'll tell you when you get her there."

Alpha giggled as she ran from the medic. She grabbed Kit and laughed. "Jade's okay!"

Kit beamed. "Really?"

Alpha nodded.

Kit giggled and hugged Alpha. "Yay!"

Jade smiled, then glanced back at Ratchet as the room started to fade to darkness...

Alpha sighed and then put Kit down she ran to tell Omega, but stopped. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy..."

Alpha sighed and then leaned back. She put Kit down and watched her run off before transforming and heading out for a drive.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drove up on either side of her.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." alpha sighed. "Whaddya want, boys?" She asked, going a bit faster.

"we were sent to escort you to the med-bay." Sunstreaker grumped.

"Doc's orders." Sideswipe piped. "Just come on, okay? We don't want any trouble."

"Hey, I don't need to see the doc." Alpha shrugged, "I know what I saw and just because he doesn't believe me, doesn't mean I didn't see what I saw." She explained, speeding up more.

"So? It's just one little itty bitty brain scan, that's all." Sunstreaker replied. "You're not afraid are you?"

"Ha! Afraid of that boozo? Nope. I'm more afraid of his breath than I am him." Alpha smirked.

"Then what have you got to lose?" Sideswipe shrugged, simply a motion of the car riding higher on it's axles, then dropping down again.

"Come on. We'll go with you."

"Speak for yourself, aft-head." Sunstreaker said. "I have an appointment with a carwash and wax place down on Broad Street."

Alpha rolled her optics. She sighed. "you two...if I didn't know how you feel about having someone like Sunny as a brother, Sides, I'd kick your aft." She muttered, transforming. "Come on. If it'll make the doc feel better...I'm still gonna kick his aft, though, if he says I'm crazy..."

the twins followed.

Alpha walked into the med bay. "alright, I came. Time to go."

the CMO pointed to a chair. "Sit."

He nodded to the twins, Sunstreaker left, and Sideswipe folded his arms.

"You can leave now." Ratchet hinted.

"No way, I wanna see if she's really nuts or not." Sideswipe gave Alpha an impish grin.

Ratchet and Alpha threw him identical glares.

"All right, all right, I'm going." and Sideswipe walked out.

Alpha growled. She glared at Ratchet. "Let's get this over with."

He finished quickly, and looked at Alpha, and Jazz who was sitting not too far away. "Okay, everything came out normal. But I'm ordering both of you to go back to your quarters and get some rest. understood?"

Alpha huffed. "Sorry. I'm a medic. I can order myself...don't need your orders."

Ratchet frowned and folded his arms. "Either you follow my orders, or be subject to Prime's disciplinatry actions. your choice.

Neither of you are acting... normal, but I can't prove anything. So go get some sleep. or else." he said gruffly, but not unkindly.

"Or else what?" Alpha shot back, smirking.

"Or else you will be subject to Prime's diciplinary action." Ratchet replied. His look softened. "look, I'm not trying to boss you around, or anything, I just think you should go back to your quarters, and get some rest is all."

Jazz blinked. "erm...Alpha?"

"I'm gonna get a few cycles of rest..." Alpha shrugged.

Ratchet nodded. "Okay."

"See ya." alpha sighed, walking out of the room.

Jazz followed.

Alpha sighed again and walked into her room.

Jazz followed Alpha. "So...you can see her too?" he asked.

"Yep." Alpha nodded. "Psyhic powers rule..."

Jazz glanced around. "uh, can I come in?"

Ratchet went to the wall comm. "Ratchet to Optimus. I have the results, if you'd like to discuss them." he said.

"Sure." Alpha nodded.

Optimus nodded. "I'm on my way." He said, walking over to the med bay.

Ratchet looked up as he walked in, and handed the autobot leader the datapad. "They're perfectly fine mentally. Although Alpha and Jazz both claim to have heard, if not seen Jade." he scowled.

Prime blinked. "I see..." He muttered, reading the pad.

Ratchet glanced at the small storage room across the bay, then back at Prime expectantly.

"What?" Prime asked. He blinked. Today was not a good day and he did not want to be bothered anymore than he had to...

Ratchet nodded. "I don't know why." he glanced at the smaller room, as though wanting to see if it was true. Knowing the jet had in the past faded out like an illusion every time this had happened up until now.

the jet watched the two invisibly from where she was standing against the wall. Ratchet had looked at her twice and not seen her.

But Prime...Prime could sense the Transmognifier, the device she held. So why was he not sensing it now?

Prime blinked. He thought he had fel;t...something. But he wasn't sure before. Wait...was that? No...it couldn't be...could it? "Jade?" He whispered. He was sure it was her.

the jet smiled. but I'm not ready to let you see me yet.

heck, I'm not even sure I'm alive even. for all I know, I could just be a wandering ghost.

"Alright..." Prime muttered. He looked at Ratchet and sighed. "Please leave for a minute."

the CMO cocked an optic ridge at his leader. you want me to leave my med-bay for a minute he thought.

I't only for the best a female voice replied.

Ratchet blinked.

"It's okay, Prime. let him stay." this time the voice was aloud.

the CMO glanced over, and there was a half-visible figure, against the far wall of the repairbay.

Ratchet squawked in suprise and dropped the datapad.

the jet smiled at Ratchet's gawk. don't look so suprised. there was a strange lack of emotions in her voice.

Prime smiled. "Are you...stupid question..."

Jade blinked. what, here, or dead? because I honestly don't know the answer to that one. My chassis right now is probably so-much scrap metal. I know, I usually just dissapear. But I don't know if it's maybe because I say it coming, or 'cause I... guess I let it happen." she looked at the floor.

"Are you...alright is what I was going to ask." Prime said, looking away.

Jade didn't answer. 


	31. Chapter 29

The jet looked silently across the medbay at the door the led to the small storage area.

Prime looked at the jet, "What's wrong."

"Nothing." the jet replied.

"...Okay." Prime nodded.

"Have you tried turning human?" Ratchet suggested.

"...no." the jet looked at the floor, unsure if she would be able to or not.

"Could you try?" Prime said, looking at her.

The jet shut her eyes and concentrated...

Hammertread stomped to the rec. room, having been given temporarily energon-dispenser privelages. Provided he stayed on good behavior. He ignored everybody else in the room, and pressed a button on the dispenser.

Both Alph and Omega looked at looked at Hammertread. They blinked.

Kit hugged her mom's leg.

HT noticed Alpha, and company. "What." he said flatly. He snatched up his cube and walked out. "If anyone wants to talk to me, they'll follow." he thought.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other. they played rock paper sissors and Alpha lost.

"Frag." She cursed, but followed the mech. "HT, ya okay?" She asked, looking at him.

Omega snickered.

"You cheated." Kit said, looking at him.

"Yep."

"I'm fine." the tank kept walking.

the jet-ghost onlined her optics. nothing had happened.

"I'll Try again." she said.

Prime nodded. "Alright."

Jade tried to find Alpha and the others who were linked to the device. Everything started fading to white... "Oh no.." the jet gasped, and dissapeared.

"What's wrong?" Prime asked, but then gasped when Jade disappeared, "Jade?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Alpha deadpanned. "You've been acting...weird lately...don't make me go into that weird little mind of yours and find out what's exactly wrong..."

HT shrugged. "Whatever." he headed for his temporary quarters.

Alpha sighed, "You're grumpy...why?" She asked, "Oh screw it, I ain't gonna get nothin' out of you, ya stubborn tank..." She muttered before gently and slowly dipping into his mind.

...He hadn't meant to hit her that night. But, well... yeah, actually, he had. She had made him mad. She deserved it.

"It's over between us." Driveby yelled, stomping towards the door.

"You can't leave me!" the tank yelled back. "You need me!"

when she didn't reply, he realized she really was leaving.

Before she could reach the door, he caught up to her and pulled back.

"You ungrateful little Glitch! after all I've done for you!"

He wasn't even really listening to what she said next. Before he knew it, he had backhanded her.

How could she do this!? After giving her his love, his heart, his attention All she cared about was her precious teammates, her cause.

He wanted to be with her more. And all he got was the cold shoulder.

The tank smacked the doorlock. "You're not going anywhere." he said in a low voice, walking over to the femme on the ground...

He hadn't meant to scare her away. Maybe... he could have done something different..

No! he pushed the thought aside. she was the one who never had time for him. she was the one who cared what her teammates thought more than what he did.

He quelled his anger and concentrated on the moment.

Alpha swallowed upon seeing what he was thinking about. She wanted to leave, but couldn't. Her mind forced her to continue to watch.

He remembered how happy they had been, holding hands and laughing. She was the only one he'd ever allowed to make physical contact with him, in any way. It was funny how he'd been about that. But he remembered how her laugh would echo around the room.

The last thign he remembered before the security team came running through the door was looking down at her. She had fought back, whick only made him angrier. In the background, someone was shouting for him to put his hands in the air and step away.

"what did I do?" he thought

The tank shook his head again, and glanced at Alpha.

"I'm fine." he said.

But really his thoughts were twisting with emotions. Regret, betrayal. How could she leave? Why would she leave? after all he'd given her, practically a part of his own spark, even though they were yet unbonded. He had wanted to take that step with her. They had even discussed it. She had been unsure, but he embraced the idea. She would be the only one he would ever let get that close to her...

The joy instantly switched to sorrow. She had broken his heart. Coldly leaving him with nothing.

Not even her company.

and now, she was back again.

and still acting like she didn't care.

What did he ever do to deserve this kind of punishment!?

"..." Alpha blinked. "You're lying to me, HT..." She said softly, "You know you are and now...I know for sure that you are..." She looked at him and then sighed, shaking her head.

HT snorted. "Don't pretend like you care!" he sped up. All you females are the same! he thought. Take his heart one minute, and when you're done, just throw it away like nothing ever happened.

Meanwhile, said femmebot was lounging in Jade's quarters, listening to some classical music, while Cable, Beacon, and Cap, talked loudly over their Mario Cart game.

"Hah! take that!" Cable crowed, throwing a bannanna peel onto the racetrack, making Cap lose control and do a spinout.

Beacon whizzed by, intent on catching up.

Gunlock looked up from where he was cleaning his rifle at the table. Peices of the barrel and firing cartrige were strewn around, the scope laying carefully on a rag on one corner.

Terra popped her head into the room. She looked at the stuff and blinked. "What y'all up to?"

Cap looked up. "Hey! we were just playin a videogame. Tons of fun. There's room for one more if you wanna join in." he gave her his most affable grin.

Alpha ran over to him, "HT, we're not all the same, okay? I do care! I don't like seeing any of my friends like this!" She stood in front of him, "Don't think that all of us are going to rip your heart out at the first chance we get because we're not!" She said, folding her arms. She wasn't going to move until he calmed down.

"Uh huh. Get out of my head." he started to go around her, trying not to step on Kit as he did so.

Alpha simply moved in front of him. She picked up Kit. "No." She said simply. Not until you calm down.

Kit blinked. "Mommy, why's unlce HT so...mad?"

Alpha simply shook her head and didn't answer.

HT sighed, then stood still for a second. "There. I'm calm." he moved the opposite direction as before to go around her.

Kit rolled her optics. "He's not good at lying, is he, mommy?" She asked, sighing.

"Nope." Alpha muttered, but moved out of Hammertread's way.

"KIMCHEE!!" Kit grinned, glomping Hammertread's neck. She held on and grinned, hugging him.

Alpha busted out laughing.

Hammertread blinked. He finally said. "You're lucky I like you, kid. Or you'd be flat on your ass on the floor." He didn't smile, but there was one in his voice.

Kit giggled and snuggled into his neck. "I know." She said, smiling at him. Her emerald optics sparkled.

Alpha chuckled, shaking her head. "You know how to cheer a grumpy tank up, ya know that, Kit?"

"Yes mommy." Kit nodded.

HT tried to pry the sparkling from around his neck.

Alpha snickered.

Kit held on tighter and hugged him.

Alpha put her hands on her hips and watched, holding in her laughter.

Terra looked around at the others and then nodded slowly. "Uh...sure...but I have to..."

"Go on, sis." Cyberfin nodded. He smiled at her.

"...Okay..." Terra nodded, flying over to Cap. She landed and then raked her golden talons against the ground.

Cap plugged in the other controller, and showed Terra how to move the car. "It's a little hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it." he smiled.

Terra nodded. She took it and then flapped her wings a bit.

Cap glanced over at Terra's screen on the tv, which had been devided into 4 smaller screens. Go that way." Cap pointed right.

"There he is!" the tank crowed, launching a red shell at Cable, who was playing Princess Daisy (he had last pick). the car eeped as the vehicle-seeking bomb hit his car on the game.

"Oh, I see how it is. Ganging up on me, huh?" he chuckled. "Hey Beacon, let's show these two!" He caught up to the jet, who was playing as Bowser.

Terra nodded and turned right. She then grinned and took third place, passing one of the mechs.

"Now, the oblject of the game, is to get rid of everyone else on the board. But you have to blow them up or whatever, like, four times,. So you go around and run through those boxes in the corner." Cap pointed to one.

Terra nodded.

HT growled softly and let go, do the sparkling was dangling from him. Down the hall, a couple mechs walked past and snickered something. Frowning, the tank abruptly transformed, leaving the white tiger hugging his top-hatch of his tank form.

Kit yelped and held onto to him. "Aww...HT cheated!"

Said tank snickered and waved his turret back and forth, sparkling still attached.

Kit yelped and held on tighter.

"Ht..." Alpha said, folding her arms. She sighed.

HT quit waving his turret. "Fine." he said, and jolted forward, speeding down the hallway.

"Guess you'll have to tag along then." He said.

Alpha blinked. "HT!"

Kit yelped and held on tighter. She laughed.

Alpha sighed. "Mechs..."

"Hey Caaa-aaap." Beacon singsonged.

The tank slammed on his brakes, and Beacon (the turtle-thing, Bowser or whatever his name was) sped past. He lauched a green shell, which bounced around the corridors, completely missing it's target.

"Drat." he grinned.

Terra blinked. She snickered.

"You doing okay?" Cap glanced at Terra.

Terra nodded. "Yeah...I think so..."

Meanwhile, Cable had circled around one way, and Beacon was following behind the femme.

Cable pressed the firing button...

Terra yelped and moved out of the way. She fired her red turtle shell.

HT bounced on his treads, sending the small tiger up and down. He chuckled silently at Alpha, who was running after him with a concerned look on his face.

He turned a corner and came to a screeching halt, almost hitting the person standing there.

Kit giggled as she bounced. She then yelped and almost fell off of Hammertread.

"Ow..."

The mech raised an optic ridge. "What's going on?"

Kit sat down on HT. "Nothing, Uncle Cliffjumper." She said, looking at him.

HT paused, knowing this Autobot had tried to start a fight, and might now. The tank transformed, carefully trying to loosen the sparkling for around his neck, just in case.

Cliffjumper looked at the two. "Seems that Kit's trying to kill you." He chuckled a bit.

Kit grinned. "KIMCHEE!" She said, latching herself onto Ht even tighter.

"He was grumpy so I made him feel better!"

HT barely held back a snarl. He did not want to look weak in front of anyone, especially this little punk of an Autobot.

"what's a kim-chi?" HT asked evenly.

"It's a Japaness human food. It's a spicy pickle that goes with salads and stuff like that." Kit giggled, hugging his neck.

Cliffjumper snickered, "Even I knew that." He nodded, "Seems that that's the sparkling's battle cry."

"Hug cry!" Kit nodded.

"I am not a spicy pickle." Hammertread replied deadpan.

Cable's shell missed Terra completely, hitting Beacon instead. And Terra's shell hit him in the back end.

"aargh!" he yelled/laughed. "I'm gonna get you for that!" he did a u-turn, but Terra and Cap had allready rounded a corner, and were speeding away.

Terra grinned. She smiled at Cap.

Cap grinned back and rounded a corner... just in time to hit a bananna peel. "AACK!"

Terra grinned. She moved out of the way of one.

The green shell bounced back and forth down the roadway, and Cable turned left to avoid it.

Kit giggled and hugged him. "Not you, silly. That's just what I say."

"She watches a bit too much Scary Godmother."

"Can't help it. The monsters are funny and cute."

HT gabbed Kit around the waist gently. "You can get down now." he said.

Kit looked at Hammertread. "But I don't wanna." She said simply.

Cliffjumper snickered, trying not to bust out laughing.

HT grumbled something under his breath. "Alpha, could you please retrieve your child?" the tank said.

Alpha snickered. She walked over. "Come on, Kit."

Kit's ears drooped, "But mommy..."

"Now..." Alpha said, smiling, "You've cheered HT up a little too much."

"awww..." Kit said, but jumped into her mother's arms after kissing HT's cheek.

HT gave a small glare to Kit when she gave him the peck on the cheeckplate, but glanced at Alpha. "I have places to go." he tirned and went down the corridor away from Cliffjumper and the others.

Terra yelped as it hit hers. "Frag!"

"I'ts okay, you still have three left." Cable said, looking at Cap with a glint in his eye. Cap grinned back and ran over another box. So did Beacon. A golden star appeared, and the jet hit the button, going into 'super speed/invincibility' mode.

Terra winced. "Wha'?" She asked, but shook her head and continued to play.

"Your vehicle can get blown up four times before you're out of the game." Beacon explained.

Gunlock rolled his eyes and carefully peiced his rifle back together, making sure it was done right.

"That's not...oh never mind..." Terra deadpanned.

the gold-power wore off as quickly as he got it, and Beacon slowed down, right in time to run into terra. It didn't hurt either of the game characters. But Beacon quickly sped up and tried to get away.

Terra yelped. She glared at beacon and then shot a turtle shell at him.

Alpha sighed. "Fine. Whatever." She muttered, shaking her head.

Kit looked at Alpha. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, kit. HT's just a grumpy pants today."

"Oh...Like Cliffjumper when I got him wet."

"Exaclty."

"Hey!" Cliffjumper growled.

HT snickered as he walked away.

Beacon tried to swerve, but it was too late.

The game ended a while later, and Cap set down the controller. "So, anyone wanna go for round two?" Cable asked.

Beacon shrugged. Cap turned to terra. "So, you're a...bat?" he said conversationally, trying not to offend her.

"I'm going to the shooting range. Anyone want to tag along?" Gunlock said.

"I'll go." Ty said. the two walked out, chatting as they went.

Terra nodded. She flapped her purple velvet bat wings and smiled, showing him her vampire like fangs.

"Yes. I can smell and sense energon nearby. Raw, energon deposits...mechs and femmes as long as they're alive..." She said, looking at him. The bat flexed her golden talons.

Cap blinked. "You're a vampire?" then after a second quickly added "bat?"

Terra blinked. She tapped her fangs together. "Well...you could call me a vampire, if you wanted, but I don't exactly feed off others..." She murmered, looking at him.

Cap blinked again. "Don't... exactly..." he trailed off, then shook his head. "So, do you wanna start another game?"

Kit looked at him. "He's grumpy."

"not really. He just acts like it." Alpha grinned.

Kit shrugged. "Okay."

HT rounded another corner, wondering if Alpha was following him.

Alpha wondered if she should.

the tank considered dropping by Driveby and the team's quarters, but decided against it. He reached his door, and typed in the code.

"Don't exactly what?" Terra blinked. She looked at him and then at the game.

"...Not yet..." She said, flapping her velvet wings nervously. A scent of energon hit her nose. She wiggled her bat nose a bit. "energon..."

"nothing." Cap shrugged. "Don't feed off others...not exactly." was what she said, but he didn't want to mention it. The thought of a vampire kinda freaked him out a little. He remembered when Cable convinced him to watch a Dracula movie with him... he shivered at the thought.

Terra looked at the ground. "I don't unless I'm forced to..." She said sadly.

"Oh." Cap said softly. "...sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He glanced at Beacon. "So, can you fly?" he asked, trying to smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Terra said, looking at him. She glanced at the other bot and nodded.

"Yeah...what? you think that this velvet wings are good for nothin'?" She asked, flying into the air. She smiled a bit.

Cap shrugged. "I was just wonderin'." Beacon gave him a funny look.

Terra smiled.

Alpha poked her head into HT's mind as she followed him.

Kit tagged along, but stayed hidden from her mother, who didn't know she had followed.

HT flopped down on his recharge berth and turned on the t.v. After flipping channels for a minute, he got up and went over to a cabinet. He pulled two energon cubes from subspace, and put them in the cabinet with the ever growin pile. "Almost enough." he said. Then went back to watching tv.

What was he up to? Alpha was detirmed to find out. She dipped into his mind and searched to find out.  
The tank mentally took stock of his posessions. Almost thirty energon cubes. A few more and he'd be able to go back to his ship. He'd be able to support himself from there. He didn't want to get a reputation for being soft, by sticking around the Autobots too long. Also, a computer, he decided he'd take the t.v., too. If just for something to watch. He didn't have one. Sure, the Bots had provided it, but they wouldn't mind? now would they?

oh well, even if they did...

Alpha blinked. He was going to leave? That's not right...he should at least tell someone...

He really should tell someone...

Alpha didn't realize HT had heard her thoughts until it was too late. She yelped and quickly yanked herself out of his mind. "Oh frag..." She muttered, slowly edging herself away from his room.

Hammertread's head snapped up. He eyed the door through narrowed optics. He stomped over to it.

Alpha eeped and quickly ran to the corner. She hid on the other side, flat against the wall. "Oh I'm dead...I'm dead..."

Hammertread opened the door and stomped out, glaring at Alpha. He walked up with steady, even steps.  
Alpha swallowed.

"Oh dear..." She muttered, taking a step back. She ran into the wall. "Oh crap..."

Hammertread grabbed her by both arms, lifting the femme off the ground and carrying her back to his quarters.

"Hammertread, let me go!" Alpha whimpered, kicking weakly. She looked at him and then around. "Come on, HT...please..."

The tank reached his quarters, and hit the doorlock with hie elbow. He set her down roughly, with a shove, still glaring.

Alpha looked up at him nervously, optics showing worry. She looked at the locked door and then at him. "What...?" She asked, taking a step back. He was scaring her a bit.

"I'm leaving. You can't tell anyone, or I won't get the energy I need to last me a while." he growled. "And no. You're not coming with me, so don't even think about mentioning it! Got It!?" he grated.

"And you can't convince me to stay." he advanced on her. "I'm sick of all you weak-hearted soft-bellied Autobots. Always playing "nicey nicey" (he did a finger-quote motion as he said that.)

He took two more steps, so he was overshadowing her. "If you tell anyone, I'll rip out your fuel lines and choke you to death with them." he narrowed his optic slightly. "Understand?"

Alpha looked up at him. She grabbed his arm gently, "But, HT..." She tried, but sighed, "You can't stop me...I'm not afraid of you..." She said, looking him in the optics.

"And...I don't think you should leave...what happens once the energon you do have runs out?" the femme asked, "What then? You can't come back here...not after you stole all this stuff from them..."

HT snorted and shoved her arm away. "All this stuff is mine. Except the tv. And what makes you think you can stop me? I can fend for myself out there. It's none of your business anyway."

He started to walk away, but as an afterthought, turned around and grabbed her, shoving her against the wall so hard he felt her windshield rattle.

"I. Don't. care. You won't stop me. the others won;t stop me. And if you follow me..." he leaned in. "I' won't hesitste to scrap you." he shoved her against the wall and stepped away. "Now get out!" he yelled, pointing at the door. he slammed his fist into the lock, unlocking it.

Alpha cried out when she hit the wall. She hadn't been expecting that. The femme didn't cower visably, but she was frightened of him right then. She bit her lip and then looked at the ground. "Scrap me all you want, HT...but like I told ya before...my friends are my friends and I'll do anything for them..." She said before heading to the door.

The tank glared and loudly thought of all the different ways he could rip her to shreds.

when I leave. he thought.

"And another thing." he said aloud. "Stay out of my head."

Alpha looked at him and blinked. "I'll try..." She said before turning away, "And another thing, don't think that you can tear me to shreds even if you wanted to." She huffed, walking out of the room.

"Grrr."

He had to physically restraing himself from assaulting her. I have to have enough energy first. he thought.

He mentally calculated how long he could last with what he had. It would be only a few more cubes before he could leave, anyway. Then he realized he had to put all his stuff into subspace, and quickly thought of how long it would take to do so.

no. he thought.

I'd have to make a quick getaway. Can't stay for long after... he grinned at the mental picture he was sending her. 


	32. Chapter 30

Alpha didn't even bother looking at him. She simply shot back a In your dreams, Hammertread. message and then headed to the rec room. Truthfully, she wasn't really sure if he would do it or not, but she didn't want to show him how worried she was. After all, she had to help her friend...no matter his wishes...The femme sighed.

HT sat down for a second, then started packing. She would undoubtedly tell someone. He could stop by the rec. room and get the last few cubes he needed before leaving. It wouldn't matter if it was more than he was assigned. If anyone objected, he'd just shoot them and be done with it. He sighed, and picked up a datapad. He flipped through it quickly, almost tossing the journal away. Until something caught his eye.

It was a picture from the football arena. The entire group was standing proudly at attention, even as Klutch had painted them as crimnals. Alpha was beside Hammertread, smiling up at him. He shook his head and threw it in the wast-basket.

then went and retrived it. on second thought, I don't want anyone reading my personal journal. he thought.

Alpha sighed. She looked around and then spotted Omega.

"Whats' up sis?" Omega asked.

I can't tell him...

"Tell me what?"

Alpha jumped. "Damn our powers!"

Omega laughed.

"I can't tell ya..."

"Then I'll search ya."

"Oh no you won't!"

"Try and stop me..."

He quickly stuffed the rest of his things into subspace, and the energon cubes, and gave the room one last glance to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He glanced at the TV. "Nah. I'll rig my monitor on the ship." he thought. He turned and walked out, clicking on his comlink.

"Prime, this is hammertread. I need to speak with you, sir." He reminded himself to keep a respectfull tone of voice, if even temporarily.

"Prime here." came the reply. "What is it?"

"I thought I would notify you that I'm leaving."

"Are you sure that's wise? You are welcome to stay with us. How will you survive on your own?" asked the Autobot leader.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." the tank said as he walked. "I allready have a few cubes of energon stored away, but I was assigned ten more." he stopped himself from saying hat he wanted to, and instead said. "I was hoping I could also use those, until I can find a way to support myself."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" came the questioning reply.

Hammertread quelled his rising temper of r the 20-questions routine. "I'm not sure yet."

"He's leaving?" Omega asked from where he was on top of his sister.

The two had wrestled and Omega had dipped into his sister's mind. alpha winced, "Yes?"

"but...how? Why? I mean..."

Alpha sighed, "Don't know, Brother..."

Omega tightened his grip on his sister's wrist, which where pinned above her head, on accident. "Damn him..."

"Ow..." Alpha deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, Hammertread, but it would be unsafe for you to leave. The Decepticons are still a major threat, and there's no telling whether or not they may have allready found your ship." Prime stated over the tank's comm.

And what if I want them to find me!? the tank yelled in his thoughts.

Maybe I want to join them!!

"I have the freedom of choice. I leave of my own free will." the tank replied, knowingly using the Autobot leader's own words against him. On the other end, Prime sighed.

"Very well. But I cannot allow you to take any more energon than you have. We are allready running low on reserves. "

HT glared at his comm. "And what if I try to take it?" he dared.

Prime was obviously trying to keep his tone even, but said simply "Hammertread, you may have been a Decepticon in the past, but you have allready shown that you can act peacefully. Please, do not imply that you would forcefully take what we would be willing to give you if you were to stay."

Hammertread had almost reached the rec. room.

If you decide to leave..." Prime was looking for the right words to say "May I ask why?" he said simply.

Alpha and Omega looked over at Hammertread as he walked into the room.

"Hi." alpha said plainly from where she was under her twin.

"you...how could you leave?!" Omega snarled, but yelped as Alpha kicked him.

"What was that for?"

"Shut up! Now he thinks I told!"

HT gave his comm. a look. "I would rather not reveal my reasoning." he said.

Prime paused a second. "All right. But if you are leaving you must at least give your word you will not rejoin the Decepticons. I would regret for us to become enemies, after all that has happened."

HT thought for a second. Technically, the word of a Decepticon wouldn't count, and seeing as he was allready created as one, how could he 'join' something he was created a part of.

"Okay." he made himself sound reluctant, but truthfully was just trying to end the conversation.

"I have some packing to finish.. I'll be in touch." he said, eying the two siblings.

"Prime out." It sounded like the leader nodded.

HT went over to the dispenser and started getting cubes.

both twins watched him. They looked at each other and then Alpha yelled "GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!"

Omega yelped and fell off his sister. "Alright, alright, sorry!"

Alpha huffed and dusted herself off as she stood up. She looked at Hammertread and frowned, sighing.

Omega simply turned around and shot the mech a bird.

not to self: break that mech's fingers once I leave. Hammertread thought wryly, catching the mech's reflection in the dispenser's front panel.

He had gotten five cubes and counting, when a familiar voice sounded from across the room.

"I heard that!" Alpha huffed, "And don't you dare touch him!"

Omega turned around. "What did he think?"

"Omega, I'm taking care of it."

"Bite me, Alpha! I can take care of myself."

"Oh lord he we go..." Alpha huffed.

HT smirked and got five more, wondering where the rest of the Ark-bots were.

Alpha sighed as her brother walked over to HT.

She grabbed him and threw him back. "Aww not ya ain't. If anyone's gettin' in a fist fight, it's gonna be me!"

"...Why can't you be a non violent femme like most of them?" Omega sighed.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

HT leaned against the dispenser, pressing the button every so often for another cube, sipping one as he watched the fight amusedly.

Well, I may not have to scrap him if she's gonna do it for me. he chuckled in his thoughts, not caring if she heard or not.

Alpha looked over him. "I heard that! And I am not scrapping him...anymore than I normally would..."

Omega huffed, "I heard that!"

"Good."

Omega growled.

Alpha rolled up her sleeves, but stopped. "Wait...why are we fighting?"

"Becaue we're twins who have to share the same mind and we're total opposites?"

Alpha went to respond, but had nothing. "Oh screw it."

"So, um, how long have you been here at the Ark?" Cap pressed the 'mute' button on the tv.

Terra thought about it. "A week."

Cap nodded, waiting for her to start a conversation.

"Why?"

Cap shrugged. "Just wondering. Hey, you wann a go see what's gonig on down in the rec. room?"

"sure." Terra shrugged.

"We'll be back. Try not to break the N64 while we're gone." he glanced at Beacon.

"Like the last two."

Terra flew with him to the rec room. She blinked at what was going on. "Huh?"

Cliffjumper walked into the rec room and blinked. "Wha'?"

Hammertread swallowed his sip of energon, and stowed another cube. He pressed the button for another one. He looked at Cliffjumper, then at the fighting twins.

"They had a disagreement." he shrugged.

He quickly stowed the cube he was drinking along with the new one, and silently willed the machine to go faster. Well, at least three Autobots wouldn't be able to stop him.

If he had to leave in a hurry, that was. Which, he didn't think he would have to, the way things were right now.

"We're only fighting because that...traitor is going to leave and join the Decepticons!" Omega yelled.

Alpha gasped. Her jaw dropped. "WHAT? You did not read my mind again!"

"Ha!" Omega countered, "I guessed, but you confirmed it."

"Oh !" Alpha cursed. "Dammit!" She smacked her forehead over and over again. "Frag, frag, frag..."

Cliffjumper narrowed his optics and looked at Hammertread. "Why do I believe them?" He asked, folding his arms. "Or at least Omega..."

Alpha hung her head. "Ah..."

"Now, now." Hammertread said calmly stowing another cube. "I gave Optimus Prime my word I wouldn't join the Decepticons." he stated, hitting the button. "And if I want to leave, I can do so of my own free will.

This is the next to last cube. hurry up, stupid machine! the tank thought.

Alpha looked at Ht and gave him a deadpanned look that said "Nice try, bud."

Omega growled and folded his arms. He took a step towards the tank, but fell. "Ow."

"Whoops...sorry." Alpha grinned.

Cliffjumper glared at Hammertread. "Again...why do I not believe you?"

Terra merely blinked.

Cap edged around her. "You're leaving? why? we got it great here." he shrugged, motioning to the room.

Hammertread waited for the cube and pressed the button. last one. he thought.

Alpha nodded. "Listen to Cap."

Omega huffed.

the tank turned his attention back to the dispenser, and grabbed the final cube.

ten less than I intended, but I'll have to make do. he thought.

"Heard that." Alpha deadpanned, knowing it really didn't matter.

Omega kicked his sister's leg.

"Ow." Alpha deadpanned again.

Cliffjumper glared at the mech and folded his arms.

Alpha sighed, shaking her head. She looked at Omega for support, but her twin was siding with Cliffjumper on this one. He didn't trust Hammertread either.

The tank decided to see just how many more cubes he could get before things got too bad. He hit the button, hoping his luck wouldn't run out. Until the next mech entered the room.

Alpha looked behind her.

Prime glanced at Hammertread.

Alpha groaned and facepalmed. "You're doomed, HT..."

Hammertread glanced up, and did a double-take.

"I thought I might find you here." Prime started. Hammertread took the cube from the dispenser and sipped at it like that was why he'd gotten it.

"What? I wanted one before I left." He headed for the door. Prime nodded and moved aside to let him pass.

"I was hoping I could convince you to rethink your decision." he said as the tank passed.

Hasmmertread instead transformed and rolled down the hallway, accelerating moderately, so not to arouse suspicion as to why he was hurrying.

Alpha looked at the ground and sighed.

Kit popped out of her room and then yelped, jumping back in as HT passed. She watched him go.

"Uncle Hammertread?" She asked softly. The sparkling looked at her mother, confused.

Alpha shook her head.

Omega growled, "Prime, he's going to rejoin the Decepticons!"

Prime looked at Omega. "He gave me his word he would not. What makes you think otherwise? do you have any solid evidence to back up your accusations?"

Omega pointed to Alpha.

Alpha wince,d "Uh uh. Sorry, bro. You ain't gettin' me to talk."

Omega growled. "You know as well as I do that the very thoughts you read from him were 'What's the word of a Decepticon worth? How could I rejoin somethig I was built as?'" He growled, folding his arms.

Alpha turned her nose up. "So?"

Prime shook his head. "It may have been a stray thought, Omega. But until you have any more evidence to prove what you're saying is true, I have no choice but to let him go."

Cap, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. "Yaknow, he has been acting kinda broody lately. Not ta mention he took enought energon with him to power his entire ship for a month."

Prime looked at him, then at the dispenser, then at everyone standing around. He knew he didn't need to say anything. It seemed their judgements had allready been made. "I'll go try and talk to him." Prime nodded and left.

"Hey! If you do...tell him I said nothing willingly and he had better not be a Decepticon or I'll rip his optics out." Alpha said, smiling softly though she was really worried about him.

Omega scoffed. As Prime walked away, he was tackled by Alpha.

"OW."

Prime shook his head at the ruckus that sounded as he left as the twins wrestled. He transformed, and rolled down the hallway, trying to catch up with Hammertread before he got too far.

Kit jumped onto the back of Prime's cab and rode with the leader.

Alpha punched her brother in the face.

Omega grabbed her truck bed, which was on her back, and yanked it.

Alpha let out a yell of pain and pulled on his wing.

Terra blinked. "Do they do this often?"

Prime pulled over. "I'm sorry, Kit, but you have to stay here.

Cap shrugged. dunno, I guess." he went over to the dispenser next to the one HT had used. Prowl would probably want to do a count of how many cubes were left, to determine exactly how many the tank had taken. He handed one to Terra, and sat down on the nearby table edge to watch.

Terra plopped down next to him and drank it. "Thanks..."

Cap smiled at the wrestling duo. "Think we should break it up?"

he grinned at Terra, shuddering as the bat used her fangs to drink the energon. There was just something about that that was kinda... creepy.

But that might have been just because of their late-night Dracula movie last night. And Cable waking him up moaning "I wwaaant to driiink youuuur blooodddd."

He had screamed and puched the car before Beacon could flip the light on.

he had not been as amused as his teammates. obviously.

Terra noticed his look and pulled her fangs out. "Sorry..." She said, putting them away. She drank normally, though it took a lot of concentration. She smiled at the mech.

the tank chuckled nervously, and finally explained about the movie and early-morning prank.

Kit shook her head. "No! I'm gonna find out why Uncle HT's being so grumpy and why he almost hurt mommy!"

"...What do you mean.. almost hurt Alpha?" Prime asked, really wishing he hadn't. Before the sparkling could answer, he added. "Kit, if Hammertread is acting on his violent tendencies, it is too dangerous for you. Stay Here." Prime said.

Kit covered her mouth. "Nothing..." She said. The sparkling then ran towards Hammertread in beast mode.

She ignored Optimus and ran faster. "Unlce Hammertread!"

"Kit, wait!" Prime excellerated to catch up to the tiger cub.

Hammertread ignored the pleas of the sparkling, and accellerated slightly, rounding a bend.

Kit ran faster in beast mode. She looked up at him. "Uncle Hammertread, Pwease!" She used her little girl voice.

Terra nodded. "I see..." She said, smiling. "Well...I won't do that anymore than...around you..." She said, drinking the energon cube normally.

Cap laughed. I suppose it'll be funnier later when I look back on it. heh." he gave her a shrug. It's okay."

Terra smiled a bit. "Thanks..." She said, but then put her cube away. "Actually...I'm not very hungry right now..." She sighed.

Cap nodded, watching Alpha and Omega fight. "Hey, you guys might wanna stop it now. Prime went to talk to HT." he said.

Hammertread sighed. "Go away." he called. But he did slow down ever-so-slightly.

Kit whimpered, "Pwease, Unlce HT!"

Hammertread spotted Prime. "Go Away! Both of you! You told me I could leave, Prime. And now you want to chase me down for what? so you can drag me back into your miserable brood!?" the tank snarled speeding up.

Prime pulled up to Kit and opened his door. "Get in. If we are going to catch up to him we'll have to move faster than you can run."

The semi turned and started going off at an angle from where Hammetread was going.

Kit nodded and climbed into Prime's cab.

Hammertread noticed they were no longer behind him. hm. maybe they gave up. he thought.

Prime kept going, even though they were traveling at an angle away from the tank.

Alpha perked up from where she was under her brother and her copies were yanking him away. "What?" She asked, wiping the energon from her dented cheek.

Omega growled. He kicked away the copies. "Whatever..."

Alpha rolled her optics and spat out some mech fluid.

"Why can't you just be a normal femme and get into trouble all the time?" Omega asked, but was kicked across the room.

Terra blinked. She looked over at him and, when Cap wasn't looking, edged closer to him. She didn't like fighting.

Cap knew he'd just sdaid the wrong thing. "Uh... yeah.. um, he said he was gonna um, radio him." he nodded. He glanced over, noticing Terra was sitting closer to him. "Well, I'm getting tired. I'd better get some fuel before I fall asleep." the mini tank streatched, and draped one arm around the back of Terra's chair, hoping no one would notice. He picked up his cube and took a long drink.

Alpha nodded. She looked over at Omega, who was in a crater in the wall that was shaped like him. "Hmph. Not too shabby."

Terra noticed. She looked down and smiled a bit.

"Yaknow, Ratchet's probably gonna have a hissfit when he has to repair that." the tank noted, watching Omega fall catroon-style out of the imprint.

He grinned at Terra. "So, miss I'm-not hungy, whaddya wanna do now?" he asked in a joking tone.

Alpha grinned. "So?"

Omega groaned.

Terra shrugged. She looked around.

Cap shook his head. Well, I don't wanna be here when he sees it." he stood up.

"sees what?" came the voice from the doorway.

Ratchet looked at Alpha, Omega on the floor, and the Omega-print dent in the wall.

"what the Frell did you do!" he he demanded harshly.

"well, gotta go." Cap grabbed Terra's hand and led her towards the door.

Terra yelped and ran after Cap. She grabbed him around then waist and flew him away from the rec room.

She hated mad medics. She HATED them. A distressed look was on her face as she flew.

Omega yelped. He disappeared.

Alpha replicated and the real one ran.

"get back here!" he yelled at the twins.

"whoah-ah!" Cap yelled as he was lifted in the air. he wrapped his arms around Terra, trying not to look down.

Kit swallowed and watched.

Hammertread made a wide circle and headed back to his ship, completely forgetting Prime allready knew where it was. Prime noticed Kit watching Hammertread dissapear into the distance out of his driver's side window.

Prime rounded a bend and crested a hill. There was a small mountain up ahead. He just hoped his co-ordinates were right.

Kit pawed the window weakly. "Where's Uncle Hammertread?"

"He'll be here soon enough. His ship should be close by." Prime said, pulling up to a group of trees at the side of the mountain (which was, really, more like a large hill).

Kit nodded. She was REALLY worried about him. "Hope your right, Unlce Op..."

Sure enough, they rounded the bend, abnd there was... an indentation where HT's ship had been. But it wasn't there. Tiny bits of yellowish-grey metal marked where the sip had ben wrenched free of the rock face it had crashed into, and the cave it had been imbedded partially into had collapsed.

"Oh no." Prime swept the area with his scanners, picking up a trail where the small lightweight shuttleship had been dragged.

Kit whimpered. She jumped out of Prime's cab. "Where is he?"

"It seems he has moved his ship. But he left a quite visible trail..." Prime stopped and thought. "Perhaps.. he doesn't want to be bothered, but there's not enough of a trail to follow." (he knew he was lying, but he could not interfere with someone's life, if they didn't want his help.)

"If Hammertread wants out help, he will contact us. I'll have the Autobots keep an optic out for him. Just in case he has decided to join the Decepticons. (He almost said rejoin the Decepticons, but stopped himself.)

He may have been created one, but he is not one now. Prime thought. Therefore there is no re-join, simply join the Decepticons. No matter what Cliffjumper and the otehrs think. he thought. He opened his door. "Come on. There's nothing more we can do for him. It's time to head for home." he said.

He remembered the time Cliffjumper had accused Mirage of being a traitor. He was wrong. Perhaps it was simply that Omega and alpha believed him now? no, he refused to believe them until he had evidence to support it.

Kit shook her head. "No...I'm gonna find Unlce Hammertread..." She said, bounding into the forest after the trail. "I will talk to him..."

"Kit..." Prime started, but she was gone. He turned on his radio.

"Kit, come back, please. I don't want to have to send Alpha after you."

Terra landed and dropped him. She started to fly away. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"Hey, wait!" Cap went a couple steps after her.

Terra stopped. She looked at Cap and landed, swallowing. She fiddled with her hands. "What?" She asked softly, looking at him.

"It's... It's okay." Cap looked at the ground. "I'm just.." he looked up. "I'm scared of heightsPleaseDontTellAnybody." he blurted.

Terra blinked. "I won't..." She said, taking his hand, "I promise. Don't tell anyone I'm scared of medics and I won't tell anyone, I mean..."

Cap blinked, then grinned. "Sure." he squeezed her hand gently, and they walked towards the rocks where the 'Bots would sometimes hang out outside the Ark's entrance.

Terra smiled and then followed him

Kit whimpered. She continued running. "I don't care!" The sparkling growled. She looked around.

"Hammertread! Uncle Hammertread!"

"Well, well, what have we here?" a high-pitched scratchy-sounding voice said. A winged shadow fell over the tiger cub Starscream smirked at her, and reached down...

Hammertread reached his ship, which had been relocated under a natural cliff face behind a waterfall. Just barely big enough to fit his tiny ship into. he stomped in and shut the hatch, shaking off the mist from the falls.

"Ah. It's good to be home." he said, flopping into his seat at the control console. He propped his feet up, and turned on a monitor. He had had to relocate the ship's external cameras, and waterproof the wires so they wouldn't short-circuit, but it had paid off. The Autobots would never think to look for his here.

A silver flash caught his optic, and he sat forward, zooming in slightly.

"Starscream." he said.

Kit screamed, but it was cut off when Starscream grabbed her. She tried to kick and scream, but the mech held on tight. She whimpered, but then bared her fangs and growled.

"Lemme go..." She growled, trying not to show how scared she really was.

"ooohh. Feisty little femme, aren't you?" Starscream teased. She screamed again, and the jet winced.

And he though his voice was high-pitched. He held onto her with one hand, and aimed his armcannon at her with the other. "My null ray should take care of your noisiness!" he fired at her.

Hammertread watched. Then ran for the exit hatch.

Kit screamed as the attack hit. She whimpered and when limp in his hands, optics clicking off.

HT reached where starscream was holding the limp sparkling, and stopped short, ducking behind a tree.

"Let her go." A voice behind the seeker said.

a female voice.

Starscream knew that voice from somewhere. He turned around slowly, but no one was there.

"Hmmpf!" Nice trick, Autobots!" he scoffed. But there was not a sound around. Except some far off birds.

"I said, let go of Kit." Starscream whipped around, coming face-to-face with a semi-translucent femmeseeker. His optics went as round as dinnerplates for a second.

"You don't scare me." he spat. "You're just a hologram." He swept a hand throught the what-he-thought-was-a-mirage, and recieved a cold tingling, like mild frostbite, on his hand.

He took a step back.

"You're... you're..." He glanced over her shoulder. Jade cocked an optic ridge, smirking.

Hammertread watched from behind his tree, debating on whether to show himself or not.

Starscream took off, still holding Kit. The jet watched him.

"Hmm, that could've gone better." she noted. She took off after him.

Hammertread watched, following them in tank mode on the ground.

Kit whimpered. She shook her head and opened her optics. "Huh?" The sparkling looked down. And screamed.

Cap took a seat on the rocks beside Terra. "I didn't know you could carry another mech. Yaknow, not all fliers can do that." he said.

"I'm strong." Terra said, flapping her wings. "I was created to be strong..." She sighed and flapped her wings, "That's why my wings aren't metal. They rely on my muscle strength...which was...strengthened during the experiments..." She said, looking fowards and no feeling on her face.

Cap looked at her with concern, but decided not to ask about it. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. He nodded. "Heck, Beacon can't fly more than 5 hundred feet up without freaking out." he snickered.

"And he was created a flier. He always wanted me to go "skydiving" with him, whatever that is." he rolled his optics.

Terra giggled. "Poor guy..." She said, sitting back.

"SkyDiving is when you jump out of a plane with a parachute that activates by itself." She said, tucking her legs under her.

Starscream swept his sensors behind him, getting nothing... but he could see the shdow creeping up over his cockpit.

The jet did a spin, and purposely dropped kit. The ghost-jet did a nose dive, going straight through her.

"sh!" Jade swore.

"Kit Wake up!" she yelled.

Kit shook her head and realized she was falling. The sparkling whimpered and tried to grab something, but there was nothing to grab on TO. She whimpered again and swallowed as the ground got closer.

"Help me, Mommy...Unlce Op...Unlce Hammertread..." She whispered/whimpered.

Hammertread sped up. He got right under the falling tiger cub, and realized "I'm a tank. I'm not soft and cusiony." He spotted the nearby pine trees.

"But I am big and brute." He shouldered over three trees, laying them in a triangle, hoping the bristles between them would be enough to cushion her fall.

He watched a cloud of dust rising in the distance. "I'd better leave before I get blamed." he transformed and rolled down the hill, out of sight, not looking back to see whether the tiger cub made it safely or not.

Kit yelped and hit the trees. She groaned and curled up in pain. Sitting up and looking around, she tried to find out who saved her. She smiled brightly upon smelling Hammertread.

"Thank you, Unlce HT!!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her, but quickly crawled out of her landing spot.

"Kit!" Prime yelled, running over to where the sparkling was crawling out of the trees.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. He looked at the trees, wondering how they got there, then up at the sky, then at Kit.

The wispy figure of a jet turned completely invisible and turned to follow Hammertread.

"Really? Why would someone want to do that?" he asked.

Terra shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Really? sounds like a heck of a way for humans to get over their fear of height." Cap chuckled. He yawned (even though yawning was a purely human habit) and stretched, putting his arm around Terra. He knew it was faked, and just smiled sheepishly at her. He would have blushed, had a robot been able to. When she looked at him he quickly pulled his arm back. "...sorry." he mumbled, looking at the ground.

Terra grabbed his hand as he pulled it away and put it back where it was around her. She smiled, blushing visably, and then looked away. "It's okay..."

Cap blushed even more

Terra looked away and blushed again.

"So, what sorta stuff do you do for fun?" Cap asked Terra.

Kit looked at the mech and ran over to him. She nodded. "I'm okay. Twisted ankle and singed fur at the most." She explained, "Starscream's null ray." She said, smiling. "Uncle Hammertread saved me."

Prime looked over across the valley.

Kit grabbed his hand. "Let him be, Uncle Op...please? If anything, I can talk to him, but I know that he won't talk to you..."

"I can't let you go out on your own, Kit." Prime said.

Hammertread rounded a corner, and looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed, then transformed and stepped through the waterfall.

"Please, Uncle Optimus! Uncle Hammertread won't hurt me! He saved me!" Kit pointed to the trees.

"Yes, but the decepticons may still be nearby. and we don't know for sure where he may have moved his ship to." Prime stated. Then he got an idea.

"Perhaps if Alpha wishes to go with you. Then, You may go looking for him." He clicked on his comm line.

Kit smiled. "Okay!" She nodded. "Call mommy already, Uncle Optimus!"

"Prime to Alpha." he waited for her to reply, looking down at Kit, who was fitgeting impatiently.

Terra thought about it. "...I don't really...have fun..." She muttered. "Well, I wasn't allowed to at the lab, anyways..."

Cap raised an optic ridge, then glanced around to make sure nobody was around, then asked quietly, just in case. "lab?"

Terra squirmed. "Well...I...I was a...Decepticon experiment...created and lived most of my life in a lab..." she muttered. The femme pawed at the ground with her golden talons.

Cap's jaw dropped. "You were... what?" he seemed utterly shocked that the Decepticons would do such a thing.

"That's horrible!"

Terra winced. She squirmed again. "I know..." She muttered, "Well...I guess now I do, but back then...that was the only way of life for me so it seemed...normal..."

Alpha's head popped up from under her brother. "Alpha here! Hang on. Git off!"

A thud was heard and Omega hit the wall of their room.

"Thank you. Now...Alpha here, Prime."

Kit bit her lip.

"Kit wishes to go looking for Hammertread. I'm taking her to the repairbay to make sure she is unhurt, but it is unsafe for her to go out on her own." Prime said.

What he didn't say was that Kit had been grabbed by Starscream, and dropped a hundred feet or so.

Alpha nodded. "Gotcha Prime. I'll be there in a second." She said before a bang was heard. "Make that a minute..." She cut her comm off.

Kit snickered and covered her mouth. She knew what was going on. "Unlce Omega blew up something of mommy's again..." She giggled.

Cap nodded. He took her hand. Well, youre gonna have to learn to have fun, then." he got up.

"ever played football?" he asked.

Terra smiled a bit. She shook her head. "No."

"It's where someone throws you this thing.." he pulled out a brown oval shape with laces down one side.

"And run a few yards to cross a line on the field over there." he pointed to a meadow, where lines had been marked out, between two pines. "Before the opposition can tackle you. It's a lot of fun." he tossed the transformer-sized football in the air, catching it.

Terra nodded. "Sounds like fun." She said, smiling.

Cap led her out to the field.

"Now, once I toss you the ball, you have to go past me to get to those trees.But I have to count to five so you have time to get past. " the tank grinned and crouched.

"Ready?" There was a mischevious sparkle in his optics.

Prime shook his head and transformed, opening his door for her to get in. "Do you really think you can track him by scent alone?" he asked, driving away, and heading for the ark's repairbay.

Kit nodded furiously. "I can!"

Alpha was dragging her brother, who was covered in injuries and scorch marks, into the med bay, when the two go there. "Come on, Kitten."

Wheeljack looked up. Hang on, almost done." he ran the scanner over the sparkling one more time.

"well, at least you didn't fall on your head." he joked, earpanels flashing blue in silent laughter at the cat joke.

Hammertread shook of the most of the water and stepped back into his ship, and started putting his stuff away.

He steepled his fingers together. Megatron wouldn't want him back with only his meager offering of 40 cubes of energon... he needed something else. Too bad Starscream had grabbed Kit before he could get to her.

"No." he answered himself, confident no one could hear him. "I can't take the kid to Megatron... but someone else..." He picked up a datapad, with pictures of different people at the Ark that had been taken during his stay there. He stopped at the one of Driveby, and he sighed.

"If only I could. We could finally be together again." he threw it back onto the console.

Behind him, the ghost-jet vanished into thin air.

Alpha sighed. She shook her head. "What happened to you?"

"...Nothing?" Kit tried.

Alpha groaned and threw her brother onto a table as she shook her head, "Kitten..."

"Nothing you or Unlce Ratchet or Unlce 'Jack can't fix." Kit grinned.

"She was attacked by Starscream, and dropped from several hundred feet." Prime answered. "someone used several trees as a cusion for her. She seems to think it was Hammertread." he added.

Ratchet walked out of his office, hearing the commotion. "What's going..." he spotted Omega. Then looked at Alpha.

"I don't even weant to know." he grated, going for his toolbox. He muttered something about them being worse than the twins.

Alpha huffed, "I heard that! And techincally, since we are twins..." She then looked at Kit.

"It was him, Unlce Optimus! I know that scent anywhere!" She said, looking at him.

Alpha patted her head.

Ratchet glanced at the pair with a halfway-annoyed look.

Prime looked up, glancing around.

Terra nodded.

He tossed the ball and let her pass him, jogging after her, grinning as widely as a predatory cat.

Terra smiled and ran a bit faster, wings flapping.

He waited till Terra was three quarters of the way down the field, and leapt at her, trying to catch her legs.

Terra yelped and fell. She giggled upon hitting the ground.

Hammertread typed in his message, along with his communication frequency, then hit "send"

the message read:" I am interested in joining you. I will make it worth your while.

Hammertread."

that should get your interest. he thought, leaning back and waiting. 


	33. Chapter 31

Hammertread brought up his blackjack game on the computer, and started to play it

Cap smiled wider, and looked down on her as she rolled over under him.

Terra looked up at him and smiled.

Cap smiled and leaned down ever-so-slowly, gauging Terra's reaction whether to keep going or not.

"hello guys." a voice sounded. Then out of nowhere, Jade appeared.

Alpha smiled. "Hey Jade."

"Aunt Jade!!" Kit squealed.

Kit winced. "Aunt Jade?"

Alpha giggled.

Jade eeped, not seeing Kit before appearing, and backstepped, acidentally gonig through the wall of the storage room behind her.

Jade turned around... and screamed.

She backed up hurriedly out of the storage closet, one hand clapped over her mouth. She stopped for a second and turned around, trying to calm down.

"Um...was that..."

Ratchet interrupted. "yes, it is you."

the ghost shivered, optics dimming for a second, and shoved the thought away.

"Hammertread's trying to hide out under a waterfall near here." she gulped glancing at the storage closet.

"He's...planning on trying to get Driveby or someone to take back to the Decepticons with him."

"Please tell me you've figured out why this happened." she whispered, glancing over her shoulder.

Alpha looked away.

Kit blinked. "What is it?"

"nothing, kit..."

"Prime looked unsuprised. "If what you're saying is true, we have to stop him before he can rejoin the Decepticons, and warn Driveby and their team of the possible threat." Prime stated. He turned to walk out.

Ratchet decided to change the subject. "Right." He said, looking at Prime.

Alpha glanced at Kit. who ran out of the med bay.

"Oh come on! Can't a single mom get a brake?" She sighed, running after her daughter.

Prime walked out, heading to Teletraan to call Driveby and warn them.

"Prime." Wheeljack called. he turned.

"Cap's outside playing football with Terra." he said, panels flashing in a knowing snicker. Prime nodded.

Once Prime had left, the jet sighed and looked at wheeljack and Ratchet.

"Well, I usually dissapear. Maybe something happened I didn't this time." She shivered again.

Ratchet nodded.

"Maybe..." Jade looked thoughtful. "If the rest of me dissapeared, the device might fully cycle, allowing me to come back completely." she mumbled looking at the floor.

She was afraid to say it, but she was trying to suggest they just throw the scrap in the incinerator and be done with it.

Ratchet blinked. "...Do you think that'll work, though?" He asked, looking at her.

Jade shrugged. "It might." she almost whispered. "But you'd have to ask Prime. he'd wanna know." she looked at the floortiles.

Terra looked at Cap and blinked, but didn't protest.

He paused, not sure if he thought she wanted him to go on.

Terra simply blinked, "What?"

"...nothing." Cap moved, blushing madly as he got up.

Terra nodded. She got up and then looked at him. The femme thought about what her creator had said and then looked at him. She kissed his cheek.

Cap blushed more and looked at her, leaning towards her.

Terra blushed. She wrapped her fingers around his and then smiled a bit.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Terra's in a kiss. Prime walked out, and stopped, waiting for them to get done kissing. He made a sound like clearing static from his vocaliser. "ahem."

Cap's optics widened, and he broke the kiss, stumbling back on his heels, almost going over backwards.

"Iwasn'tdoinganything really." he stuttered.

Terra giggled, and he realised he was acting like an academy student (schoolboy) instead of an adult, being all shy and stuff. He felt his cheeckplates getting warm, and laughed also.

Hammertread's computer beeped. He pressed the button.

Megatron's face appeared on HT's computer screen.

Hammertread suprised him by saluting.

"Sir." the tank said.

What Megatron was going to say dissapeared with his suprise.

"So, you wish to join us, eh? What is this I hear about you making it worth our while?" the silver Decepticon asked.

Alpha sighed and ran after Kit. "Come back!"

"Aunt Jade's wrong, Mommy!" Kit yelled, running towards Hammertread's scent. "Uncle HT wouldn't do that!"

Alhpa sighed, "I know, Kit! Stop..." she gave up and just ran after her.

Kit stopped at the waterfall.

"No, Kit!"

"KIMCHEE!" Kit screamed, diving into the water.

"A mother's work is never done." Alpha sighed, but followed her daughter, "KIMCHEE!!"

The two swam under the waterfall into the cave.

"Well..." Hammertread started, then spotted Kit on the external sensors, Alpha close behind. He explained how many cubes of energon he had, then added, "I can also bring you one of your escaped traitors."

Megatron's optics lit with curiosity. "Really? and who would that be?" he asked.

"Alpha fighter."

Megatron looked skeptical, then said "Very well, contact me when you have captured her." and the screen went black.

Hammetread snuck out of the side hatch of his ship instead of the normal one, to put his plan into action.

Kit got out of the water and shook it off. He hurried for Hammertread's ship.

Alpha hurried after her. She grabbed her daughter's arm. "Kit, stop."

"Lemme go, mommy! I wanna see Uncle Hammertread!"

"Kit." Alpha bent down to her level. "You can't, okay? You just...can't..."

"That's the same thing you said about Aunt Jade, but I still saw her!" With that, Kit clawed her mother and ran into the ship.

"Kit!" Alpha yelled. She sighed and hurried after Kit. "Kit! Kit! Oh slag! I lost my own daughter!"

Terra giggled. She grabbed Cap's hand. "Sorry, Prime...

Prime just nodded. "well, you can continue your romantic endeavors inside. Hammertread is trying to rejoin the Decepticons, and we believe he may be planning to catch one of Driveby's team unawares." Prime said.

Cap nodded, taking Terra's hand and starting back towards the ark.

Prime clicked his comm. "Ratchet, has Jade told you the location of Hammertread's ship?

Ratchet nodded. "Yeah. She told us..."

Omega muttered something.

"right. Then Kit ran off and Alpha followed."

Hammertread snickered from his vantage point hidden on some rocks above Alpha. Now all he had to do was... He pulled the pin on the knockout grenade and threw it. White-yellow smoke billowed up, quickly filling the cave.

Alpha coughed. She covered her mouth and her optics widened. "Oh no!" She thought. The femme quickly scanned for minds and felt Hammertread's. She ran his mind and suddenly felt betrayed.

"Kit!" She coughed, "Dammit, Kit! Come here!" She yelled, trying to fight the smoke while she could. "Kit..." The femme groaned and fell to the ground.

Kit's ear perked up upon hearing her mother hit the ground. She swallowed. "Mommy? Mommy, where are you? What's wrong?" She asked, trying to find her way out of the ship. "Mommy!"

Prime waited for the coordinates, heading back inside, radioing for whoever was available to meet him in the command center.

"I'll be around." Jade said, then dissapeared.

The ships' doors automatically locked when they closed behind Kit, and Hammertread climbed down from his spot, keeping his air filters turned on so the smoke wouldn't bother him. He carefully picked Alpha up and headed back inside. The ghost slipped in through one of the walls, watching him pick up Alpha, and sighed, knowing he might hear.

Kit whimpered. She pounded on the doors.

"Mommy?! Mommy!" She screamed, "Mommy, help! I'm locked in here! Mommy!"

Jazz, Prowl, Omega and Wheeljack popped into the control room.

Hound and Trailbreaker were out on patrol near the area, and radioed they would hold position and wait. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came running in, Jazz behind them, and Wheeljack following from the repairbay.

Prime transformed and sped out of the ark, the others following.

Omega growled.

Prime sped up slightly.

Omega did as well.

Terra followed Cap, holding his hand tightly.

Cap headed back to the crew quarters. "Do you bunk with anyone, or you got your own place?" the tank asked casually.

"I stay in the med bay with my brother...he's still not fully healed..." Terra said, looking at him.

Cap nodded. You have a brother?" he asked. Oh no. a protective brother. He'll probably beat me up for putting the moves on his little sister. Cap thought, mentally smacking himself.

Terra thought about it. "Well, he's not really my brother...he's like my brother, but really he's just an experiment like me." She said, showing Cap the brand on her arm. It had the number 1 on it and a code. "He's number five. so, really, I'm older, but he's older in matureity..."

Hammertread stomped in from the back of the ship, and tossed Alpha in a corner, the same as before, and clicked on the field. His shadow loomed over the sparkling.

"Don't say a word unless you want me to knock you out like I did her." he said in a threatening voice.

Kit whimpered. She backed away from Hammertread. "Uncle Hammertread?" She whimpered, "What's wrong? Why did you hurt mommy?" She asked, tears in her optics, as she looked up at him. She felt hurt and betrayed. "You're scaring me..."

Hammertread rolled his optics. "Unless you want to become a prisoner of the Decepticons, I suggest you shut up and hide somewhere." he growled, going over to the console and typing in a code.

Kit's optics widened. She looked at him, hurt, "You're not gonna turn mommy into them...are you?" She asked, looking up at him. "You can't! She trusted you and now you're gonna throw her to the Decepticons?" She asked, looking at him. The sparkling took a step back. "Uncle Omega was right...we can't trust you...no matter what mommy said..." she muttered before running off into the ship. She touched her comm once she had found a dark corner-like place to hide in and whimpered.

She wasn't hiding from the Decepticons, no, she was hiding from her so-called uncle. "Kit...Kit to Uncle Optimus...someone! Come in!" She wiped her optics, which had tears in them, and sniffled. "Uncle Optimus, Un..." She trailed off. He wasn't her uncle anymore. "Hammertread captured mommy!"

Hammertread typed in the code, and Megatron's expectant face came onscreen. "I have your prize." Hammertread said in a silky voice, moving so the Decepticons could see Alpha. Megatron smiled wickedly. "Good. Bring her to these coordinates." a series of symbols flitted across the screen.Hammertread nodded. "I'll be there." He saluted and cut the connection.

The tank stood up, opening the door to the room Kit was hiding in just a little.

He carefully rolled the knockout grenade in and shut the door. Then quietly closed it. "Sorry, kid. But I don't want you following me. After I'm in, I'll try to get your mom rescued somehow. But for now." he looked around. "I have to haver her to get back to my rightful place." he sighed, looking at the sleeping Alpha.

Kit saw it and tried to open the door, but it was too late. She fell to the ground and fell asleep, curling her fists like a baby.  
Cap blinked. "how...how many of there were you?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking." he added quickly.

Terra looked at the ground. "Ten."

Cap gawked again. He glanced at the closed repairbay doors, then back at Terra. "He's...not gonna beat me up or anything for puttin' the moves on his sister is he?" he joked.

Terra chuckled. "No. He's not strong enough to yet." She said. "Kidding! Kidding!"

Cap got a suprised look on his face, then realized she was kidding. His grin came back.

"Can I meet him, or should we wait till later?"

Terra smiled. "Okay." She nodded, pulling him towards the med bay.

They crossed the river and headed downstream to where the rapids were. The falls was right after that, according to Jade.

Omega transformed. "Let's go."

Prime sped up, following the trail around the bend towards where Ratchet had said Jade told him the ship was.

Omega sighed and followed. He was pretty worried.

Hammetread quickly gathered his things, and typed in a code on the computer. A pie chart appeared. "I'm gonna miss you." he patted the console before turning to leave.

"Self-destruct initiated. fifteen minutes, fity eight second to core implosion." blinked on the screen.

"Let's just hope your friends get here in time, kid." he said to the closed door. He went over and carefully opened it, seeing the sleeping sparkling.

He took out an emergency beacon transmitter and set it on the floor next to her. "Just in case nobody told them." he said.

He picked up alpha and went out the hatch, leaving both doors unlocked.

Kit turned in her sleep. "Uncle HT..."

HT paused as she said that, and his look softened, but only momentarily. He shook it out of his head, and turned to leave, grabbing up alpha as he went.

Prime's dashboard console beeped. "An emergency beacon." Prime swerved right, pulling up around some rocks and trees, and there was the falls. He ran forward, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pulling out their guns, and looking around. Hound and Trailbreaker pulled up.

"Any sign of 'Im?" Jazz asked. 'negative. He didn't even leave a trail for us to follow." Hound replied.

Meanwhile, downriver, Hammertread stomped along, ignoring the mud of the riverbed squishing under his feet. Even he knew that the best way to not leave a trail was to walk in the river. The water would cover up his footprints nicely.

Megatron landed, Soundwave and the seekers with him. Hammertread was allready there waiting. The bulky tank stood at attention, saluting quickly before motioning to the pile of cubes, and the blue carfemme.  
Starscream glanced over at the carfemme and then energon. He grinned.

Megatron nodded, "Nicely done, Hammertread. Welcome to the Decepticon ranks." He said gruffly, looking at the offerings. "Starscream, take the traitor back to the ship. Soundwave, Rumble, Frezy, take the cubes"  
The mechs nodded and went off to do their assigned tasks.

Hammertread grinned, red optics flashing. "Thank you,sir."

Megatron chuckled "He even has a sense of respect. he cast a pointed look at Starscream.

"Let's go."

Skywarp and Thundercracker picked up the unconcious femme by her arms between them, and Soundwave gathered the energon cubes, loading them into starscream's cargo hold. He took off.

Hammertread gaped.

Megatron paused.

"He can't fly." Starscream smirked, snorting in dusgust. Megatron shot the red and blue seeker a poisonous look. So did HT.

"I'm a g.r.o.u.n.d p.o.u.n.d.e.r. airhaid." he deadpanned.

Megatron snickered. Skywarp and Thundercracker smartly stifled theirs.

Megatron nodded. He flew down, flying lower so the tank could follow.

Alpha groaned as she opened her optics. She sat up and then shook her head. "Where the hell...?" She asked, looking around.

Her optics widened when she realized where she was. She stood up, only to fall back against the wall.

"No...not again..." She whispered, "Please not again...Primus..." The femme gripped the wall with all her strength as she leaned her back against it. "Oh Primus..." She whimpered, afraid. "Wait...Kit! Oh frag! Kit..."

A laughter was heard outside her cell. Alpha ran over to the door and looked out. Starscream grinned, looking in at her. "Well, the traitor has awaken."

"Starscream..."

The outline of a jet appeared behind Starscream smirking. "revenge..." it whispered, reaching for him.

Hammertread walked towards his new quarters of the Nemesis. He ignored the cold stares he got, and went in, sitting down after he'd locked the door. "Now, to make myself at home." he unpacked his stuff, being carefull to hide the datapad with the pictures on it. He pulled out a canister of high-grade, and opened it.

"They may have gotten my cubes, but they aren't getting the good stuff." he took a long drink of the concentrated yellow liquid.

He was quietly enjoying his evening, and wondered just how he was going to get Alpha out of this without looking like a traitor.

Prime found the hatch to the ship unlocked, and stepped inside, rifle in hand. one glance at the computer screen, and realized what was going on. "Kit? Kit, can you hear me?"

Kit whimpered. She opened an optic. "Unc-Uncle Optimus?" She asked weakly. "Uncle Jazz? Uncle 'Jack?" She asked, looking up as she weakly lifted her head.

Prime went to the door, prying it open. "Kit!" he picked her up and ran for the door.

"He found her!" Wheeljack yelled, running over.

"We have to get out of here. Hammertread's overloaded the power core of his ship. It's going to explode!" Optimus shouted. "Clear the area immediately!"

Everyone transformed and sped away. Inside the computer silently counted "three...two...one..."

The explosion made the ground beneath them vibrate, and a bright white light erupted, with a sound like thunder after it.

Kit whimpered. She curled up in his truck cab. "Uncle Hammertread took mommy..."

Prime sunk lower on his tires when Kit said. that. "I know, Kit. But we'll try to find a way to get her back." he said softly. The autobot leader wondered why there had been an emergency beacon transmitter on the floor next to her. And it was tuned to the Autobot communication frequency specifically. It was as though the tank had wanted them to find her in time. Or lead them into a trap and get caught in the explosion.

Prime wanted to think it was the first reason. For some reason, he liked it better. But he wasn't naieve. He had refused to listen to Omega and Cliffjumper's accusations, and the Decepticons had captured alpha because of it.

"I hope so, Uncle Optimus...she doesn't like the Decepticons...they hurt her..." Kit said, sounding like the innocent sparkling she was.

Starscream jumped, but growled. "Nice try..."

"That wasn't me, I swear!" Alpha swore.

"Of course not..." Starscream said, throwing open the cell door and locking it behind him.  
Alpha backed away.

Jade took a step foward, her intentions clear. Eveything suddenly started to fade again.

"No! not now!" she growled. But there was nothing she could do to stop it...

Starscream left the cell area, covered in mech fluid and energon. He quickly turned into jet mode and sped off to clean himself off.

Alpha winced as she touched her cracked optic. She reached for the tools she had on her, only to find that they had been taken from her. She fell on her butt and wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling her wounds bleed warm energon and mech fluid all over her. She cleared her mind and tried to contact her brother, but found she couldn't. The femme whimpered and hot tears fell from her optics.

Hammertread finished the canister and tossed it in the corner. He was bored. That, and something was nagging him. He wasn't sure what, but he felt like something wasn't right. He finally gave up, and risking being caught, snuck towards the cells. Starscream rounded a corner and had to slam on his airbrakes.

"what's wrong, Screamer, did the femmebot give you trouble?" he smirked, hoping it was Starscream's fluids all over him.

Starscream transformed. "Not at all." He grinned, wiping some energon off of his optics. "Alright a bit, but she gave up after a few cycles." He shrugged.

Alpha, HT gaped. But forced his tone to bcome mocking.

"Maybe I should 'join in the fun.' " he smirked (forcing himself to.) He shoved past the seeker, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

Starscream grinned. "Have fun." He said, walking off.

Alpha gasped and looked up upon hearing the door open. She activated her one good optic and quickly wiped the tears away. Forcing herself to stand, she swallowed and clinched her fists.

Alright, Alpha...put up a good fight... The femme raised her arms, but put them back them down with a yell.

Her shoulders were nearly caved in from when Starscream had shoved the femme against the wall and pinned her there.

Prime reached the Ark, and headed to the repairbay. (again). Wheeljack had been too close to the explosion, and his audios were ringing. He was used to it by now, having been close to (and in) so many explosions in the past, so he offered to take Kit with him.

Prime had just gotten inside, when his comm dinged. "Prime here." it was Ratchet...

Ratchet cleared his throat. "Prime, Jade had a...theory she wanted me to tell you..."

"I'll be right there." Prime replied.

When he entered, Ratchet motioned him towards his office. Prime followed.

((Yep.))

"Bro?" Terra asked.

Cyberfin looked up.

Cap smiled weakly and waved. "hi."

Cyberfin nodded. He looked at Terra and raised an optic ridge.

"er, Cyber, this is Cap. Cap, this is my fellow experiment Cyberfin."

The shark waved.

"Hi." Cap offered a small smile and a nod towards the shark-bot.

Cyber nodded.

"uh..." cap wasn't sure what to say.

Cyberfin raised an optic ridge.

"Er..." Terra blinked.

Cap walked over to the shark. "So, uh, you're Terra's brother, huh?" he said.

The shark scoffed. "Yeah. So?"

Cap shrugged. "just wondering. Terra told me about you." he said innocently.

Cyberfin glanced at Terra, who nodded and shrugged.

Cap, suddenly nervous, scuffed one foot on the floor. "Well, it was nice to meetchya." he turned towards the door.

Cyberfin nodded. "you really like him?"

"You made him nervous!" Terra pouted.

Cyber grinned.

Hammertread looked back to make sure the door was shut, and glanced around for camers without turning his head, making it look like he wasn't loking for them. He walked up and stood in front of the bars.

Meanwhile, soundwave had been on security monitors, and caught sight of the tank entering the holding area. Suspicious, he zoomed in slightly to get a better view.

Alpha saw Hammertread and her optics widened. She backed away and hit the wall. she winced and clenched her fists, narrowing her optics. "What the hell do you want?" She growled.

Hammertread sighed. He didn't know what he was doing here either. He turned off the field, taking the square remote device from the slot next to it, clicking the field back on once he had stepped through it. He stood there for a minute, as though debating what to say.

"I..."

He glanced behind him, hearing the barely audible whir of a camera.

"If you aren't repaired, you'll leak to death before they can come back and finish." he finally said, pulling out a small repairkit and stepping forward.

Prime took a seat across the desk from Ratchet. "Jade's theory is that.. If we destrot what remains of her chassis, she can come back fully." he said.

Prime blinked at the bluntness of the statement, nodding slowly.

"And what if it doesn't work?" he asked quietly. It had been nearly two weeks since the jet had been shot down by Klutch's army. He knew it meant she might never come back.

But if this didbn't work... he hated to think about it. what would he tell HighRoad? or the others. Or her...family... He shook out the thought and nodded.

"All right. If you think it will work." he finally said.

"Don't know if anyone will... want to be here in case she comes back at that moment, but..." he finally trailed off.

Ratchet sighed, "I...don't know..."

Prime nodded. "go ahead. I'll tell the others."

He turned to walk out, and caught the barest glimpe of a smiling face as he did so. "I'll be fine." the jet whispered.

Prime walked out.

Ratchet nodded and went to work.

he had just finished putting th last small peice of metal into the bin, and pressed the button to shut the sliding panel when Prime walked back in.

Alpha simply took a step back. She matched his steps. One fowards, one back.

He waited until her back hit the wall. Then quickly crossed the distance between them.

Alpha hit the wall and her optics widened. She clenched her fist and jaw and looked at him, showing her fear for the first time.

He grabbed her arm gently and started to dab the energon and other fluids away.

"I'm not gonig to hurt you." he rumbled, glancing up at her face.

"I never should have brought you here in the first place. But I had to get my place back here, among the Decepticons.

He willed himself not to care. "maybe your friends will find a way to rescue you. I don't know." he pulled out a small device and ran it over the cuts, the beam slowly sealing the gashes closed.

Alpha flinched when he grabbed her. She looked at him and then frowned, snatching her arm away. "I can take care of myself." She hissed, glaring at him. "I don't need your help, Decepticon." She said, growling the last word. Her optics held a hurt and betrayl she masked by her harsh words. The femme swallowed and then looked away.

"Fine." he shoved her against the wall. "You want to stay in pain, that's your choice. Autobot." he spat the last word, shoving her again.

"Bleed to death for all I care. I don't." He turned to walk out. He paused at the door, though.

Alpha hit the wall. She looked at the ground and sobbed, wrapping her arms around her. She wanted to say she was sorry, but for what? What had she done to him except offer him friendship? He's the one that spat it back in her face.

"Fine. I will." Alpha said, looking up at him.

She looked at a nearby piece of metal and wondered if she could really go through with it.

Fingering it, she picked it up and judged how long it would take her to die...and if it was really worth it...it had to be..being in pain and in the Decepitcon's clutches cerataintly wasn't a good life...

She placed it on her wrists and shut her optics.

HT snatched the metal away. "You're acting foolish and childish." he snapped, forcibly holding her in place while he got the device back out.

Alpha struggled against Hammertread, but couldn't break his grip. "Dammit, Hammertread, I don't see why you even care!" She spat, looking at him. "After all, you're the one that got me into this...you knew I hated the Decepticons and have good reason to!" The femme said, trying to get away from him. "Just let me get it over with for Primus' sake! Megatron or Starscream's gonna kill me anyway!"

He ignored her. He wasn't sure what to say to that. things had kind of happened differently than he wanted them to. He'd had every intention of taking Driveby back with him, but Alpha would have led the Autobots straight to him, and he would've been locked in a brig cell before he could do anything. and he couldn't return to the Decepticons empty-handed. and he definitely did not want to take Kit to their unmerciful hold. He priomised himself he'd find a way to get her rescued.

Alpha struggled against him, but gave up. She went limp and let him heal her. "It won't matter how many of these damned things you seal, Hammertread...I'm only going to get more or get killed sooner or later..." She said, looking away. Her voice had a tone like she was ready to give up. Her optics shuttered themselves shut.

Cap paced outside the medbay, waiting for Terra.

Terra sighed. "Sorry about him..." She said, taking Cap's arm.

"It's okay." Cap shrugged, and started walking. "so, where to now?"

"Don't know..." Terra sighed. 


	34. Chapter 32

He finished with the device, and put it away. Making sure the camera couldn't see him, he took out one of the canisters of high grade he had. "Make sure the camera doesn't see you." he said, pressing it into her hands. He looked her in the optics, almost letting his feelings get the better of him. But he shoved it away.

Alpha took it and looked at him. She nodded. "Alright...thanks, I guess..." She muttered, looking away.

HT smirked, then made the smile dissapear. He got up, using the clicker to deactivate the field, then made like he was hanging it on the ring on his waistline, and purposely dropped it where the camera couldn't see.

He stalked out without looking back.

Alpha looked at him. She smiled a bit and then turned away from the camera. She drank it and then looked over at the clicker. "Well, I'm probably gonna get killed, do it fightin'." She said, crawling over to the clicker. She grabbed it and turned it off.

Wheeljack was entertaining Kit in Ratchet's office, trying to keep her mind off Alpha. Prime nodded, and Ratchet's finger hovered over the switch for a second before pressing it.

Kit looked up. She cocked her head. "What was that?"

"what was what? I didn't hear anything." Wheeljack smiled, pulling Kit closer, turning his attention back to the cartoon.

"Uh, you wanna go see what the guys are up to, or...just wander the ship for a while? maybe find a spot where we can talk without being bothered." Cap suggested.

"Sure." Terra shrugged.

Cap looked both ways, then led Terra to the service elevator. Once inside, he shut the door and hit a button. The elevator slid downwards, and Cap got the sensation of falling. He shut off his optics momentarily, hoping he wouldn't get sick.

Terra wrapped her arms around him. She flapped her wings. "Don't worry. we fall, I'll catch you." She said, smiling and knowing his fear. It was the same one she had first time she flew.

Cap hung on for dear life. "Mayber I should do what humans do... take up sky-diving." he mumbled, holding on tighter.

After a second or so, the lift slowed down. It was better, and the sick feeling left him, but he didn't release his hold.

He kinda like the feeling of her fur so close to him. He let a brief smirk cross his face, secretly loving being so close to her, and hearing the soft thrum-thrum-thrum of her fuel pump against the metal of his chestplate.

A roar split the air outside the repairbay, and the doors were abruptly forced open.

A dark green form stalked in, amber eyes glowing dargerously bright yellow. The green dragon's black wings hung over his shoulders, held on by the small hooks at the wingjoints.

Behind him were a white Camaro, a black, green and blue pickup truck, and a purple and tan A-10 Thunderbolt. Beside him was an almost exact replica of Megatron. They all wore matching expressions.

glares.

Syus, the dragon-former's voice was low and threatening.

"Where. Is. She." he growled, as though his very stare could kill.

Prime looked up. Ratchet froze.

Kit frowned. "Okay..."

Wheeljack glanced at her, then went back to the cartoon, secretly listening for noises inside the medbay outside the office.

Syus didn't repeat himself. Instead, the large muscular dragon instantly had his kitana unsheathed, the tip of the sword pressing dangerously into the medic's throat. His optics narrowed.

"Syus!" Prime barked.

But the ridged green head never moved. He growled low in his vocalizer.

Mic, the white camaro, hit the door lock with his fist with a loud clang, glaring.

the mech tilted his head slightly to one side, waiting patiently for an answer.

Kit perked her head into the med bay. Her optics widened. "Who are they, Uncle Optimus?

Why are they donig that to Uncle Ratchet?"

The dragon looked over Ratchet's shoulder at the sparkling, lifting an optic ridge in query.

"Who's the kid?" the white mech by the door, Mic, asked, eyeing Optimus. Wheeljack walked out. "Uh-oh." he noted. Syus's other optic ridge went up, now.

"Well?" he twisted the sword slightly, the tip starting to dig in a little.

Hammertread hurried away, hoping Alpha would at least wait until he was a safe distance away, so not to incriminate him. who am I kidding? she probably hates me. he thought, shaking his head. He got back to his quarters and went inside locking the door.

Alpha waited until he was out of sight before cutting it off. She wasn't going to make him seem quilty. He was her friend...or at least she was his. the femme then ran out as fast as her legs could carry her.

HT started re-packing everything. I don't know why I'm bothering. They'll probably shoot me on sight now. so much for belonging anywhere. he sighed, shaking his head.

He picked up the datapad, and Alpha's face appeared on it's screen. "This is what I get for listening to you women." he said. He thought for a second, looking at the smiling face on the screen.

Then he snarled, throwing it against the opposite wall as hard as he could. The datapad shattered, and the peices clattered to the floor.

He stood frozen for a second, trying to will his emotions away. Not to let it get to him. He shook it out with another angry snarl.

Alpha yelped and moved against a dark corner when Skywarp walked by. She sighed and then hurried towards the exit. "Where is it?" She hissed, "Where is it?"

HT hurried down the hall. He could hear Megatron shouting as he appoached. To his suprise, it was Starscream who had gotten the blame.

"You!" megatron lunged, catching Starscream around the throat.

"You left the cell unlocked so she could get away!" He yelled.

Starscream started to say something, but Megatron punched him.

"You IMBECILLE!"

Megatron grabbed one wing, making the seeker winced as Megatron's fingertips dented the metal.

"You let her get away!" he bellowed, shoving the red and blue jet back against a wall.

Starscream coughed, his hands slipping against the sleek metal of Megatron's forearm plating.

He glanced over at the doorway. "Hammertread, go search for the traitor! Take Skywarp and Thundercracker with you!" the Decepticon leader barked.

"Y-yessir." HT saluted and turned to walk away.

In the background, he could hear Starscream's pleas and finally, screaming as he rounded the corner, smirking.

Terra held onto him and then flew out of the 'vator. She landed and then looked at him, smiling. She too loved being this close to him.

Cap's smirk returned, and he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lip components. "I don't think anyone will bother us down here. do you?" he whispered, voice echoing slightly in the darkened halls.

"No." Terra whispered back. She hugged him.

He kissed her again, moving down to her jawline, still holding her tightly. "If I'm going too far or doing something you don't like, just let me know." he mumbled around the kisses.

Terra nodded. She smiled as he kissed her and her bat ears drooped lazily.

Cap's hand slid around her waist, tracing the fur/armor. "So, are you all bio, or still mecha under all that fur?" he mumbled, working his way kissing around the front of her neck slowly.

"Mecha." Terra nodded. She looked at him and her wings drooped lazily as well.

Kit ran over to them. "Let Uncle Ratchet go!" She growled, baring her tiger fangs. "Now!"

Syus looked down at the tiger cub without emotion. "Do not involve yourself in things that do not concern you, little one." he said in a calm voice.

The black blue and green pickup and white Camaro moved forward, ready to grab the child if she tried anything.

Prime took a step forward "He is not the one you want revenge on, Syus." prime said calmly.

Kit growled. "Let. Him. Go." She snarled, rolling up her sleeves.

Windstriker moved first, reaching Kit and squatting down to her level.

"Do you know what happened to Jade?" she asked gently. Prime reached subtly for his gun.

Alpha sighed as she finally escaped the Decepticon's base. All she had to do was knock out Rumble. That was easy. The femme sighed softly and then hurried away, making no noise. She wasn't going to get caught again.

HT stomped down the hallway, Skywarp and Thundercracker following, making as much noise as possible in case Alpha heard. "I think she went that way." HT stopped for a minute, pretending to scan the hallway for miniscule droplets of energon.

Alpha smirked and then ran as fast as she could. She looked around and, once outside, touched her comm. "alpha to Prime, come in..."

Prime's comm clicked on. "Alpha to Prime. Come in..." the voice was staticy, but Prime gasped at the sound of it. "Alpha!" he exclaimed.

Alpha sighed. "Prime!" She said, walking away from the 'Con base.

the dragon turned his glare back to ratchet. "Answers first." he deadpanned.

"Alpha! where are you!?" Prime asked.

Kit growled.

Ratchet looked at the dragon. He let out a growl.

Syus growled back. louder.

"Answers." he said in a low tone.

"Now!" he snarled, bringing his arm up so the elbow was pointing outward.

The sure sign he was going to send his sword though his target if someone didn't say something.

immediately.

"Outside the 'Con base! Hammertread helped me escape!" Alpha said, running. She panted and then looked around. "I'm alright."

Prime glanced at Syus, his comlink still on. "The Decepticons are responsible for what happened to Jade. We need your help rescuing one of our soldiers from them." he said quickly. He hoped Alpha would hear, and know they were coming to rescue her, with or without help.

Syus only eyeshifted to glance at the red and blue Autobot, and twisted the sword in his grasp slightly again, making a small hole in Ratchet's neckplating.

Kit glared. She heard Prime and her optics brightened, "You know where mommy is?"

Alpha sighed as she hurried away. "Prime, I'm okay for now...but if the Decepticons catch me...eep!"

Hammertread stomped down the hall, hoping Alpha had heard him coming. If she was still in the area. He turned down a junction opposite where his scanners had picked up Alpha's energy signature, hoping it was the right direction, away from her.

Ratchet gulped quietly. Syus sensed it.

Prime nodded. "Please. We can discuss this later." he said to the green mech, who was all but shaking.

Kit looked up at them.

Alpha sighed and, once out of the 'Con's scanning area, sat down to take a rest. She rubbed her shoulders and sighed.

Syus snarled and lowered his sword.

"Bullet, Needle, keep and eye on him. If he tries to leave, shoot him." he said, voice cold as ice.

The dragon looked at Prime, who nodded.

Prime spoke into his comlink. "Can you find a way out?" he asked.

"I think she went this way. I'm having trouble finding anything." HT said, leading the seekers in a direction he hoped was away from Alpha.

"mm." Cap paused, wondering if it was right to continue or not. This was a young and naieve femme, who had been shielded her entire life by being raised as a lab rat. How could he possibly fall for her without feeling like he was taking advantage of her?

"...I'm sorry." he mumbled, pausing to rest his head on her shoulder. "I can't." he near-whispered.

Terra blinked. "...Why?" She asked, looking at him. She cocked her head to the side. "What did I do?"

"It's nothing you did." Cap leaned back so he could face her. He studied her for a moment before asking "You wanna continue?"

inside him, though, the battle raged between whether or not she knew what this was, and whether it was wrong or not. The unsure look crossed his face, and he gave her a quick kiss

on the lips. "do... do you know what.. this is?" he finally forced himself to ask.

Terra looked at him. She had heard...a few of her gaurds had gotten drunk once or twice and...but she didn't really know what it meant.

She knew what it was...but not the meaning.

The femme simply blinked, trying to decide herself.

Cap caught her look. "You don't know, do you?" He asked, gazing at her.

"It's more than just physical connection. It's like... It means you really care about someone. not like a sibling, but deeper. Like when you feel your very being connects to them somehow, like when they walk out of the room, it's like they take a part of you with them. like you can't stand to be without them." he looked away, searching for the right words.

"Like..." His optics took on a faraway look. "Like you can't stand to be without them." he cleared his vocalizer.

"I guess it's harder to explain than I thought. Someone once told me you wouldn't know what love is untill it really happens. Not a temporary liking for someone, a passing feeling that fades, but a fierce loyalty you make a commitment to keep." he looked at her. "I'm not really helping, am I?" he asked.

Terra blinked. "You...are...in a weird way..." She nodded.

Cap gave her a curious look

Terra blinked. "What? you asked if you were making sense and I answered you."

"...oh.yeah." the mini-tank looked at the ground, then slightly up at Terra, who was about a head taller than himself.

he shrugged. "Oh. Well... whattya think? stupid, I know..." he trailed off again, looking at the ground.

"Not reallly." Terra said, looking at him. "It's...kinda sweet..."

Cap blushed, then smiled, nodding. "then it's up to you whether you want to be with someone or not." he said, still feeling unsure of things.

Terra nodded. She hugged him.

Meanwhile, at the decepticon base, Alpha was picking her route throught the darkened corridors of the Decepticon ship, trying to find a way out, and not be seen by the search parties. She pressed herself into a shadowed corner as she heard voices. She hoped they weren't coming towards her.

The outline of a pair of wings suddenly appeared in front of Alpha.

"shh." a voice hushed. "I can't stay long. something's wrong."

Jade's voice took on a suddenly frightened voice. "very wrong."

the outline glanced over her shoulder down the hall. "I can try to distract megs and screamer out of the control room if you hide right outside. The lift is in the center. Let me do the rest." she said.

Alpha nodded. "Yeah..." She said. The femme stood up. "Thanks, Jade." She said, doing as she said.

Prime hurried towards the command center, Wheeljack and Kit following. Syus strode alongside the leader, with Windstriker, the purple and tan jet-plane following. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked in. "what's he doing here?" Sunstreaker asked.

Syus kept his expression neutral. but let his optics brighten slightly as a subtle threat, glaring at the yellow Lamborgini. He remained silent, however.

Prime chose to ignore the question. "Alpha is running loose inside Decepticon headquarters. We have to find a way to distract the Decepticons long enough for her to get out." he stated.

Prowl, Brawn, Cliffjumper, and several others entered the control room also. "Yeah. Let's go get her." Cliffjumper sounded. He wondered where Omega was...

Megatron looked up from kicking Starscream, who was cowering from the floor, hands over his face. One of the seeker's wings were tattered and torn where Megatron had taken out his anger on the winged mech.

Jade walked in, plain as day and whistled. Megatron looked up and fired.

Jade went invisible for a second, and the fusion cannon blast went straight through, leaving a large scorch mark on the wall behind her.

"Ha-ha, missed me!" the seekerfemme giggled, and ran out of the room.

Megatron hauled Starscream to his feet and gave chase. Jade reappeared futher down the hall.

"Neener neener neener!" she called, cackling.

Megatron snarled loudly and ran after, Starscream stumbling along behind him.

Omega was flying above Decepticon territory, thinking of a plan.

Alpha smiled. She quickly ran out of her hiding spot and to the lift. Once she was outside, she bolted for it. She ignored the pain in her legs and shoulders and ran as fast as she could

The Autobots zoomed out of the Ark, Syus and Windstriker flying overhead. "I just hope we get there in time." The purple plane noted.

Syus flew faster. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe zoomed ahead, and Jazz sped up to keep up with them, being about the only car capable of reaching nearly the same speed as the duo. The green dragon saw the two, and radioed the purple/tan jet. "They remind me of Mic and Needle." he noted. Windstriker didn't reply. She flew a little faster.

Alpha looked at Decepticon base, quietly wished Hammertread luck and thanked him for helping her, and then ran as fast as she could. She stumbled, but was caught.

"Huh? Bro!"

Omega smiled and hugged her. "Hey, sis."

"Ow! Owowowow!" Alpha said, pushing him away. "Careful! Shoulders, optics...dents!"

Omega smiled sheepishly. "sorry. Come on."

Alpha followed on foot. She didn't want to see if she could transform or not.

"There!" Windstriker transformed putting her feet forward, coming to a screeeching halt, and Syus had to backflap rapidly to keep from running into her.

Windstriker turned and did a nosedive. Syus plunged after her. The two glided over the twins, landing in front of them.

"Windstriker to Autobot forces. We've found them."

Prime sped up. "We're on our way."

Meanwhile, back at the repairbay, Mic shifted slightly, watching Ratchet nervously. Ratchet, however, ignored them, emptying the contents of the incinerator into a small drum-shaped holder.

Alpha looked at Windstriker. "Who?"

"I dunno, sis."

Silence.

"Yes I'm sure!" Omega said.

Silence.

"Oh shut up!" Omega folded his arms. "I did the best I could! What with-"

Silence.

"Come on, sis! I did my best."

More silence.

"Why do I even bother..."

"'Cause you love me, bro."

Windstriker blinked.

"I am Scythe." Syus introduced. "This is Windstriker." he motioned to the purple and tan A-10 Thunderbolt next to him. The shorter femme smiled. "Hi. We're friends of Jade's. You wouldn't happen to know where she is by chance, would you?" she said all at once.

Syus shot her a warning glare, but she ignored it.

Hammertread went in circles, nearly getting his head taken off by a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon.

"Oh." megatron's face appeared from behind the smoking barrel. "it's you."

"Yes, sir." Hammertread replied, saluting. Megatron decided not to explain his actions for fear of being thought as crazy. "I thought you were that traitor for a second." the silver Decepticon stated.

"No sir, she hasn't come through here. We've searched three levels, and there's no sign of her..."

his words were cut off when Megatron bolted for the control room.

The twins stopped their arguments.

"No I don't know them! I told you that!" Omega huffed.  
"I know you don't know...oh screw it! Let's just do our normal introductions."

"Fine." Alpha shrugged, "I'm Alpha."

"And I'm Omega."

THey said at the same time, "And we're the begining and end twins!"

"Yes I'm happy, sis. Sheesh!"

"Shut up."

Syus made a curt japanese bow, and Windstriker nodded. He looked to Omega. "We were hoping you could help us find out friend." he said in his normal unemotional, almost-quiet voice.

Alpha sighed. She looked at Omega.

"Alpha's right. We should get out of here."

"But who's-"

"your friend?" Omega finished

Syus blinked. "Jade." he stated.

Megatron reached the control room to find the lift up, and the door open.

"Grrr!" he snarled out loud, and hit the shipwide intercom.

"All Decepticons, after the traitor! we must recapture her!" Starscream limped in, going stiff when he saw Megatron glaring at him.

"you." he growled. Starscream's optics went wide with suprise. "You caused this!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream fled the room.

Megatron and the other Decepticons flooded out of the ship, like hornets from a stirred nest, flying towards the edge of the land where it met the ocean to look for Alpha, and see if she had made it to shore without help or not.

Sunstreaker and sideswipe pulled up, Prime and the others close by. "We have to get back to basde. The Decepticons have most likely left their ship to come look for us." Prime opened his trailer door for alpha to get in.

"Windstriker an I will acts as her bodygaurds." Syus stated, ignoring the glare from Omega as the four piled into Prime's trailer.

Alpha looked around. She nodded and followed.

"Hold on now! I can take care of my sis." Omega growled.

"And why do you..." He trailed off and sighed. "Sis?"

"Will do!" Alpha nodded. She reached into Syus' mind to find the data.

Syus felt the femme's aura move into his and poke it. He knew what it meant, and took it as a bodily assault.

The mech's eyes flashed bright orange, and he stood suddenly, snarling threateningly.

He also shoved up every mental barrier, deflecting the assault.

Windstriker eeped and also stood, looking at Alpha, and swayed as Prime took off down the road.

"One thing you do not do." Syus near-whispered. "Is try to read me." His optics narrowed. "I read others. not the other way around." he grated. Windstriker tried to tap his shoulder to tell him she didn't mean it, but he shrugged her off. "Secondly, you do not lie to me. If you do not know what happened to our friend." his voice was icy at this point. "then say you do not. instead of avoiding the question completely." his wings twitched slightly, the only outward sign of irritation in all his body language and voice.

Alpha yelped. She looked at him and swallowed. "Damn, another one?! How many of us are there?"

"More than you, sis."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me."

Alpha growled. She glared at Syus. "We know what happened to her, but why do you wanna know what happend to Jade?"

the dragon growled almost inaudibly, as though reading their moods by their energies. He stared for a minute, then his optics went back to amber, but danced with a strange ethereal fire, it seemed.

"Because, she is a friend." Syus finally replied, in a low, rumbling voice. "And what do you mean, "us?"

His gaze flitted to Omega, and his deep eyes flitted over the black flier from helmet to boot quickly, then back to Alpha.

The Decepticons flew in, over the trees and towards the west.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other. There was some shrugging and angry faces and then another shrug.

"Works for us." The two shrugged. They then looked at Syus, "And she/I mean kinda psychic/able to tell when people are in your mind, so on, so forth." They shrugged again.

Syus raised and optic ridge, and a rare smile flitted across his face. Whether or not it was genuine was unknown. But it seemed to be.

"I'm not psychic. I merely..." he shrugged. "Read body language."

he sat back down, squatting more less, leaning against the side of the trailer.

Windstriker glanced at him out of the corner of her optic. he has a very strong aura. she thought, and realized he might have sensed it. but then again, he had to be 'in tune' with someone to be able to read them like that. There were times (or so he claimed) he could tell a lot about someone's history simply from talking to them.

Skywarp and Thindercracker sped across the wodded area, Hammertread and some of hte others following the roads in-land.

Alpha blinked. "Well you're pretty damn good at it." She shrugged.

Omega pointed to Windstriker mentally and said something through their link.

"Ya think?"

Omega nodded.

"Hmph. Could be." Alpha's optics widened.

"Guys, we've got 'Cons! Comin' in close!" The twins said at the same time.

Prime, pull over." Syus said loudly enough for the semi to hear him from inside the trailer where the group was. "We have to get alpha back to base." Prime replied. "We're supposed to stay inside in case the Decepticons get through our defenses." Windstriker noted. Syus glanced at the top of the back of the trailer, as though sensing where they were coming from.

"There they are!" Sywarp did a nosedive, and the Decepticons wer met with a hailstorm of weaponfire.

Alpha swallowed. She looked herself over.

"You're not gonna last long in a fight, sis, so don't even think about it." Omega muttered.

"I can last a bit..." Alpha muttered.

"but not long."

"So?"

Omega deadpanned. "Why can't you be normal?"

Smack!

"Ow." both muttered. Alpha's shoulder and Omega's cheek hurt.

"You are in no condition to fight. That is why we are here." Syus stated, voice going neutral again. Windstriker nodded, glancing up. It had been a while since she'd been in a fight, and she was just itching to go join the firefight. But she calmly waited.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker launched themselves into the air, tackling Skywarp and Thundercracker. Hammertread rolled along, happily firing at whatever Autobot was in his way. Blitzwing trundled up.

"Hey newbie, watch this!" The purple triple changer launched a shell at the speeding semi, catching it in the side, and the explosion sounded from under Prime's trailer tires

Alpha yelped. She clung to Omega inside Prime's trailer and looked around. "Oh frag..."

Omega shot out and launched at Blitzwing, "Leave 'em alone!" He roared, lunging at the mech.

Prime's trailer tipped sideways, and Syus had to move to one side to keep from getting thrown on top. He started to get up, but windstriker shot out of the open trailer door and into the sky.

"Come on." Syus knew they had to get the trailer uprighted, or find another ride back to base.

"Stay close to me, and do as I say." he commanded, pulling out a pulse rifle. He went to the edge of the door and stuck his head out quickly to look before motioning the femme to follow.

Alpha nodded and followed the two. She followed Syus and then started to help him with the trailor. She looked around at the battle.

Omega growled and kicked Blitzwing. "Try to hurt my sis again and I'll rip out your optics!"

Blitzwing transformed and traded a few punches. Hammertread stomped up, firing off a wild shot at him, intentionally missing, but barely. Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge swung lower, strafing the autobots. Syus had managed to get the trailer uprighted, and stuck out one wing to deflect a random laserblast. He looked at Alpha and nodded.

Alpha wached her brother and Blitzwing fight. She fired at shot at the mech. "Leave me bro alone!!" She growled, forgetting how much damage she was in. No one messed with her brother.

Omega grinned. "Nice one, sis." He said, firing at Blitzwing.

"Thank you." Alpha grinned.

Syus moved in front of her. "Get back in the trailer. I'll handle them." He glanced at Prime, who was standing nearby.  
Alpha opened her mouth to protest, but yelped instead upon dodging a shot.

"Go, sis!" Omega ordered.

Alpha looked at him, nodded, and then scurried over to the trailer. "Fraggin'...I always gotta hide...I hate that..." 


	35. Chapter 33

The dragon fired off another row of shots. Skyfire circled above them, catching th attention of the coneheads, and turning to head off in one direction.

"Go!" Syus barked. Prime fired off another row of shots, and transformed, hooking back up to his trailer and taking off down the road, Syus flying overhead, ducking and diving to avoid weapon blasts.

Omega smiled. He lunged at another one of the cons, snickering. He punched him.

Alpha yelped and held on.

Megatron placed himself directly in Prime's path, and Syus, who was in dragon mode, tucked his wings going into a powerdive/tackle.

"I believe we have a vendetta to settle." he growled, taking the Decepticon leader to the ground.

Alpha yelped and looked out of the trailor. "Megatron..." She hissed. The femme swallowed.

Megatron tried to use his weight against the dragon, and flip him to one side. He rolled to his feet, Syus glared, unsheathing his kitana. Amber optics narrowed, not brightening any this time, there was no anger behind them.

Not just yet.

He still had to find out what happened to his friend before claiming rightfull vengeance.

Megatron fired his armcannon, and the dragon ducked out of the way.

Alpha blinked. She looked at Prime and then at the fight. She was itching to jump in, but knew she couldn't.

Motormaster saw Optimus Prime and grinned. He fired at the mech.

Alhpa yelled and jumped out of the trailer before it could roll with her in it. She looked around. "Oh crud..."

Motormaster stomped over to Optimus.

Prime transformed and instantly got into a wrestling match with the black semi.

The mech growled and grabbed Prime's arms. He flipped the mech.

Alpha looked around and reached for her blaster. Someone was nearby, but who? Where? She knew she sensed someone...or maybe it was just everyone's emotions were confusing her...Ah! She hated being psychic sometimes!

Megatron fired his armcannon at him again. The dragon leapt right, glancing around to see where Alpha was.

He was supposed to be gaurding the damaged femme, not fistfighting with the Decepticon leader. That was Prime's job.

Prime, who realized they were loosing about the time the stunticons pulled up, yelled "Autobots, fall back!"

Syus glanced at Megatron and growled, heading for Prime's trailer. When he got there, Alpha wasn't inside. He cursed inwardly.

Alpha swallowed. She went to hide, but soon found herself under and at the mercy of a white werewolf transformer.

She yelled, but the mech punched her throat, causing her vocal cords to be useless. She tried to get away, but the mech shoved two daggers through her already injured shoulders, pinning her to the ground. The femme whimpered, or rather tried to, and tried to call for help, but failed. Her optics widened. This mech was blocking her powers!

But...how?

The green dragon's head snapped up. He felt a strong aura of energy, but from where? He hit his comm.

"Windy where are you!?" he demanded.

"I'm up here, trying to get these coneheads off my ass!" the purple plane yeled back. "Well get rid of them and get down here. We're leaving." he shut it off and doged antoher armcannon blast. Prime had transformed and was zooming down the road. motormaster turned to follow. Wildrider zoomed up, intent on running over the green mech, but Syus pointed his sword at the car and steeled himself for the impact.

Alpha tried to struggle, but failed. She let out a silent scream as the mech cut her chest up, not saying a word. His optics said it all. She withered in pain, but couldn't cry for help. The mech was blocking her powers...and had a a signal blocker as well! Oh she was doomed.

The femme clenched her fists and her optics flickered as the mech wrapped his unfeeling caled around her light pink spark and cocked his head to the side.

"What do we have here?" Orcus whispered, "Pink...all the ones I have seen have been blue..."

Please... Alpha mouthed.

"Not a chance." Orcus whispered, caressing her face. He squeezed.

Alpha let out another silent scream and arched her back in pain.

The car cackled as he rammed into the dragon, knocking him back. Syus's clawed feet dug into the ground, and he slid back from the impact, but duidn't fall. he paused, then smirked.

Sparks flew from Wildrider's forcefield where the tritanium blade had penetrated it, running into the front of his hood.

Syus smirked and withdrew his weapon. The Stunticon tried to transform, but failed, hood smoking dangerously where his coolant line had been severed. This also meant they weren't going to form their merger anytime soon, too.

Syus suddenly tensed, optics flashing bright yellow as the wave hit, and leapt into the air, feeling the wave of pain coming from not too far off. Like ripples in a pond, ore less. Only this was crystal-clear.

Alpha stopped screaming when Orcus stopped squeezing. She sobbed quietly and her throat ached with sharp pain. She tried to get away again, only to have the mech pin her down again. Her pink spark was a bit dull. What had he done to her? why wasn't he killing her?

The femme looked up at his sadistic face and looked away. His optics...

Orcus growled. He slashed her face, leaving three periment scars on her cheek.

"Battle scars..." He hissed. "You can get them...I can't..." He muttered before slowly dragging his claws along her spark.

Windstriker rolled to one side, and sped up slightly, grinning inwardly. She suddenly transformed midair, doing a dead-over-heels before stablizing, and the trio of jets whizzed past. She transformed back into a plane, pointing after them, and fired all her missiles at them.

There were three angry exclamations and three loud explosions.

"I love that maneuver." she snickered.

Alpha's optics flickered with pain. She looked up at him and then let out another scream as he ripped her chest open so her spark was shining on his face. She looked away, horrified at his hunger for blood. She weakly moved her legs. Dammit...gonna...die at his...hands... She thought as she braced for the mech to kill her.

Orcus simply continued to play with her. He would act like he was going to kill her, only to stop. When he was done, her tires were in shreads, her truck bed had slashes all over it and her windshield was smashed in. Orcus then got ready for the kill. "Been a lot of fun, but I have more I have to kill..." He grinned, getting ready.

There were yells, and the aerialbots flew in, letting off a hail of coverfire that made most of the Decepticons swerve.

"Stunticons, merge!" motormaster yelled. They got together, but realized one was missing.

"Where's..." They were seperated by a volley of weaponfire from the Aerialbots right after realizing Wildrider was down.

The dragon roared and pounced out of nowhere, knocking the white mech backwards, and placed himself between Orcas and Alpha, standing in a halfway-swordsmech pose, Kitana over his shoulder, swordtip pointed at him, blade up.

His optics arrowed in silent challenge.

Orcus glared at the mech. He stood up strait and licked the femme's energon and mech fluid off himself. Once finished cleaning himself, he looked up at the mech and shrugged. "What? I was just gonna put her out of her misery. But if you want her to suffer, far be it from me to stop you." He said, looking at him. The werewolf then bounded off.

Alpha looked up at the dragon. Her optics dimmed. She managed to touch his mind gently and then passed out from the pain. Her pink spark flickered, but didn't go out.

Syus growled, but didn't persue. He glanced down at the femme, about to ask something, but she had passed out. He sheathed his sword and gently picked her up, flying back to the Ark with the rest of the group.

alpha squirmed in his grip, but didn't protest. She couldn't. She mearly let out a silent moan of pain.

Omega's head shot up. His optics widened and he kicked Starscream away. "ALPHA!" He yelled, taking off towards the Ark.  
Oh dear Primus...let her be okay... He thought as he hurried back to the Ark.

Mic and Bullet moved aside when Syus shouldered his way into the repairbay, setting Alpha on one of the repair beths. He looked down at her, as though sensing something about her. He turned away.

"I presume everything went well here?" he asked.

Mic, the white camaro, shrugged. Bullet nodded.

Windstriker followed the other bots back into the Ark. "Ah, it's good to be back." she smiled.

"says you." Sunstreaker grumped, shoving past. "Just look what they did to my paint job!" he growled.

Sideswipe replied with "oh you'll live." Sunstreaker gave him a look and headed to his quarters to buff out the scratches and get cleaned up.

Brawn and Hound limped to the repairbay.

Omega ran past them. He busted into the med bay and saw his sister. "Oh dear...I knew something was wrong..." He muttered, wings drooping. His face went about as pale as a black mech's face could get and his visor softened.

"She...I knew something was wrong when I felt our link disconnect..." He whispered to himself.

Syus regaurded the mech, but didn't ask. He could allready tell.

"Who'er you?" Mic asked.

"Omega. Alpha's twin." Omega said.

Ratchet looked at the others and then started to repair the femme.

Omega was forced, key word being FORCED, out of the med bay as Ratchet worked on his sister.

Mic and Bullet followed, but Syus grabbed Mic's shoulder on his way out. He glanced at the Megatron-mimic sitting in the corner, who headed for the office, so none of the Autobots would see him and think he was Megatron, even though his sidepanels were a different color. They seemed to forget that.

Syus tiled his head downward, and lowered his voice. "Have you found out what happened yet?" he asked Mic in a low whisper, glancing out of the corner of his optic at the black jet.

"No... not yet." the camaro replied. "Makes you wonder why they're being so secretive." he murmured, and walked out. Syus nodded as he went.

"Indeed..." he mumbled.

Orcus looked at the decepticon base. His ears flicked and he hurried towards it, forgetting to clean off his paws/hands. The mech looked at it and then kicked the door.

"Hello? Anyone here or did you all get beat by the Autobots?" He asked, trying to get someone to answer the door.

Starscream opened the door and snarled "What do you want!?"

Orcus sniffed. "'Scuse me. Someone woke up one the wrong side of the berth." He muttered, walking in.

"I was wondering...any chance on joining the Decepticons?" He asked. "I believe I am merciliess enough." The mech showed the seeker his energon/mech fluid covered hands.

Starscream rolled his optics and turned on his comm. "Hey Megatron, there's someone here that wants to talk to you about joining us." he said. Then muttered under his breath "and hopefully not blame his mistakes on me."

He got an idea. "say... whatever your name is... you said you like to torcher people? how about you help me prove there's a traitor in our midst?" the seeker smirked. This would be the first and last time Hammertread caused him to get the blame for his misdoings.

Meanwhile, in the repair area, hook was working on Hammertread, who was asleep. Soundwave glanced at a monitor as the tank mumbled something in his sleep.

"sorry..betray..you ...Alpha."

He contacted Megatron.

"He has strong feeling for her." he droned.

Megatron frowned. "Not anymore. Do whatever you can to remove those memories. I will not have him betray us again." and he walked out. Then his comm dinged. It was Starscream. Megatron sighed. His day was not getting any better. He headed for the airlock.

"Bring him inside and keep him under gaurd untill I get there." he growled.

Orcus smirked. "I will. IF I join." He said, walking in.

Starscream narrowed his optics. He allready didn't like this mech. "What do you mean, if you join? isn't that why you came here?" the seeker spat.

Megatron walked in, cutting off whatever was about to be said between the two, and looked at the wherewolf from head to foot. "Boy you are an ugly one, aren't you." he murmured, waiting for the 'bot to insult him back. He wouldn't have anyone in his army that would. Only respect and loyalty.

"So, tell me why you want so badly to join us?" Megatron asked condescendingly, looking down his nose at the mech.

Orcus looked at Megatron. "Believe me, if I could change my alt form, I would, Megatron." He said, nodding. "But I can't for some reason. Anyways, I can't be a neutral...it's no fun. I enjoy torture, sure, but being a neutral...I don't really have a reason behind my actions...here, I would..." He said honestly, shrugging.

Megatron laughed. "Really. Is that the only reason you want to join us? so you can have an excuse to justify your torcher of other bots?" he looked halfway amused, then explained how the Decepticons wanted to rule Cybetron, the strong should lead, the weak should follow, and their primary goal was to gather Energon to send back to their planet to revitalize it and support their troups at home.

"Well?" he asked once he had finished.

"Works for me. As long as I can torture, I don't really care what I have to do to get to do that." Orcus said, looking at Megatron. He looked at the energon on his paws and licked them clean, waiting for Megatron's word.

Megatron growled at his flippant tone. Do you swear to uphold our laws, and swear your undying loyalty to me and ONLY me!?" he growled.

"Yes sir." Orcus said after a minute of silence and looking Megatron over.

Megatron nodded after a minute.

"Starscream, show him to his quarters, then bring him to my office. We'll discuss things more thoroughly there." He walked away.

Omega leaned against the wall. He tapped his foot. "Come on...I can feel her weakening...hurry, dammit!" He cursed.

Wheeljack put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"How can you say that? you have optimism, but I'm connected to her! I can FEEL her dying!" He huffed.

Syus walked over to Omega.

"She will be fine. She has a strong will to survive." he said softly. He then turned to leave.

Omega looked at the mech. "Thanks..." He muttered. "How do you know? I mean, she does, I can sense it, but you..."

Syus shrugged. "I pick up on things." he sent a quick smirk, and then looked away.

I was supposed to be gaurding her. he thought, his smirk dissapearing totally. I failed to do the job I offered to do... he thought, and looked at the ground. He glanced at Omega, then walked away.

Omega nodded. He leaned against the wall and pulled his visor off, revealing his soft red optics almost no body saw. He looked at the ground and rubbed his forehead. "Hang on, Al..."

Alpha whimpered. "Omega..." she managed as Ratchet repaired her throat.

Syus strode down the hall pondering his failure. He didn't like it. He was inwardly kicking himself, but would not let anyone see that.

He stopped at the doorway of the rec room. "Bullet, Mic, needle, Windy. let's go." he said.

"Aww... but we were just..." Windstriker halted mid-sentence. She knew that tone.

"Yes sir." She ducked her head obediently, and got up.

"Hey, Syus!" Jazz yelled, grinning. "Been a long time!" Syus only forced a smile and nodded.

Sunstreaker looked up. "Why are you all leaving?" He growled.

"Because we have things to discuss." Syus replied in the same tone.

He then paused. "maybe it could wait." he added.

Windstriker gave him an openly shocked look. she had never heard him speak with doubt like that.

Mic and Needle glanced at each other with querilous looks, suprised.

He straightened his shoulders, re-copmposing himself, and walked over to the energon dispenser. Windy, the purple A-10 leaned over and whispered something to Bullet, the Megatron mimic sitting next to her.

Sunstreaker blinked. He looked at the others and shook his head.

Omega finally felt his sister come back online and rushed into the room. He pushed Ratchet, who was packing his tools up, out of the way and looked down at her.

Alhpa winced and covered the scar on her chest. "I'm okay."

Omega laughed and hugged her.

"Ow."

Ratchet glared at Omega. "excuse you. You could ask me to get out of the way. I only just finished fixing your sister." the medic groused.

Omega looked at him. "Oh shut it."

Alpha wapped him. "Be nice, Omega. He does have a point."

"...fine..." Omega sighed. "sorry."

Ratchet mumbled something about ingrates and started cleaning.

"We heard that!" the twins yelled. They laughed.

Omega helped his sister stand. He looked at Ratchet. "Thank you." He said seriously and then led his sister out of the med bay.

Alpha winced as a pain came over her spark, but hid it.

Orcus followed Starscream to his room and then to the Decepticon leader's office. He leaned against the doorway.  
Megatron motioned Orcas inside, and shooed Starscream. He shut the door and locked it.

Orcus leaned against the wall. He glanced at Megatron and then at his claws. "What did you need to see me for, sir?" he asked.

Megatron explained how the Decepticons work, and that they might need Orcas's...talents if they ever took an autobot prisoner, getting information. He also explained he would meet with Soundwave, who oversaw such... projects, later, and wanted Orcas to be there.

He also explained what would happen to Orcas -and it would not be pretty- if he ever laid a hand on one of his fellow Decepticons.

"Do I make myself clear?" Megatron growled, looking him in the optics.

Orcus looked up at him. He nodded. "Yeah. You don't have any femmes as Decepticons, so I don't have to worry. I won't torture mechs unless needed to...so don't worry, sir." He shrugged.

Megatron nodded. 


	36. Chapter 34

Syus gave Sunstreaker a look, then sat down, and glanced at and Jazz at another table.

"Hey." the dragon said, motioning to him to join them.

Jazz walked over. "'Sup, y'all?" He asked, looking at them.

Syus motioned for him to sit, and winstriker pulled out the seat next to her for him.

Jazz sat down. "Now may I ask what's up with y'all?"

Syus steeled himself against the emotions he was reading and asked. "you and Jade are friends, correct?" he flicked a glance over the Porsche's shoulder at the Lamborginis.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah..." He answered, looking at Syus.

He sighed, "If you really want to know what happened to Jade...she was killed by the Decepticons, but...came back I guess you could say...Jade had a plan so she could come back fully and..." He trailed off and sighed.

The others at the table's jaws dropped.

Syus ground out: "who. how." his voice dropped an octave, taking on and icy growl at the those two words. He stared at the Porsche with cold fury.

"Explain. what. happened." he deadpanned.

"Too bad I can't see his optics." the dragon thought. That would tell him everything he needed to know, right away. Right now, Jazz's body language tightened ever-so-slightly, although he made it appear he was no more tense than before. To the untrained optic, that is.

Jazz explained everything. From the trial, to Klutch hiring the Decepticons to Jade dieing and then finally her coming back and telling them the plan.

Syus stared. He finaly whispered. "Why didn't you defend her.." he looked up, face emotionless. Windy and the others gave him an icy stare also.

"We did!" Jazz said, "We tried when she took off, but she told us not to follow and not to help..." he trailed off and looked at the ground, "Do ya think I'm proud about not being able to save 'er? don't you think I want to have been able to save her?" he asked, looking up at the two. "I know we should have and could have saved her but..." he sighed and looked at the ground.

The twins blinked from the doorway.

Should we leave?

Probably... Omega nodded.

Thought so.

The dragon nodded, sensing he was being truthfull. He stood. The others would follow if they wanted to. He had people to talk to. He caught sight of the twins leaving. He exited the rec room. "You two." he commanded.

The tiwns winced. They looked at each other and then turned around to face him. "Yes..." They muttered.

Omega looked at the two. He looked at Alpha and then back at the group. "What's-"

"up?" Alpha finished. She giggled and got an elbow from Omega.

He growled audibly and strode up, looking at them. They would say what he needed to know without him asking. He gave them an expectant and cold stare.

"Eep." Alpha muttered. She remembered the wolf's cold stare and hid behind Omega.

The mech growled and covered his sister with his wing. "Stop that!" He growled loudly. The mech folded his arms and glared at him through his visor, "What do you want?"

"You know what I wish to know. You purposely avoided my questions before." Syus near-whispered icily. His optics flashed briefly yellow at the word, then went back to amber.

Alpha swallowed. She peeked over her brother's wing and clutched it.

Omega winced and flinched with pain, but stayed glaring at the mech. "So?" He asked, "We knew what happened to Jade and we weren't going to tell you...I didn't know you. Alpha didn't know you. We don't trust people we don't know."

Alpha nodded furiously. she then stopped.

He didn't believe them. He was here, he was friends with the Autobots, why would they not trust him? why would the Autobots trust him to be here and help them fight if he was not one of them.

He repeated this to them, using the same low, cold voice as before." he glared, expecting an intellegent answer.

Omega growled. "Hey! I said we don't tell anything to anyone we don't know. We don't know why the others didn't tell you, okay?" He said, folding his arms.

"Omega's telling the truth." Alpha said softly. She gripped her brother's wing tighter.

"Stop..."

"Sorry, bro." Alpha said, letting his wing go.

"Thank you."

He stared a moment longer and moved past them, glaring at anyone who looked at him on his way down the hall.

Windstriker, Mic, Bullet, and Needle came out, glaring at them before passing.

"Distrust other Autobots often!?" Windstriker snapped, glaring and passing them.

Bullet just gave them an understanding look as he passed.

Hammertread woke up and looked around the repairbay, then at Hook. "Who are you? and where am I?" he ran one hand over his face, as though it would wipe away the fatigue.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Megatron said. He walked over. "You were badly damaged by the Autobot attack..." he lied...

"I meant when we first met you, dammit!" Omega yelled.

"Let it go, bro..."

Omega growled. Loudly.

Alpha whimpered.

"Sorry."

"'S okay..."

Mic roared and grabbed Omega by the throat, shoving him back against the wall. Hard.

He got into the mech's face. "And if you had fought harder she would still be here!!!" He roared.

"Mic!" Bullet barked, grabbing him and trying to get him away. Mic puched Omaga twice before Needle grabbed his other arm and pulled him away. Sunny and Sides came dashing out of the rec. room to grab him.

"It's probably you're fault too!" they got in between them. "Bastard!" Mic yelled over Sunstreaker's shoulder. Prime came runing, also.

"BASTARD!!!" alpha screeched. She launched herself at Mic and pinned him to the ground. Her optics burned with newly found hatred.

"Never! TOUCH MY BROTHER!!" She hissed.

Omega shook his head. He touched his cracked visor and then saw Alpha. He walked over to her and gently pulled her off of Mic. "Al...calm down...I know you-"

"He reminds me of Starscream." Alpha hissed as she backed away from Mic. She looked up and gently pulled her brother's visor off. "Let me fix this..."

Mic kept screaming, until Prime finally got him to calm down... Syus turned and looked at them from down the hall wordlessly. "Come on." Windy grabbed his arm and hauled him down the corridor, before Prime could order him to be taken to the brig.

Alpha growled. Loudly. She glared at Mic, but then turned back to her brother. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, bro. Let's go get you repaired." She said softly.

"Lead the way." Omega replied as he rubbed his optics. The mech sighed.

Alpha gently led him towards the med bay, sighing softly as she did so."jerk..."

"Nice flying tackle, sis."

"Thanks." Alhpa smiled. "Nice getting in trouble."

"Th-HEY!" Omega yelled.

Alpha laughed out loud.

Syus and the others walked down the corridor, also heading towards the repairbay, but taking a different route.

Alpha sighed. She got out her tools as her brother rested and repaired his visor. Once that was done, she slowly slid it on his face and smiled. "There. All better."

Omega smiled and cut on his optics. "Perfect...now I can see!"

Alpha nodded. She smiled and started to repair his wing where she had hurt it.

The repairbay doors swished open, and Syus strode in, Bullet and windstriker behind him.

(Needle had taken Mic outside for some air, hoping he wouldn't 'go off' again.)

He looked at the two.

Ratchet looked up. "What is it?" He asked, "Sit down and I'll get to you in a minute."

Alpha looked up at Ratchet handed her a hammer. "Thanks. Hang on, bro..this'll sting."

"Not as much as when you threw the wrench at my head, I bet." Omega chuckled. He got wacked with the hammer.

"Ow!"

"Nyah." Alpha muttered. She started to band the dents out of her brother's wings.

"what happened to Jade?" the dragon asked coldly, looking him straight in the optics.

Ratchet glanced at the twins.

"What?" They said at the same time. "Jazz told him. We don't see why he needs a second answer. It's gonna be the same thing"

Ratchet sighed. "you two-"

"Need to stop doing the freaky twin thing, we know." they muttered.

Ratchet then looked at the dragon. "Jazz already told you, didn't he?"

"I wanted to hear it from you." Syus retorted flatly.

Windy gave the twins a glare.

The twins glared back. Their looks said 'we can do that too. Ha.'

Ratchet simply told him the same thing Jazz told him.

"See?" the twins said. "We weren't lying."

Syus' patience finally quit. "Silence!" he snapped. there was a barely heard growl undertoning that.

"And why couldn't you do anything?" he narrowed his optics, glaring daggers at the medic.

Alpha raised her wrench to throw it, but Omega lowered her hand. "Don't waste the wrench, sis."

Alpha muttered something.

Ratchet looked at him. "Do you THINK that we all sat by and wached her die?!"

"you can't say anything!" Alpha put in.

"You weren't there!" Omega finished.

"I can handle myself." Ratchet sighed.

"Fine. See if i come to your aid again." Alpha huffed.

Syus folded his arms in an expression that said "Yes you did just stand by and watch."

"And where is..." he abruptly looked away, and at the floor, trying to hide his emotion.

The scaled green mech narrowed his optics even more, and forced it away.

He turned back, voice wavering a bit. "whereisshe." he said quickly.

Ratchet sighed. He told the mech Jade's plan.

Alpha and Omega blinked. They looked at each other and then blinked agian.

"And?" Syus looked as though his facade would break any second.

The tiwns looked at Ratchet. They too were confused a bit worried.

He silently went and got the small cylinder from the corner, and wordlessly handed it to the dragon. Syus looked at it, looked at Ratchet, and gulped.

his wings quivered.

The twins blinked. "Ratch..." They muttered.

Alpha dropped the wrench on her brother's hand.

"Ow."

the dragon lost his balance and went to his knees. Windy felt tears come to her optics, just looking at it...

Ratchet took two steps back...

The dragon's roar echoed throughout the Ark. the roar ended with a soft whimper, not even bothering to hold back the tears.

The twins winced. Their optics filled with tears, though they didn't know why.

The dragon-bot's wings quivered so much, the wing-hooks holding onto his shoulder plates came loose, and his wings sagged downward.

After a minute or so, he calmed himself and looked up at him, tear-filled amber optics begging him for a reason.

Anything.

The twins looked away.

Ratchet looked away as well. "She...told us to..." Was all he muttered.

"I did. and I will return. Please don't cry." a soft feminine voice sounded, almost about to cry itself.

Syus looked up, and around, shocked.

There was Jade against the wall, plain as day.

"There's one thing left we have to do before I can come back."

Syus jumped up and wrapped his arms around the now-semi solid form.

"It's okay, it's okay." she soothed gently. "This has happened before."

"but...I..." the dragon took a step back and looked at her.

She shrugged and explained about how she'd normally go back to her own universe, but thought it was her spark being prematurely seperated from he chassis that caused her to be "stuck" (her chassis, anyway) while she got sent home.

Syus gawked. "So...you are alive, then?" he asked, suddenly blushing.

She nodded. "Yeah. I wish I could've caught you before now. I was... recovering." she smiled sadly.

Syus wiped his tears and tried to smile back. She kinda-hugged him again, being a ghost and all.

Alpha smiled.

Omega grinned.

The twins hugged each other, but broke apart qickly. They coughed and looked away.

Syus glanced at them and lifted an optic ridge

The moment of drama having passed, Jade just smiled and told them everything they had missed.

"Oh, there is one thing I allways wanted to do." Jade snickered.

"Oh no... not that..." Whirlwind muttered.

Syus looked clueless, but smiled anyway.

Jade just grinned. "mary sue rule number thirty four... or something like that." she cleared her throat and grinned Widely at whirlwind, then loudly bellowed

"DON'T CRY FOR ME ARGENTIIIINAAA!" she cackled loudly, and Windstriker shook her head at her, facepalming.

The twins fell over laughing. Omega fell off of his berth and alpha fell next to him.

Ratchet blinked.

Windy took one look at him and started laughing. He and Syus looked at each other.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

Windy sniggered.

"Something I got off the internet. It's a list of things that a person can be thought of as a mary-sue for... oh, never mind." the jet grinned. "Come on, let's go."

she headed for the door.

Omega finally calmed down. He sighed and smiled at them.

Alpha giggled and grinned.

"Wait." Syus put his wings back where they belonged hooked onto his shoulderplates. He handed Windy the container. Jade also calmed down, the moment having passed as quickly as it came. She still smiled, though, and looked at Syus.

"So, fly me out, boss." she saluted.

Ratchet gave her a curious look.

"Old flyer tradition." Jade said, taking a step back towards the group.

"Flyers spend most of their lives in the air. So, when one goes offline, the other members or their trine... the rest of their trio, take their ashes into the air, to be blown into the wind." the seeker's expression got a little more serious.

"It's said that if it rains, Primus himself is crying for them, and they will be accepted into the matrix. If the sun shines right afterward, he is smiling on those left behind..." she trailed off, then shrugged.

"That's where the term comes from."

The twins nodded. "Cool."

Windstriker put the container in her storage compartment.

The trio turned to leave, just as Mic and Needle came bursting in.

"What's going..." Needle looked around.

"On." he finished, then spotted Jade.

His optics widened. "Oh no."

Mic's jaw dropped.

Syus just looked at them. "They were being truthfull." he said quietly.

The jet behind him nodded sollemnley.

The tiwns decided not to say anything to Mic. They simply squeezed each other's hands and waited, watching. 


	37. Chapter 35

Syus grabbed Mic's shoulder, and Windy put a hand on the other, guiding him out of the room. He kept glancing behind him, but Jade had allready dissapeared into thin air again. They walked out.

Megatron led Hammertread through the Nemesis, the tank not remembering anything, not even his own name.

"I... live here?" the tank asked.

"Why of course." Megatron smiled deceptively. "You're one of our finest warriors!"

"I...am?" the tank blinked.

Orcus looked at Hammertread. He raised an optic ridge. He knew who he was.

HT looked around. "a bit dreary, isn't it?" he asked. Megatron gave him a wierd look, then chuckled.

"I mean.." the tank chuckled. "I kinda like it. Gives the whole ship a... deep dark tone to it." he smirked.

Orcus chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." megatron said, amused. "You're sure you don't remember anything?" the silver Decepticon leader asked.

"No, nothing." the tank shook his head, confused. "How... damaged was I?" he asked.

Megatron glanced at him. "Oh, you would have gone offline, if it hadn't have been for Hook repairing you so quickly!" Megatron lied, but HT was convinced. He only nodded.

HT glanced at Orcas. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Orcus grinned, but shook his head. "No. Not really."

Megatron intervened. "Orcas was one of the Decepticons that rescued you after the Autobots ambushed us on our last energy raid." he supplied, then glanced at Orcas to play along.

Orcus nodded. "Yes, but we've never...really met. I'm Orcus." He introduced, holding out his energon stained paw. He smiled at the tank.

The tank noticed the dried fluid and smirked. He shook the profferred hand. "Hammertread. but Megatron tells me you guys call me HT." he smirked, nodding.

Orcus nodded. He smirked. "Pleased to meet you, Hammertread." He grinned.

"Have I been with you guys very long?" HT asked Megatron. He nodded.

"Oh yes, why, since before we came to Earth." he said.

That part of his memory, Hook had not erased. He still remembered the assault on Iacon, at least.

Orcus nodded.

HT nodded. He followed Megatron down the hall.

Orcus watched. Something was wronog...and Megatron was in on it.

HT headed to his quarters, with Megatron's reassurance he would remember more the following day. He went in and sat down on his recharge berth. He then noticed the broken datapad on the floor. The screen was shattered, and the casing was broken, but the chip was still intact. He picked it up gently, and brought out another one. He hooked it up to the damaged one, and started to transfer the files...

The group got outside, and Syus looked at the group. They knew what would be next.

"At attention!" Syus barked. They stood straight instantly, shoulders back, staring ahead.

"Transform!"

the cars did so.

"WingsUp!"

Winstriker let her wings unfold and stick out all the way.

Syus took his place beside her. He transformed. he glanced at her out of the corner of her optic, she did the same back.

He nodded.

The two ran and leapt into the air, and Mic and Needle did a peelout, chasing after them.

the two twirled and did a dip, then shot straight up vertically, they came together and spun, parting momentarily at the apex, only to turn sideways and pass mere inches from each other on the way back down, flying apart again. Finally, as the thin stream of grey dissapated, they came straight at each other, turning sideways to stop and slide sideways in a circle facing each other, creating a miniature whirlwind of dust from the earth beneath them, the car and truck on the ground mimicing them. W

indstriker pulled out of the sideways aerial skid-maneuver, Syus following after. Mic slid sideways to a stop and took off towards the Ark, Needle accelerating to catch up. Windstriker and Syus shot back up going into a loop before coming back down again as the rest of the grey dust left the container, and the heat from the jet's engines incinerated the container itself.

They landed.

Mic and Needle pulled up.

"Now what?" Windy asked breathlessly after a moment.

Alpha and Omega watched. they blinked.

The group just stood there for a second, then realized they were being watched. The black and white figure dissapeared back inside, leaving Alpha and Omega to be seen by the others.

The twins swallowed. Omega disappeare dand Alpha quickly replicated. Ten of her appeared and they scattered.  
Mic raised an optic ridge. Windstriker shook her head.

Syus spoke first. "There is no need to fear us, now." he said.

They headed inside, ignoring their 'audience'.

The twins then reappeared in the rec room.

Syus started to head to their quarters. "I'll go get some energy." Windy offerred, heading for the rec. room.

Syus changed his mind and followed.

The twins stood in the doorway as the watched Alpha's copies try to catch Kit, who was running around with a toy in her hands. They sighed, shaking their heads.

"Can't catch me!" Kit giggled as two Alphas ran into one another.

Alpha winced. "ooh..."

"That-"

"One-"

"Hurt." they finished together.

"It did." The copies nodded.

Windy shook her head at the child and smiled. Syus also watched; Mic was bored; Bullet was deep in thought, and Needle... you couldn't reallt tell for his sunglasses-shaped visor.

Windy brought back the armload of cubes and set them down, then sat down. "I wonder what they did with our old quarters." she mused...

Dunno..." Mic muttered, taking a sip of his cube.

Meanwhile, in the group's old quarters, Driveby had fallen asleep, and rolled over, putting her arm around the black and white Datsun next to her.

Prowl smiled, and went back to sleep. "Five more minutes..." he thought. "My comm's turned on, if anyone beeps me..." then he was asleep.

out in the living room, Cable and Beacon concentrated on their videogame, pretending not to notice.

Gunlock and Ty returned from the shooting range, and sat down on the couch to watch tv.

In the lower part of the ark, Cap rolled over and snuggled up to Terra, who was allready asleep.

Terra yawned and wrapped her wings around Cap.

Cap rolled over, noticing the time. Someone would start noticing their abscence if they didn't return soon. "Five more minutes, love. Then we gotta go, or the crew's gonna be sendin' search parties, I just know it."

Terra muttered something and yawned, showing her fangs. She wrapped her wings around herself.

Cap mumbled something and checked his chronometer. "Hey, Terra?" he whispered, kissing her.

Terra opened her optics. "Yes?" She asked, looking at him.

"Honey, we gotta go." he kissed her again, and started to get up. "there gonna send the Cavalry after us if we don't get back up topside."

Terra nodded. She sat up and then unwrapped her wings from her body.

Cap helped Terra to her feet, and headed for the lift.

Terra smiled and followed him. She flapped her wings a bit.

Alpha looked at the group. "Sorry. Alright, guys! Time to go back where you came from."

"but-"

"Sorry." Alpha cut off their cries. "3...2...1!"

The copies disappeared.

Kit mumbles something. She then glomped her uncle's head. "Hey, Unlce Omega!"

Omega offed. "Ow..."

Alpha and Kit giggled.

Bullet sipped his own cube, then said: "Perhaps we should find out, then." Syus nodded. So did Windy.

The two reached the lift, and cap hit the button after closing the door, just wanting to head to bed.

"You can stay with me if you want. It's closer." he said, glancing at her.

The bat nodded. She wrapped her wings around herself and then yawned a bit.

Meanwhile, at the group's quarters, The evening news came on. Beacon rolled his optics. "Please turn that down. We can't hear our game." Gunlock turned it down a little. The game soon ended, and the nes turned to weather reports. "And it seems a little rainy outside this evening... the reporter mumbled on in the background, drowned out by the music of the videogame, and went on to show some raincoluds, with bits of sunlight filtering through.

The group got up, when Windy happened to catch the news report.

"Look." she smiled. The screen showed rainclouds, but the oddest thing was taking place. The rainclouds had broken apart in places, allowing the sun to shine through in places.

Mic looked up and shrugged. The group turned to leave, and froze.

The rec room went completely silent.

The figure in the doorway, leaning against one side grinned.

"Miss me?" the femmeseeker grinned. Jade walked in, as real and as solid as she was before.

Alpha, Omega and Kit all grinned.

"AUNT JADE!!!!" Kit squealed, glomping the crap out of Jade. "Aunt Jade's okay!"

Jade grinned and pulled Kit off her leg, and up into a real hug, spinning around once before letting go. She grinned, and looked at Syus and the others.

"She's Alive!" Jazz sprang out of his seat and ran over to glomp the femme.

"AACK!..."

"Oof! Help! I'm being PoscheyGlomped!!!" she laughed.

Jazz laughed as she hugged him back.

Kit giggled. She managed to get out of the hug and let Jazz and Jade hug. She then landed in her mother's arms.

Jade grabbed the Porsche and have him a full-on kiss. He blushed pink. She smiled and pulled away.

She turned to Syus, who smiled (genuinely, for sure this time), and reached out to pull her into the bear-hug he was known for. He looked down and growled softly, as though to say "Don't ever do that again." She nodded, understanding him.

Kit smiled.

Alpha smiled as well.

Cap and Terra both yawned and stumbled into the room. They flopped down on the couch that wasn't being used.

We should probably all get some rest." Jade yawned. the others nodded. They walked out.

"See you guys in the morning." she called.

"See ya!" Alpha called.

Kit yawned.

"Let's let you get some sleep." Alpha said, carrying her to her room.

Terra smiled at bit at him and then yawned.

Cap smiled and wrapped his arms around the femme.

the videogame finally ended, and Cable set down his controller. "Want a rematch?" he asked.

"no, it's getting kind of late." Beacon stood and stretched.

The doors swished open, and there stood a green dragon-armored mech, with a Megatron mimi, and a white camaro, and a black-green, and blue pickup truck on one side, adn Jade and a purple and tan femmeplane on the other. Syus looked at the group.

"who'er you?" Gunlock and Syus both said at once.

Terra smiled and then looked up at the group. "Uh..." Terra blinked. "Who 're you?" She asked, "I'm Terrablast." She added.

"I forgot to mention them." Jade admitted sheepishly. "they're Driveby's team, the Marauders." she said.

"The who?" Mic asked.

Driveby heard voices and rolled over. Prowl onlined one optic, and she rolled over.

"I'll be right back." she got up and walked out sleepily.

"We're Kintari, like you guys." Cap mumbled loudly.

Syus blinked.

Driveby staggered out of the bedroom. Prowl trailed after. Syus looked at the femme, and then at the mech, and his jaw dropped. even Jade looked suprised. Then she chuckled. "Only a matter of time, was it?" she grinned at the tactician. Prowl didn't looked enthused in the least.  
Terra looked at them and then snuggled into Cap's arms. She continued to watch.

He calmly proceeded to explain the situation with the Marauders taking up residence in the old crew quarters during their abscence, and not expecting them to return. He then explained why they had not returned to their cave (Klutch still had his cronies sneaking about, or worse yet, had told the Decepticons where to find the cave) and waited for a response.

Bullet nodded. "It sounds logical enough. I would suggest we all get some rest, since it is getting late, and discuss things further in the morning." he said.

Prowl nodded, then turned to Driveby, trying to conceal his embarrassment. "I have some work that has to be done. excuse me." he said, and headed for the door, trying not to look at the group who moved aside to let him through.

"What did you mean matter of time?" Needle asked innocently. Jade grinned.

"Nothing. They used to be boyfriend/girlfriend." she shrugged, and grinned/winked at Driveby, who gave her a knowing look back.

"We can take the human-sized bedroom." Jade said "Unless it's being used, too." she gave everyone present an accusing glance.

"nope go ahead." cable motioned from the floor in front of the couch.

"Hey! is that my gamecube?" Bullet asked.

"Mm-hmm." came the reply. "You got good taste in games." was added on.

Bullet shrugged it off. He'd confiscate it back later. The group trudged up the steps.

"I'll take the couch." Syus offerred.

"Floor." Windy added.

Jade looked at Mic and Needle. "I suppose you two want the bed." she said.

the two gave each other a look. "no...no no no!" they shook their heads and said simultaneously.

"That wasn't what I meant." she added.

They finally got it worked out, and trudged up the steps. Jade went looking for her inflatable matress (for Needle) and extra blankets/pillows. Windy took the floor in front of the t.v. and Jade took the floor in front of the couch, on the other side of the coffee table from windy.

They all drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Cap, goodnight Terra, goodnight Beacon..." Cable started

"Shut up!" Beacon hissed.

Terra laughed. She then shook her head and fell asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight beacon" Cap said.

"goodnight Windy, goodnight Cable, goodnight Gunlock, goodnight Driveby, goodnight Ty, goodnight Syus goodnight Jade, goodnight Needle, goodnight Mic, goodnight whoever I forgot. zzzzz..."

he promtly fell asleep, snoring loudly.

Beacon went over and whapped him one.

"whuh?"

"Shut. Up."

Cap mumbled something and buried his face in Terra's fur. He made a sound like "bite me."

Jade smirked. "goodnight people, goodnight all, goodnight to those out in the hall. goodnight here, and goodnight there.. I'd say goodnight cons but who the...

"Anni!!!" Windy exclaimed.

Jade laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

she giggled, and buried her face in the pillow.

there was silence after that.

Terra laughed. She wrapped her wings around Cap and fell asleep in his arms, smiling.

Morning came, and Jade awoke to the sounds of the others milling about, getting recharged and chatting. Windy was still asleep, and most likely Mic and Needle in the bedroom. Bullet and Syus were up, and chatting with Beacon, Gunlock, Ty, and Cable, over by the couch.

Terra opened an optic lazily. She perked up a bat ear and then unwrapped her wings from around her and Cap. the femme looked around then room and then shook her head. She stood up and went to leave the room.

The mini-tank just rolled over and went back to sleep, mumbling something in his sleep.

Terra giggled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then flew out of the room to find something to do.

Jade woke up and went down the steps, carefully edging into the kitchen to find something to much on.

The human got herself a cup of cofee and sipped at it, watching Cable, Beacon, Bullet and Syus start a game of DRL Thunder Tanks (a battling tank videogame) on the playstation.

"Dibs on winner!" she called.

"Beacon allready called it." cable pointed, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Aww." Jade pouted. "I'll be around, then." she finished her coffee in one giant gulp and transformed with a blue flash, heading out to the rec. room to see who else was up and see if Prowl had put her back on the duty roster.

The twins, who had been wrestling for a bit, looked up when Terra entered the rec room. They smiled.

"Hi!" Omega said from under his sister.

"Sup?" Alpha finished.

Kit perked up from where she, Wheeljack and Jazz were watching the twins wrestle.

"Hi." Terra waved. She flew over to the energon despenser. "Nothing much."

"Cool." The twins nodded. They flipped so Omega was pinning his sister down. "We're a bit bored too..."

Flip.

"Ha ha." Alpha smiled.

Alpha grunted as she was smacked in the jaw.

Kit let out an "ooooh..."

Omega threw his sister into the wall and then stood, grinning proudly. He hurried over to her, only to run into the wall when she dodged.

Terra giggled.

Omega as Alpha shoved him into the wall. "Getting better, sis."

"Thanks. Learned from one of the best." Alpha winked as she pinned his arm behind his back.

Jade walked in and blinked. "are you guys just gonna let them do that?" she asked after a minute.

Kit looked over.

So did Terra.

Wheeljack and Jazz stole some of Kit's popcorn. "It's free entertainment." Jazz shrugged.

"HIT THE DECK!" Kit yelled.

They all hit the deck as Omega flew over their heads and into the wall.

Alpha smirked.

"Oh it's on, big sis." Omega said. He ran at her.

The two wrestled again.

Jade blinked and stared as she pressed the button for energon. "You know Hoist is gonna be mad he has to repair that." she noted. She took the cube and took a sip, then choked. she'd accidentally hit the button for hot oil. "Guh!" she glared at it, and hit the correct button.

The three spectators shrugged and went on watching.

Omega kicked his sister into the wall and Alpha oofed.

As he ran at her, Alpha yelped and moved out of the way, catching his wing. She pulled out a sword and held it to his throat. "Say it..."

"Dream on." Omega hissed, pulling out his own sword. he stabbed it backwards, causing the butt of the weapon to hit Alpha's stomach.

The femme stumbled back with a cry. She held her gut, but found herself on the floor in seconds with her brother ontop of her, holding the sword against her throat. His optics were flashing.

"Okay, okay! Uncle." She muttered.

Omega grinned and put his sword away. He stood up, but was kicked into the wall.

Alpha laughed. "One thing you should learn, Omega, we girls fight dirty sometimes."

"Get him, mom!" Kit cheered.

Jade shook her head and smirked.

Alpha grinned widely. She then ran at her brother, who threw her over his shouler.

Alhpa hit the wall. "Ow."

Jade shook her head at the fighting twins, and heard footsteps. she went to the door and glanced out. "You guys better quit! Ratchet's coming!" She hurried over to where Wheeljack, Jazz and Kit were sitting and sat down, pretending nothing had happened.

Alpha and Omega yelped and split apart. They whistled and Alpha grabbed Kit. Omega took his spot at the poker game he ad Jazz were playing as a cover story.

Alpha drank some energon as Kit rolled on the ground with a big ball of yarn.

said CMO walked in, loked at the scratched and dented twins, eyed the dents and scratches on the wall and floor, and shook his head, going to the dispener, mumbling something about "Too early in the morning for this."

Alpha giggled.

Omega smiled. He returned to the poker game.

"sorry, Ratch." Alpha smiled. "But we, uh...kinda got a bit bruised and battered...he started it!" She pointed to Omega.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Kit looked up from where she was playing with her yarn ball. She looked at Jade. "They're worst than me sometimes." She muttered.

"Am not!" Both twins said. They laughed.

Ratchet mumbled and took a seat.

"I don't care. I don't wanna know."

he took a sip of his energon

"...too early."

The tiwns shrugged. "Okay." They muttered.

Hammertread stared at the images on the datapad. Who was this femme? and why was he at the Ark? He found there were several test files... a personal log, perhaps?

who was he?

Megatron watched from the camera he had placed in the tank's quarters. He would have to make sure there were no more 'reminders' of the tank's past before erasing his memory again. Or, simply lie.

HT opened the text files and started to read... 


End file.
